500yrs to wait
by littleolmee
Summary: After the defeat of Naraku, Kagome disappers back to her era when the jewel merges with her. 500yrs later Inuyasha,Taiyoukai of the Americas, has received word it is time to see her again. This is the story of his wait.
1. it begins

blanket disclaimer: I donot claim any rights to Inuyasha or any characters associated with the anime/manga. They are the property of Rumiko Takahahi.

"talking"

'thinking'

It was a sight to behold of grotesque curiosity. Naraku and Mouryoumaru locked in a battle of who could absorb who first.

Mouryoumaru, housing the human heart of Onigumo, wished to be freed of Naraku and Naraku fearing for his own existence was determined to preserve his human heart and insure his continuing reign of evil. Naraku smiled as the heart of Onigumo once again became one with him.

In the corner of Mouryoumaru's cave Sesshoumaru's young human laid. Mouryoumaru had hoped to bring Sesshoumaru into his trap to absorb him to increase his power but, Naraku had found him first.

Sesshoumaru and Jaken approached the fight from the west and Kouga along with his pack brother's Ginta and Hakkaku approached from he east.

Inuyasha, with his pack had already found the fight, charged Naraku using his Kongusouha blast combined with the Red Tetsusaiga to bust the barrier Naraku had erected. Naraku released hoards of demons onto the battlefield to stop the others from helping Inuyasha in hopes his attention would be divided.

Kouga using Goraishi and his pack brothers Ginta and Hakkaku fought bravely against the youkai's, helping to protect Kagome.

Sesshoumaru and Jaken worked their way through the hoards towards Naraku and the cave where Rin laid.

Miroku and Sango fought back to back near Kagome as she fired her arrows along with Kirara and Shippou.

Inuyasha blocked and hacked Naraku's tentacles'This is it, I know it is. Mouryoumaru has been reabsorbed by Naraku, if I can destroy his heart then this will be done.'

The battle raged, in the cave Mouryoumaru had Rin in she had finally awoken. Rin looked out at the battle and seen her lord fighting his way to her. "Lord Sesshoumaru behing you!" As Sesshoumaru hacked the youkai down that had been stalking up behind him, Rin turned from teh scene outside the cave to notice the prone figure near her. "Kohoaku!" His back torn open the shard gone, taken by Mouryoumaru before Naraku had appeared.

Inuyasha had finally fought his way close enough to Naraku to release the power of Dakki, sucking up Naraku's youkai from him He's drawing my youkai away from me. How is this possible?' Naraku began to retreat. Seeing Naraku was trying to escape Inuyasha called for help to stop him " Kagome, shoot him!"

"Right" Kagome strung her arrow and took aim' hit the mark' she released the arrow hitting him in teh chest. The rest of Naraku's body disintergrated from Kagome's arrow leaving only his head.

"No...I will not be defeated!"

"You're finished Naraku! DIE already!" Inuyasha once again called forthe the power of Dakki, slicing Naraku's head in half. The youkai that made Naraku was sucked up by Tetsusaiga leaving a lump of flesh behind. Approaching carefully Inuyasha and Kagome eyed the flesh as it continued to thump with a beat.

"Is that the heart of Onigumo?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, it is what is left of Onigumo" a cold voice answered. Kikyou exited from the surrounding forest with her shini-dama-chuu. Passing all the fighters, she came to the lump of flesh, reaching down to retrieve the shikon no tama and handed it off to Kagome. "My time as guardian is passed, it falls to you."

Inuyasha approached " Kikyou..."

" Inuyasha, I am dead and have no place in this world of the living. Naraku is gone but, he will come back unless Onigumo's heart goes away... to where it was meant to go...I will be attending to the end of this, farewell Inuyasha...thank you for avenging our deceit and my death."

The ground around Kikyou and Onigumo's heart opened up as she and the heart descended to the gates of Hell.

Inuyasha had run to Kagome holding her from being pulled in, shoving Tetsusaiga into the ground to help counter the pull, all around their comrades were also holding back from the pull of Kikyou's descend, as the ground closed they looked around to check on their friends.

"Are you alright Kagome?"

"Yes, what about everyone else?"

They found that all were counted for. Miroku had embedded his shakujou to help hold him and Sango back. Sesshoumaru had young Rin and Jaken taken care of, using Toukijin as Inuyasha had used Tetsusaiga. Kouga was holding on by Goraishi while his brothers held onto him, Shippou and Kirara were safe as well.

"Well I guess we all made it" Kagome said.

"Yeah, we all did " Inuyasha replied."

"Oh, I almost forgot the jewel, I better finish putting the pieces together."

Inuyasha walked over to the crater where Kikyou had stood, it was over. He had done what he had set out to do those three years ago when he found out what had really happened and now Kikyou was at peace and he could move on, it had not been his fate to go with her. Now he could devote all his attention to his pack, he could continue teaching Shippou to provide and protect himself, Miroku still need his help to woo Sango which if things work out that would mean more pack for him to protect and then there was Kagome. She had promised that he would not have to fear her leaving his side, no matter what as long as he wanted her then she would be there. Sad to think but, if it were not for Kagome he didn't think even the needs of their pack could keep him content. 'There wouldn't even be a pack if not for her, she really is the heart.' Inuyasha shook his head to clear his thoughts, he didn't want to even think what his life would be without Kagome. 'Maybe I can show her now how much she means to me.'

As Kagome purified the jewel, it began to go into her body"Inuyasha! Help!"

"Kagome! "

It was too late the jewel had merged with her. Inuyasaha grabbed her and held her close as she began to dissapear.

"Kagome, don't leave me. Please, yo..you promised you wouldn't leave!"

"Inuyasha help me, I don't want to go...NOOOO!"

"Kagome."

Then she was gone, immortal and mortal cries went out into the night in Japan, in the time of Sengoku Jidai and years ahead.

"Nooooo! Kagome found herself in the bottom of the Bone Gobblers Well in her own era. The well was closed, no more was the light she had come to know so well over the last three years of their journey.


	2. just another day

blanket disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to Inuyasha or any characters associated with the anime/manga. They are the property of Rumiko Takahahi.

"talking"

'thinking'

"Nooo!"

"Yaaak, did you hear that Myogua?" Jaken squawked "it's time...it's finally time." Quickly he ran off to his nearby car. "Oh, Lord Inuyasha will be so happy and of course if Lord Inuyasha is happy he will tell Lady Rin, who will be happy and tell her lord mate Sesshoumaru, who will be happy that she is happy and that means...Lord Sesshoumaru will be happy with my services to the family..oh, happy day's!" Jaken dialed Inuyasha's private line number. "I hope it's not too early over there but, with this news he should not be upset at the time."

Ring, Ring, Ring...

"Oh, come on!"

_At the residence of the Taiyoukai of the America's_

Ring, Ring, Ring...

"All right already...let's see I guess everyone is out, okay I'm coming!" Slowly old Toutousai made his way into the study. "Hello?"

"...Uh, ummm," Jaken looked at the phone 'did I miss dial? "Is this the residence of Taisho Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha you say? Oh yes, he lives here. Who is this?"

"This is Jaken, calling from Tokyo. Who is this?"

"Jaken? Jaken? Don't you work for Sesshoumaru? I don't care for him much."

"AAAAK! Toutousai you old fool, is the you?"

"Yep."

"Where is Lord Inuyasha, let me talk him?"

"Sorry not here, he's probably out in the forest having a meeting with everyone...he always has his daily meetings out there..like's to watch the sun come up."

"Is there no servants or anyone I could talk to?"

Toutousai looked around the study"nope, just me."

"Okay fine, look I need you to give a very important message to Lord Inuyasha...can you do that?"

"Oh sure, let's hear it, " Toutousai assured him.

'Good maybe his more with it then I thought' Jaken mused, "you must tell Lord Inuyasha that the girl he has been waiting on is ready for him. Have you got that?"

"Girl?...You know Inuyasha isn't interested in any girls, he is looking for that little miko with the short kimono." Toutousai reminded him.

"That's who I'm talking about." Jaken yelled.

"Who?"

"The miko with the short kimono!"

"Short kimono?"

"Yes!"

"For Inuyasha?"

"Yes!"

"Alright, I'll let him know." Toutousai promised.

"Wait, when will he be back? I'll call back and talk to him myself."

"Oh, well after his meeting with Rouyokan, Kouga, Shippou, and Miroku then they watch the sun come up and return for breakfast, so call back at breakfast time and you can talk with him...okay now, bye," and with that Toutousai hung up shaking his head "oh, well, now on to my bath."

"But wait" click "when's breakfast?" Jaken asked "oh damn it all, that fool Toutousai, I'll just wait a couple of hours and call back." Jaken returned to Myogua to watch over his second lord's young miko.

_Back across the Pacific Ocean in the Canadian wilderness_

Time had touched them all, for the older youkai's of the group they had reached full maturity longer hair, some height and a maturing of their faces were all they had gained. Miroku had not changed in almost 500-years as Inuyasha had found away to connect Miroku and Sango's life span to his through a talisment after Kaeda's death. The two humans still had their 25-year-old appearance they had at the time of Inuyasha's gift. Shippou, having been a child around 11-years-old when Kagome was taken from them, had also reached full maturity. he was much shorter then the other's, only around 5' 9" tall, his hair now reached between his shoulders kept in a high pony tale. It was certain he was no longer a child, his body had become that of a fit young man. Inuyasha had changed as well. Long ago he had developed more control of his youkai blood, with Sesshoumaru's training, with that control came his jagged face markings. He sported the markings all the time now, his amber eyes proved the insanity that came with the markings in the past was not an issue anymore. His silver white colored dog ears and hair were still there but, his hair was longer now almost as long as his brothers, that he usually kept in a high pony tale braided. He had reached his full height of 6' at maturity.

"The Chupacabra clan has requested that restitution be made for the recent encroachment by the Thunder Birds. The Thunder Birds insist they did not know the land had been claimed and wish to confirm that the land in question is Chupacabra's and not free reign. If the lands are free reigns they ask that it stay that way or they be allowed to be part of the claim process. The Sasquatch tribe wish to roam unconcealed again in the Rocky Mountain area's if the Chupacabra are going to continue their ritual animal mutilation in the Mexican and Western American region." Flipping the page Rouyokan continued, "the latest report from the Pacific coast says that the oil slick is not as bad as was first thought. The water imps 'thank you for the added assistance' and believe the slick is under control."

Rouyokan and Miroku sat on the ground under a large tree. Miroku was leaning on the tree not completely awake wearing silk pants. Near the tree Kouga laid still in a pair of flannel sleeping pant. Up in the branches of the tree stretched out were Shippou and Inuyasha both decked out in sweats and tank tops. Rouyokan having been awake for some time was dressed for the day in jeans and a tee shirt.

"My lord?"

Inuyasha sighed, "alright, Miroku you check into the land issue. Kouga contact the Chupacabra and see if they are still having their rituals. I'll figure out a deal for Sasquatch. Rouyokan let Shippou know if any other assistance is needed with the oil slick. Everyone get back to me with the information, I'll make my decisions from there. Enough with the meeting, it's time for the day to come, I wish to greet it now."

"Yes my lord," Rouyokan replied.

"Yo...dog turd what's for breakfast?" Kouga asked.

"The usual, little this, little that...by the way, why were you in one of the guest rooms this morning Kouga?"

"Yes Kouga, do you not have a mate and home of your own down the trail?" Miroku baited, having heard Kouga talking to Shippou last night.

"Thought we were pack dog breath, I'm not welcome no more?"

"Ha, ha, of course you mangy wolf were pack but, if I had a mate I would be damned if I'd sleep at your house." Inuyasha said.

"Grrrr, alright...me and Ayame had a fight, she kicked me out, happy?"

"No, I don't like mates to fight. Your both lucky to have one another, you should kiss and makeup."

"Well, it's hard to kiss someone's lips when they've been chewing your ass all day long."

"Kouga."

"I know, I know...shut up, thought you wanted to 'greet the morning'."

All was quiet at this point, the night noises had retired and the day noises had remained silent as if they knew not to distrub the great lord. As the sun started to peek over the horizon Inuyasha looked behind the tree and for an instant for his eyes only he could see the form of the one he longed to see, her smile greeted him to another day and then she was gone, just like the day that took her from him.

Sigh "Okay, let's go."

With that the day began and the wilderness came alive as the great lord and his confidantes made their way back to the estate that housed them.


	3. who's on first

Blanket disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to Inuyasha or any characters associated with the anime/manga. They are teh property of Rumiko Takahahi.

"talking"

'thinking'

Sitting for breakfast Inuyasha started to make quick work of his food as did the rest of the regular's at his table. Inuyasha was the Taiyoukai of the Americas but, to those who were pack he was, at least in private, just Inuyasha.

"Yo, dog breath...pass the eggs," Kouga requested.

"So Kouga, how long are we going to play slumber party?" Inuyasha asked passing the plate of eggs.

"Till Ayame comes to her senses."

"Well, if we're having a slumber party then manicures are in order, are they not Sango?"

"No way, I ain't doing no bodies nails!" Kouga whined.

Years ago Sango had pulled the manicure joke on the men after a New Year's Eve party. The men had gotten very sauced so to teach them all a lesson she had painted their nails. She had said it was a custom if you had a sleep over then the guest had to paint the other's nails. Because the youkai's had such sensitive noses, they had to wear the paint off instead of using the chemical remover.

"How bout it Sango, what color you want?" Inuyasha asked as he winked at her.

"Well I've always liked pink," Sango said "how about you guys?"

"Oh green is my favorite color," Shippou answered.

"I prefer a clear coat myself," Miroku stated.

"What? Not secure in your manhood to sport a color for the night bouzo?" Inuyasha teased, "how about you Rouyokan?"

"Oh, I could never ask Kouga to give me a manicure Lord Inuyasha."

"Finally someone in this house with some sanity left." Kouga huffed.

"But, I could really go for a pedicure!" Rouyokan remarked.

Toutousai entered the dinning room to join breakfast as the room erupted into laughter.

"Oh I just love indoor baths, I remember when you had to cut wood, start a fire and haul water just to have a bath. Now just turn a knob and you can bathe, it's wonderful." Toutousai happily said.

"Feh, ya I rember what it takes for you to get a bath," Inuyasha reminded him, thinking back to a time Toutousai had fooled him into drawing his bath for him.

"Inuyasha are you ever going to let that go?"

"Nope."

"That reminds me, I have a message for you Inuyasha."

"Well, what is it?"

"Whats what?"

At the other end of the table sat Shippou, on his left sat Rouyokan and Kouga on his right sat Miroku and Sango with Kirara.

Even though Shippou had reached full maturity long ago, he promised his self he would not leave Inuyasha until after they could bring Kagome back into the family. He was a youkai after all, what was 500-years to him.

Inuyasha had taken care of him as a kid and taught him everything he knew, as well as allowing him to take his last name basically giving him the rights of a son. he was no dog though, Shippou was all kitsune and his personality proved that; he loved magic, slide of hand and anything with comedic value. Right now the scene playing out between Inuyasha and Toutousai was better then any comedy act you could pay to see.

Leaning forward Shippou whispered to the other's "who's on first."

Rouyokan, who was the closest, threw his hand's over his mouth to keep from laughing out loud, then replied "what's on second."

Not to be left out of the joke, especially at Inuyasha's expense, Kouga added "I don't know's on third."

At this time Miroku received a bath of orange juice from Sango.

It was an old joke Shippou started after listening to Abbott and Costello on the 'Katie Smith Radio Show' back in 1936. The skit had reminded the kitsune of Toutousai so much that anytime a conversation was needed with the old youkai Shippou always muttered the three catch phrases.

Even though a good laugh was often at Toutousais expense everyone knew he was part of their pack. Inuyasha had personally thrown the old man over his shoulder and shanghighed him from Japan after Sesshoumaru named Inuyasha Taiyoukai of the Americas and second to him at the World Youkai Council that was set up about 300-years ago. Inuyasha had insisted the Toutousai was to old and needed looking after and he was the one to do it.

Inuyasha slowly shook his head, he knew what was coming. Getting anything out of Toutousai was worse then pulling teeth and from the snickering he heard his pack was enjoying this just a little too much. Raising his eyes to the heavens, Inuyasha prayed for patients.

"What is the message you have for me?"

"I have a message for you?"

"That's what you said old man, now do you have a message or not?"

"Oh yes, now I remember, that toad called," Toutousai said taking a seat at the table.

"Toad? Which toad? I know several toads."

"The one you had looking for something for you," Toutousai reminded him.

"Fuck Toutousai that doesn't really narrow things down," Inuyasha rubbed his temples "did the toad say what he was looking for? Did he find it?"

"Let me think...oh yes, he said he found it."

Inuyasha sighed, this was going to be harder then he thought.

All present went on with their breakfast's as best they could and continued enjoying the verbal ping pong match.

"What did he find?"  
"What did who find?"

"THE. TOAD. What did he find for me?" Inuyasha asked trying to hold his temper.

"Oh, well you don't have to yell...now what was it he found?" Toutousai sat back to think, then smacked his fist to his hand he proclaimed, "that's right, he said he found your kimono for you!"

"My kimono? What kimono?"

"You know the short little kimono you were wanting."

Inuyasha shifted his eye's side to side looking for the answer but, none were to be found. "No, what kimono?"

"That short little kimono like your miko wore..the alive one not the dead one. Though for the life of me I don't understand why you'd want one, I mean if you tried to wear it you'd show your tally whacker." Toutousai sagely remarked shaking his head.

'Well, so much for the juice,' Miroku thought as he wiped not only his mouth full off but, also the four other mouth fulls of juice he was now wearing.

Ring, Ring, Ring...

"Saved by the bell, I'll get it." Running out of the dinning room Inuyasha went to his study to get his private phone, "Taisho Inuyasha"

"Lord Inuyasha, this is Jaken and Myogua calling from Tokyo. Your miko has returned to her family and reproted that the quest has ended and the well sealed, it is time my lord."

"It's time?" Inuyasha breathlessly asked.

"Yes my lord...my lord?"

Taking a deep breath Inuyasha tried to calm his nerves, "alright, let Sesshoumaru and Rin know what's going on and to expect us there within a day or so, I'll call back and let you know when we are prepared to leave for Japan."

"Yes my lord," Jaken replied.

Thinking of the celebration he knew they would probably have when they all were reunited Inuyasha figured he better warn Sesshoumaru, "also let Sesshoumaru know to be prepared for a party. You two did great, now continue to watch Kagome. She always gets into trouble, I will have another job for you both soon."

"Yes my lord, we live to serve."

"Later,"click.

_Back in Tokyo_

"Well what did he say Jaken?" Myogua asked.

"We are to continue watching Lady Kagome to make sure she stays' out of trouble until we hear from Lord Inuyasha. Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Rin are to be notified of Lord Inuyasha's up coming arrival and we are to prepare for a party." Jaken listed off their duties.

"A party? Inuyasha said a party?" Myogua asked.

"Yes he did. Why?"

"Well I know of a few others that must be contacted if a party is in order, let us get to work Jaken."

"Of Course, Myogua."


	4. on the road maybe

blanket disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to inuyasha or any characters associated with the anime/manga. They are the property of Rumiko Takahahi.

"talking"

'thinking'

_Bang, Bang, Bang..._

"Oi, come on bouzo!" Inuyasha yelled impatiently.

_Bang, Bang, Bang..._

"How the hell long does it take to use the pot! What the hell ya doing in there?"

Muffled behind the door Miroku laughed, "Inuyasha, please I'm trying to take care of some things before we leave, I'll be right out."

You've had enough time, tie a knot in it!"

The door came open as Miroku dried his hands, "please my friend, there is more one should attend to besides just going."

"Danm Miroku it's a penis not a toilet handle, you don't have to stand there and jiggle it forever." Inuyasha huffed crossing his arms.

"Sigh, well maybe if you'd jiggled yours a little more you wouldn't be so up tight." Miroku mumbled turning away from him.

"What was that?" Inuyasha growled, "you sick son of bitch!" he grabbed hold of Miroku's shirt and pulled him back around to face him, "say that to my face!"

"Alright enough! Miroku leave Inuyasha alone, you know he's anxious right now." Sango said trying to defuse the situation, "Inuyasha please don't take it out on us, we all want to see Kagome-chan again as well." Sango reached down to pick up Kirara and started towards the front door.

"Feh, then tell him to come on." Inuyasha replied releasing his hold and heading for the door.

Catching up with his wife, Miroku wrapped his arm around her, "Sango my darling I just wished to make sure that if we engaged in any activities during our trip back to Japan I was thoroughly cleansed for you." Miroku slyly whispered to her.

"Keh, you two are already charter members of the Mile High Club, I think you two can give it a rest for once." Inuyasha said over his shoulder to his friends, his ears flicked back listening to their conversation.

They both had the good sense to blush.

Not turning around Inuyasha spoke to them again, "come on, Shippou is waiting in the suburban."

As they exited the house Rouyokan, Kouga, and Toutousai were there to send them off.

"Kouga, you will be in charge in my absents, if you run into any problems call me on my cell. I want you both to look after Toutousai while I'm gone." Inuyasha instructed, "you behave your self old man."

Handing Kirara to Rouyokan Sango noticed not only the suburban was waiting on them in the driveway but, also a large pickup and trailer. Nudging Miroku she nodded towards the truck with a questioning look, Miroku shrugged.

"You two ride with the brat, I'll follow in the truck." Inuyasha walked away leaving no time for questions.

Getting into the suburban Miroku asked, "Shippou what's in the trailer? I didn't think we were going to be gone for long, I think Sango and I under packed."

"No that is just some of the mementos Inuyasha saved for Kagome, he couldn't wait to show her. Then of course he also insisted on bring the price." Shippou answered as he drove the suburban down the lane, heading towards the private airfield.

"Price, oh kami, he does realize that isn't done any more doesn't he?" Sango asked.

"Well, you know Inuyasha, he started the price not long after we lost her. He has it in his mind that he has to prove he deserves her." Shippou replied.

"He'll never understand will he?" Sango asked.

"Hopefully my dear Sango he will when he can finally hold her in his arms again." Miroku sagely replied.

"Well their off, he's so impatient that one. I just hope he doesn't want to show off his new kimono when they get back. I for one do not want to see what it's going to show." Toutousai said turning to return to the house leaving three very stunned youkai's in his wake.

price: is a chinese marriage custom, where the groom gives gifts depending on his families wealth to the bride's family. why inuyasha is following a chinese custom will be touched on later.


	5. to serve

blanket disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to Inuyasha or any characters associated with the anime/manga. They are the property of Rumiko Takahahi.

"talking"

'thinking'

While the workers packed the plane Inuyasha paced nervously, his need to check up on Kagome finally won out. Fumbling with his phone he dialed Jaken's number and hoped the toad had his phone on him. After what seemed an eternity but, was only about ten rings the line was picked up.

"This is Jaken."

"Jaken, Inuyasha, look we're getting ready to take off. Let Sesshoumaru know we will be about 20-hours, have someone meet us at the air strip to transport us to the estate and send a moving van. I'm brining Kagome's price with me."

"Of course my lord, wonderful idea Master Inuyasha."

"So, how is she doing?" Inuyasha asked scuffing the toe of his moccasin against the pavement.

"Not well I'm afraid my lord, she won't eat and all she is doing is crying." Jaken reported.

"NO...I don't want her to cry...make her stop!"

"Bbb..but, my lord how?" Jaken asked.

Shifting from foot to foot Inuyasha tried to think what to do. 'Fuck, wish I had known the date, then I could have been there,' sigh, 'liar.'

he ran his clawed hand through his bangs. it was no use, he knew why he wasn't there, he couldn't lie to his self. Sure it was true he really didn't know the exact date they had lost Kagome. He knew what year it had been for them and the season but, that was it. Also Inuyasha had no way to know what year it had been on Kagome's side of the well, only it was about 500-years in the future. 'Truth is, you don't trust yourself. Do you baka?' Inuyasha winched at the thought. 'I'm Taiyoukai now I've got responsibilities, I couldn't just sit by the well this whole time.' He tried to argue with himself. 'Just keep telling yourself that, maybe you'll start to believe it. Maybe Kagome will buy it better then you do.'

"Sigh, you and Myogua go talk to her."

"We have your permission to enter the shrine?" Jaken asked skeptically.

"Yes, I, Taisho Inuyasha, Taiyoukai of the Americas, give you Jaken and Myogua, faithful servants of the Taisho family my permission to enter the sacred shrine to attend to family affairs." Inuyasha answered giving the ultimate declaration.

"Thank you my lord, we will not fail you. What should we tell Lady Kagome?" Jaken asked.

"Let her know I'm on my way but, don't let her know about the price. Tell her I said no more crying, she knows I hate it when she cries. Answer her questions as best you can and ...and give her this Inuyasha's regrets at not being present when she reappeared after the end of the quest but, I knew not the date and wished not to interfere with history."

"Of course my lord, brilliant, Myogua and I shall not let you down. You can depend on us." Jaken assured.

"Good, now I trust you aboth to tend to my Lady. Do not fail this Inuyasha."

"Yes lord, we shall get right to it." Jaken promised.

"I will be there soon."

_Click_

"Feh, kami, I sound just like Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha mussed shaking his head slowly. 'Well it's not like I didn't have 200-years under that bastard's roof to pick up a few bad habits.'

Inuyasha put his phone away, 'I guess those years weren't too bad.' Inuyasha thought remembering the relationship, he now shared with Sesshoumaru.

Going back to the plane he witnessed some of the native workers' miss handling one of the crates, "yo, if you can't do any better with those hands I'll remove them for ya!" He threatened.

_Back in Tokyo _

"Come Myogua we have our next assignments, Lord Inuyasha shall be arriving late tomorrow and we must inform everyone and then we have been given permission to go and tend to his Lady's needs."Jaken explained.

The next morning having taken care of all the phone calls Jaken and Myogua checked their concealment talisments that gave them the appearance of humans. With everything in place they entered the Higurashi shrine.

"Now Jaken you must remember Lady Kagome doesn't know you are under Lord Inuyasha now, so she might feel more at easy with me." Myogua explained to his partner.

"I know that flea. We will simply explain it to her. Should we ask to speak privately with her?" Jaken asked.

"No, Master Inuyasha was close with her family, they had accepted him the first time they meet him. In fact it will be alright to release our concealment's in front of them, the family already knows all about our kind. Actually it would probably put our Lady at ease to see us as we are." Myogua assured him as they approached the home.

Inside mama Higurashi tried to busy her self with daily house work. Her heart just wasn't in it, her poor daughter had come home in tears the other evening. Kagome had dutifully told her family what had happened, the journey she had started three years ago was done. Mama would never have thought it would end this way.

Kagome's life had been torn in two for so long, at first mama had worried if it was a good idea to let Kagome live this double life but, Kagome had insisted it was her duty to fix this mistake. Later it was very clear that these people on the other side of the well meant the world to her daughter and there was no way mama would hurt her by making her choice between people she cared about.

'Now it was over, Kagome is home and safe but, will she ever be the same?' Mama wondered.

Mama Higurashi couldn't help but to worry not only about her daughter but, also Inuyasha. The gruff young man who showed up and turned all of their lives upside down. She could easily remember times he stayed at the house, eating dinner, playing with Souta and Buyo, helping her and Jii-chan around the shrine and of course his relationship with Kagome. 'I'm going to miss him and his puppy ears.'

_Knock, Knock.._

"Just a moment," going to the door, mama slowly opened it to reveal two very short older men, "how can I help you gentlemen?"

"Hello Mrs. Higurashi, my name is Myogua and this is my colleague Jaken." Myogua introduced them as they bowed.

"Are you in need of shrine help? My father is the priest here, he is in his office."

"No Mrs. Higurashi we were in hopes to speak to your daughter, Kagome."

"Kagome? I don't know..she isn't well right now. What is it you need to speak to my daughter about?"

"We understand Mrs. Higurashi but, I believe we have news that will brighten her day. Please, if she does not wish to talk after we deliver our message we shall respect her decision and leave." Myogua replied, once again bowing.

"Alright, please do come in, would you like some tea?" Mama Higurashi relented.

"Please, you are very kind to these old servants. Jaken would you like tea as well?"Myogua asked as they entered the house.

"Oh yes Mrs. Higurashi." Jaken quickly answered.

"I'll get the tea started and then fetch Kagome. Please make yourselves comfortable here in the living room." Mama said as she bowed to her strange short guest.

Mama Higurashi quickly got the tea started and hurried to get Kagome.

Upstairs in her room Kagome was looking through her photo album at the pictures she had of her life back in Sengoku Jidai and ones her mom had took of Inuyasha with the family in this time. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying and she could hardly make out the pictures for her tears. 'There's no hope to go back, how am I going to go on with my life without them?'

She traced her index finger lightly over one of the pictures from her time. It was a picture of her, Souta, Inuyasha, and Jii-chan sitting on the living room floor playing a card game. She and Inuyasha had won the game, laughing he had pulled her into a hug. They had lost their balance and fell over. Kagome had ended up draped over him, mama had snapped the picture then. It was one of her favorites, they were all so happy. Souta and Jii-chan laughing at her and Inuyasha laying on the floor, Inuyasha and her on the floor face to face laughing at each other.

Sobbing she hugged the abum to her, 'I'm so sorry Inuyasha, I never meant for this to happen. I didn't want to leave you.'

Softly knocking mama Higurashi opened the door to Kagom's room. "Kagome, you have some guest down stairs, they wish to speak to you."

Taking in her daughters pained expression she went over and wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Kagome, I wish I could help you."

"Oh mama I didn't even get to say good bye and I promised Inuyasha I'd stay by his side as long as he wanted me to." Kagome sobbed.

Mrs. Higurashi tried to comfort her daughter as best she could but, how does one comfort someone who's whole life has disappeared like a dream. Then the strange men down stairs and their promise that what they had to say would make Kagome happy came back to her. 'Perhaps it has something to do with what has happened.' "Kagome, we have guest, I know your upset but, I think you should come down."

"Mama I'm not in the mood for company." Kagome whispered.

"I know dear but, they said they needed to speak to you and I have a feeling it could be about what has happened."

"Alright mama, go ahead and go down, I'll be down in a minute." Kagome slowly stood up and went to the bath room to wash her face.

Walking down stairs Kagome was hit with the familiar aura of her guests. She quickly got down to the living room to find two older men sipping tea.

"I know you!" Kagome shrieked.

"Aaak, my tea!" Jaken squawked struggling to keep hold of his cup.

"Oh Lady Kagome, how nice of you to join us. Would you like a cup of tea?" Myogua asked.

a price: a chinese marriage custom, where a groom gives goods depending on his families wealth to the bride's family. the reason behind why inuyasha will use a chinese custom will be touched on later.


	6. familiar faces and tales of long ago

blanket discliamer: I do not claim any rights to Inuyasha or any characters associated with the anime/manga. They are the property of Rumiko Takahahi.

"talking"

'thinking'

With concealment spells released it was a tearfully happy reunion in which Kagome picked up Jaken to hug him and even let Myogua have a suck of blood. She was so happy to see someone from Sengoku Jidai.

"How wonderful to taste you again Lady Kagome!" A roly poly Myogua said.

Mama Higurashi entered the living room with more refreshments, "more tea? Oh my, what is this?"

Where she had left two older gentlemen sipping tea in her living room was now two even strange looking people with her daughter who was finally wearing a smile for the first time in days.

"Mama, this is Myogua." Kagome introduced pointing to the flea demon, "he is Inuyasha's retainer and this is Jaken," now pointing to the toad imp, "he is Inuyasha's older brother Sesshoumaru's retainer. They are friends from Sengoku Jidai!"

"Well it is wonderful to make your acquaintance". Mama Higurashi said as she bowed to the newly revealed youkai's. "But, how was it you appeared as two older gentlemen earlier and how have you come here? We thought the well closed. Is Inuyasha with you? We have all been so worried about the dear boy."

"It is a long story Mrs. Higurashi but, Lord Inuyasha will be here by tomorrow at the latest. He has sent Myogua and myself, his faithful servants, to let Lady Kagome know everything is all right." Jaken replied.

'Faithful servants, Lord Inuyasha?' Kagome eyed Jaken and Myogua over carefully, especially Jaken. "Jaken, last time we met up with you Inuyasha had to beat information out of you and you called him a lowly half-breed. What's going on? I thought you followed Sesshoumaru?"

"uh..ummm," Jaken looked back and forth between Kagome and her mother. Kagome eyed him with suspicion and her mother seemed shocked at the information of his past behavior towards 'the dear boy'. "Well, that is to say..you see.." The more Jaken stumbled with his words the more cross the expression became on the ladies faces, "things change my lady...to mean I still follow Lord Sesshoumaru but, I ...that is Myogua and I, we serve the whole family as it were, for some time now." Jaken sputtered rubbing the back of his neck.

"The whole family, what family? I know very well you get Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru together and the fur flys." Kagome said shaking a finger at Jaken.

"As Jaken said Lady Kagome, things change..."Myouga tried to explain.

"Things change? How it's only been a couple of days?" Kagome was getting confused and angry now, ' who do they think they're fooling?'

Hopping up on the coffee table Myogua, in his unconcealed youkai form, made his self comfortable to begin his tale. "My lady for you it has been a few days, for us it has been 500-years." Myogua gently told her. "The well is closed for all."

"Five...hundred...years?" Kagome sank to the floor, "how is it possible, you have been alive all that time? There aren't any youkai's left in my time."

"Well I think us sitting here prove's there are." Jaken huffed, "what, did you think we just stopped existing?"

"Now Jaken in a way we did. You see that is why we had the concealment talisments, all mystical beings have these. This is how we were able to merge into human society."

"Oh I see, " said Mrs. Higurashi, "you disguised yourselves so as to live peacefully. Is this right?"

"Correct Mrs. Higurashi, like your family there are those who know of our kinds existance and we allow them to see us as we are but, not all would understand. Unfortunally the human species is usually easily frightened and when frightened they can cause many problems." Myogua informed them.

"Well, yes I suppose that would cause problems for you." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"But, if youkai's still exist then why is it none have ever came for the Shikon except for the Noh mask?" Kagome asked.

"I'm trying to tell you, sigh, you see Kagome Lord Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru decreed about a hundred years ago that any with youkai blood were to avoid shrines in Japan. Then about 20-years ago only members of the royal family or personal servants with expressed permission of the family were allowed near any shrines as to protect you." Myogua explained. "The Noh mask was a rouge creature, sometimes youkai don't obey the decrees hence why Jaken and myself have been watching the shrine since the problems with the Noh mask."

"Why didn't Inuyasha ever say you guys were watching the shrine?" Kagome asked.

"Well, simply the Inuyasha that came through the well with you is the Inuyasha from the Sengoku Jidai, he had no knowledge of us, we hid ourselves with different concealment spells so young Master Inuyasha did not know we were here."

"So Mr. Myouga, your saying Inuyasha didn't find away through the well, he survived all this time? I agree with Kagome, how is it possible that he lived so long?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, trying to make sense out of the information.

"You see higher youkai's are unlike mortals in they do not have a set life span, unless killed we live. Nor do youkai's age as mortals do, we age about the same till we reach adolescences then it slows down, when a youkai reaches full maturity then the aging process basically stops." Myogua said.

"Myouga? You and Jaken both look older then you did. Were you not fully matured back then?" Kagome remarked.

"Aaak, well I never!" Jaken huffed.

"Really Lady Kagome, no respect...you are as bad as Inuyasha." Myogua reprimanded, " Besides Inuyasha had only just reached full adolescence at the end of the quest and he is the son of Inu No Taisho so he has blood of the highest powers. So Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru will always keep their youghful apperances unlike us lower youkai's."

"Sorry, so where is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked trying to change the subject as not to offend them any more.

"He is on his way as we speak," Jaken replied, "he told us to request your forgiveness that he was not present when the well closed but, he knew not the correct date on this side of the well for the end of the quest. He also commands that you do not cry anymore."

Kagome shook her head as she giggled, "commands me huh?"

"Yes and his commands must be followed." Jaken informed her.

"Wait a minute, you never did answer my question. What is up with all this Lord Inuyasha, him making commands and decree's? what aren't you telling me?" Kagome asked eyeing Jaken again.

"Well, where to begin? I mean it has been 500-years." Jaken said.

"Okay, I'll ask, you explain. Short direct answers." Kagome instructed, "first why do you keep calling Inuyasha lord and actting like he has some power over you?"

"Because he is a Taiyoukai of course." Jaken answered.

"What!"

"Allow me," Myogua said, " it happened about 300-years ago, Lord Sesshoumaru named Inuyasha Taiyoukai of the Americas and his second at the World Youkai Council."

"Sesshoumaru did what? Inuyasha is a what?" Kagome tried to grasp what they were telling her.

Seen that the information Kagome was being given was just what her daughter needed Mrs. Higurashi excussed her self from the room to allow Kagome to speak to her guest. 'Inuyasha is alright and on his way, that is all that matters.' Mama thought as she now had the heart to finish her house work.

"Let me explain the council to you. About 300-years ago youkai and hanyou beings from all over the world began to mingle with one another and also seen the need for a ruling council for all the mystical beings. Especially if we were going to live peacefully with mortals, they had become quite a force to deal with so that is when the talisments were created to hide our true selves from those who were not interested in peaceful co-existance. Lord Sesshoumaru became the top leader of the council, with Inuyasha's help, as well as the Taiyoukai of the Eastern nations." Myogua explained.

"Inuyasha helped Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked.

"Well of course by this time he and your pack had been living and helping Sesshoumaru-sama with the Western lands for around 200-years." Jaken stated.

"How'd that happen?"

"That Lady Kagome is another long story." Jaken informed her.

"Alright, sigh...it's going to be hard to get answers isn't it?" Kagome asked as she made her self more comfortable.

"Well if you want answers you'll just have to accept certain facts and let Lord Inuyasha fill in the gaps later, there is much that has happened in 500-years." Jaken instructed Kagome taking another sip of tea.


	7. more explaintions

blanket disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to Inuyasha or any characters associated with anime/manga. They are the property of Rumiko Takahahi.

"talking"

'thinking'

"Let me see if I get this," Kagome said holding her head, "Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, basically they kissed and made nice?"

Cough, cough, "well, that is one way to put it. I guess yes." Myogua told her.

"Alright..and because they make nice Inuyasha helped Sesshoumaru out a lot?"

"Yes," Jaken agreed.

"Because he help Sesshoumaru out a lot," Kagome said getting up to walk around, "Sesshoumaru gave Inuyasha the job of being this Taiyoukai of the Americas?"

"Well in simplest terms, yes...you see Seesshoumaru wanted ones he could trust as top regional leaders at the council. He made Inuyasha Taiyoukai of the Americas: that includes Greenland, Canada, North and South Americas. Souran, of the panther tribe, was named Taiyoukai of the Central nations: the European nations, the Middle East, and Africa. Of course Sesshoumaru is head council leader as well as Taiyoukai of the Eastern nations: Japan, China, Asia, Russia, and Australia." Myogua explained.

"So no one cared that Inuyasha was a hanyou when Sesshoumaru named him regional Taiyoukai?" Kagome inquired.

"Not for the most part, hanyou numbers were almost equal with pure youkai's by that time and they were not the out cast they once were." Myogua explained.

"Besides Inuyasha-sama's defeat of Naraku and his other conquests proved that he was not weak and of course by this time he had become known as a great giver of aid. Always given in your remembrance my lady." Jaken informed.

"In my remembrance?" she gasped.

"Well yes, he always said it is what you would have wanted him to do." Jaken said.

"I'm glad he still helped folks." Kagome sighed, 'Inuyasha, hmmm?' "Wait a minute, earlier you said he and our pack went to Sesshoumaru's. What pack?"

"Those who hunted the Shikon No Tama with you and Lord Inuyasha of course." Jaken squawked.

"You mean Sesshoumaru allowed Miroku and Sango to live with them? Whatever happened to them anyway? Did they marry and have kids? When did they pass?" Kagome asked, 'it must have been really hard on Inuyasha to loose them.'

"What do you mean when did they pass? Pass to where? Jaken asked looking strangely at Kagome trying to understand what she meant.

Kagome huffed, 'why did Inuyasha have to send Jaken?' "You know when did they die?"

"Die? Their not dead, you think Lord Inuyasha would allow them to die?" Jaken huffed back, "I think not!" He informed her.

"Hh ho, how is that..poss, possible? There humans!" Kagome stammered.

"Allow me to explain Lady Kagome," Myogua broke in, "I was there for most of it anyway."

Settling down Myogua began, "after your loss, Lord Inuyasha was in quit a bad way, if it had not been for Kaeda's care, along with the rest of your friends, I don't know if he would have came out of his youkai madness."

"Youkai madness? What is that?" Kagome asked.

Sweating slightly Myogua and Jaken eyed one another.

Reaching down and grabbing Myogua between her thumb and index finger, as she had seen Inuyasha do many times in the past, Kagome brought him to eye level. "I'm listening."

"Well...in simplest terms he was suffering from what you humans call depression." Myogua gently told her.

Releasing the flea Kagome sat on the coffee table. "Depression?" She asked breathlessly. 'Poor Inuyasha, was that my fault?'

Myogua and Jaken eyed one another again, well it wasn't really a lie just not the whole truth.

Reaching out and touching her shoulder Jaken told her, "it's alright my lady, Lord Sesshoumaru provided aid to his brother."

"He did?" She asked turning to look at the toad imp.

"Of course, he had proved he deserved help." Jaken happily assured her.

"Anyway," Myogua said drawing Kagome's attention back to him, "Inuyasha did learn to deal with it but, a couple of years later Kaeda died quietly in her sleep. This of course hit Master Inuyasha with the fear that he would loose Miroku and Sango as well and he refused to loose another human companion to as he said 'their own weakness.' " Myogua went on.

"Now that's Inuyasha..but, how could he keep them alive?" Kagome asked.

"Well he found a hanyou wizard who made a talisment from Inuyasha's blood that tied the wearer to his youkai life span so as long as he lives so do they. Hence why Miroku and Sango still live." Myogua finished his tale.

"Wow...so did they marry and have kids? Did Inuyasha make talisments for them as well?"

"Yes, they married and had a couple of sons but, their sons did not make it to this time. You see the talisment keeps the wearer from aging and protects against illness but, injury that take the life cannot be stopped by the talisment." Myogua explained.

"Poor Miroku and Sango, to loose their children." Kagome laid her hand to her heart, thinking of her friends loss.

"Yes, it was hard but, they held onto the hope of seeing you again Lady Kagome and they knew Inuyasha needed them." Myogua replied trying to cover a yawn.

From the door way Mrs. Higurashi had been listening, "well, it seems like all your friends are safe and sound Kagome. Jii-chan and Souta both came in long ago and dinner is almost done. Please Jaken-sama and Myogua-sama do us the honor of staying for dinner."

"We would be honored Mrs. Higurashi but, please no honorifics just Jaken and Myogua, we are simple servants." Jaken replied witha bow. "Lady Kagome, when our Lord calls us tomorrow we will come to take you to him at Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Rin's estate."

"Where will you both be after you leave here?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Oh we watch the shrine, we will be outside of the shrine grounds keeping watch." Myogua replied.

"Kami no, I insist you spend the night. You may stay in here this evening." Mrs. Higurashi invited them insistently.

"Why thank you Mrs. Higurashi, it would be greatly appreciated." Myogua and Jaken bowed in thanks as they went to dinner with the Higurashi family.

'They're alive...thank kami,' Kagome could hardly believe all Jaken and Myogua had told her. 'Soon Inuyasha.' "This should be a very interesting dinner." Kagome said as she entered the kitchen.


	8. watch out tokyo! inuyasha returns

blanket disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to Inuyasha or any characters associated with the anime/manga. They are the property of Rumiko Takahahi.

"talking"

'thinking'

The plane landed in Japan, Inuyasha and his pack hurried to gather their belongings. Those with youkai blood made sure they had their concealment spells in place as they exited the plane to find a limo and moving van waiting on them.

Giving instructions for the cargo, they got into the limo for the ride to Sesshoumaru and Rin's estate.

It was late at night so traffic was thankfully light. Inuyasha stared out the window at the passing scenery.

It had been 18-years since he had last been in his homeland, 'well not home anymore.' He thought, he missed his yearly trips to visit friends he had left in Japan and Rin and Sesshoumaru. Dealing with Sesshoumaru under council business just wasn't the same as living together like in the past. But, he knew it had been for the best not to return after what he had done. He had to protect Kagome and her family, even if it was from himself.

Soon they arrived at the estate, it looked out of place on the edge of a metropolis like Tokyo. The large home was far off the road behind a security wall with a thin tree line surrounding the home where once a thick forest had been.

As they exited the limo, servants showed them to their rooms. It was late, they would speak with Sesshoumaru and Rin in the morning.

Going into his room, Inuyasha dropped his concealment spell and sat on the bed. He looked at the mirrored closet, 'oh kami, look at me.' He rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. 'I never even thought about what I look like now.' For the first time the fact that for Kagome a few days ago she had been by his side in Sengoku Jidai hit him. 'Couple days ago for Kagome, I had been 20-years old and lost to her. A few days ago for me my 500-year wait finally came to an end.' Inuyasha shook his head at his thoughts both were true and neither truth was less hurtful.

He stood and went to the mirror to examine his reflection. "Nope, ha, not 20, anymore am I?"

He had long ago given up wearing his fire rat outfit. To fit into human society through the centuries one must adapt. That was the first thing he had figured out. The clothing hadn't been bad to get use to thanks to the natives in the Americas they had helped alot, especaially with the shoes. 'Thank goodness for moccasins.' He had a preference for button fly jeans and silly tee shirts. A little something Shippou had started one year at Christmas, 'silly holiday.'

His eyes were still golden amber and his hair and ears were still silvery white, 'feh, as long as I got my ears the wench will probably be happy.' Inuyasha thought to himself as the furry appendages twitched their agreement. He was taller then he had been, having reached full maturity a little over a hundred years after her loss, he was now six foot only a bit shorter then Sesshoumaru. Though his hair was basically the same it also had grown when he reached maturity. Another habit he had picked up form the natives, he kept his hair braided but, only in a single braid in the back.

He still wore the rosary Kaeda had placed on him for Kagome it was now accompanied by the anklets he wore around each ankle, a gift from the natives a long time ago.

Taking in his facial looks he knew they hadn't changed much, a little more mature looking now, not so childish. Only the jagged demon markings had really changed his appearance. Inuyasha once again silently thanked his brother for helping him learn control over his youkai blood. He was still hanyou but, his youkai blood was stronger now without the insanity he had suffered in the past when it took over. It was like when Kagome had helped him control the power of the shard the time Naraku had trapped them inside of the rock oni. He still needed his sword just in case his life ever was in danger and it was with him always, thanks to the concealment spell it appeared as a small knife in a pouch, a common item in the Americas. 'How will she feel about my demon strips? Will she be frightened?' He wondered, 'will she be able to except me as I am now?' He hoped she would, if she had been okay with him before hopefully who he had become would be better. 'I'm not so much of a jerk anymore. Maybe...that will make up for the difference in my looks!'

Sitting back on the bed he was struck with the fact that his looks were the least of his problems. 'I want her to return with us to Canada but, what if she doesn't want to? What if she doesn't share my feelings? Will she still honor her promise?' As these questions went around his mind the strange irony of if she didn't return with them hit him. 'To have lived all this time and still not get my little miko back, kami take me now!' He flopped back on the bed, "Sigh...I sure could use a drink."


	9. setting sail with captian morgan

blanket disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to Inuyasha or any characters associated with the anime/manga. They are the property of Rumiko Takahahi.

I do claim rights over the original characters that will appear in this chapter.

WARNING: this chapter contains a lemon, it is m/m lemon. if you are not over 18yrs old or are offended by homosexual acts please do not read. this is the edited version, if you want to read the unedited version go to htpp:www(dot)mediaminer(dot)org(slash)fanfic(slash)viewst(dot)php(slash)85554. the story is under nc-17 rating on mediaminer, if you are not old enough do not go to mediaminer.

The next day as the morning came up, Inuyasha was once again out in a tree to 'greet the day' as he had for almost 500-years and just for a moment he seen Kagome smiling up at him again. "Soon Kagome, soon I will hold you and we will greet the day together." He promised hopping out of the tree.

He went to reexplore his brother's grounds as he had not been at the estate for 18-years. Walking towards the servants area, Inuyasha thought he would see if the same lot was still working for his brother. Though he had lived with his brother until 300-years ago when Sesshoumaru named him Taiyoukai, Inuyasha had simply felt more at easy with the servants.

As he came towards the common grounds the scent of barbecued pig roasting in plantain leaves and grilling green plantains reached him. "What the fuck? They don't serve lechon asado in Japan."

Picking up the pace to investigate this out of place cuisine another smell hit him. "Caribbean bird youkai?" Bounding the rest of the distance Inuyasha was shocked at the sight of at least ten Caribbean bird youkais along with the makings of one big island paradise party.

"No fucking way!" Inuyasha exclaimed with a fang bearing smile that lite his face.

As Inuyasha's happy exclaimation reached the visiting youkais many happy squeals went out.

Inuyasha quickly found himself surrounded by several female bird youkais and their happy squeals at his arrival.

"Oh Lord Dog, we so happy to see you." Aurelia, the tallest female said.

"You be as handsome as ever." Ezola, the youngest told him.

"Give your chicky girls some luv Dog Man." Tychell, the eldest said reaching to hug him.

Inuyasha chuckled at the chicky girls, they were so full of life and ready for fun ' just like Kagome, probably why I enjoy their company.'

"You chickies, get away from my Dog Man...if anyone gets luvings from Lord Dog its going to be me!"

"Mankee, what in the seven hells are you and the gang doing in Japan?" Inuyasha asked.

Through the group of youkais came the man known as Mankee. He was shorter then Inuyasha only 5' 8" with black hair and dark olive colored skin with rainbow colored swirled markings on his body, which were visible because he was only wearing a pair of turquoise spandex biking shorts. He also sported several piercings. Mankee had his pointed youkai ears, his eyebrow, nose and tongue all pierced. Mankee also professed to have his manhood pierced. Thankfully Inuyasha had no first hand knowledge on if that was true or not and wanted to keep it that way. It wan't like Mankee had not tried to show him over the last 300-years of their strange friendship. Inuyasha's mind wondered back to the time he almost seen those piercings.

_Flashback to the early 1900's in the Caribbean islands_

Inuyasha, Shippou, and Myogua had just landed on the island. Usually only Inuyasha and Myogua went on the yearly trek to visit the Caribbean bird youkai for the yearly celebration of their rescue by Inuyasha.

This year though Shippou had begged to go until Inuyasha finally allowed it but, not until after alot of head thumping and yelling on Inuyasha part.

As they approached the settlement Inuyasha recognized a young female his friend Mankee had been pursueing last year.

"Yo! Aurelia, how are you?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Lord Inuyasha?" The young bird youkai named Aurelia asked. "You are early for the celebration, Lord Dog."

"Yep, we made good time. This is my friend and ward Shippou." Inuyasha introduced, "Shippou this is Aurelia."

"Hello, welcome to the island Shippou." Aurelia said giving Shippou a hug.

"Hi." A stunned Shippou answered.

"So, have you seen Mankee?" Inuyasha asked

"Last I seen him he was heading towards his shack on the edge of the settlement, same one he had last year Lord Inuyasha." Aurelia informed him.

"Thanks Aurelia see you at the celebration." Inuyasha replied.

"Bye!" Aurelia said turning to continue on her way.

"She was friendly." A happy Shippou said.

"Yes, they are very friendly." Inuyasha said, "wait till you meet Mankee."

They made their way through the settlement to Mankee's shack Shippou commented, "I can't smell anything but, food."

"I know, they don't use as many spices when they cook the celebration food. They know I can't stand spicey foods. We're early, so their everyday cooking is overwhelming."

Coming to Mankee's shack Inuyasha heard his voice coming from behind the shack. Walking around they were greeted by a sight none were ready for.

"Mmaaannn," Mankee moaned.

There in the bright of day behind his shack stood Mankee completely naked. He was standing at an angle to them, a young male bird youkai also naked in front of him leaning over a barrel.

Luckily for Inuyasha and his crew not a lot was visible to them but, one did not need to see to know what was happening.

Mankee had braced his hands on the barrel beside his newest partner.

Being of the ruling class family made finding new partners very easy. Mankee's colorful markings showed his place among their tribe and he knew he was an attractive male. For many females and males had told him so.

Caribbean bird youkais were not monogamous maters. They came together for awhile, if a chicklet was produced they would remain together for the time to raise it to maturity, at least 12 to 16-years. After that they would go on their seperate ways.

This latest partner was a lower class but, he was young and had not had many others and being a male Mankee didn't have to worry about being stuck with him when the newness wore off.

A slight sheen of sweat covered both males.

Mankee wrapped himself around his lover and grasped the young male in his hand, he helped him find his completion as Mankee found his own.

At that moment Mankee realized he had compay.

"Inuyasha, get your hand out of my face!" Shippou whinned, struggling to remove the hand that was firmly grasping his eyes.

"Fuck no! No way in the seven hells are you looking." Inuyasha told him.

Hearing his lord's voice Mankee knew he was in for it. Trying to be as causal as one can when caught mating another male in public by ones lord. Mankee greeted his friend, who had decided to bring a guest to the yearly celebration it seemed.

"Lord Dog...how be you man?" Mankee asked leaning over and grabbing his lovers and his pants.

He knew Lord Inuyasha would not be in a good mood. Inuyasha's kind mated for life and he had heard the tale many times of how he was waiting on a young women who would not be born for many years to come and how he would have no other females but her for anything other then friends. Mankee also knew he wouldn't be happy about his companion witnessing what they had just walked upon.

"Inuyasha, I ain't no pup, let me go." Shippou said still struggling with the powerful dog hanyou.

"I ain't even old enough to have seen that, damn it! So you sure as hell ain't!" Inuyasha's reply came from behind his other hand. It seemed his lord had covered his own eyes as well.

_End flashback_

'Oh, things that make you go yyyuuuck.' Inuyasha shook his self as he thought of the sight of Mankee and what he had been doing.

Mankee quickly made his way to Inuyasha shooing the chicks away to give his dear friend a hug and kiss on the check.

"Dog Man, how ya been? Mankee has been so worried. Myogua, he called me down at the islands said you were in need of a party and you needed it here in this cold ass place. Not that I don't think this place needs shook up a bit. Our last party was only six months ago, you seemed okay when you left to go home. Your not relapsing and needing Mankee bring you back are you?"

How this whisp of a youkai had the lung capacity to get all that out in one breath Inuyasha doubted he'd ever know, though Mankee did have the stamina to drink and dance him under the table.

"No old friend, I'm fine, I had no idea Myogua called ya." Inuyasha assured him. "But, I'm glad your here...they finally found her Mankee."

"Found her?" Mankee asked.

"Yes, you know, the one I've ben waiting for."

"Oh, your little girl? Man, what you doing here? Where she be? Let's go get her!" Using his long fingers to wipe imaginary tears Mankee continued, "Mankee be so sad to have to shar you with your lady but, I know you miss her something awful for so long man. What the hell you still here for man!"

"Ha, ha Mankee, it's still early. To early to go get her. Myogua and Jaken will bring her later." Inuyasha said as he took a cautious look around, "but I'm glad your here. I could really use a drink." He whispered to his friend.

"Dog Man, what be the problem?" Mankee asked eyeing his friend, he knew he had long suffered from the only case of hanyou youkai madness as well as holding him self to a higher code then anyone else Mankee had ever meet.

"Mankee, what if she doesn't want me?" Inuyasha asked bowing his head.

"Not want the great Taiyoukai, Lord Inuyasha? What you trying to blow up my ass?" Mankee asked not believing his friend, 'God I'd take ya in a heart beat.'

Looking Mankee in the eyes Inuyasha insisted, "I'm not Blowing anything up Your ass, you whore."

"Now is that anyway to talk to doctor of love Mankee?" He asked waggling his eyebrows suggestively. "You having that 'I'm not good enough thing' again, huh? Now I know why Myogua called me." Mankee said.

Leading Inuyasha to the tables containing several punch bowls and the the beginning of an island feast Mankee poured him a drink. Mankee handed Inuyasha a large plastic cup with a stupid looking moose on it.

"Oh, you even brought the good partyware huh?"

"Only the best for my Lord Dog." Mankee replied picking up a cup for himself and signaled to one of the others to turn on the music.

"So what we having?" Inuyasha asked sniffing his drink.

"Well it's my new version of Planters punch, I call it a dimaloop punch. It dim your senses and send you on a loop. What do you think?" Mankee asked gulping his drink.

Taking a cautious sip of the drink, Inuyasha quickly figured out the name. "Damn...what's in this?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk...now you know I never diclose my receipes. Now drink up and relax my friend, soon we feast and dance!"

lechon asado-barbecued pig usually roasted in plantain leaves in the ground

plantains-like banana's

planters punch- a caribbean drink made from rum


	10. disappointment

blanket disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to Inuyasha or any characters associated withthe anime/manga. They are the property of Rumiko Takahahi.

I do claim rights to the original characters that appear in this chapter.

"talking"

'thinking'

Kagome awoke early, she was going to get to see her friends. All the things she had always wanted to do with them in her own time she could now do, this was their time too now. 'I wonder if I could talk Inuyasha into doing something together, just the two of us.'

Kikyou had been laid to peace in the past without Inuyasha giving his life. Now there was problem of time, they were all together in one time. They could all be together, be friends and live lifes they wanted and not have to be seperated. 'This is better then a fairy tale.'

Kagome wondered how things would be between Inuyasha and herself as she prepared for the day. Would things be different now that Kikyou is gone and the Shikon No Tama is not an issue?

Long ago when the journey first started after Inuyasha had started to become friends with her, he had tried to kiss her, of course being 15, she had gotten scared and shoved him away. Then Urasuea had brought Kikyou back, things had been so up in the air between them since then.

Inuyasha knew she had wanted to stay by his side as long as he would let her and he had told her on several occasions that he needed her by his side. Sighing Kagome finished getting ready for the day, 'what does it all mean in the end?' shrugging her shoulders she headed down stairs to wake her guest.

"Get up guys, can we go see everyone now?" Kagome asked shaking the two youkais.

"It's to early," Jaken mumbled as he turned away from her.

Doing a very good imitation of Inuyasha's growl Kagome started to smack Jaken.

Seeing the problem Jaken was making Myogua quickly moved to stop things from getting out of hand. "My lady, I'd be happy to contact Master Inuyasha for you." Putting his concealment spell in place Myogua headed out with his cell phone to make his call.

_Ring, Ring.._

As the phone picked up the first thing Myogua heard was loud music and laughter. "My lord?"

"Myogua? Hey thanks for setting up this party!' Inuyasha happily said, "Why in the world did you call Mankee for anyway?"

When Myogua had called the bird youkai he had worried if he was doing the right thing but, Inuyasha had said to be prepared for a party so he had figured Inuyasha had wanted the Caribbean youkais there for some reason as that they were the ones he partied with.

Now it seemed Inuyasha hadn't meant for his friend Mankee to be in Japan at all. 'What have I done?' Myogua wondered. "I thought you wanted Mankee here Master Inuyasha, you did say to prepare for a party." Myogua reminded him.

"Oh well, I just meant to let Sesshoumaru know things might get loud at his place. With all of us there and talking about old times but, it's fine. I was needing a drink anyway. I'm feeling much better now." Inuyasha said.

"Oh no..." Myogua groaned, "your lady wishes to see you now. Are you ready ?"

"Uhhh...no...not yet." Inuyasha studdered, "stale her, bring her by late this evening. Okay? Got to go!"

Myogua was greeted by silents on the other end of the line. "Sigh..I should have known." Myogua said shaking his head.

As Myogua was coming up to the house Kagome popped out, "Well, when will he be here or am I going to him?" She happily asked.

Gently he told her, "my lady..Lord Inuyasha has not yet prepared for your visit. We need to wait till later on." Myogua tried.

"What does he have to prepare for?"

"Ummm..." That had caught him off guard.

"Myogua, what is it your not telling me?" Kagome asked eyeing the flea in his human disquise.

"He is trying to prepare his self to see you." Myouga said.

"Prepare himself? For what?" Kagome asked, her anger getting the best of her.

"Don't hurt me Lady Kagome." Myogua cringed, "He has issues!"

"Issues, what kind of issues?" Kagome cornered the flea.

"Alright, alright...he told me to prepare Sesshoumaru for the party he would be having and I thought he meant he wanted to share how he celebrated with his Caribbean bird youkai friends with you but, he didn't mean that at all and now it seems he is trying to build up the courage to see you." Myogua supplied.

Kagome's body stiffened why didn't Inuyasha want to see her. Was he angry about her leaving Sengoku Jidai? It wasn't like she had wanted to, surely he knew it wasn't her choice didn't he?

_Kagome pictures Inuyasha in her mind. _

_Standing bare footed in his fire rat outfit, his arms crossed over his chest. Inuyasha doing his Kagome imitation, "Oh, Inuyasha don't worry I won't leave you. I don't care if you are a pathetic half-breed." Changing back to his voice, "Keh, right, spare me the lies, bitch!" _

_End Kagome's imagination._

Kagome scowled, "oh he better be glad he isn't here right now, I'd give him one Big Sit! Well I don't care and I'll tell him when I see him too!"

"Lady Kagome, Inuyasha said he would send for you later today." Myogua promised hoping to save his lord from his first sit in 500-years.

"Well I guess there's nothing to do but, have breakfast then. Come on Myogua." Turning back to the house a disappointed Kagome went to breakfast.


	11. regrets and sorrow

blanket disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to Inuyasha or any characters associated with the anime/manga. They are the property of Rumiko Takahahi.

I do claim rights to the original characters in these chapters.

Shippou made his way out to the common grounds. The breakfast with Sesshoumaru and Rin had been strained to say the least. Sesshoumaru was not happy about having the Caribbean youkai's at his estate.

Sesshoumaru had expressed his displeasure saying that the bird youkai's did not treat Inuyasha with the respect a Taiyoukai should receive. Which had lead to several coughing fits from their pack. Sesshoumaru's life theory of do as I say not as I do certainly held true with Inuyasha.

Shippou did not have a problem with the youkai's except that Inuyasha wouldn't let him go to the yearly celebration they had to thank him for saving their tribe. Inuyasha had let him go once and Mankee had ruined his chances of ever going back. They had walked in on the bird youkai while he was mating and Inuyasha had went off the deep end. 'Not like I want to see that again!' Shippou shuttered.

'Mankee is not a bad guy, just different,' Shippou thought, 'it's not like he hasn't help Inuyasha alot.'

Until Inuyasha and Mankee had become friends the inu hanyou had been stuck using the calming potion from Sesshoumaru to help with his youkai madness everyday. Since Inuyasha and Mankee's friendship started he no longer had to use the potion.

Mankee had showed him that it was okay to make a life until Kagome's time. At first Mankee had played on Inuyasha's fear that he wasn't good enough for Kagome, sure it had been mean but, it did get Inuyasha interested in bettering himself so he was with the times.

Mankee had also given Inuyasha something else to look forward to, the yearly celebration. For one week once a year Inuyasha got to forget about everything and just enjoy life. The time Shippou had went had showed him that Inuyasha did need the celebration. Good food, music, dancing in the streets, funny stories, fishing, swimming in the ocean and sleeping under the stars. When Inuyasha got back he was always in a better mood and seemed to be able to deal with life easier.

Sesshoumaru had never been able to see that Inuyasha needed to do what he had to in order to make life liveable. His ideas had training; first swords, then hand to hand combat, then training to get more control over his youkai blood so Inuyasha would be more powerful and the calming potion would work better for him. Never was it to find the good in life as Kaeda had told them Inuyasha needed to do, Shippou always remembered what Kaeda had told them.

_Flash back 6months after the defeat of Naraku_

Shippou and Miroku had been tailing Inuyasha. He had finally started to come around but, Kaeda said they still needed to watch him. Inuyasha had been snicking out before dawn for about a month now and they all worried that he was doing something foolish.

Like he had after he recovered from his wounds from Naraku. They had caught him digging up the Bone Gobbling Well trying to make it work for him. It was truely and completely sealed though.

As the sun was coming up they found him in the god tree looking at the ground. Then they heard him, he was talking to someone but, no one was there. Carefully approaching Miroku asked, "what are you doing Inuyasha?"

"What's it look like I was talking to Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Kagome is not here my friend, can you hear her through the god tree?"

"NO," Inuyasha jumped out of the tree landing by Miroku, who had Shippou on his shoulder. "If you must know, Kagome comes and see me, just before the sun comes up I can see her for a second. She's helping me greet the day so I'll know I've got one less day to go." Inuyasha quietly told them, folding his arms into his haori he turned and went back to the village.

Miroku and Shippou had told Kaeda what Inuyasha was doing after he had left to go hunting.

"No one was there though Kaeda. I looked, Kagome wasn't there but, Inuyasha thinks she was. Is he okay?" Shippou had asked.

"Hai child, Inuyasha will be fine. It seems he has found a way to make it from day to day."

"But, Lady Kaeda is it safe to let him think he is seeing Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Kagome and Inuyasha were connected in ways we can not ever understand. Also Inuyasha was the only other one besides Kagome who could travel between the times. Who are we to say he can not see her." Kaeda sagely answered. "Besides Inuyasha must find things that help him with his wait. The potion Sesshoumaru has given us is the same their father had used after the loss of Sesshoumaru's mother but, Inuyasha is hanyou, the potion is a youkai potion so it does nothing for his human side."

"So we just pretend Kagome is there?" Shippou asked.

"As long as Inuyasha has only this small ritual he is doing and it poises no threat to himself or others we let him have his privacy. We all must remember that Inuyasha needs to find ways in life to make the wait easier for him and gives him times to look forward to, he needs to occupy his self." Kaeda instructed them.

_End flashback_

Sighing Shippou thought, 'Mankee understood what Inuyasha needed as well as Kaeda had. He was a strange one but, he was a good friend.'

Shippou had finally made it to the common grounds, all the servants seemed to be enjoying the party the Caribbean youkai's were putting on. Shippou found Inuyasha under a tree with a plate of food, all his island favorites and none cooked with to many spices.

Shippou sat by Inuyasha, "missed you at breakfast."

In between bits Inuyasha said, "oh yeah, I found Mankee and the gang so I thought I'd eat with them."

"Is that polvo de amor your eatting?" Shippou asked spying his dessert.

"Mmm," Inuyasha mumbled with his mouth full. "Mankee's philosophy."

"Yes I remember, life is worth dessert first." Shippou recited spying Inuyasha's cup.

Thinking of a way to word it Shippou asked, "should you be drinking if Kagome is coming?"

Swallowing Inuyasha knew Shippou would be angry that he had told Myogua not to bring Kagome but, he really just couldn't face his fears right now. To many questions and no answers, to many possiblities for things to go wrong. How could he face her after what he almost did 18-years ago.

He had not used the calming potion in almost 300-years and if it had not been for Mankee being here to help clear his mind Inuyasha knew he would be in bad shape. Not that he wasn't on edge as it was. He knew it wasn't good to rely on the alcohol, usually only once a year he'd drink, okay three times if you counted egg nog at Christmas, New Years Eve toasts and the yearly celebration. He just needed to steady his self and the alcohol did have the same effects the potion had. He never imagined it would have been so hard to see her again.

Inuyasha spoke quietly, his eyes covered by his bangs, "she's not coming here."

"Well, that's okay, we can go to her. I always wanted to see her home and meet her family anyway." Shippou said.

"I...I can't go.."Inuyasha admitted.

"Sure you can, I know you've been drinking, I'll drive or one of Sesshoumaru's drivers can take us." Shippou happily assured him.

Quickly standing up dropping his plate of food Inuyasha yelled at Shippou, "I Can't Go! Don't you get it? Look at me, I'm not who I was!...I can't face her."

"What the hell is wrong with you? You wait all this time, now you rather drink with Mankee then see Kagome!" Shippou yelled back jumping up to face him.

Inuyasha reached down and grabbed his moose cup, "look take Sango, Miroku and yourself to her place and visit with her. I'll get the courage built up after I calm down some and I'll see her then, okay?" Not waiting for a reply he went into a crowd of dancing youkais and hanyous.

Sighing Shippou headed back to the house to get Sango and Miroku, "What's wrong with you Inuyasha?" Shippou asked shaking his head. "Kagome wants to see you too, old man."

polvo de amor-love powder, it is a Caribbean dessert made from grated coconut and sugar cooked till golden brown


	12. shippou's thoughts and kagome's visit

blanket diclaimer: I do not claim any rights to Inuyasha or any characters associated with the anime/manga. They are the property of Rumiko Takahahi.

Shippou walked away from the party, he wasn't sure if he was more mad, hurt or worried by Inuyasha actions. 'He acts like his suffering with the youkai madness or is that just stupidity? There is no reason for the madness to bother him now, Kagome is here.'

Shippou shook his head, Inuyasha had been even more up tight the closer it got to see Kagome again, he had went as far as not allowing anyone from their pack to visit Japan after her birth 18-years ago, not that they got to visit often until after airplanes were invented anyway but still.

Inuyasha had dissappeared for a couple of weeks around the time of Kagome's birth and when he returned he had seemed to take a turn for the worse. Never would he tell them what was wrong with him, he just sat outside on his hunches his hands planted on the ground between his knees, dog ears drooped, with that lost look on his face. It had taken weeks to get him to come back into the house.

Now here he was only miles away from Kagome, the Kagome they had lost and was Inuyasha by her side. 'No, he's drinking Planter's Punch with Mankee.'

As Shippou came to the stairs leading to the house he sat on the bottom step to think, 'what do I tell Kagome? Sorry Kagome, Inuyasha to busy being a baka to come see you.'

Behind him Rin exited the house, she appeared as she did when she was 16, an effect of being mated to Sesshoumaru. It was not an unheard of thing, especially for the royal to take a mate that was younger and raise them near till they came of age. She came to the bottom step and sat beside Shippou.

They had grew up together after Kaeda's death, they only had three years before Sesshoumaru had asked her to be his mate but, what three years those had been.

"Did you find Inu nii-chan?" Rin asked.

"He's a bigger baka then I ever gave him credit for." Shippou said hanging his head in defeat.

Sighing Rin put her hand on Shippou's shoulder, "don't judge him to harshly, you haven't been through what he has." Rin reminded him.

Shippou smiled back to her, "why is it you learned more from the old man then I did?"

"Probably because I'm just a pathetic human pup and he used to sit and read Kagome-chan's books to me while he took you out hunting."

"That's right, I forgot you were pathetic." Shippou said with a sly smile.

"Hey!" He received a slap for that. "So what happens now?"

"I'm suppose to take Miroku and Sango to go see Kagome, he says as soon as he gets some balls he'll see her." Shippou said shaking his head.

Rin stood up and grabbed Shippou's hand, pulling him up towards the house.

"Where we going Rin?" A shock Shippou asked.

"To get Miroku and Sango, I'll get you guys a driver, you call Myogua and Jaken to get directions for the driver and have them let Kagome know she has friends on the way." She instructed.

"What about Inuyasha?"

"It's fine, he said he'd come as soon as he could, right?" She asked still pulling him.

"Well I guess," Shippou said staring at his human nee-chan's back in amazement of her determination and strength.

"Well Inu nii-chan has never lied to either of us before so if he says he'll be there as soon as he can, then he will." She said over her shoulder with a smile.

'So much like Kagome,' Shippou thought, as they entered the house.

After getting instructions to the shrine from Myogua and relieving the two old youkais from their duties for the day Shippou, Miroku and Sango headed out to see their friend.

While in the limo Shippou made sure he had his concealment spell on. The spell made him appear as an early twenty-something human male with long red hair and green eyes. He hated having to wear the stupid thing.

In Canada it wasn't to much of an issue, their estate was in the back woods so they didn't have many visitors. If someone did come by they had to get past the security around the grounds before they ever made it to the estate, plenty of time to adjust ones appearance.

Besides the humans that lived near the estate and worked for them were the descendants of the Siksika tribe that Inuyasha had helped relocate to their grounds in the 1800's. The ancestors of their workers had helped Inuyasha recover from bullet wounds he had received from some fur traders when he had went to stop the decimation of the red fox tribe in the area.

After the Siksika had helped Inuyasha recover from a gun shoot wounds, he had invited them to return to his grounds in Canada to protect them from the white man. They had took him up on his offer and the rest was history.

They all knew what Inuyasha and his pack were and in fact the Siksika's had been mating with the native youkai types for centuries before Inuyasha had became Taiyoukai of the Americas. The Siksika accepted Inuyasha not only as a hanyou but, also as the Great White Chief of the Spirits. 'Just another title,' Shippou thought.

The limo pulled up and deposited them at the steps of the shrine. Suddenly Shippou became nervous, turning to Miroku and Sango who seemed to be sharing a happy moment about seeing Kagome again.

'Okay, maybe I do understand some of what Inuyasha is feeling,' Shippou looked his human friends over. They had only aged the couple of years between Kagome's loss and Kaeda's death. The talisments Inuyasha had got kept them at the same age they had been when he gave them their gift.

Shippou on the other hand had only been a kid, around 11-years old, when Kagome was taken. Now he was around 511-years old. 'Certainly not a little kid anymore.' But, he knew this was Kagome and she would accept him and they would still be friends. 'Why can't Inuyasha figure that out?'

They were in the shrine grounds now and were making their way to the house, 'not much longer now,' Shippou thought as they approached the house.

Kagome had been pacing ever since breakfast. At first Myogua had said the Inuyasha wouldn't see her then after breakfast he had received a call and happily annouced that her friends were on their way to see her.

Myogua and Jaken had taken their leave right after breakfast and promised to stop back by since they now had permission. Much to her surprise Jii-chan had started a quick friendship with the two youkais. 'Guess they can talk about history and youkais together.' Kagome shook her at at the idea of her Jii-chan, Myogua and Jaken standing around the shrine talking about the history of everything.

Checking out the window again she saw them. Running to the door she threw it open taking in the sight of the friends she had been so sure she would never see again.

Shippou made to knock on the front door only to never get the chance. There she was, just like the day she was taken from them. Shocked Shippou simply stared.

"Miroku, Sango?" Kagome asked with tears in her eyes, she turned to look at Shippou with a questioning look.

"You remember me too, right Kagome?" Shippou asked with the cutest little kit eyes he could muster at his age.

'That look,' Kagome knew who it had to be even with his human disquise, "Shippou?"

Their reunion was full of hug, kisses, and tears. Kagome even overlooked Miroku's grope when they hugged, 'it's been a long time for him, i guess he can have a freebie.'

"Where's Inuyasha?"

"We couldn't get him to come Kagome." Sango told her cringing.

They all recognized the anger and hurt in Kagome's eyes.

"Fine, whatever..."she said sighing, "his loss right?" Kagome asked with a sad smile. "Come on let's go sit in the living room and catch up."

planters punch-a caribbean drink made with rum

Siksika-translates to Blackfoot

Blackfoot-"moccasins which become black from prairie ash". The Blackfoot tribe is a Native American tribe that historically lived from the Great Lakes area to the lands around what is Montana in the United States also the tribes lived in Canada. This tribe still lives in these areas, reservations located in Montana, USA and Canada areas. I used this tribe because my grandparents (whom passed away long before me) were nonreservation Blackfoot.


	13. inuyasha's loss and kagome's gain

blanket disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to Inuyasha or any characters associated with the anime/manga. They are the property of Rumiko Takahahi.

"talking"

'thinking'

After meeting Kagome's family, they retired to the living room to talk. Things were a little tense at first, Inuyasha's dismissal of Kagome had put a damper on what should have been a joyous occasion.

Kagome tried her best not to take her hurt feelings out on her friends. 'It's not their fault that Inuyasha is a baka. They have waited along time to get to see me again, I'm not going to let Inuyasha ruin this.'

Clearing her throat Kagome decided to enjoy their time together, "So Sango, I take it you and Miroku finally figured out you liked one another."

Cough..."oh yes"...cough Sango got out between her tea as Miroku once again was wiping off someone's drink.

"Well Miroku, looks like your still on the receiving end huh?" Shippou asked calmly as he enjoyed Miroku's perpetual showers.

"Well...fill me in! I want to know everything!" Kagome happily squealed holding Sango's hands.

"Where would you like us to start?" Sango asked getting happier by the second, it was just like old times they use to share in the hot springs.

"I want to know it all, from the moment I left on!"

"That could take some time," Miroku explained.

"It's not like Inuyasha wants to see me so I got time." Kagome angerly remarked.

"Kagome it isn't like that," Sango tried.

"It is true Lady Kagome, while Inuyasha has grown and matured in many ways, emotionally when it comes to you, he never left the battlefield at the defeat of Naraku." Miroku sagely enlighten.

"Really?" Kagome wondered if Inuyasha was truely hurt by her disappearance then way didn't he come see her. 'I didn't really want to talk about Inuyasha.'

Kagome knew when she had materialized in the bottom of the well in her own era how she felt about loosing her friends, about loosing Inuyasha. 'Are you angery with me? Why won't you give me a chance?'

Sighing Kagome tried to redirect from talking about Inuyasha. "Give me the condensed version, what happened after I was taken away?" 'Maybe I can get some answers.'

Sad smiles answered her as her friends began to tell her the story of their lives after Naraku.

_Flashback to the battlefield at the defeat of Naraku_

Cries went out into the night from youkai, human and hanyou.

Kouga, Ginta and Hakaki just didn't seem to be able to understand what had happened or where Kagome had went. They kept sniffing around hoping to catch a sent of where she might have went.

Miroku held Sango, supporting her as she had now lost another person who had meant something to her. Sango had lost everyone, her village, her family, now Kagome. Kagome had been like a sister to her. Where alot of other women had looked at Sango strangly because she was a taiji-ya. Kagome had just seen another women, what she did was not who she was, that was what Kagome had told her. Now the only other women she had ever been close to was gone.

Miroku was not immune, silent tears trailed down his face. Kagome had seen passed his curse and his perverted ways. She had been one of the few who had seen that inside he was a decent person and had welcomed him to join them. 'She had done that for us all, seen past the surface to our very souls. We all found acceptance from her.'

Kirara comforted Shippou as best she could, the young fox youkai held tight to the neko as he cried. Kagome had looked out for him since he lost his father and now she was gone too. 'No more kind words, hugs or gifts. How will I survive with out her?'

The silence that had fell over them was shattered by the insane unhuman cries of their hanyou companion. Everyone stopped to stare at the inu hanyou, all thoughts of their own grief lost at the heart wrenching sight before them.

Inuyasha had dog walked himself, on his feet and hands, over to a large boulder on the battlefield. A familar yellow backpack in his mouth and a very dog like whimpering cry from his lips.

He had started slowly swaying, the side of his head hitting against the boulder, his eyes going vacant with a hint of the loss he felt in them. The swaying soon became banging and it was apparent to all from the blood coating the rock and coloring his hair that he was loosing his mind to the grief.

Sesshoumaru had been retrieving Rin from the cave when he heard his brother's cries, going out to see what had happened the mask he wore remained but, eyes widened at the sight that he observed.

In that moment the truth that Sesshoumaru had not wanted to face was there on that battlefield. 'While hanyou my half brother may be Chichi-ue's blood has bred true in him.'

Sesshoumaru went on to the battlefield towards his brother, 'no other being in Japan has been able to break him not even I but, the loss of his female had driven him into youkai madness but, how is this possible?'

There are two types of mates, ones taken to up ones standing in youkai courts and then those that ones blood chooses. The latter were mates of the soul and the hardest to loose.

When a mate was lost, especially a soul mate, the surviving youkai would often suffer from youkai madness, a horrible sickness of the mind and soul.

The madness was a grieving sickness that effected the mind and soul. It would strike a youkai during the first stages of grief, when one would have to come to terms with going on with life without ones mate.

Mates were very important to youkai's that took a mate for life. A mate was a partner, a companion to share all aspects of life with. A life that would go on until one was killed as youkai's were immortal. Without ones mate, especially a soul mate it left the remaining partner lost.

One did not have to be fully mated for the effects of the madness to happen, if they were soul mates and had integrated their lives together then it did not matter. For with a soul mate the act of mating was only another level to the communion they shared not the defining issue.

'Youkai madness is a pure youkai sickness, no hanyou has ever suffered the effects. Their vile human blood does not allow it.' Sesshoumaru thought stalking up to Inuyasha.

'Amazing he is only hanyou but, he has youkai maddness.' Sesshoumaru watched as his half brother continued to bash his head against the boulder.

At that moment Tenseiga, the sword of healing and his fathers gift to him pulsed. 'He is truely Chichi-ue's son, he has proved he's self to be worthy of recognition.' Sesshoumaru bowed his head slightly to his father's fang.

Reaching for Inuyasha he touched his hand to the pressure point on his neck causing him to blackout.

_End flashback_

"Wait! You're telling me that because Inuyasha was trying to beat his brains out, Sesshoumaru accepted him?" Kagome asked wide eyed.

"Yeah, like I said no other hanyou has ever had it. Hanyou's had always been immune because of their human blood." Shippou explained, "it was the final proof to Sesshoumaru that Inuyasha was worthy to be recognized as his brother. Inuyasha is a hanyou but, the strength of his youkai blood is stronger then any others had ever been."

"Poor Inuyasha, so I take it Sesshoumaru helped him recover?" Kagome asked holding her hands to her heart, all earlier anger forgotten, the thought of Inuyasha loosing his mind from grief hit her hard as tears collected in her eyes.

"Basically..." Sango said, "you see there really wasn't much that could be done. Sesshoumaru got us some berries that had a calming effect for him but, he had deal with it on his own. That and we had to help him find something to take care of."

"You see Kagome, being a hanyou with youkai madness was a first in youkai society," Miroku filled in,  
"it also worked against Inuyasha. The potion made from the berries Sesshoumaru gave us is a youkai potion, it was not made with hanyou's in mind. His human blood worked against the potion so the effects were not what they should have been."

"That and instead of you being gone for good he had to deal with the fact that he could see you again, he just had to wait." Shippou told her, "that was what was so hard, if you had died he could have went on with life but, being you just weren't born yet he was in limbo."

"Shippou!" Sango gasped looking at the fox youkai.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Shippou asked looking around, one look at Kagome told him he had just stuck his head up his ass.

"Oh Kagome, I'm sorry that didn't come out how I meant it." Shippou tried.

"It's okay Shippou," Kagome said as she wiped her tears, "it was the truth, right?" She asked with a sad smile. ' It's true, he is angery. He must hate me, I left him when he need me the most. He thought of me as so important to him he got sick.' A small sob came from Kagome as she tried to keep her self together . She closed her eyes, ' Oh, please Inuyasha. Just give me the chance to say I'm sorry...'

Kagome opened her eyes to find Shippou had came to wrap his arms around her. "Kagome, I didn't mean to make you cry. I just got caught up in it and it came out. Please don't cry, If you didn't mean so much to Inuyasha he never would have had the madness." He tried, "at least you know how much you mean to him right?"

"Sure Shippou, your right. It's really okay, let's just go on," Kagome told him returning his hug. ' I left him when he need me, I promised I wouldn't be like everyone else. It doesn't matter if it was the jewel or my choice, not in the end.'

"You guys said that you had to help him find something to take care of?" Kagome asked.

"That's where Kaeda and us came in and of course Kohaku and then later Rin." Shippou said returning to his seat.

"Kohaku? I thought he died before the battle started?"

"Rin pleaded with Sesshoumaru to revive him so he did." Shippou answered.

"Sango, that's great so where is he?" Kagome asked, glad to be talking about something happy.

"Sango?" Miroku grabbed her hand to lend support.

"It's alright Miroku," she said with a sad smile, "he went to his final rest over 400-years ago Kagome."

"What? Did he die before Inuyasha could get those talisments?" Kagome asked, 'Sango, to loose him again.'

"No...he didn't want the talisment...he loved Inuyasha like a brother but, he couldn't stand to touch anything that had youkai control on it after what Naraku had done to him. It wasn't that he didn't trust Inuyasha, he just couldn't deal with that and Inuyasha respected his choice. He grew up, had a family, grew old and died."

"Sango I'm sorry, that must have been so hard for you." Kagome went and hugged her friend.

'Kagome, always so worried about others,' Sango thought as she hugged her back. "It's okay Kagome, it was his choice and he had a good life, it's what I always hoped he would have."

Kagome went back to her seat, once again trying to redirect the conversation to something more happy she asked, "So Inuyasha took care of all of you guys?" ' So much for not wanting to talk about Inuyasha.'

"Eventually yes...at first we kind of took care of him." Shippou answered.

_Flashback to days after the defeat of Naraku_

Inuyasha laid on a futon in Kaeda's hut, he has a wet cloth on his head as well as several bandages on his wounds from the battle with Naraku. His friends surrounded him with their own array of bandages.

Kaeda begins to raise Inuyasha's head attempting to give him the potion made from the berries Sesshoumaru had brought with Inuyasha after Naraku's defeat and Kagome's loss.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha despairingly whispered.

"Nay child, it is I," Kaeda continued to work the potion down him, "ye must drink this, it will help calm you."

Swallowing down the rest of the drink Inuyasha asked, "I have to wait to see her again, right? That's what Sesshoumaru said."

"Yes Inuyasha that is correct." Kaeda agreed laying his head back on the futon.

"Alright, I'll try."

_A few months later_

"I don't want to be attacked." One village man says to another.

"The houshi and Lady Kaeda both promised he won't."

"He is a demon though, can we trust that he won't?"

"Well Lady Kaeda would not lie to us, so I think it's safe."

Commanding everyone's attention Miroku explained the plan. "Thank you all for coming. Now all we need is for you to pull this rope towards the river. We will deal with Inuyasha then."

"Are you certain monk that he won't attack us?" One of the village men asked.

"Please, since the Shikon wisked our Lady Kagome away Inuyasha has not even had the will to eat, Lady Kaeda has had to feed him by hand. We must force him to start moving again, if we don't he will die and if he does then this village will lose a powerful protector." Miroku answered. "If we could do this our selves we would but, its like pulling dead weight so we are unable to get him out of the hut without help."

An older man came forward grabbing the rope, "the houshi is right we must get our hanyou moving again and a bath is just what he needs! Now let's pull men!"

The men of the village grabbed the rope which in turn was tied to Inuyasha's waist. Inside the hut, in a corner, his back to the door he laid. The yellow backpack by his head.

Oh he knew what they had planned but, he just could not seem to find the will to give a damn. It had been two weeks since Kaeda had put her foot down and refused to do anything for him.

"I'm an old women Inuyasha and ye are not a babe. As long as I live ye are welcome to live with me but, if ye are going to survive to see Kagome again ye must start living again."

That had been the last time he had been forced feed or washed off. After a day or two he did start feeding himself but, that had been it. Now Kaeda had completely had it and was having him dragged to the river.

' What would Kagome say if she could see me?'

The dragging comensed, the whole village had turned out to watch the once proud hanyou be dragged like a common dog to the river to be bathed.

"I can't believe he's not attacking us for this." He heard one of the villagers say, ' feh, like I'd hurt a human, Kagome is human.' Inuyasha sadly thought.

Soon they were at the river and Miroku and Shippou had began to strip him and force wash him. "I can't believe I'm doing this," Inuyasha heard Miroku comment.

Down from his bath Kaeda and Sango were busy washing his clothes when Kaeda slipped and fell into the river. Inuyasha heard Sango's cries for help for the old women and the idea of loosing anyone else struck something in the hanyou, before anyone else could go to Kaeda's aid Inuyasha had lept away down the river, stark naked.

"What are you doing babaa? Trying to scare me to death." Inuyasha gruffly yelled as he got Kaeda out of the river.

Cough...cough..."I told ye I was an old women Inuyasha." The old priestess replied not looking at her rescuer.

Slipping back into the river to try and save his own modesty Inuyasha said, "well I didn't realize how pathetic you were."

"Such disrespect," Kaeda shook her head at him.

Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara arrived to lend assistance. "About time you guys got here, where the hell are my clothes?" Inuyasha yelled at them from the river.

"Up the river," Sango replied with a blush.

"I'll be right back," Inuyasha swam back up stream to gather his clothes, he was back quickly with his wet clothes on but, his haori and under shirt were not tied. Kneeling down and giving his back to the old women Inuyasha gruffly spoke again, "come babaa, let's get you home. Get on."

That day forward Inuyasha lived helping Kaeda, he and Shippou lived with her for the next two years till the evening Shippou returned from helping in the fields to find that old Kaeda had passed away.

_End flashback_

"I came in to find she had never gotten up. She had said she was tired that morning when I left with Kohaku. Inuyasha had decided to stay with her, he told her to stay in bed and rest." Shippou said as he tried to hold back his feelings, "she must have died early in the day cause the hut smelled of death but, there he sat, her head in his lap. His eyes were so cold, I almost thought I was looking at Sesshoumaru when I came in."

Kagome had gotten up and went to hug Shippou, he gladly took it and returned it with one of his own.

"When we finished with the burial Inuyasha told Miroku, Sango and Kohaku to take care of me. Then he left for a couple of months and when he returned he had the talisments, he said he'd be damned before he went through that again, if he had known how short humans lived he'd started looking long ago for the talisments." Shippou finished.

"Not long after that Sesshoumaru came around and asked Inuyasha to come to the Western Lands and take care of Rin. He was having trouble with youkai's trying to take the lands and he knew Jaken wasn't strong enough to protect Rin by himself." Sango told Kagome. "Inuyasha told him as long as his pack could come then he would. We didn't feel right at the village anymore after Kaeda passed away, especially with the talisments. So we figured it was better to be with Inuyasha."

"I bet that was interesting, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru in the same house?" Kagome tried to imagine the two staring acrossed the table at one another.

"Interesting is one word, let me tell you about me and Rin being raised by Inuyasha." Shippou smiled, this had been good times.


	14. inuyasha's life and kagome's decision

blanket disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to Inuyasha or any characters associated with the anime/manga. They are the property of Rumiko Takahahi.

"talking

'thinking

Shippou begins to tell Kagome of their lives with Sesshoumaru.

_Flashback several months after Inuyasha's gift of the talisments._

Sesshoumaru had received word the old miko his brother cared for had died. 'Suck weak creatures,' he huffed as he rode his dragon stead to Inuyasha's forest.

He had been fighting for over a year now with a tribe of serpent youkai that wished to control his lands. They had went as far as to attack the home he had acquired for Rin. The attack had almost succeeded in taking his companion from him and had proved that Jaken was not adequate protection for her.

His thoughts turned to his brother. Sesshoumaru had recognized him and stopped hostilities and in that was his reason to visit him now. Inuyasha was powerful enough to protect what belonged to Sesshoumaru while he was attending to the insurgents plus, he had a soft spot for humans and understood their needs. With the old priestess dieing he would probably be needing something to fill the place the old women had left and Rin would be perfect.

Coming to his brother's forest he touched down by the tree that had sealed his brother for fifty years to wait for Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru did not have to wait long. His brother bursted through the surrounding trees, the young fox kit he cared for on his heels.

"Sesshoumaru, what brings you here?" His younger brother asked, not drawing his sword but, taking a defensive stance in front of the kit.

Sesshoumaru faced his brother with the same stoic mask he always wore, "you take defense against your own brother? Baka, had I wished ill you would not be here today."

"Old habits die hard," a now calmer Inuyasha replied, "what brings you here?"

Sesshoumaru wasted no time getting down to business. "My current vassal is unable to full fill his duties. I have insurgents on to the Western Lands I must deal with but, Rin has became a target. I heard rumors your old priestess died so I came to offer you a new human to care for."

Surprised by his brother's offer Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at a now 13-year old Shippou. He came forward, folding his arms over his chest, he was taller now, almost reaching Inuyasha's waist. Inuyasha had been out working with Shippou on hunting and tracking when Sesshoumaru showed up. "The hut is big enough, what's one more mouth to feed." Shippou whispered to Inuyasha.

Nodding once Inuyasha turned back to his brother, "I'll take her."

"You miss understand brother, Rin is mine. You will come to the house I have provided for Rin and care for her there."

"You..want..me... to come wtih you?" The shocked hanyou asked.

"Yes."

"I don't know, I can't leave my pack. What if they need me?" Bowing his head Inuyasha reached and grabbed Shippou placing him on his back. Shippou understood the gesture immediately. Inuyasha was needing help making a decision, where in the past Inuyasha would make rash decisions every minute of the day he no longer seemed able at times. Ever since the Shikon took Kagome he acted like he was lost. Shippou wondered how he ever was able to find the talisments by he's self.

Sighing Sesshoumaru answered, "you may bring your pack, the home is large enough for them all."

Inuyasha jerked up to face his brother, "How fucking big is this house?"

"It was a daimyo's palace."

"Was?"

"I provide what my companions need, would you not do the same?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Inuyasha, I think we should go. Miroku, Sango and Kohaku don't feel as welcome in the village as they once did. They are getting as restless as you are. Sounds like the place is big enough for us all and if Sesshoumaru promises not to hurt us it should be fine." Shippou whispered from his back.

Inuyasha nodded, "do you promise protection to my pack in your name?"

"I will not harm you or your pack brother, they will now be with me as well as with you. But, keep them out from under foot."

"Agreed. Wait here I'll go get them."

"I must return to Rin, Ah-Un will wait and bring you to the palace." Sesshoumaru assured him and with that he was gone in a ball of light.

_End flashback_

"You guys didn't mind leaving the village?" Kagome asked.

"It wasn't the same after Kaeda died. We just didn't feel at easy as we once did." Sango told her.

"How did Sesshoumaru get a daimyo's palace for Rin?"

"Somethings are better left unasked Kagome." Miroku supplied.

"Oh! So how was it living with Sesshoumaru, did he and Inuyasha fight alot?"

"No, Sesshoumaru wasn't there much at first. He was busy with the serpent youkai problem. It was just us and Rin. We played in the gardens and worried Inuyasha to death." Shippou told her with a smirk.

"Worried him? That wasn't nice Shippou." Kagome reprimanded.

"Well he was just so overbearing. He was always worrying about Rin. I swear he would have carried her on his back forever if she would have let him." Shippou told her.

"He really cared about Rin didn't he?" Kagome asked uneasily, ' maybe he found someone else and doesn't want to face me. I know they said Inuyasha felt like we were soul mates but, he never said anything in the past to me about how he really felt. What if he was just hurting because he didn't have someone to accept him like I did? Maybe Rin accepted him and he was alright then, I mean if she could live with Sesshoumaru dealing with Inuyasha was probably easy for her.' Kagome filled her mind with the worst, afraid of why Inuyasha wouldn't see her.

"Oh he acted that way with all the pups he took care of." Shippou said.

"Pups?" Kagome asked.

"Kids, you know he is inu hanyou so he calls them pups." Shippou explained.

"Pups, as in others?"

"Oh yeah, there was me, Kohaku, Rin, Sango and Miroku's pups and then Sesshoumaru and Rin's later." Shippou told her.

' Oh, that's right. Sesshoumaru took Rin as his mate. Now I remember, so that's not why Inuyasha doesn't want to see me.' Kagome thought trying to figure out why Inuyasha still wasn't there.

"So Inuyasha was a babysitter, huh?" Kagome asked with a twinkle of amusement.

"More like everybodies aniki." Shippou supplied, "he even had them all call him Inu nii-chan."

"Inu nii-chan? That's what Souta calls him." Kagome said shocked that Inuyasha would want others to call him that.

"That's what he told Rin, so that is what she called him and so did all the others. Remember how happy Rin was?" Shippou asked Miroku and Sango.

_Flashback: Weeks after the pack moved to Sesshoumaru's daimyo's palace._

Sango and Kohaku were busy in the surrounding woods practicing with their wepons. Miroku was off meditating and in one of the gardens Inuyasha sat watching Shippou and Rin play.

Beside Inuyasha is a tray with ingredients to his potion, a bowl of hot water, a stone cup, a pestle and several straining material pouches. Four of the pouches have already been used and he is working on his fifth.

Shippou ran towards the house as Rin went to Inuyasha. "Shippou-chan is going to get something else for us to play." Rin tells Inuyasha as she sits down by him. Picking up one of the used pouches she asks, "what is this Inuyasha-sama?"

Cringing at the honorific Inuyasha continues to fix his potion. Placing the new pouch of ingredients in the stone cup he uses the pestle to slightly mash it, then pours the hot water over it to allow it to seep. "What's what?" he asks not looking up.

Rin leans over and places the pouch under his nose, "this."

"No, don't touch that!" Grabbing the pouch he quickly inspects her hands for any of the potion but, they are clean. "What were you thinking? This stuff isn't safe for humans, especially pups!" Inuyasha yelled angrily.

Sitting back Rin places her hands in her lap and bows her head. "I'm sorry Master Inuyasha, Rin didn't mean to make you angery."

"I'm not angry!" Inuyasha yelled, grabbing his potion he quickly downed it. Softly this time he spoke to her, "I'm not angry. This stuff just isn't good for pups, especially weak human ones."

"Lord Sesshoumaru told me it was your medicine. Are you really sick Master Inuyasha?" Rin asked.

"I guess but, don't worry you can't catch it." Inuyasha assured her, "sorry I yelled at you." He added quietly.

Smiling at her gruff inu hanyou protector Rin told him, "it's alright, Master Jaken always yells at me, so you can too Inuyasha-sama."

"Sigh...one, don't put me in the same group as that damn toad..." Inuyasha told her holding up one clawed finger. "Two..." He held up a second finger, "enough with the honorifics, don't use them with me...I'm nobodies master or lord...I'm just Inuyasha, got that pup?" He told her putting his hand down.

Rin giggled at him, "so what does Rin call you...just Inuyasha?" A mischievous twinkle in her eyes told Inuyasha what she had planned. Thinking quickly for something he could live with he answered.

"You can call me Inu nii-chan, my Kagome's brother called me that."

Rin jumped up and clapped her hands happily, "I can call you Inu nii-chan, does that mean your my aniki now? Rin always wanted an aniki!"

"Sure kid, from now on were family." Inuyasha promised her with a pat on the head.

"Can Shippou-chan be my nii-chan too?"

"Sure, from now on he is nii-chan and you nee-chan, okay?"

Throwing herself to hug the stunned inu hanyou around the neck Rin said, "thank you Inu nii-chan, you have made Rin so happy." Releasing him she took off for the house, "I have to tell Shippou!"

Inuyasha sat stunned for a few moments, "sure pup, I think it'll make me happy too."

_End flashback_

"So life wasn't too bad at Sesshoumaru's after all, huh?" Kagome asked, happy that not all of Inuyasha's life had been hard on him.

"No...it got a little harder on Inuyasha after Sesshoumaru finished with the serpent youkais. He turned his attention to Inuyasha then." Miroku said.

"Why is that?" Kagome asked

"Well you see..." Miroku began.

_Flash back about one year after Inuyasha and pack moved to Sesshoumaru's daimyo palace...Sesshoumaru has defeated the insurgents and is now back at the palace._

At a low table sits the group. Sesshoumaru is at the head with Rin, Jaken, and Kohaku on his left. On his right is Inuyasha, Shippou and Miroku while at the end sits a very pregnant Sango. Miroku, Shippou and Kohaku have already served the breakfast. Sesshoumaru's being basically raw meat.

Out of the corner of his eye Sesshoumaru watches his brother as he makes his potion, he is on his third cup. "Did you not understand the instructions brother? You merely need one cup three times a day not three cups."

"Shut the fuck up asshole! I know what you said, I need more!" Inuyasha yelled looking at his stone cup, "come on, seep already." He desperately instructed his cup.

Sesshoumaru raised on eye brow at his brother and his actions. Watching him down another cup and quickly start making a fourth he noticed Inuyasha's hands shaking. "Inuyasha, how much of that potion are you consuming everyday?"

Rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands Inuyasha replied, "I don't know, I have about five or six cups, couple of times a day."

Leaning over and touching Sesshoumaru on the wrist Rin informed him, "Lord Sesshoumaru, Inu nii-chan is always like this in the morning, by midday he is much better and then by sunset he is lots of fun." She assured him.

"Inu nii-chan?" Sesshoumaru asked Rin.

Slamming his hands on the table and leaning over towards his brother Inuyasha began growling. "That's right! Inu nii-chan, you got a problem with that?"

Sesshoumaru's first thoughts were to grab his brother by the throat and put him in his place but, the protective growl he was giving stopped him. His brother believed he needed to protect Rin and that was what he had been brought to do. It was obvious that the potion was not working as it should or his brother would not be so out of control. Sesshoumaru knew it was customary to show respect to one with this illness, even if the one was his brother. He would find out why the potion was not working correctly.

"Calm yourself Inu nii-chan, you are upsetting the pups." Sesshoumaru finally said.

That put a stop to the growl as Inuyasha took in the faces of those sharing the table. Embarrassed he sat back down and bowed his head to hide under his bangs.

"Drink you medicine brother, so we can continue breakfast." Sesshoumaru told him.

That is what Inuyasha did.

Sesshoumaru watched Inuyasha the rest of the day, just as Rin had said his brother's mood did improve as the day went along, by midday Inuyasha had drank about ten cups of potion.

Currently his brother was scowling his kitsune for kicking a ball to hard at Rin and scowling Rin for hitting the kitsune in the face with said ball. His brother's voice was gruff but, held no anger as he told them brother and sisters did not fight. Sesshoumaru smiled ever so slightly at the remark being he and Inuyasha had always fought one another.

As the sun was setting he observed Inuyasha actually playing with the children. In the garden running around grabbing into the air was Rin, Shippou, Kohaku and Inuyasha. They were attempting to catch lighting bugs.

His brother did not act like he was much older then the children he cared for and in reality he really wasn't in youkai standards. Not counting the fifty years he had spent sealed, being as he didn't age they did not count, Inuyasha was only 23-years old. He was in adolescence but, would not reach full maturity till around 150-years old. He had been old enough to take a mate at 20, when his miko had been taken from him but, it was considered very young to do so.

As infants youkais matured quickly as to beable to protect themselves. His brother would have been no different. Learning to walk around nine months, his teeth and claws strong enough to help protect him by a year and a half. After a youkai could care for it's self around age five it could survive on its own. By age 14, a higher youkai would appear as a full grown human adult.

The kitsune had shown that, over the past year he had grown in height that he now stood about five foot. By the time a youkai reached 150-years old they would be fully matured. Gaining more height and lossing their childish appearance.

For now though the kitsune as well as his brother were still very pup like, as their antics proved. Sesshoumaru figured his brother probably enjoyed his new chance at childhood. As he had heard him say he did not have playmates as a young pup and in fact until his miko had revieved him and become a part of his life he had not played much at all. It seemed that she was the first to play games with him.

After dinner they all gathered around a fire while Inuyasha read to them from the strange books that had been his miko's. He told stories of things that had not happened but, he promised would and recounted wonderous sights he had seen in the world beyond the well.

As all seperated for the night Sesshoumaru spied Inuyasha making more potion. Walking to him Sesshoumaru asked, "does that not make around twenty cups today?"

"Hmmm..." Inuyasha replied from behind his stone cup. "More like twenty-five." He answered putting down the cup. "I'm going to go make wishes on the stars. Would you like to come?"

"No...I am going to research why this potion is not working correctly."

"Alright...I rather look at the stars. I keep on wishing on them but, I guess I must be wishing on someone else's star, I never seem to get what I wish for." Inuyasha told his brother as he left the palace to look at the stars.

' Rin was correct, he is more pup like as the day goes on. This is not how it is suppose to be.' With that Sesshoumaru also turned and went his own way.

_End flashback_

"So did Sesshoumaru find out why the potion wasn't working?" Kagome asked her friends.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru went to see old Bokusenou and he explained it to him as well as what to do to make the potion work better." Shippou supplied.

"Who is Bokusenou?" Kagome asked having never meet him on their journey.

"He is the old Magnolia tree wizard. He was friends with their father." Shippou explained.

"A Magnolia tree, hmm...so he understood?" Kagome asked.

"You see Kagome with Inuyasha being a half youkai the potion did not work like it should. His human blood countered it's effects until he ingested large amounts and then it had a drugging effect on him." Miroku explained, "like if one were to drink to much sa-ke."

"So this stuff made him drunk?" Kagome asked wide eyed.

"Not really drunk, you see one of the ingredients for the potion is poppy seeds.." Sango began.

"Poppy seeds!...That's what opium is made from!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Yes...but, they have little effect on youkais." Sango tried again.

"Inuyasha is half human." Kagome reminded them.

"He was loads of fun after you got enough of that stuff in him though." Shippou admitted.

"Shippou!" All his friends reprimanded him.

"Sesshoumaru figured out how to help Inuyasha right?" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha had to get more control over his youkai blood, bring it closer to the surface so the potion did not have to filter past his human blood which diluted its effects." Miroku explained.

"Get control of his youkai blood? Is that even possible? I mean in the past when it took over he would loose himself to it."

"Sesshoumaru worked with Inuyasha for years till they could train it." Miroku told Kagome.

_Flashback to two years after Sesshoumaru's defeat of the serpent youkais._

Flopping back on the ground a very drugged Inuyasha covered his mouth shaking his head, jagged demonic markings were slightly visible on his checks.

"I don't wanna..." he said from behind his hands.

Sesshoumaru sat beside him, stone cup full of potion in his hand. Several other stone cups, all seeping potion awaited Inuyasha. "You must Inuyasha, we are almost there. Your human blood must be made to sleep so the youkai blood can be dominant."

"I can feel my human blood sleeping Sesshoumaru...I feel funny. Do we have to drug my youkai blood so much? I'm getting better at controling it." Inuyasha replied.

"We do not want your youkai blood to feel threatened brother, you can not hold Tetsusaiga while we do this. It is best that it is completely drugged so it is easier for you to control." Sesshoumaru explained.

"I know but, I can bring it this far up without the potion's help and hold Tetsusaiga, isn't it enough?" Inuyasha asked.

"No your youkai markings must be fully visible, that is what Bokusenou said." Sesshoumaru replied.

Sitting up Inuyasha took the cup from his brother, "I've had just about all I can stand of you." Inuyasha told Sesshoumaru, drinking the potion.

"To bad, I am just getting started." Sesshoumaru said as he picked up the next cup and handed it over.

Over at the koi pond a now 16-year old Shippou and Rin were playing follow the leader. Shippou leading jumps on to the bridge handrail. "I'm going to win this time Rin."

Struggling to get onto the handrail Rin replies, "like to see you play in this stupid heavy kimono!"

Sesshoumaru had been showering her with gifts lately and while she did love the attention she could not help but think there was something on her Lord's mind.

He had always provided for her needs in the past until Inu nii-chan and the others had come to take care of her in his absence. True to his word Inuyasha had been her aniki always there, always helping and protecting.

She felt bad for her Inu nii-chan, he had suffered so long with the sickness and while the potion did eventually calm him, it made him at constant extremes. One moment angry and shaky then the next calm and child like. She only hoped her Lord Sesshoumaru could help.

As she continued her walk across the handrail Rin felt her self slipping. She tried to hold her balance as this side of the koi pond was full of rocks but, she could not. Frightened she called out to the one who she had come to depend on, "Inu nii-chan!"

Before her kimono could even touch the water she felt her self secured in the embrace of her Inu nii-chan. As he set her down his scowling pout was the first thing she seen.

' He's not happy...here it comes.' She closed her eyes.

"How many times have I told you pups not to walk on the handrail?" A very calm voice asked.

Shocked by not getting yelled at, especially this early in the day, Rin looked back up at Inuyasha when she noticed his demonic jagged stripes for the first time were clearly visible.

"Inu nii-chan, your face." Rin said breathlessly.

"What about my face pup?" A much to calm Inuyasha asked.

This calmness only went to infuriate Rin, this was not what she was use to. "Go fucking look at your face!"

Coming behind his brother and hearing Rin's choice of wording Sesshoumaru spoke, "Rin a lady should not use such language."

Shaking her head she grabbed her adopted brother's face to show Sesshoumaru, "look at him!"

"It would appear brother you have finally done it." Sesshoumaru told his brother.

_End flashback._

_"_Wow, so Inuyasha has control of his youkai blood..does that make him a youkai instead of a hanyou?" Kagome asked amazed at what Inuyasha was able to accomplish.

"No, he is still hanyou." Miroku told her, "still has his human time on the night of the new moon and still needs Tetsusaiga to keep from losing control if his life were ever in danger."

"He reminds me of the time we were stuck in that rock oni Kagome," Shippou supplied, meaning a trap Naraku had set up. "He hasn't forgotten himself or lost his human heart or soul. After he was able to keep his youkai blood calm without the potion's help he was able to cut his self back to only three cups of that potion a day." Shippou finished.

"That's great, I'm really happy for Inuyasha." Kagome said, 'see Inuyasha you didn't need that stupid jewel after all.' "So Sesshoumaru and Rin became mates huh?" Kagome asked, she hated to admit it but, listening to them recount their lives had lessened her hurt and anger towards that baka hanyou. "Now mates that's like being married, right?"

"It's much more Kagome. Especially for inu's, they only have one mate until death separates them, then alot of times the surviving mate will die of youkai madness." Shippou explained, "mates are connected by heart, soul and blood."

"I can't believe Sesshoumaru and Rin are mates, so did Rin get a talisment too?" Kagome asked.

"No, being mated gave her the same life span as Sesshoumaru." Sango told her.

"Remember how Inuyasha acted when they mated?" Shippou asked.

"Oh kami, I was sure there was going to be a fight." Miroku said putting his head in his hands as he thought about the event.

"Did Inuyasha think they shouldn't mate?" Kagome asked.

"Rin was 16-years old at the time and while back then she was considered more then old enough, Inuyasha voiced concern of if she was ready. Rin had final say and Inuyasha accepted it." Sango recounted.

"So why almost a fight? I mean Inuyasha was only concerned. Was he a jerk about it?" Kagome asked.

"No, I was talking about the next day." Shippou said.

"Okay, what are you talking about?"

"Allow me Shippou." Miroku said, then he began the tale.

_Flashback to the day after Sesshoumaru and Rin's mating ceremony _

"What in the seven hells is taking so long, it's been almost a whole day!" Inuyasha yelled as he paced the dining area. "Jaken!"

The toad imp ran to the room, "What!"

"Humph, are you sure they haven't exited the chambers yet?" Inuyasha asked.

"No...they haven't exited yet. What's the problem? A virile demon lord like Sesshoumaru-sama has many needs I'm sure he is having meet." Jaken replied turning to leave.

_Thump..._

Inuyasha stood over the toad, his fist recocked as his eyebrow twitched.

"Well, it has been awhile since that happened." A 16-year old Shippou said sitting on the edge of the low table.

"I don't even want to think about what's going on between those two! I've had it damn it, I'm going up!" Inuyasha stomped out of the room to the kitchen area.

"He's not going to their bed chamber, is he?" A now 22-year old Kohaku asked fearing for his friend's life.

"We should follow him, perhaps we can stop him before it's to late." Miroku replied as he made his way intending to stop his friend from an early grave.

Inuyasha quickly made his way to his brother's bed chamber, a tray of food in one hand and a large bucket of fresh drinking water in the other. Before anyone could catch him he stood before the chamber banging on the frame.

Sesshoumaru appeared from the chamber in only his hakama. "You dare to interrupt this Sesshoumaru while he bonds with his choosen mate?"

With a slight bow of his head Inuyasha began to speak to his brother. "Sesshoumaru, you do remember your choosen one is human? I have brought a tray of bread and fruit for Rin as well as fresh drinking water."

"Do you challange that I know not what is best for my mate?" Sesshoumaru asked with narrowing eyes.

There it was, what they had hoped to stop. Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, Shippou and even Jaken had hidden around the corner, they were to late.

Inuyasha began to growl before he realized what he was doing. His brother and he had gotten along well since he came for him but, for some reason this had been hard for Inuyasha. He knew it had to do with the fact he had tended to Rin's almost every need for the past three years. Sesshoumaru had only provided protection and material needs for the girl until Inuyasha and his pack had come to stay and only after she had come of age had he showed interest in her again.

Quieting his growl he answered his brother, "sigh..no, I do not challange you." He bowed his head, "you are Taiyoukai...beyond that you are Rin's choosen mate. Just as we are brothers can you not accept that I am Rin's aniki?" He handed the tray to his brother and sat the bucket in the doorway at Sesshoumaru's feet. "I'm not saying you don't know what your doing with your mate but, I am half human, I was raised by a human and I have lived with humans. Can you not admit that I might know a little more about human needs then you?" Inuyasha turned to leave then said over his shoulder, "fuck Sesshoumaru what kind of aniki would I be if I wasn't standing here?" His mission to insure Rin had food that would not easily spoil and fresh water completed Inuyasha quietly walked away.

Shocked by not only his brother's control but, also his concern and candor on the issue Sesshoumaru admitted to his self that his brother had won that battle.

_End flashback_

_"_Wow Inuyasha did that? He has really changed." Kagome said shocked that Inuyasha could hold his temper so well.

"You have to understand Kagome, Inuyasha continued to take the calming potion everyday until a couple of years after he was named Taiyoukai of the Americas." Miroku said, "in fact he would probably still be using it had he not became friends with Mankee."

"Who's Mankee?"

"You will get to meet him soon, he is currently with Inuyasha at Sesshoumaru's estate." Miroku assured her.

Kagome sighed deeply, the anger and pain she had felt at Inuyasha's refusal to see her had subsided, replaced by her concern for him. ' He really has suffered alot hasn't he?' With renewed determination she said. "Fine, I'm not as angery anymore but, if he thinks I'm just going to sit here and wait on him, he has another thing coming. Take me to him, now."

_A/N: As i promised my reviewers who give their emails in their reviews here is chapter 14 on monday, sorry i know its late but, it is still monday! I will not be able to update for a couple of days as i must tend to my father who is being schedualed for surgery, i have currently been tending to his home health care and now must deal with his readmittance to a hospital an hour and half away. Do not fear I am not stopping this story, life just demands more of my attention at the moment. Chapter 15 will hopefully be posted later this week if no unforeseen problems come up. I hope you enjoy the chapter and as always thank you to those who review. _

_littleolmee _


	15. hello

blanket disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to Inuyasha or any characters associated with the anime/manga. They are the property of Rumiko Takahahi.

I do claim rights to the original characters that appear in this chapter.

_A/N: Thank you to the reviewers from fanfiction, mediaminer, and who privately email me. I not only thank you for your kind words but, also your well wishes to my father. After numerous tests the surgeon decided it is not safe for my father to have surgery as of yet, so we will be doing 3-4weeks more of home health care then more testing and hopefully surgery. Good news for you, I will be up late tending to dad so I will be working on the story. Bad for me, still no sleep! Sorry this chapter took longer to get out but, had a last minute inspiration did a bunch of research and rewrote the entire chapter. Now on with the show!_

Inuyasha refilled his moose cup from the punch bowl. He had went up to his room and got his fire rat haori to wear over his tee shirt, he had always wore it to the yearly celebrations so it felt natural to wear it now. Besides his haori and tee shirt he wore his button fly jeans, moccasins and of course his rosary and anklets. He wore his haori to remind him of Kagome, 'how many times did I give it to her?'

Behind him the party went on. Not only were the Caribbean bird youkais enjoying the festivities but, also Sesshoumaru servant youkais and hanyous. He had been surprised that the tight reigned servants would loosen up and party with them. To see the ones who had always been so worried about protocol and etiquette in the past now drinking and dancing was a wonderful surprise. He had always felt comfortable around the servants in the past even if they had worried about how he acted at times.

Mankee was busy loading up his cd player with more songs. You just never knew what he would play next. Song popular in the Caribbean islands, Native American music, USA Rock and Roll, Country, Blues he had them all.

Taking drink from his cup, Inuyasha realized that Mankee's Planter's Punch had really knocked his senses for a loop. 'Just like he promised.' He knew it wasn't a good to be finding comfort in the alcohol but, he had been without true comfort for so long that he would take what he could. The comfort was only an illusion but, like Kagome's ghost that greeted the day with him he would use the illusory to help him get through the day.

True comfort laid a few miles away. His Kagome, the Kagome he had lost 500-years ago, she was the one who touched every place in his heart and she was only down the road.

He wanted her to be at his side so badly it hurt but, better to hurt himself then her. She had no idea what he had started to do so long ago but, not a day went by that he didn't hate himself for his moment of weakness.

None of them knew what he had done, ashamed he hid the truth away. As punishment he did not allow himself to return to Japan until after Jaken and Myogua had called with news that the journey was over for Kagome. Not once since that day 18-years ago had he permitted himself to look upon her beauty. Now he had to face her. He was torn between his desire to be with her again and his need to punish himself.

Just as he had with Kikyou he would toture himself for what he had done. He wasn't sure which Kagome would be more angry about him putting off seeing her, what he had tried to do or comparing his action towards her to Kikyou. He laughed a humorless laugh at the thought.

Her family had not deserved what he had started to do. Now he only hoped she would ever find it in her heart to forgive and trust him again. He had to see her, he owed her that much. He could not keep the truth from her, he would have to face her and tell his crime.

He had almost ruined everything, just as he always did and no amount of good he had done in her name over the last 500-years would ever make up for it. He took another gulp from his cup to wash away the bad taste of self hatred.

In his heart and soul all he wanted was her. To wrap his arms around her and hold her close, run his clawed fingers through her beautiful silky black locks.

In the deepest part of his soul he prayed to be allowed to touch his lips to hers. In his heart he hoped she would forgive him and return to his side. He would bestow his price to her family and set things right. It was a fleeting dream, no different from the wishes he make on all the stars in the heavans.

His mind told him that when she found out about his crime she would turn away from him. He knew for certain she would disappear from his arms just as she did after the battle with Naraku.

'Maybe it would have been best to let the madness have me.' He knew when she turned away from him he would have his chance to let it take him. ' I'll face her tomorrow, she'll have fun with our friends tonight. Then in the morning I'll go see her.' He thought as he started to make his way back over to Mankee, who was waving for him to join in.

Mankee had taught him to live in the moment. To find happiness in what the day gave you and to deal with the heartache and pain when it faced you. Tonight with his old friend that was what he would do. He made his way through the group of dancing youkais and hanyous to take his place by Mankee as they began moving to the music and he continued to silence the pain in his soul.

Kagome pulled on her jeans and shirt she would wear to go see Inuyasha, her mother had thought she should put something different then what she had been wearing on. They had just finished a light dinner with her family. Souta had been thrilled to meet the people she called friends from her journey beyond the well. He and Shippou had tooken to one another right away and Shippou had even done a little fox magic for him.

Her mother had cautioned her not to be to hard on Inuyasha as he was always a little uncertain of himself. Kagome's mother had been sure that he was probably just worried about how they would take to him being he had aged since they last saw him and they had not. "Tell him that he is always welcome here and as soon as he is ready I'll fix a big dinner for him, you let him know that dear." Her mother always thought a meal and a bath would fix everything. Finally done getting ready she headed out with her friends to Sesshoumaru and Rin's estate on the edge of Tokyo. Coming down the shrine steps she was shocked to see a limo waiting for them but, quickly entered the vehicle with her friends for the trip.

In the limo Kagome worried if she was doing the right thing. Their friends had shown her that life had not been easy for Inuyasha after she was sent home. He had survived as he had all his life but, she had hoped to spare him from more of the life he had lead before they became friends.

She wasn't certain what their relationship was, neither had told the other what they felt. She knew her own heart and knew that all she wanted was a chance to show him just how much she loved him.

Something always got in the way of them sharing their feelings. The first time had been her fault. She wasn't even sure what he had been going to do but, he had moved his face so close to her's she had thought he was going to kiss her. Frightened because she had never been kissed before, she had shoved him away. She had only been 15-years old at the time and it was right after Shippou had joined their group, after the first full moon they had spent together fighting the spider head youkais.

'I wonder how things would have changed if I would have let him kiss me?'

Then Kikyou had been resurrected, things were horrible between them for awhile. Until she made it clear she would not leave his side. Over time Inuyasha acted like she was important to him, unless Kikyou came around.

Kouga had causes alot of problems between them. She never was sure if Inuyasha's problem with Kouga was because he had feelings for her and Kouga declarations made him feel threatened or if Kouga kidnapping her right from under his nose had insulted him to where he couldn't forgive the wolf youkai.

No matter what had stopped them in the end they were both afraid to tell the other how they felt, better safe then sorry.

She was unsure if to believe Miroku, Sango and Shippou. They all seemed so positive that Inuyasha had some undieing love for her and they were soul mates meant to be together. Sure it made her feel great to think her feelings would be returned but, was it her he loved and wanted or Kikyou.

She knew Kikyou had returned to hell with Onigumo's heart, she had seen it with her own eyes. Was the youkai madness Inuyasha had suffered from been caused by her disappearance or Kikyou's?Kagome had watched him approach the crater left by Kikyou, he had seemed to accept it and be at peace so was it her disappearance that had caused him so much pain?

She knew she could run the ideas around forever and never have an answer. The one with all the answers was Inuyasha and she couldn't help but, be nervous about if the answers he had would be the ones she hoped for.

Kagome noticed their ride was over as they pulled up to a beautiful estate. Her friends ushered her into the home to meet with Sesshoumaru and Rin. It had been nice to see others she knew but, in truth the whole meeting had been a blur, she was so anxious about meeting with Inuyasha she really didn't pay attention.

As Sesshoumaru lead them out to where Inuyasha was he cautioned her, "Miko, Inuyasha does not look the same as when you last saw him so be prepared."

"Now Sesshoumaru he is still himself, even if he has grown up some." Rin reminded him.

"True, also avoid his guest the bird youkais. They speak something similar to English but, only Inuyasha can completely translate their language"

"You should watch out for his friend Mankee," Shippou warned, "He makes Miroku look like a honest and pure servant of Budda." That earned him a bop on the head from Miroku.

"Their not as bad as everyone acts like Kagome," Rin whispered to her, "I wish I could get Sesshoumaru to let me go and dance with Inu nii-chan."

That made Kagome smile to remeber how Inuyasha had found peace in taking care of others. As they came down the steps of the house a the sound of a female crying and another offering comfort reached Kagome.

She thought she heard Inuyasha's name and his friend's mention so she broke away for the group to listen at the corner. "Kagome, where are you going?" Sango asked.

Shushing her friend she said, "someone is talking about Inuyasha."

Kagome was quickly joined by the other women, Rin and Sango pressed up against her straining to hear. The men hung back, Shippou sighed, "women." Miroku and Sesshoumaru nodded their agreement.

Tychell, the oldest of the female Caribbean bird youkais, pulled Ezola, the youngest, up to the house of the Great Lord. She had noticed Ezola wasn't in a good mood and when she approached her the young girl was crying. Pulling her away from the noise Tychell was determined to find out what was the girl's problem before Lord Inuyasha noticed. This party, like the yearly celebration, was all about making Lord Inuyasha happy and a crying girl was not going to set well with him.

All Caribbean bird youkais basically looked the same. Dark olive colored skin, straight black hair, and swirled colorful markings on their bodies. The amount of color showed the ranking one was born into, more color the more royal ones family was. Tychell, like Mankee, had a rainbow of colors on her but, Ezola, who's family was lower in class only had red, blue and yellow. They appeared as humans without the help of the concealment spells but, the spells did hid their demonic features like their pointed ears, talon like clawed fingers and the markings.

As they came to the side of the house Tychell asked, "now, what is wrong with ya?"

"It's that damn Mankee," Ezola replied with a pout. "Before we came and on the way here he couldn't keep his hands off me...sniff...now Lord Inuyasha is here and Mankee doesn't have a passing glance to spare me." Ezola folded her arms over her ample chest, "That Mankee he is such a whore!"

Kagome, who was just around the corner of the home stiffened, "what did they mean Mankee was a whore and what did it have to do with Inuyasha?"

The rest had also heard and started to try and calm her but, Kagome shushed them all, she wanted to here this.

"Yes Mankee is a whore but, you know that he is completely loyal to our Lord Dog, after all Inuyasha saved our kind from the Spanish and he personally saved Mankee from execution." Tychell told Ezola as she wrapped an arm around her. "Don't worry about Mankee, he won't be with anyone while we are here. Then when we leave he will have time for you again. The only one you'd have to worry about Mankee bedding while in the presents of our Lord Dog would be Lord Dog." Tychell said with a smirk.

Kagome gasped at the statement, she covered her mouth as several unsettling images raced through her mind. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at such a statement about his brother and the group were in varied degrees of shock. Even Miroku was unsettled by the thought of his friend relieving he's self with the flamboyant bird youkai.

Tychell and Ezola shared a laugh at the idea of their Lord Dog and Mankee having anything other then a friend relationship. Even if it was clear Mankee would love to have more with the handsome hanyou, they knew Inuyasha's heart belonged to only one and no one would ever be anything but, a friend in that loyal dog's eyes. Mankee repected Inuyasha and took whatever he was willing to give as Mankee owed his life to the great hanyou savior.

"Ya can't be to angry at Mankee I mean ya got to admit our Lord Dog is mighty good lookin'." Tychell said.

"Ya can say that again...ya know he's got to be one of the god's greatest creatures made." Ezola admitted.

"Mmmm..that's right chicky girl, when the god's made our Lord Dog they stood back and declared 'and he will be known as the other other white meat!' " Tychell remarked, laughter followed not only from the chicky girls but, also the young miko around the corner.

"Besides Ezola our Lord Inuyasha would never have anything other then friendship with Mankee. I swear it's not like Lord Dog couldn't have any female he wanted, even several males would take him up. We all know he is waiting on his little girl he lost." Tychell assured Ezola.

"Mankee said they found her...I don't know about you but, I feel sorry for her. Not that I wouldn't gladly trade her places, hee, hee." Ezola laughed.

Tychell sighed, "Lord Dog be the only virgin man I know of. Gods, he's going to blow her head off when he beds her. I mean he's got 500-years worth to blow, can you imagine?"

Kagome blushed at what the youkais were saying, ' what has Inuyasha been saying about me?' But she was glad that those images that had been going through her mind weren't true. Even Rin and Sango blushed at the statement.

Shippou had enough of this, turning around the corner he let his presence be known. "You two go get Mankee! Tell him Inuyasha's ward wishes to speak to him, now."

Kagome gasped, ' Shippou wasn't lieing when he said Inuyasha raised him.'

Looking over his shoulder at her Shippou asked, "what? I told you he took care of me."

A very sweaty and slightly intoxicated Mankee went towards the house. He knew he was in trouble when Tychell and Ezola had pushed their way to him and pulled him away from the party. They had told him as they pulled that Shippou, Lord Inuyasha's ward wanted to talk to him and was mad. For the life of him he had no idea what he could have done and being dragged away from dancing by his Lord Dog only infuriated him.

He had felt badly for Inuyasha. He always seemed so unsure of himself when it came to his little girl but, Mankee had been excited to spend time with him before their yearly celebration and if his girl was here now who knew if he would still come to the celebration anymore.

Coming around the edge of the house he was faced with not only Shippou but, the Great Lord as well. His mood ruined by having to leave his Dog Man's side he cared not if he insulted them. "Shippou, what's up your ass that you take me from the party man?"

"Mankee, where's Inuyasha? Did you get him drunk? Did he tell you we found his Kagome? Now he is in no condition to meet with her." Shippou rebuked the bird youkai.

Mankee tried to assure his friend's ward, "Shippou he needed it, you know his condition." Mankee waved his hands in a surrendering motion.

Kagome decided it was time to speak up after hear in Mankee talk like something was still wrong with Inuyasha, "Condition? Is something wrong with Inuyasha?"

"Who be this girl?" Mankee asked giving Kagome the once over with a pleased smile.

"This Mankee is Lord Inuyasha's Lady Kagome." Miroku explained.

"This be Lord Dog's little girl? Wow, Mankee always thought he exaggerated when he spoke of your beauty. You little girl are a goddess! No wonder Mankee never stood a chance."

"Thank you," ' I think,' Kagome shivered once again as those images came back. "You said Inuyasha had some kind of condition?" She tried again.

Reaching out and taking Kagome's hand Mankee looked at her with very concerned eyes, he spoke with the same voice a doctor would use if telling someone they were dieing, "the best way

to describe Inuyasha's problem would be," Mankee looked around as if making sure no one would hear, "emotional constipation."

"Insult not the Taiyoukai of the Americas." Sesshoumaru warned.

Mankee had just about had it with his Lord Dog's tight ass brother. He knew Sesshoumaru was the Great Lord but, damn couldn't he let it rest just a bit. He didn't like this Sesshoumaru, he acted like unless Mankee bowed down to Inuyasha he was disrespecting him.

That was the furthest thing from the truth. He owed his very life to Inuyasha, he was his savior first, his lord second and most important his dear friend. Dropping Kagome's hand to turn and face his Lord Dog's brother Mankee began gesturing wildly, making his points to the Great Lord. "Chill Great Taiyoukai man, Mankee means no disrespect to his Lord Dog." Placing his hand over his heart he continued, "Mankee loves his Lord Dog, Mankee would lay down his life for him. He saved not only my life but, the lives of all my people from those damn Spanish humans." Mankee shook his head. "Those Spanish fools came to the islands bringing sickness, death and slavery to the Tainos. Our kinds had lived in peace for hundreds of years and thanks to the Spanish they are gone. My kind were next if it had not been for Inuyasha. No matter what I am his friend and he has come to my people for his celebration for almost 300-years on the anniversary of our freedom to give thanks to all the gods for another year our Lord Dog is closer to his lost love."

Quiet laughter was heard from Kagome. Mankee and Sesshoumaru turned to look at her. "Emotional constipation? Well that's a new way to put it." She said as she shook her head.

"Hee, hee see Inuyasha's girl, she gets it." Mankee retorted to Sesshoumaru.

"So Mankee, what does Inuyasha do when he visits?" Kagome asked, 'maybe this Mankee wasn't so bad but, I can't help to feel like I've meet him before or maybe someone like him.'

Mankee threw an arm around her, "not much little girl. He comes to visit old friends for the week." Mankee continued to paint a picture in words for Kagome, he stretched out his hand as if to show her. "We drink the nectar of the island and dance in the streets. On the last night we sleep on the beach and then greet the day when it rises. In the end we see him off back to his home in the wilderness." Mankee told her.

"Such actions are unbefitting someone of his status." Sesshoumaru remarked.

'Hmmm, I remember when he would say that Inuyasha should act like the lowly creature he was. Time must have really changed things.' Kagome thought.

Turning to face Sesshoumaru, Mankee assured him. "Great Lord, it's not like Mankee ever sent him home screwed blue and tattooed."

"This Sesshoumaru would hope not. We all know he has been waiting for the Miko."

"Me?" Kagome squeaked.

"That's what we've been telling you Kagome. So Mankee what's Inuyasha's problem this time?" Shippou asked.

"The same old same old, he's scared." Mankee supplied.

"What could Inuyasha be afraid of?" Kagome asked as she moved to look Mankee in the eyes again.

Mankee smirked, he like his lord's little girl. She would match him step for step, 'just what he needs, someone who won't let him be. To bad she a little slow like him.' " He only fears one thing my dear, a beautiful little girl named Kagome that he lost 500-years ago."

"Wh, why is he afraid of me?"

"He's afraid you won't love him." Mankee confessed with a shrug.

"Love? Inuyasha loves me?" Kagome could hardly believe her ears, in all the time they had been by one anothers side he had never voiced his feelings but, now it seems he'd tell anyone who was listening.

"Oh, now I remember you were taken from him before he told you." Mankee remarked tapping his finger to his lips. "We have to get you two together, this is stupid." Mankee tilted his head to think of a way to fool his Dog Man. 'Maybe mean but, a hell of lot of fun.' Slapping his fist in his other hand Mankee announced. "I got it, we haven't stole anything from him yet!"

"You steal from Inuyasha?" Kagome asked eyeing Mankee with suspicion. 'What kind of friend is he?'

Grabbing hold of Kagome's arm Mankee pulled her to the grounds were the party was. Veering to the wooded area around the border of the grounds Mankee placed Kagome by a tree, turning to the troop following behind them Mankee instructed them, " you all mingle with the crowd, if Dog Man see's you this might not work."

Turning back to Kagome Mankee smirked deliriously, "this is going to be so good. You just stay here, One of the chicky girls will bring you Dog Man's jacket. Just put it over you so he can't see you, then when he approaches walk away into the woods. When you get him away from everything then let him know it's you!" Mankee jumped up and down clapping his hands like an excited school girl, "this is going to be so good, I can't wait to see his face!"

Kagome nodded in agreement as she watch Inuyasha's friend act like someone from long ago. 'Is it possible for a human to be reincarnated into a youkai?' She wondered, 'he sure does act alot like Jakotsu, except he's friends with Inuyasha.' Kagome shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts. Something were better off not thinking about.

As Mankee jogged away back to the group of dancing youkais and hanyous he parted the crowd so Kagome could get her first view of Inuyasha as he was today.

As Kagome leaned against the tree she noticed Mankee had parted the crowd so she could see Inuyasha as he appeared today. Kagome watched him dance in muted fascination, he had all the grace he had possessed when they hunted shards. She was shocked to see him dance, she didn't think the old Inuyasha would have ever been caught dancing. He was not exactly as he was but,' for him it has been 500-years.' She reminded herself again.

His back was to her and the first thing she noticed was his hair. It was the same silvery white but, where before it reached his waist now it was close to his knee's. He had it drawn up into a high pony tail behind his inu ears and had fixed it into a thick braid. 'Same kawaii ears.' She thought with a smile.

Instead of his fire rat hakama he wore jeans. To her surprise he had shoes on, they appeared to be some type of slipper made from leather.

As he turned with the music she seen his jagged facial markings. It was slightly unsettling to see the markings that had meant he had lost control in the past but, their friends had assured her he was completely in control. That and his actions were not those of someone who did not know friend from foe. He had opened his eyes but, seemed not to see her, they were still golden amber which told her he was in control. His face was still the same only more matured and he was definetly taller. Where she had came to his shoulder she now would come to his lower chest. ' I don't know why he's so worry about me seeing him, it's not like he has changed all that much. I would accept him no matter what. Inuyasha, why do you doubt me?'

Mankee had grabbed Ezola on his way through the crowd and told her his plan, pointing Kagome out to her. She had been very excited to help Inuyasha and his girl get together. Mankee sighed as he made his way to Inuyasha, ' as much as I enjoy our time together Dog Man I'll be so glad to get out of here so I can get chummy with Ezola. Besides you need to get chummy with your little girl too.' As he approached Inuyasha Mankee began dancing by him again and as soon as Inuyasha turned Mankee reached out and disrobed his old friend in a game as old as the celebrations. Taking Inuyasha's red jacket from him Mankee quickly handed it off to Ezola, who ran into the crowd to hid from their Lord Dog. Seeing that Lord Dog wasn't following she made her way to the tree Mankee had pointed out when he told her his plan and handed the jacket off to Dog Man's little girl.

"Here,hee, hee, hee..this is so much fun!"

"Thanks," a stunned Kagome answered.

"No problem...we do this to him all the time, he get so mad at us! Quick put it over your head so he doesn't see you!" Ezola instructed helping Kagome put it over her head.

Inuyasha sighed, 'here we go again. Why do they insist on doing this to me?' Looking around he noticed Ezola handing his haori off to another who was standing by the tree line. He couldn't get a good look at the one Ezola had given his haori to because Ezola was blocking his view and now this person had placed his haori over their head.

Walking towards the person with his haori, intending on recovering it so he could continue his evening, he was slightly angered that this person had started walking away with it. He could tell it was a female from its size and legs. Trying to take a sniff he was faced with the fact that Mankee's punch had truely dimmed his senses. "Damn it can't smell a thing, thanks Mankee."

As they continued to walk away from the party Inuyasha had just about had enough. The alcohol in him was not allowing him to walk the straightest. "Ha, ha okay, jokes over...come on enough already...give me back my haori!" Inuyasha was getting highly agitated, he assumed it was one of the chicky girls as no one else would do this to him. "Here chicky, chicky, chicky...give it up!" Finally the figure in front of him stopped, Inuyasha decided the one he was following had given up the game. "Alright now my little chicky, the game's over, give what's mine back." He ordered gruffly.

Slowly Kagome lowered the haori from her head and turned to face him, "you never use to have a problem with me using it Inuyasha."

Time stopped, he forcefully blinked trying to fix the image he was faced with. It wasn't morning and never before had her ghost appeared to him any other time. Rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hands he looked again. "I think I've drank to much. Either that or not enough."

Kagome took his haori off and walked towards him holding the haori out. "Here.."

Inuyasha slowly took the haori and dropped it to the ground, he timidly reached for her. "Is it really you? If I touch you, will you disappear?" He horsely whispered to her, his eyes full of conflicting emotions.

"No, it's me Inuyasha." Kagome answered back, she was trying not to break down in front of him. "I'm so sorry the jewel took me away, I didn't want to leave you. Can you forgive me?" She asked as she reached out and took his hand in her's.

Feeling her hand in his was all he could take, using his hanyou speed he reached out and snatched her bringing her up against his chest in a fierce hug. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her to insure she would not get away from him again. "It's really you, your here." Inuyasha heart soar with love and happniess and his soul felt the weight like that of Atlas lift off of him just before he loss consciousness.

Planter's Punch-An alcoholic drink native to the Caribbean, made from Rum.

Tainos-Native people in Puerto Rico. These Native Indian people were made slaves by the Spanish in the 1500's and basically the race was wiped out; by the Spainish killing them, illness, natural disasters and interracial marriages. Spanish and Africa slaves married the native indians, their true name is not known, Tainos is the name given to them. More info can be found at http(colon)(dbl slash)welcome(dot)topuertorico(dot)org(slash)

Atlas-A Titan, condemned by Zeus to carry the world on his shoulders.

price: this is a chinese custom, where the groom would give gifts to the bride's family based on his families wealth. why inuyasha is following a chinese custom will be covered later.

For any others wanting a time line here you go: Sengoku Jidai-1500's, Inuyasha and group lives 200-years with Sesshoumaru then Inuyasha is named Taiyoukai of the Americas-1700's to present date, on Kagome's side of the well the journey begins in 1996 A.D.(according to the web site I read for manga translations-sengoku-o-togi zoushi), 3-years to the end of journey(in my story) would be 1999A.D.

Hope this helps!


	16. reunion: face to face

blanket disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to Inuyasha or any characters associated with the anime/manga. The are the property of Rumiko Takahahi.

I do claim rights to the original characters that appear in this chapter.

"talking"

'thinking'

It was getting late and all those she knew from Sengoku Jidai and Inuyasha's friend Mankee had tried to wake Inuyasha up.

Mankee had expressed his happiness in his newest drink, "I guess that means my new receipe is a success." His happiness was not well meet by anyone else.

"Are you sure there is no way to wake him?" Rin asked as she leaned over to check on Kagome again, "you doing okay down there Kagome?"

"As well as I can,'" Kaogme's muffled answer came.

"If we can't wake him, how about we try braking his hold on her." Shippou asked as he took hold of Inuyasha's arms.

Inuyasha had just black out and collapsed in the wooded area near the party with Kagome wrapped in his arms and had yet to release her. She had been lucky in that even though he had fell on his side from a standing position, he had wrapped her so tightly next to him that his body had taken the total impact. Kagome couldn't help but, wonder if he did this every year.

They had all tried to break the grip he had on her. Sesshoumaru even offered to use his poison claws to melt Inuyasha's hands if she so wished it. Kagome refused as soon as the offer left his lips. She had the sneaking suspicion that none had tried too hard to help her, 'either they are not trying or Inuyasha has became a lot stronger over the years.' They all seemed too amused at Inuyasha using her as a teddy bear.

He had finally moved but, it was only to pull her closer, 'I didn't think it was possible to get closer.' Kagome musingly thought as Inuyasha nuzzled into her hair. He currently had pulled her body so her upper thighs rested between his legs, much to her embarrassment. His legs were wrapped around hers, the one not by the ground he had cocked up so it rested on her hip and had shoved his foot between her legs. The arm by the ground he had wrapped around her shoulders and twisted his upper arm to cradle her head against his chest. The other arm he wrapped around to her back and down it. He had went as far as to have a lock of her hair in his mouth. Kagome was very amazed at his flexability but, she still had no idea how to get out of his hold. "What now?" Kagome's muffled voice asked.

Snickering Miroku suggested, "Why don't we at least move them some where more comfortable for what ever it is Inuyasha is trying to do to his lady." Sango quickly smacked him acrossed the face, "pervert."

Miroku smiled rubbing the hand print she had left, "only for you my dear Sango, only for you."

Sesshoumaru, Shippou, Miroku and Mankee had each taken a side lifting and carrying them up to the house. Sesshoumaru directed them to the room that had been given to Inuyasha for his stay and they deposited them on his bed.

"If you need anything little girl, you just yell." Mankee instructed.

"Just be specific that you need help Lady Kagome, nonspecific yelling we will ignore so as not to interrupt anything." Miroku suggested earning another smack from Sango.

"How long until he wakes up?" Kagome asked.

"Hard to say, he doesn't usually do this, you must have been to much for him little girl." Mankee answered with a pervert smirk similar to the one Miroku wore.

"Are you sure you'll be all right by yourself with him?" Sango asked her friend, she was very concerned as to how Inuyasha would react when he woke up.

Kagome's murmured, "I think I'll be fine Sango, haven't you all been telling me he's still the Inuyasha I remember?"

Sesshoumaru had been moving everyone out of the room, "the Miko is correct, Inuyasha would never harm his choosen one. Now taiji-ya leave them, so my baka brother might sleep off the effects of the alcohol."

"Go on Sango, I'll be fine." Kagome assured her friend.

"Night Kagome, I'll call your family and let them know you will be staying with us tonight." Sango promised. "Thanks Sango, night."

They all left leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone. Looking up as best she could with the hold he had on her and around her hair he still held in his mouth she examined him. His face no longer held the same round boyish look it had just a few days ago for her when they had fought Naraku. 'A couple of days and 500-years, both are the same. Hard to believe it.' His face had matured, if he had been human he would have appeared to be in his mid-twenties. It was still his face and those same unruly bangs he always had. Kagome tried her best to wiggle her hands out from between them, she only wished to touch his face but, he had such a strong hold on her there was no way she was doing anything till he awoke. Slowly the warmth of his embrace and the allure of his heart beat was to much for her and she also succumbed to sleep.

As the night wore on the alcohol began to loose it's effects over him, Inuyasha began to awake to a feeling of completion he had not known in a very long time. The first thing he realized was he was no longer at the party or outside but, back in his room in his brother's house. The second thing he noticed was someone's hair was in his mouth and that someone was in his arms. For a moment he worried if it had really been Kagome he seen, his sense of smell still wasn't working. Finally he had the courage to look down. Carefully he used the hand cradling her head to move her so to look into her face and confirmed his hopes that it was indeed Kagome. As he looked her over he was thankful she wasn't awake to see the tears of joy in his eyes. He had quietly whimpered before he could stop himself and he bit his lower lip and hoped he had not woke her. He wanted to talk to her but, just for right now he only wished to look at her and hold her. 'It's her, she hasn't changed one bit.' Pushing her hair out of his mouth with his tongue he smoothed it down with his clawed hand. 'So soft,' he thought as he continued to stroke her hair, 'it's almost like a sweet dream.'

He watched her sleep remembering the times they traveled looking for the shards. He had taken it for granted that he would always be watching over her. 'Boy, was I wrong.' Unable to resist any longer he nuzzled into her hair.

So many things had stood between them before. Naraku's evil had kept everyone from having a life. The gathering of the shards of the cursed Shikon No Tama had started their journey but, in the end it had taken her from him. 'No, nothing but, heartache ever came from that damn jewel.' Kikyou had found peace finally and Kouga was mated to Ayame. ' No one left to come between us, ' he smirked into her hair thinking how he had won out against that damn wimpy wolf. 'No school!' He smiled happily, 'you took your last test to finish high school before the final battal with Naraku.' He didn't know why the idea of no more school made him so happy, 'it was something else that took her away from me.' He reminded himself. ' Nothing left to take you away from me. Nothing will come between us again.' He promised.

Just as he was getting the nerve to kiss her while she slept his conscience reared its ugly head to remind him that what he had tried to do would take her away from him. 'You will never be forgiven, you don't deserve her.' His conscience whispered to him. Fearing it to be true, he tightened his hold on her. ' NO...' he growled to himself, 'I'll fix this. I've got her price, I'll pay for what I tried to do. No one has to know, then she will be mine...no one will keep her from me...no one. She belongs to me.' With his plan firmly in place he went back to watching her sleep. He could see the first rays of daylight filtering into the room and he could feel his love begin to stir. Watching her intently he was determined that his eyes would be the first thing that she would see every morning from that morning on.

Slowly Kagome began to wake feeling warm and safe. She cracked an eye open to see the first rays of light coming into the room. 'Morning, wonder if Inuyasha has finally woke up.' Opening her eyes completely she jerked when she was greeted by two golden amber eyes. She noticed he still held her as if she would disappear, 'I guess that is what happened last time he held me.'

Smiling down at her with some unnamed emotion in his eyes he finally broke the silence. "Morning, sleep well?"

"Yes thanks and you? Are you feeling better now?"

"Better then I have in 500-years," he answered with a smile. Loosening his hold just a little he rolled them so he was over top her. His arms on either side of her and his body pressed up next to her. "You didn't give me a chance to say how well you did in the battle with Naraku or to ask you if you'd continue to stay with me." He said inching his face closer to hers.

There it was, what she had been afraid of, he was angry she had left him. It hadn't been her fault or choice but, that didn't matter. "I'm so sorry Inuyasha, I didn't want to leave you." She sobbed out as she gripped his tee shirt. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Shocked by her tears and plea he gasped and drew back from her. 'Why is she sorry? She didn't do anything wrong.' Sighing he smiled a small sad smile to her, taking one of his clawed fingers he placed it to his lips and shushed her leaning back down till the finger that was on his lips was also on hers.

Only his finger seperated their lips and Kagome's heart was pounding as she was flooded by a sudden heat. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. "Shhh...don't cry..." he told her. Never moving he continued to whisper to her. "It's not your fault, we are here together now and that's all that matters," he assured her.

"But, the others told me how alone you felt. I never wanted to leave your side." Kagome said back with tears in her eyes. "It's all my fault,"

"No it's not your fault and it's okay, I carried your smile in my heart and it helped me get past the times my life was low. Besides none of that matters, we're together now that's all I care about."

"Oh Inuyasha..." she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down on her as tears continued to fall. He had moved his hand to beside her head to keep from crushing her with his weight, she had moved her face to the crook of his neck "I was so scared when the jewel lit up and then I was in my era at the bottom of the well. I tried to get back, I really did but, it wouldn't let me. I was sure I'd never see you again." She continued to sob, "I'm just so happy your back, I don't care if you changed alittle, just say your not angry with me."

Inuyasha chuckled lightly at her, "I'm not mad, I just didn't know how you'd react to me? Maybe you were glad to finally be rid of me?"

Shocked at his words Kagome pushed him back gasping, taking in his happy smile she pouted and slapped his arm. "How can you say that? I can't believe I sat around and cry because of you. If you weren't on top of me I'd s-word you."

Shaking his head Inuyasha thought, 'same old Kagome. Still full of fire.' "Okay..sorry, give me a break 500-years can play games with your mind." He said crossing his eyes and sticking out his tongue at her.

She laughed at his antics, which was music to his ears that twitched at the sound. "I don't know about you but, I'm hungery. You want a shower before we eat?" He asked rolling off of her and the bed. "A shower, sure but, I don't have anything to change into." She answered getting up as well. "You and Sango are about the same size, I'll go get something from her, the shower is in there and towels are in the cabinet. I'll be right back." He promised heading out the door.

Jogging to Sango and Miroku's room he knock lightly calling to her, "Sango, you up?" Coming out wrapped in a robe Sango was shocked to see Inuyasha up and in such a good mood. "Welcome back to the land of the living. Where's Kagome?"

"Ha, ha very funny. She's taking a shower, got anything she can borrow?"

"Sure just a minute," turning back into the room Sango dug through her bag and produced a change of clothes for Kagome. "Here she'll have to wear her own bra if she wants one." She said handing them over.

"Yeah, I know gave them up in the 60's didn't ya?" Inuyasha smirked at his friend.

"Hey that was a very good decade, besides the decade women received the same rights as men in the United States the 60's were my favorite time." She defended.

"Whatever, like you didn't have the same rights as anyone else with me." Inuyasha huffed crossing his arms with the clothes in them. "See you at breakfast, then we'll go back and see Kagome's family." Running back down the hall to his room he left his friend shaking her head as she went to get ready for the day.

Going back into the room he carefully opened the bathroom door after he made sure the shower was going. Not peeking he said, "it's just me, got you a change of clothes Sango didn't have a bra, so you'll have to use your own, I'm leaving them on the hamper. I'm not peeking!" He promised.

Gasping at having him sneak into the bathroom she was glad the shower curtain wasn't see through. "Thanks..."

"Don't worry," he assured, "I'm shutting the door."

"Okay, hey can you still hear me outside the door?"

"Sure, what ya need." He asked sitting on the floor with his back to the door.

"I was wondering, does your friend Mankee remind you of anyone we meet during the time we gathered the shards?" Kagome asked as she resumed her bath.

Thinking of all the folks he had meet, he came up empty. "No, I don't thing so. Why does he remind you of someone? This is his first time in Japan and he wasn't even alive when we fought Naraku, he's only 491-years old."

"Only?" Kagome asked wide eyed at the thought, 'well I guess Inuyasha is 520-years old so Mankee is probably like a kid to him.' She shook her head sighing, "He kind of reminds me of Jakotsu."

"Jakotsu!" Inuyasha growled out, "that weirdo bastard! Mankee is nothing like him. Jakotsu tried to cut my head off! Mankee has always been a loyal friend, I don't think so!" Crossing his arms he huffed at the idea of Mankee and Jakotsu being anything alike.

"Don't get mad! I didn't mean they were alike I just mean that maybe Mankee is Jakotsu's reincarnation. It's the reincarnation's job to right the wrongs the pervious life did, right? To improve the soul, Jakotsu wrong you and many others in his pervious life, maybe as Mankee he has been given the chance to right his wrong towards you. Mankee has been a good friend, right?"

Inuyasha sighed, he didn't like the idea of Mankee being Jakotsu's reincarnation. Sure both were kind of fruity but, Mankee had been a good friend and Jakotsu had just been, well yuck. Shaking his head, Inuyasha decided that somethings were better left alone. "Doesn't matter if he is or not. Jakotsu was Jakotsu and Mankee is Mankee. Their not the same."

As Kagome finished her shower and began to get ready for the day she thought, 'wish you could have figured that out so easily with me and Kikyou.' Giving the door the evil eye as she finished getting ready for the day. Gathering her things she opened the door to find Inuyasha sitting indian style, as he had always done, guarding the door of the bathroom. "All yours."

Going and gathering his things he was stopped by a knock at the door, it was Sango and Miroku. "We thought we'd walk down to breakfast together."

"Go on Kagome, I'll be right down." Inuyasha promised.

"It's okay, I could wait."

"No, go on. You don't have to wait for me to shower. Won't take me long, promise." Inuyasha said pushing her out of the door. 'Less temptation this way.' He thought as he closed the bedroom door and went to take his shower.

After a quick shower Inuyasha replace his Indiana anklets. They were made from hand carved stones that not long ago he had restrung on elastic cord so he could remove them easily. Crowfoot, the chief of the Siksika tribe had given him the anklets when they had accompanied him back to his estate. He pulled on another pair of button fly jean and replaced his moccasins, finding another tee shirt he had from Shippou he pulled it on and went to grab a brush to fix his hair. Looking at himself in the mirror as he ran the brush through his hair he decided to leave it down, 'for Kagome I'll leave it down.' Skipping down the stairs two at a time he figured it was time to mess with his brother, 'haven't pushed his buttons yet.' He smirked stopping by the pantry area where they had stowed some supplies they had brought with them. Reaching into the refrigerator he grabbed what he had been looking for. Getting a tablespoon as well he headed for the dinning room with a smirk on his face. He couldn't wait to see his brother's face. "Morning.." he said grabbing a chair by Kagome, 'she seems to be enjoying the gathering.'

Around of good mornings were issued by all at the table. Sesshoumaru had his normal chair at the head with Rin at his left, on down was Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha had taken the chair to Sesshoumaru's right, Kagome had left it for him. He noticed Shippou had yet to make it down.

Inuyasha held up his cylinder shaped plastic package, putting the spoon in his mouth while he opened it with a claw. The table fell silent as everyone eyed Inuyasha and his mysterious food. "What's that?" Kagome asked taking a bit of rice. "This?" Inuyasha asked innocently, "raw chocolate chip cookie dough." Inuyasha replied dipping his tablespoon into the dough and taking a large bite. "The breakfast of champions." He remarked with his mouth full.

"Eww, that's gross. How can you eat that?" Rin asked making a face.

Waving his spoon at her Inuyasha replied, "don't knock it, till you've tried it." Then took another bit.

"I see your taste in cuisine has not improved brother." Sesshoumaru remarked taking a sip of tea.

Inuyasha became ramrod straight putting his treat down on the table. He eyed his brother with an emotionless mask, "there is nothing wrong with this Inuyasha's taste in foods dear brother."

Sesshoumaru looked his brother over. "Feh," was Sesshoumaru's simply reply.

Inuyasha broke out in a loopsided fanged grin at his brother's reply and leaned back over his snack.

Kagome just starred at the two brothers in amazement, her jaw slightly dropped. Leaning over Inuyasha took a finger and closed her mouth, "you trying to catch flies or something? Better eat so we can go visit your family." Before she could say anything Shippou entered the room, "so what's for the most important meal of the day." He asked coming up behind Inuyasha and looking over his shoulder. A round of greetings went out to the fox as he leaned over Inuyasha to inspect the morning offerings. "Oooh, coookie dough!" Shippou quickly laid his head on Inuyasha's shoulder to beg for the treat, "ah, ah, ah." Calmly as he continued his strange meal Inuyasha aked, "what do you want runt?"

"Come on...I'm a growin' boy!" Shippou whimpered.

Sighing Inuyasha scooped up a spoon full of dough and shoved it into Shippou's mouth. "Yeah, your growin' alright...into a really big pain in my ass." The words were gruff but, held no bit as Inuyasha shared his treat.

Kagome watched the exchange, she couldn't believe she was sitting there with all of them. She was even happier then she had been in Sengoku Jidai till it occured to her how different it was. 'For me it was only a couple of days, nothing really has changed. For them it's been 500-years. Inuyasha has really changed. He was never like this with Shippou before. He has the life he always deserved...he's accepted by his brother. He has friends and he's even a Taiyoukai now. I'm still just a doopy 18-year old. He said all that matters is us being together but, does he love me or is he just doing like he did with Kikyou? He couldn't give her up and she was dead. It wasn't until she left that he seemed to realize they couldn't be together. Is he doing that to me too? Maybe he doesn't really need me anymore?' Kagome chanced a glance at her hanyou love as he was teasing Shippou by pulling the spoon away from him before he could take a bit.

His sense of smell having returned he could smell Kagome's sadness. Inuyasha turned to see what had caused it and found her staring at her plate. "Kagome, you okay?" He asked eyeing her with concern.

Putting on a fake smile Kagome answered, "never better. So Rin you were saying that you and Sesshoumaru are going to be undergoing fertility treatments to have another baby?"

"Oh yes," Rin replied, "you see while being mated to Sesshoumaru allows me to share his life span it did stop my body from running out of eggs. I never went through menopause because my organ's are basically in a state of agelessness, like Sango thanks to Inu nii-chan's talisment. They have treatments now so women who have problems having babies can have children with help now and they can be used by humans mated to youkais and hanyous who have aged past child bearing age."

"Your going to have another baby?" Inuyasha asked handing his treat to Shippou who went to the seat on the other side of Kagome.

"Well Inu nii-chan it has been 490-years since our last child." Rin reminded him, "I miss being a mom."

"It's not fair," Inuyasha pouted, "I live in Canada now, I won't be able to help out."

"I was hoping to help raise this one brother." Sesshoumaru said, "no need to worry Miko, my brother will make a fine okaasan."

"Sesshoumaru! I hope Taeru isn't around, you promised not to speak of that." Inuyasha reprimanded his brother.

"I never said I wouldn't tease you with it."

"What is Sesshoumaru talking about?" Kagome whispered to Shippou.

"Let me explain Miko," Sesshoumaru began.

_Flashback 12-years after Sesshoumaru and Rin had become mate. The last child, of three sons, is now about 2-years old. _

An almost 2-year old hanyou pup is heard crying in the palace of Sesshoumaru on the night of a new moon. A human Inuyasha is jogging to the room of Taeru. Pushing the shoji screen back he enters the room. Human Inuyasha walks over to the futon, "hey Taeru, it's okay pup." Picking the young hanyou up he sways back and forth as he walks the pup to use the toilet. Having finished a very sleepy Taeru snuffs, "drink?"

"Sure thing pup." Inuyasha tells him, picking him back up to carry him to the kitchen.

Sesshoumaru had just returned from checking his borders to find a human Inuyasha carrying his youngest son to the kitchen. Silently from the shadows he watches as his brother take care of the pup. 'He will make a fine chichi-ue when his time comes.' Just as human Inuyasha is leaving the dining area to put the pup back to bed Sesshoumaru witnessed Taeru nuzzle into Inuyasha's neck, "okaasan," Taeru says grabbing hand fulls of Inuyasha's black hair. Sesshoumaru raises his eyebrows at hearing his youngest call his brother mother. "Okaasan?" He says as he shakes his head. For his part Inuyasha only patted the pup's back and continued on his way to return Taeru to his bed.

_End flashback_

"He called you mother?" Kagome asked.

"He was just a pup and it was the first time he had seen me human. He was just confused." Inuyasha insisted.

"Yes, well with you in Canada, Rin and I just might raise our own pup this time." Sesshoumaru said.

"Feh, don't call me when the pup won't sleep at night and Rin needs a rest." Inuyasha huffed crossing his arms. "You all done with breakfast?" He asked eyeing his friends.

When everyone was finished Inuyasha lead Kagome out of the house to wait for their friends so they could head for her families shrine. Exiting the house, Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "Wait here, I'll be right back." He told her as he took off towards the back of the house. Sitting on the stairs, Kagome wondered where he had went off to now.

Going into Sesshoumaru's private garage, Inuyasha spied the moving van. Looking at Sesshoumaru's collection of vehicles he pick out a new Toyota Land Cruiser SUV. Opening the back of the van Inuyasha picked out the best chests from Kagome's 'price' and a couple from the mementos he had saved over the centuries for her. Placing the chests into the back of the SUV he had picked he settled into the driver's seat fixing the seat and mirrors for the drive to the shrine. Pulling out of the garage he noticed Mankee and the girls loading up into one of the limo's, he yelled to his friend, "You heading back to the Island?"

"Yo Dog Man! Glad to see you woke up." Mankee said running up to the vehicle Inuyasha was in.

"Your new receipe was very effective."

"Thanks, we are headed off. You don't need old Mankee right now, you got your little girl. Don't fuck it up okay? She's good for you." Mankee said reaching into the vehicle and giving his old friend a hug.

"I'm going to try and make everything right, I promise old friend." Inuyasha replied hugging Mankee back. "I'll see you at our next celebration, I'll bring Kagome with me."

"We will have the celebration as always my Lord Dog but, maybe you will be to busy with your girl to come dance with Mankee anymore?" Mankee asked with sad eyes.

Smiling Inuyasha patted his friends arm, "we will be there old friend. I would not miss visiting my friends."

"Alright my old friend, till then." Mankee said running back to the limo.

Inuyasha watched his old friend get into the limo and drive away. "Later old friend and thanks." Smiling Inuyasha turned his attention back to what he had been doing, reving the vehicle's engine he took off to pick up Kagome and their friends.

The first thing that alerted Kagome that he was coming was the sound of screeching tires. Pulling up to the stairs and turning off the engine Inuyasha leaned out of the window smiling, "going my way little girl?" He asked waggling his eyebrows at her. Laughing Kagome approached the beautiful grey Toyota, "were did you get this from?" She asked running a finger along the side.

"This?" Inuyasha asked snuggling back into the leather driver's seat and drumming his clawed fingers on the wheel. A fanged smirk lite his face, "Ses...shou...maru's private garage."

The rest of the group exited the house. Miroku and Sango looked like any other young couple in Japan. Blue jeans and tee shirts. Shippou was also decked in causal clothes and moccasins, like the one's Inuyasha wore. Shippou was once again under his concealment spell. His red hair showed he wasn't Japanese but, no one would think him anything but, a normal human tourist. Shippou bounced down the stairs to the SUV, "ooo...we got wheels!" Running around to the passenger side and jumping into the seat Shippou yelled, "I call shot gun!"

"Oi, pups in the back!" Inuyasha told him questuring with his thumb to the back seat.

Huffing Shippou crawled between the front seats to the back pushing his way between Miroku and Sango who had already entered the vehicle. "I ain't no pup, old man! I'm 511-years old."

"You know how to drive Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, "when did you learn?"

"Inuyasha has been driving for almost a hundred years Kagome, he made us go down to Michigan to get one of those Model T cars, when did we get that?" Miroku asked Inuyasha.

"1908 or 09, I believe." Inuyasha said tapping his forehead.

Going around to the passenger side Kagome got in, "I take it I get shot gun, huh?"

"Always," was the simple answer she got. Sneaking a look at him Kagome saw he wore a content smile on his face and his eyes held that unnamed emotion again.

The moment was ruined when Miroku leaned forward smacking Inuyasha in the back of the head. "Forget something?" He asked.

"What the fuck was that for?" Inuyasha asked turning to look at Miroku.

"Look in the mirror baka." Miroku told him.

Looking in the review mirror Inuyasha laughed nervously, "oops, forgot again."

"Forgot what?" Kagome asked.

"Just watch," Inuyasha instructed her. Placing his hand on the rosary she had put on him he closed his eyes and mumbled something. As quickly as he did on the nights of the new moon he changed. In the driver's seat now sat Inuyasha in his human form.

"Wow," was all Kagoem could say. noticing his aura was still the same as when in his hanyou form she asked. "So that's just a disguise, right?"

Smiling Inuyasha replied, "yep I'm still me. Just in disguise, like Shippou." Shaking his head he sighed, "I always forget the dumb thing."

"Why is that, don't you have to use it at your home?" Kagome asked as she examined him.

"Not very often," Inuyasha replied.

"Why is that?"

"Because," Miroku supplied from the back seat, "we live out in the middle of no where."

"Hey, I like living out in the middle of no where!" Shippou said shoving Miroku. Putting his head between the front seats Shippou went on, "it's great at our estate Kagome, it reminds me of Sengoku Jidia. You can stand out in the front yard and pee and no one notices."

Blushing Kagome just blinked at Shippou's information. Leaning towards the steering wheel and around Shippou Inuyasha assured her, "don't worry Kagome, it's not that we live so far away that no one is around. It's just is Shippou is out in the yard peeing there's nothing to notice."

"Hey!" Shippou yelled.

Leaning back Inuyasha started the vehicle so they could get on their way. Making a fist he bopped Shippou in the forehead. "Get out of the hole pup."

"Kagome!" Shippou howled holding his forehead.

"Inu...yasha," Kagome warned.

"Don't sit me, I'm driving!" Inuyasha yelled, his hands gripping the wheel.

In the back Miroku and Sango just laughed. It was so wonderful to have things back the way they should be.

youkai:demon/ghost/spirit/magical creature

hanyou:half magical creature

taiyoukai:demon lord

shoji:paper sliding screen used to seperate rooms

okaasan:mother

chichi-ue:father, formal term

Taeru:means brave, to be equal to.

price: after more research i have found this term to refer to the money given by a groom to the bride's

family.this is a chinese marriage custom. the amount given is based on the wealth of the

groom's family. why inuyasha is using a chinese custom will be covered later.


	17. to where we first started

blanket disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to Inuyasha or any characters associated with the anime/manga. They are the property of Rumiko Takahahi.

I do claim rights to the original characters that appear in this chapter.

"talking"

'thinking'

The ride to the shrine had been enjoyable. Surprisingly Inuyasha was a very good driver, even if he did yell at the other drivers. Shippou helping him yell from the back didn't help matters. 'Entertaining yes,' Kagome decided as Shippou poked Inuyasha once again. "Check this guy out, I swear he was picking his nose!" 'Entertaining but, not helpful." Kagome thought as Shippou again stuck his head between the front seats. "Shippou...I'm driving here. I don't really care about..." Inuyasha began but, was interrupted by Shippou pointing at a passing vehicle. "Just look!" Sighing Inuyasha glanced over at the motorist that had caught Shippou eye, returning his glaze to the road suddenly a stange look came to his face as he did a quick double take. "He really is going at it ain't he?" Inuyasha finally agreed. "Told ya," a smug Shippou replied, "he must be picking out a seat in the theater, way in the back!"

"Shippou, how old are you?" Miroku asked sighing.

Turning to his friends in the back Shippou asked, "In human years or youkai terms? Cause in human years it's 511, in youkai terms I'm an adult. Why?"

Shaking his head Miroku replied, "just wondering exactly how adult you were suppose to be."

"Leave him alone Miroku, he is kitsune after all. It's just his nature." Sango reminded her husband.

"Of course my dear Sango, you are wise as always." Miroku answered.

'These guys must be something to live with everyday.' Kagome looked out her window as she wondered what life with all of them everyday would be like. 'Will I get the chance to be with them again?'

Inuyasha stole a glance at Kagome and slide the hand closest to her off the wheel, slowly he inched it over till he was on her arm rest. Taking a deep breath he finished his hand's journey as he slyly touched her hand with his.

Feeling someone touching her hand Kagome looked down to see a human hand barely touching hers. Following the arm back to the hand's owner she found it to be Inuyasha. He had a slight blush on his checks as he continued to look ahead driving the vehicle. 'He's holding my hand.' Smiling Kagome turned her hand over to cradle his.

As Kagome moved her hand, at first Inuyasha thought he'd over stepped his boundaries but, when she then was cradling his hand he chanced a glance at her. What he saw made his heart skip a beat, she was sitting beside him holding his hand with a sweet smile on her face directed to him. Smiling back and feeling just a little more confindent he gently squeezed her hand. things were going wonderfully until Shippou stuck his head between the seats yet again, "hey old man, getting your moves on?" Shippou asked waggling his eyebrows at him. Shocked at being caught Inuyasha jerked his hand back to the wheel, flushed. Kagome also blushed and returned to looking out the window. Sango and Miroku looked at one another and angrily yanked the unruly fox back and both bopped him in the head.

Parking near the shrine steps, they exited the vehicle and started up the stairs. "I almost forgot to tell you, mama said she'd cook you dinner when you came..." Kagome started telling Inuyasha as they went up the shrine steps. Coming to a sudden stop Inuyasha stared at the entrance to the shrine, looking down at the stairs he was shocked to see his claw marks on the stone step, 'this is the spot I sat that day.'

_Flashback 18-years ago_

Inuyasha, under his human concealment, sits on the stone steps to the Hugurashi Shrine. In his boredom he uses his claws to carve into the stone steps. To the human eye the carving would have just appeared as his hanyou claws were disguised as human nails. In the background he can hear old Jii-chan yelling words of encouragement to his son and daughter-in-law as they head out of the shrine entrance. Inuyasha looked up when he hears the you man ask, "Inuyasha...are you even listening to me?..."

_End flashback_

"What?" Inuyasha aked looking around. Kagome stood in front of him a few steps up so she could look him eye to eye. "What's wrong? You kind of spaced out there for a minute." Shaking his head to chase the memories away he answered, "nothing...just thinking about the last time I was here." Smiling softly Kagome reached out and grabbed his hand. "It's been awhile for you since you've veen here but, it's okay. No one is going to look at you any differently. Your like part of the family, come on." Kagome assured him as she pulled him up the stairs. "Right.." he answered allowing her to pull him to the house.

Coming to the house Kagome opened the door dragging Inuyasha in with her as the others followed. "I'm back...Inuyasha is with me!" She yelled.

Before he could even drop his concealment spell he was attacked by her family. He had spent many new moon nights at her home when they looked for the shards so his human appearance did not completely shock them. He was tackled by a happy 12-year old Souta, "Inu nii-chan! Your in disguise, like Shippou, right?" A very excited Souta asked from his arms. "That's right runt, watch." Inuyasha instructed closing his eyes as he once again placed his hand on his rosery and mumbled some words to drop the spell. When he reopened his eyes they were now golden amber and he was in his true hanyou form with his jagged face markings. Meeting Souta's eyes Inuyasha smiled, "how's that?"

"Cool!" Souta exclaimed, "you got tall Inu nii-chan, when did you get those markings on your face? Why doesn't Shippou have any? How old are you now? Shippou said you guys are immortal, is that true?"

Souta had been nine years old when Kagome had first fell through the well. For Kagome and her family the journey had taken three years, like it had for Inuyasha and the others from Sengoku Jidai but, for them the final battle with Naraku had only been a couple of days ago where for those from Sengoku Jidai they had lived those years from Sengoku Jidai to today.

Chuckling Inuyasah attempted to answer the boy's questons, " one at a time kid. Yep, you get tall when you grow up, I got my markings about five years after the well closed on my side. Shippou doesn't have my markings because they are from my oyaji, Sesshoumaru said they are just like his. Yes, were immortal, all with youkai blood are."

"Alright Souta enough." Mama Higurashi told her son smiling at Inuyasha as he put the boy on the floor. "We were worried about you dear. I'm so glad to see your alright, welcome back." Reaching up she cupped his check in her hand, "you have gotten tall." Looking at this women who had been kind to him when he hadn't deserved it, he smiled at her putting one of his hands over hers. "I have missd you all as well, Mrs. Higurashi." Pulling her hand back she waved it at him dismissingly, "oh dear, I've told you before just call me mama." Shaking his head smiling Inuyasha found it very humourous that this women, who in youkai terms would not even be considered an adult yet wanted him to call her mama but, it was a very comforting thought so he did.

"Oh wait, I forgot I brought some things for you."

"Things for me?" Kagome asked taking a seat on the floor in the living room.

"Yeah, I'll be right back, Souta come hold the door for me."

"Sure thing Inu nii-chan, " Souta followed his hero back out to the door.

Turning their backs to Kagome and her family Sango, Miroku, and Shippou whispered to one another. "What did he bring? I didn't see him put anything in the vehicle." Sango asked Miroku and Shippou. "I've no idea. Shippou do you?" Miroku asked turning to Shippou. Shippou scratched his head thinking, "only thing he brought for Kagome was the mementos and 'the price' stuff."

"The price, oh kami don't tell me he brought that!" Sango whispered.

Tapping Sango on the back Kagome asked, "is something wrong?" Turning around quickly the three assured her they were fine.

Inuyasha made his way back in with Souta in tow with two large chests, placing them on the living room floor. "What's in these?" Mama Higurashi asked. "Mementos I saved for Kagome over the centuries." Inuyasha explained opening the first chest.

"Mementos Sango, Inuyasha brought the mementos." Miroku happily exclaimed. "Yes, I see that Miroku." Sango answered kicking him lightly.

Leaning over to whisper to Inuyasha Kagome asked, "Do they always act so strangely anymore?"

"Keh, who knows with those two." Inuyasha replied shaking his head.

He took out something wrapped in cloth. Gently he placed it on the flooor as the Higurashi family gathered to see his treasures. "This is the bow you used in the battle with Naraku. I saved it for you and carved your name in it." He said handing the now ancient weapon over. Turning back to the cloth he unwrapped another bow, "This was Kaeda's, she asked me to give it to you when I got to see you again." He swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat.

"Shippou said you were with her when she died." Kagome mentioned taking the bow, she saw Inuyasha had also engraved this bow putting Kaeda's name on it. "Will you tell me about it?" She asked hopefully. She was sad Kaeda was gone, she had been good to her and Kagome had come to love the old women like a grandmother.

"Alright, " he sighed, "I promised her I would tell you about it."

_Flashback 2-years after the defeat of Naraku._

Shippou had went with Kohaku that morning to help in the fields. Inuyasha had been going to go as well but, when Kaeda expressed how tired she felt that morning he had decided to stay with the old women to make sure she would rest. Spooning out some broth for Kaeda Inuyasha asked, "you got enough energy to eat baabaa or do I have to feed you?"

"I'm not hungry Inuyasha."

"Not hungry, you haven't eaten since last night. I had to force you then, what's wrong with you? Your to tired to even eat." Inuyasha asked dumping the broth back into the cooking pot and coming to sit on the floor by the old women.

"Inuyasha, will ye do an old women a favor?" Kaeda asked.

"Sure, whatever you need."

"Get my bow, child."

"Your bow," he humphed, "you don't have the strength to eat and you want your bow?"

"I want ye to put it with Kagome's," she instructed as he got up to fetch it. He turned back to her, "Kagome's why?"

"Will ye promise to give it to her, when ye see her again? Tell her she was very precious to this old women, she taught me much even at my age and my life was enriched by knowing her."

"I guess, where is this all coming from baabaa?" He asked as he brought her bow to her placing it on the floor and returning to his spot.

"I believe my time has come, child."  
"Time? What time?" He asked eyeing her nervously.

"Time for my departure from this life. Time to go to my final rest." She informed as she closed her eye.

"What! No, it's not time. You get up right now!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped to his feet. "I'll get Miroku, he can help you."

Snapping her eye open she yelled, "Inuyasha!" He stopped, turning back to her. "There is nothing to be done child. Please sit with an old women." She pleaded. Going to her head, he sat down, lifted her head and placed it on his lap. "I don't want you to go baabaa," he said quietly.

"I know child and I am sorry to leave you so soon but, is my kind's way. We are not immortal as ye are." She replied reaching up and patting his leg, "ye and Shippou have also given me great joy in my life. I will not forget ye on the other side." She promised.

"Why does everyone leave me Kaeda?" He whispered, "first father, mother, Kikyou, Kagome, now you. When will Miroku, Sango and Kohoku leave? Shippou's immortal like me but, he'll probably find a mate and make his own life. How long will I have to survive with no one?"

"I am truly sorry child, if there was a way I would stay with you but, it is not up to me." She said closing her eye once again. "I'm tired Inuyasha, I just need to rest now, forgive me."

Patting her head softly he replied, "I forgive you but, I don't like it."

"I did not think you would, do ye promise to give my bow to Kagome?" She asked.

"Yes, I promise."

Barely a whisper but, with his Inu ears he was able to hear her last words to him. "Do ye promise not to forget me?"

Blinking back the tears he refused to let fall he replied, "I promise." By the end of his reply she was gone. He could smell death upon her and knew she had stopped breathing. For once he cursed his father for giving him Tetsusaiga instead of Tenseiga. He decided he would not loose anyone else to this death because of age again. Closing down his emotions he continued to think of away to rid his friends of death.

As evening began to fall a 13-year old Shippou returned from the fields. As he approached the hut that he and Inuyasha shared with Kaeda he could smell the scent of death, rushing in he found Inuyasha sitting with Kaeda's head in his lap. His eyes were cold and emotionless, it was almost like staring Sesshoumaru down. Shivering at his friend's cold eyes he asked, "is she gone?" Though he already knew it to be so.

"Just like everyone else," was the cryptic answer he got. "You'll leave me too, won't you?"

"What?" Shippou asked.

Inuyasha gently placed Kaeda's head on the floor and covered her face with the blanket she had been using, "I'll get Sango,Miroku and Kohaku. We need to have her buried." Leaving the hut to fetch his friends he left a bewildered Shippou behind.

After the burial Inuyasha turned to his friends, "watch the runt for me. I'll be back. I'm not going to let this happen again, I'm not loosing anyone else to their own weakness." Before anyone could question him he was gone.

Shippou watched his friend disappear from sight as he promised, 'don't worry Inuyasha, I won't leave you till after we find Kagome. If you can wait so can I.' Sighing to himself as he looked at the fresh grave he thought, 'it's only 500-yrs and I'm immortal I can wait for a mate and my own life till after Kagome is back."

_End flashback_

"Inuyasha," Kagome said as she held the bows close to her. "That's when you got the talisments, right?"

"Yes, I didn't want to loose anyone else, I had to go to the mainland to find them but, I got them. It didn't help Kohaku but, I understood his reasons."

Mama broke the silence that had fell between them to ask what else he had in his chests. He pulled out several papers. "I remembered you like to read so I saved papers from all the places we went." He told her.

Looking at the papers they were from several countries, "how did you get these Inuyasha?" Kagome asked thumbing through the delicate papers. "We had to sail from Japan to North America in the 1700's when Sesshoumaru named me Taiyoukai, so every port we stopped at I saved papers from them."

"You had to sail all the way to North America?"

"At the time that was the only was to get there. We sail from Japan to the mainland, then India, towards Africa and around the horn, up to Spain then over to the Caribbean. That's when I meet Mankee. From the Caribbean we went on up to the eastern coast of what's now the United States."

"Wasn't it hard to be on a boat that long?" Mama Higurashi asked.

"Yes, it was but, we were lucky that the ship was run by youkai and hanyou sailors. So we didn't have to hid ourselves until we went to port."

"When I meet Mankee he said you saved him. What happen?" Kagome asked.

"Well, that was interesting." Inuyasha started.

_Flashback to the 1700's in the Caribbean Islands. At this time they are under Spanish control and slavery is a normal thing. _

Having put on their concealment spells Inuyasha and his companions exit the large sailing ship to spend a couple of days in port. Being Taiyoukai of the Americas this was the first lands he had been to that were now under his control. He needed to find the local youkai population and give his declaration of position to them.

Going into the town square they found it to be full of people. Turning to a Spanish gentleman Inuyasha asked, "pardon, we just arrived. What is going on?" Turning and taking in Inuyasha's Japanese human appearance the man replied, "They are preparing to execute one of the slaves that incitated a riot." "Thank you sir." Turning to his companions Inuyasha instructed them to stay, he wanted a closer look. "I think I smell youkais." Pushing his way through the crowd he came upon a youkai, hands tied behind his back and severely beaten. He had no concealment spell and the Spanish soldiers were preparing their guns to shoot him.

Youkais and hanyous were very powerful creatures and while could survive a gun shoot, just like a sword a gun could kill them. Coming up by the youkai Inuaysha leaned over and whispered to him. "What did you do?" The youkai looked up at this tall man and could tell from his aura he wasn't human. "What you be man?" The youkai asked.

"My name's Inuyasha, I've been named Taiyoukai of this area. What did you do?"

"I tried to help my people exscape from the slavery these damn Spaniards have inflicted on our kind. They caught me so now they are going to kill me for it."

"Why don't you have yourself under concealment?"

"What is concealment?" The youkai asked.

"Be prepared to run, ready."

"Sure man but, how you going to free me? I can't break away, how are you.." just then the ropes fell away. Grabbing the youkai slave Inuyasha put his fire rat haori over his head and lead him between some building back to the end of the crowd. Inuyasha hit Kouga getting his attention, "yo! Get Miroku."

Nodding once Kouga reached through the group and yanked on the monk, "Inuyasha wants you, back here." Going back Miroku found Inuyasha standing in front of someone.

The crowd had gone into hysterics about the slave in question had escaped. "Put a concealment spell on him, make him look like us." Inuyasha told the monk.

"Right," pulling out a sutra Miroku placed the spell on the slave youkai making him look Japanese. "Let's return to the ship for now." Inuyasha instructed them.

After finding out from Mankee where the head youkai families were and Miroku made enough concealment spells for all the youkai slaves and altering them so the youkai's would appear as Spaniards.

Inuyasha went out with the youkai slave he had freed. When all the native youkais and hanyous were freed and under concealment Inuyasha and his group loaded up to continue their journey to North America, where he would stay to oversee the youkais and hanyous in this part of the world.

"How can Mankee ever thank you Lord Dog for saving me? I owe my life to you." Mankee asked looking up at his savior.

"Keh, you don't owe me a thing. Just stay out of trouble from now on, okay friend?" Inuyasha said laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Friend? You and me?" Mankee asked hopefully.

"Sure, whatever. Got to go now. Take care of your self." Inuyasha said as he ran up the plank to the awaiting ship.

Tychell came up and put an arm around her friend Mankee, "he be one good looking hunk of dog meat. Don't ya think?"

"Mmmm...he makes my mouth water chicky girl." Mankee said getting a smug look on his face, "and he be my friend."

"Well, how ya going to thank your friend for saving ya?" Tychell asked.

"I don't know yet but, I'll think of something." Mankee replied waving at the ship containing his new friend and lord.

_End flashback_

"So you really did save his life?" Kagome asked. "When did you learn to speak Spanish?"

"Yes and times I really regret it." Inuyasha replied with a smile. "We had to learn all the popular languages." Going back to his chests of mementos he pulled out an old photo album when his cell phone rang. Excusing himself from the room he answered it. "Taisho Inuyasha speaking...Ayame? Hey how goes everything? Oh gods, don't cry...No! No! Don't..just a minute!" Holding his clawed hand over the phone he turned to Kagome who had followed him out of the living room.

"What's wrong Inuyasha? Who's on the phone?" Kagome asked laying a hand on his arm to lend support.

"It's Ayami, you remember from the White Wolf Pack." Inuyasha explained.

"That she wolf who liked Kogua, right?" Kagome asked, she could tell he was getting upset.

"Yep, their mated. I took Kouga and his pack to the Americas with me but, when we left to come see you he and Ayame were fighting. Now she's crying on the phone, I guess Kouga hasn't made up yet and is still staying at our house. Let me step out and take this, you guys go ahead and look at the old pictures." Inuyasha told her as he backed out of the house to finish his call. "Alright Ayame...now tell me again."

_Flashback before the call was made, across the Pacific Ocean in the Canadian wilderness._

It had been a couple of days now and still Kouga had not returned home. ' I can't believe he was watching those hentai movies and now won't come home.' Walking towards the Inutaisho estate Ayame started wondering why Inuyasha had allowed Kouga to stay at his home. 'Inuyasha has always been for the sanctity of mating. Why would he allow Kouga to stay at his home if Kouga was wrong?' Gasping Ayame stopped in her tracks, 'maybe I'm wrong?' Shaking her head she decided, 'no, what Kouga did was wrong. I bet Lord Inuyasha doesn't even know what he did. That's it!' Ayame smacked her fist on her other hand. 'Inuyasha must not know.' With her thoughts in order she continued her trek to the estate to talk to her wayward mate. She had made good time and was soon knocking on the door to only be greeted by her mate. His arms folded over his chest, Kouga looked as arrogant as he had all those years ago before they were mated. "Humph, what ya want wench? Finally come to give me an apology?"

'Oh...that Kouga!' Ayame silently fumed, "no, I came to talk some sense into you!" Grasping her hands in front of her, Ayame began to plead with him. "Please Kouga, you know it's not right for you to be looking at other females. I can't believe you were looking at human ones at that. Just swear to me you won't do it again and I won't involve Inuyasha in this."

"Bah, like I'm scared of Inuyasha!" Kouga replied studying his claws like he was bored, "besides where do you think that movie came from?"

"What?"

"That's right," he replied looking very smug. "I got that movie from here at Inuyasha's house."

Rearing back like she had been smacked Ayame stared at Kouga. Red bled into her sight, "oh yeah, well where is Inuyasha? Let's just see about this!"

Still feeling safe in the fact that he could pull one over on her, he told the truth. "Not here, he's went to Japan to fetch Kagome and left me in charge."

Ayame balled her fist at her side, "fine..be in charge...I should have known you would never get rid of that sick perversion you had for humans Kouga!" Turning she stomped away from her shocked mate. Now she found herself on the phone to the Taiyoukai of the Americas, crying her eyes out.

Ayame explained to him about the movie she had walked in on that Kouga, Ginta and Hakkuku sat clustered around in the basement of their home. She had startled them and gotten a good look at the nasty movie. It was a human porn flick, the brief glance she seen it had three men with one female all mating her at once. To say she had been shocked was an understatement.

Not all youkais and hanyous mated for life but, wolves did. The fact these three mated wolf youkais were watching this human porn flick was an insult to their mates, especially since the air was filled with the scent of thier arousals.

Ayame had broken the door throwing the three males out of the house. Ayame finished her recount of the events and how Kouga had said the movie came from Inuyasha's home. "Sob, I just coldn't believe it. I mean..sob...every female that ever approached you..sniff...you turned away because of Kagome. I can't believe you'd have such a thing and then give it to Kouga. To deprive pleasure from another female when your mated or in your case have an intended isn't that against the vows of life mates?"

There was silence on the line, had she over stepped her bounds with the Taiyoukai? A cold emotionless voice came acrossed the line, "he said he got it from my home?"

"Yyyyyes."

Taking a deep breath Inuyasha continued, "this Inuyasha will find out the truth and will deal with those responsible. Your issues will be addressed. I knew not about this movie or the reason for Kouga's eviction from your home. Thank you for informing me, this will be dealt with." The line went dead and Ayame had a feeling it was not the last thing that would die that day.

Inuyasha hung up and grasped his Tetsusaiga to hold his temper. Thanks to a seperate concealment spell on the sword it appeared as a pocket knife in a case.

He truly had not known why Kouga was fighting with Ayame, if he had the wolf would not have been permitted to stay in his home. Calming himself down he couldn't remember Kouga ever having done anything against Ayame in the past. He had taken her only a year after Kagome had disappeared. 'Almost 500-years to just now be unfaithful?' It didn't sit well with Inuyasha. 'Got to be something to this..the only human female he ever was interested in was Kagome.' He rubbed his forehead with the palm of his hand trying to think why Kouga would act like he had. 'To say he got it from me. No, wait...from my house. It's not mine so that leaves Toutousai, Shippou, Miroku or Sango as suspects.' He hadn't notice he had started to pace when he found himself leaning against the Goshinbuko tree. It was slightly unsettling for him, he could just make out the fading scent of his 20-year old self on the tree from his last new moon night he had spent with Kagome in her time. It had been just a couple of days before they had engaged Naraku. In this time line less then a week ago he had been here and had only been 20-years old. "A week later I'm 520-years old." He remarked to himself as he shook his head. "Inuyasha?"

He looked up to see Kagome approaching, 'she hasn't changed a bit in a week,' he mused. "You okay? what was the problem wtih Ayame?" She asked as she sat down leaning against the tree.

Sitting by her he couldn't help the smile that blossomed to his face. "Oh, I got some P.I. work to do for Ayame. You know, it would have been easier if you'd just let me kill him when I wanted to."

"Kill who?" She asked looking at him wided eyed.

He fixed her in his gaze, "Kouga."

"What did he do? You said they were mates right?"

He went on to tell her what Ayame had said, not going into the details she had about the movie. "So who's movie do you think it is?" Shaking his head he asked, "what's in Kouga's pea brain this time?" "There's a question as to who's movie it is?" she asked.

"Oh, don't discount any of them. Trust me, Sango burned her bra in the 60's."

"Burned. Her. Bra?" She laughed.

"Yep, female sexual revolution in the Americas. Sango loosened up a lot during that time. I even caught her groping Miroku a time or two."

"Sango!" Kagome exclaimed with laughter.

The laughter helped Inuyasha alot, he had been worried that since he wasn't the same man he had been that she wouldn't want him but, may be it didn't matter. Her smile, voice, laugh, and presence still had the same calming effect on him as well as healing his heart and soul. "Let's go talk to the others. Ayame asked for my help so I have to." He said standing and extending a hand to her to help her up. Smiling at his gesture, she took his hand and continued to hold his hand as they walked into her family home. Walking in he released he hand but, not before giving it a squeeze. Crossing his arms he eyed his three dear friends who were more family then friends and said bluntly, "alright that was Ayame. Who knows the real reason she kicked Kouga out?"

The three in question looked between one another then Shippou spoke up. "All he told me when I let him in was they had gotten into a fight and she threw him out."

"That is true Inuyasha, I over heard them when he let Kouga in and that is all he said." Miroku added.

"I have no idea Inuyasha. He came to me a couple of days before and borrowed a instructional line dancing tape." Sango promised.

"Well, he got some instructions alright but, it wasn't dancing...hee, hee." Inuyasha couldn't help but, laugh at the damn wolf. He probably had been shocked by the human porn video.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"He..pickup..a porn...video by...mistake." Inuyasha finally answered as he tried not to completely laugh his ass off at the dumb wolf.

"Oh, no." Sango said covering her mouth. "Ayame caught him with it? I told him where it was, he must have grabbed the wrong tape."

"That's maybe my fault," Miroku said, "I just rearranged those videos the day before and had not had a chance to tell you."

"I'm going to go call Kouga, I know what happened now." Inuyasha snickered as he went back outside to call Kouga.

_Across the Pacific Ocean in the Canadian wilderness at the Taisho estate._

_Ring..Ring..Ring..._

Toutousai walked into the private den and answered the phone, "hello?"

"Hey old man, you behaving yourself?"

"Inuyasha? Where are you?" Toutousai asked.

"In Tokoyo, remember?"

"Oh yes, get your kimono yet?"

"My what...oh gods, sure Toutousai I got it. Pick you up one up too! Get Kouga for me."

"Well thanks but, I'd rather you bring me a little miko then the kimono."

"Kouga, old man." Inuyasha growled.

"Aright...KOUGA!" Toutousai yelled.

"Aaah...the ears you old coot, careful with the ears!" Inuyasha huffed holding the phone away from him. Not long he heard Kouga's voice on the line. "Yo, dog breath what's up?"

"Not much, things alright there? Any problems?"

"Don't worry dog turd, I got it all under control."

"Good, good. You and Ayame make up yet?"

"No, she hasn't come to her senses yet." Kouga replied.

"Oh, is that what's wrong? Wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that you took the wrong video from Sango and she caught you and the boys watching a human porn is it?" The line was silent, "problem, mangy wolf?"

"You...talked to Ayame?"

"Now..your going to go and explain what happend and beg for her forgiveness. Do whatever she wants to make this up to her. When I get back, if she has forgiven you I'll think about not gutting you. Ah, and Kouga..if you ever use me as an excuse for your stupidity again I will gut you, pack or not. Are we clear?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes.."

"Yes, what?" Inuyasha asked coldly.

"Yes Lord Inuyasha..."Kouga replied quietly.

"Good, now that we are clear. What were you thinking?"

"Look, it was an accident. We were going to take the girls to that up coming dance in town but, needed to brush up on the dancing so I went to Sango to get a video. The damn thing started and it was like seeing a train wreck..you know you shouldn't watch but, you can't help it. Damn, I'm sorry. I guess you've never done anything you shouldn't have, have you?" Kouga asked.

Being reminded that he himself had also done something very wrong he stopped the conversation. "Just make it right. You might have fucked up but, fix it, okay? I got to go." Hanging up Inuyasha sat down then noticed while talking he had walked to the shrine entrance, looking around and making sure no one had seen him he put his concealment back up. Just like Kouga he had fucked up and the time had come for him to pay for what he had done.

kitsune: fox

Inu nii-chan: dog brother

the price: after more research this is a term that refers to the money given by a groom to the bride's family, it is based on the groom's families wealth. it is a chinese marriage custom. why inuyasha is going by a chinese marriage custom will be covered later.

oyaji: old man, rude term for father

baabaa: old women

youkai: demon/ghosh/spirit/magical creature

hanyou: half magical creature

jii-chan: grandfather

taisho: general

Goshinbuko: sacred tree of ages

kimono: overgarment worn in Japan

hentai: pervert


	18. crimes of love

blanket disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to Inuyasha or any characters associated with the animer/manga. They are the property of Rumiko Takahahi.

I do claim rights to the orginial characters that will appear in this chapter.

"talking"

'thinking'

Inuyasha paced the stone steps of the shrine. No one would let him just forget about that day 18-years ago. If he didn't know better he would think they knew and were rubbing it in. No, he knew what it was. The gods, were sitting back laughing at him. "If you weren't going to let me be with her, why let me live?" He yelled to the heavens, much to a pedestrian's dismay. Realizing he was been watched he snapped, "can't a man worship at a shrine?" The by stander quickly left.

Sitting on the stone step, he rubbed his hand on his face. He was tired, tired of beating himself up. Tired of worrying what Kagome would do. Sighing he decided it was time he set things right. Going to the SUV he opened the back hatch and pulled the last two chests to him. Opening the newest one he hoped the letters Heng Kun had helped him with so long ago was still there. "Thank the gods," pulling the ancient documents out he looked through it.

The ancient dragon hanyou who had made the talisments for him had helped write the letters. It was an old Chinese marriage custom, Heng Kun had used the custom to obtain his human mate, he had overwhelmed her family with the shear number of betrothal gifts. He had promised Inuyasha that if he followed the custom then he would win Kagome just as Heng Kun had won Zhen Niu.

Of course Inuyasha wasn't following all the rules but, the three letters and gifts were considered the most important to the arrangement to win over the bride's family. By the 1900's Inuyasha had figured out that the custom wasn't practiced anymore and probably wouldn't be needed so he didn't add to it anymore. Then 18-years ago he knew he couldn't just take her and not compensate her family for her loss so he had took the idea back up again.

These two chests were the last two he had filled. His friend Charles, the human negro slave he had found in California in the 1850's had talked him into following the 'gold rush'. Charles had been the slave of a man who had came out to California for the 'gold rush'. In 1849, it was passed that slavery was illegal in California and when Charles found out in 1850, when he was brought by his master to California he had started trying to escape. All the times before men had found Charles and given him back to his master but, that last time he was found by Inuyasha who offered to let Charles travel with him, to helped him with his English. It had been thanks to Charles knowledge of mining that they traveled to the Klondike where they worked a claim till 1895. Inuyasha had filled the last two chests with gold nuggest and knew he was needed back at his estate so he left the claim with Charles, who had not aged as Inuyasha had given him one of his talisments. A few years later Inuyasha received the talisment back with a note that Charles had found a young lady he had made his wife and wished to live his life with her. Inuyasha had went to visit not long after wards but, the claim was abandoned, he never knew what had become of Charles.

Lifting the chest containing the gold he headed up the shrine steps. Entering the house and dropping his concealment spell he headed back into the living room to make his intentions clear. He could hear everyone laughing. It seemed they were looking at the old west pictures they had from during the time they had to deal with the Thunder Birds in the late 1800's. After that was when he had meet Charles and went after the gold, 'how fitting.'

"So you couldn't get him to ride the horse?" Kagome asked through her laughter.

"Nope," Miroku said, "Kouga said animals like that were for eatting not riding."

"Now tell me why Inuyasha has feathers in his hair?" Inuyasha walked in an dropped the chests by Kagome's mother and grandfather. "Keh, it drew less attention then my fire rat did." He told them, turning to face Kagome's family he bowed, "these are for you."

"Oh Inuyasha you didn't have to bring us anything." Mama Higurashi began as Inuyasha handed her the papers. Kagome's grandfather leaned down and opened the chest nearest the him, "what in the name of the gods?" Her shocked grandfather exclaimed. Mama Higurashi looked over and gasped dropping the scrolls she had been trying to read to hold her chest. Kagome went around Inuyasha to see what could have caused such a reaction from her family. Looking into the chest she wondered why he brought rocks. "Why rocks?" She asked. "Keh, those aren't just any rocks, it's gold nuggets."

"Gold!" They all exclaimed.

"Inuyasha I'm afraid I don't understand these papers." Mama Higurashi explained picking up one of the gold nuggests.

"This is an ancient Chinese custom, it is refered to as a price. The hanyou wizard who made the talisments told me of it. Those papers are the letters of my intentions towards Kagome and these chest are a sample of the wealth of my family."

"What are your intentions towards my granddaughter?" Jii-chan asked.

"I will be taking her with me when I return to Canada. I am making restitution to your family for her loss." He replied crossing his arms over his chest.

Kagome was in shock, he had just laid out a chest of gold and declared he was taking her away from her family to another country. Kagome stared at him wide eyed, her mouth slightly ajared. Just like he did three years ago when the journey began, he just came in and demanded her. Only this tme he was paying for her like a package of ramen at the grocery store. She turned to take in the reaction of her friends, 'had they known about this?' From their reactions she gathered that while they might have had an idea they certainly couldn't believe it any more then she did.

Kagome almost smiled at them, they looked like the three wise monkeys. 'Speak no evil, hear no evil, and see no evil.' Sango had covered her mouth with her hands, obviously gasping at the baka hanyou. Miroku had grasped his head, covering his ears in the process. Shaking his head slowly with his eyes closed Miroku seemed to be mumbling something. 'Probably praying that Inuyasha lives to see tomorrow.' Kagome figured. Lastly was Shippou who had covered his eyes and seemed to have a pained look on his face. 'That's it Shippou brace for impact.' She turned back to her mother who was shocked still, Kagome wondered how long her mother could go without blinking. Souta just seemed to be taking it all in and her grandfather was stroking his beard in deep thought. 'What is he trying to figure out the going rate for granddaughters these days?' She huffed, 'how dare he, he can't buy me!' "Inuyasha, what do you think you're doing?"

Looking over his shoulder at her he replied, "well, you expect me to take you without compensating them? I did that during the batttle with Naraku, I won't again."

"Inuyasha, we haven't even talked about any of this. You can't just buy me."

Inuyasha turned to face her this time, he was in full pout, "you promised."

"What?" Kagome asked taking a step back.

The tension in the room was thick and so was the silence. Inuyasha bowed his head to hide his eyes under his bangs, inside he was raging. his youkai blood was screaming as the old madness tightened its grip on him. She was refusing him, now after everything she would not honor her promise to stay by his side. The madness gourged him, 'baka you had to wait, now look. She could have been yours years ago but, no you couldn't do it. Here's your reward.' Locking eyes with her his golden gaze flashed red with anger. "Your back out then." It was a statement, not a question.

His intensity surprised her and she found her self stepping back again, "Inu...Inuyasha..." He seen her backing up and his eyes flashed again, to him it was all to clear, before she could finish what she was saying he turned and stormed out of her home. Kagome waited only long enough to take in the shocked looks of those in the living room. None seemed able to voice what had just occured. Kagome bolted from the house intending to catch the angry hanyou.

As Kagome ran out of the house the others regained their composure. "Mama," Souta asked, "is Inu nii-chan really trying to buy Kagome?"

"I don't know Souta. I'm sure he has a reason behind what he is doing. Jii-chan do you have any idea what is going on?"

Jii-chan turned his attention to Kagome's other friends, "houshi what do you know of this Chinese custom the boy spoke of?"

Coming out of his stupor Miroku spoke. "As Inuyasha said he got the idea from the hanyou wizard that made the taliments. All I know is what he told me of his time in the mainland."

_Flashback to the months after Kaeda's death. _

Inuyasha had made his way to the mainland, following rumors of a dragon hanyou who had the knowledge of wizards. Traveling through a bamboo forest he comes acrossed a human female being chased by bandits. Inuyasha saves the women who happens to be the human mate of the dragon hanyou wizard, Heng Kun. In thanks Heng Kun makes the talisments for Inuyasha.

After Inuyasha tells him the tale behind his need for the talisments, Kagome's loss and his hope to make her his mate in the future if her family will agree to it Heng Kun is touched by the tale and explains his own trouble at winning his human mate, Zhen Niu. He explains the custom he used to win Zhen Niu family over to make her his mate. "In ancient times here in China we followed the principles of the 'Three Letters and Six Etiquettes.' The letters included the Betrothal Letter, Gift Letter, and Wedding Letter. The letters included lists of gifts the groom would bestow to the bride's family. Once everything was accepted a matchmaker would make sure the two would be compatable. They would propose, check birthday matching, present betrothal gifts, wedding gifts, pick a wedding date and then would have the wedding cermony." Heng Kun explained. "It worked for me, it should work for you. Just have to overwhelm them with gifts. Show them how much a hanyou can offer."

"Heng Kun, we aren't Chinese." Inuyasha started only to be cut off.

"No, Inuyasha you are not but, if you provide proof to your intended's family of what you can offer and provide they will look past the fact you are hanyou."

_End flashback_

"Marriage!" Mama Higurashi gasped, "Jii-chan," Mama grabbed hold of his hands.

"Oh mama, our little Kagome is getting married."

"There's so much to do, oh we must prepare Jii-chan."

"I'll get the sacred saka and my best robes." Jii-chan yells running from the room.

"I'll check on our families traditional wedding Kimono." Mama fussed leaving the room as well.

Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Souta remained looking at one another. "Well," Miroku said breaking the silence. "That was received better then I thought it would." The rest just nodded their agreement.

Outside Kagome had been pursueing Inuyasha. She saw him walking towards the steps, "Inuyasha wait!" She tried to get him to stop but, he just kept going. 'Your not walking away from me.' "INU.YASHA...OSUWARI!"

"Ooof!" It was a strange sensation, it had been 500-years since he had be made to submit. Had things been different he might have been nastoligic but, now he was just...'hurt, angry, devastated, lost, feeling guilt.' He thought. He settled for anger, it was an old stand by and normal for this situation. Pulling himself up he yelled, "Bitch! You sat me!"

Stomping up to him Kagome leaned over and looked him in the eyes. "Yes, I did and I'll do it again if you don't talk to me. What is this all about? You haven't even talked to me about going with you . Then you bring in two chests of gold and say your taking me. This isn't a grocery store, you can't just walk in, pick up something you want, pay for it and be on your merry way! I'm a person not a thing." She finished, her hands on her hips.

This had not been the last thing he wanted to see of her. he could feel the youkai madness tightening its grip on him. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath, 'I will not let her see me like that.'

Even though she was angry Kagome watched him to see what he would do. At first he looked at her with the same old anger he always did when she sat him. He had closed his eyes an took a deep breath then when he opened them once again her anger slipped away. She had never seen him look so truly lost before, 'what's going on?' She thought, "Inuyasha come over to Goshinbuko and lets s.i.t," she spelled so not to make him submit again. "Tell me what this is all about."

Sighing in defeat he followed her and took a seat next to her on the ground by the sacred tree. She sighed as well, it had never been easy to get Inuyasha to talk and she only hoped he would now. "Why?"

Inuyasha glared at her out of the corner of his eye, "why, why what?"

"Why the gold?" She asked.

He sighed again and entertained himself with the thought that they both were doing a lot of that lately. Looking up into the canopy he spoke. "Things are not like they once were. Especially in the Americas, hell North America is a land full of hanyous and not just youkai hanyous but, human ones too. While some countries frown on their people being with foreigners most North American humans ancestors came from other countries. They couldn't tell you from where and if they could you better believe it's a mixed background." he leaned back against the tree and rubbed his forehead, "Kagome I know I'm not the filthy outcast I once was..."

She laid her hand on his arm, "Inuyasha you know I never seen you like that," she began only to be cut off. "I know Kagome but, I came to your home after you revived me when I was 17, yanked you away from your family and called you a bitch for leaving the first time. Gods, I shouldn't have done that."

"I forgave you along time ago and besides it was my choice to return I went willingly. I don't remember you dragging me kicking and screaming." She told him with a smile.

"Kagome, all your family ever did was be nice to me and I took you away from them. I just wanted to do the right thing for once."

Smiling Kagome said, "it's noble of you to want to do things right but, like I said you didn't force me to be there. I went willingly, it wasn't like you could have forced me if I didn't want to."

Looking away from her he said, "you don't know me as well as you think you do."

Pulling her hand back Kagome moved to sit on her knee's, raising up a little she put her hands on her hips. Teasingly she said, "or maybe I know you better then you know yourself."

Jumping to his feet he walked away from her only to turn and fix her in his gaze. He looked at her with such intensity it made her breath catch. Inuyasha approached her, moving like a predator stalking its prey. "Or maybe, " he said leaning down to look her eye to eye. "I'm almost as big of a bastard as Naraku was." Jerking back up he crossed his arms and looked down at her.

'Where is all this coming from? It can't be all because of how we first started our journey.' Kagome thought. Standing up she brushed off the jeans she was wearing. "I know better then that Inuyasha. I wouldn't have stayed with you had you been evil."

"I'm not talking about then. I'm talking about what a selfish bastard I am now." He said as his ears drooped.

Laying a hand on her heart she tried again. "Inuyasha, you have to talk to me. Your right, I don't know everything you've been through and how it has changed you." She was silent for a moment then started again. "I still care for you, I want to understand. What do you want from me? I don't even know where you and I stand." She said as she gestured between them.

He looked away trying to rein in his emotions. Reaching up she touched his check and turned him to look at her. "Please, tell me what it is you need me to know. Don't turn me away, right beside you is where I belong and where I always wanted to be. Give me a chance to make up for the times I wasn't." "Kagome.." he said breathlessly as he suddenly dropped to his knees before her. "I'll do anything you want as long as you stay by my side. Tell me your dreams, I'll make them come true by my own hands." He promised as he raised his clawed hands to her. "Just forgive me," he pleaded dropping his head to hide under his bangs.

Taking hold of his face to make him look at her Kagome asked, "Inuyasha what do you need me to forgive you of?"

He could hid the truth no longer. He knew this was it, the end but, the truth had to be told. "I'm not only trying to pay your family back for taking you to hunt shards or wanting you to return with me to Canada," he sighed. "I committed a crime against your family."

She searched his eyes, they spoke of remores and old pain, "what crime Inuyasha?" she asked.

"It happened 18-years ago, the day you were born..." he began.

_Flashback 18-years agon on the day of Kagome's birth._

Inuyasha, under his human concealment, sits on the stone steps leading to the Higurashi Shrine. He had posted Jaken and Myogua to watch over Kagome's family and when her mother had neared Kagome's due date the two old youkai's had called Inuyasha to report the time of Kagome's birth was nearing.

He had been so excited he jumped on a plane to come see. He had not even told his friends he was leaving. The thought she would once again be in the world with him made his heart soar.

He had been sitting for days at the shrine awaiting the time. In boredom he used his claws to carve into the stone steps, to the human eye the carving would have just appeared as his hanyou claws were disquised as human nails. In the back ground he could hear old Jii-chan yelling words of encouragement to his son and daughter-in-law as they headed out of the shrine. As the young couple came through the entrance Inuyasha looked up he heard the the young man ask, "are you alright dear?" Inuyasha watched as the man escorted his heavily pregnant wife down the stairs. "It's, oh...we need to get to the hospital." Running up the stairs Inuyasha offers help to the young couple. "Allow me.." he says taking her other arm. Carefully they help the young women down the stairs and to a car. "Thank you sir. It was very kind of you, may the kamis bless you for your kindness" Kagome's father says as they help his wife into the car. As Inuyasha watched them drive away he thought, 'they will bless me soon.'

The thought of actually seen Kagome struck him so he takes off after the car in the way only one with youkai blook could, by roof tops. Arriving just moments after the couple to the hospital, Inuyasha makes his way to the waiting area in the maternity ward. Inyasha wasn't sure why he had come to the hospital as the hours passed but, the chance he might see Kagome was enough to keeep him there.

Finally her father exited the birthing area double doors and went to use the pay phone. Inuyasha overheard him saying all was well and that he now had a daughter. Walking into the viewing area Inuyasha sniffed to find his future love. A small smile crosses his face as his heart sped up at the sight of Kagome. "So small," he placed a hand on the window.

So enthralled with her he didn't notice Kagome's father coming up behind him, "your the same gentleman who helped us at the shrine. Do you have someone here?" Turning to face her father Inuyasha replied, "yes I have someone here as well. Thought I'd come see the new arrivals." Inuyasha quietly replied with a bow. "How is your wife? Has your new one come yet?"

Bowing in return Kagome's father then points her out, "yes, that is her there. Our first child, we believe we will name her Kagome."

Returning his gaze to her Inuyasha said, "Kagome...a beautiful name for a beautiful child. I can tell that one is meant for great things, congratulations."

"I was just going to get her to take to my wife. She was hoping to thank you for your kindness would you accompany me?"

"Yes, of course." Inuyasha answered.

Coming to the nurses station Kagome's father got his daughter when he noticed Inuyasha eyeing her. Needing to speak to the nurse he turned and offered his daughter to the kind gentleman beside him. "Would you like to hold her? I need to speak to the nurse."

"May I? Really...yes, please." Inuyasha breathlessly said reaching for her with trembling hands. Smiling Kagome's father answers, "go ahead..I have forever to hold her." As he hands baby Kagome to Inuyasha.

Carefully as if he was being handed the most precious gift in the world he took her into his arms. He had held many pups in his life and even cared for them but, this one was worth more then his own life. "Hello there." Inuyasha said as he gently cradled her to his chest, breathing in her scent for the first time in 500-years.

As her father was speaking to the nurse Inuyasha slowly turns swaying slightly from side to side as he had learned to do so long ago when caring for pups. Before he realized what he was doing, so caught up in having her with him, he started to walk away with her. He stopped when the voice of her mother hit his sensitive ears, she was telling a nurse how happy she was to be a mother.

Finally coming back to himself part of him was horrified by the fact he had been walking away with her. Another part whispered to continue on his way. He had helped Sesshoumaru raise his mate. At one time it was not unheard of to have ones future mate be raised near one another until they came of age. "No, I can't...it would hurt them. Your mother was always good to me.." sigh, "if I take you then you won't be there to revive me. Will you?" He asked baby Kagome, nuzzling her gently he placed a kiss to her forehead. "I guess I have to wait some more, huh, koishi?" He whispered. "Soon..."he promised, "I love you Kagome."

Walking into her mother's room he handed Kagome to her mother. "Your that man who helped us at the shrine. Why do you have my daughter?"

"I ran into your husband, he is talking to a nurse so I brought you your daughter. She is beautiful." "Thank you," her mother said taking her daughter from the man who had been so kind to them.

Bowing slightly he backed out of the room then turned to leave, he heard Kagome's father rushing into his wife's room followed by several nurses looking for Kagome. Inuyasha did not allow the tears he had fall until after he was back to the plane and in the air for his Canadian home. When he returned to his estate he sat outside on his hunches facing the direction Kagome was in. 'I swear Kagome, I'll protect you. Even if it's from myself. I won't return to Japan until after the journey is done.'

_End flashback_

"I'm so sorry Kagome. I didn't realize what I was doing at first. Can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me? To trust me again?" He asked as he searched her eyes for some sign.

By the end of his tale Kagome was in tears not because of what he had started to do but, for the pain she knew he was in. 'He didn't follow through, I can't be mad at him when in the end he did the right thing.' She tried to get her tears under control.

Seeeing her tears Inuyasha figured she was hurt by what he had done. He could feel his madness gripping him and he knew he would not return to Canada, at least not alive. Slowly he got to his feet as he hid behind his bangs, "I'll leave you now, for what it's worth, I am sorry." As he turned to leave Kagome grabbed him from behind around his waist. "Baka, I'm not crying because I'm hurt by what you started to do. I'm crying because of what you had to go through without me."

He slowly turned and took her in his arms. Lifting her chin to look in her eyes he couldn't believe what he saw. There was no hate, only love and sorrow. Sorrow for him not because of him, "Kagome?"

"It must have been so hard to know I was here in Japan but, be afraid to come near me." He only nodded. "Here, beside you is where I belong also. I swear I won't leave you again."   
"You promise?" He choked out, unsure to believe this was real.

"I promise." She said hugging him tightly. He returned her hug nuzzling the top of her head, "with everything I've done wrong in my life. What did I do right to deserve you?"

From the doorway of the Higurashi home her family and their friends watched. "It's funny how life turns upon it's self. Sometimes the one thing that means the most in your life you don't realize it till it's gone and if you are truly blessed you get a second chance." Miroku said holding his wife close to him. He prayed his friend would not forget what a precious thing he held.

web sites for info given in this chapter: www(dot)sfmuseum(dot)org(slash)hist6(slash)blackrights(do)

html

www(dot)travelchinaguide(dot)com

Heng Kun: eternal universe

Zhen Niu: precious girl

jii-chan: grandfather

Goshinbuko: sacred tree of ages

youkai: demon/ghost/spirit/magical creature

hanyou: half demon

houshi: buddist monk

baka: idiot/stupid

Inu nii-chan: dog brother

osuwari-sit

_A/N: i was unable to answer this reviewer as i had no email to contact them so for that reviewer and any others interested please refer to web site www(dot)bfro(dot)net on info on Sasquatch or also known as Bigfoot. This creature has been reported in every state in the continetal US and also a similar creature in many other countries. When I refered to this creature being in the Rocky Mnts. I wrote area, the mountains cover many states I did not specify which one. _


	19. awaken to a new start

blanket disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to Inuyasha or any characters associated with the anime/manga. They are the property of Rumiko Takahahi.

I do claim rights to the orginial character mentioned in this chapter

"talking"

'thinking'

As Inuyasha held Kagome in his arms her promise to be with him again settled in his mind. He could feel his mind awaking, no different then when she revived him from his 50-year sleep on the Goshinbuko, she was reviving him once again. His mind was becoming clear, it felt like a veil had been lifted. 'We can start off on the right foot this time. There's no one to come between us this time.' He thought, 'she is my companion again.' He nuzzled into her hair, ' I don't know what exactly she feels for me but, she cares and I know she doesn't see anything wrong with me. Kagome has even held my hand today and hugged me. So there is a future for us.' He squeezed her tightly lifting her up. 'It doesn't matter. I'm immortal and I can give her a talisment so we have all the time in the world to reconnect and let our relationship grow.' Laughing he twirled her around. 'It doesn't matter to me, as long as she is by my side I'll take whatever she is willing to give me.'

At the same time Kagome was coming to terms with the last several days, especially the last 48-hours. All her friends were alive and well. They wanted to continue their lives with her being a part of it. Inuyasha had made her angry with the whole gold thing but, when he confessed what he had thought had been a terrible crime she simple felt her heart break even more for her beloved hanyou. He had always held him self to such a high code. What he had done was really just a slip up in her mind but, to him he had beat him self up all these years over it. With all he had suffered with after the jewel took her away she couldn't be mad at him for long. She had never wanted to leave his side but, maybe things had worked out for the best. 'I don't have to choice between my family and my time and him, our friends and their time this way.' She had been dreading that choice.

As he nuzzled her and picked her up Kagome wondered where they stood. 'He's held my hand and been hugging me. He says he wants me by his side but, what does that mean?" He whirled her around happily and Kagome couldn't help but, be happy as well. 'Maybe that's not important right now. We have time to just be together.' As he set her back down he smiled at her, "I believe we have an audience."

"An audience?" Kagome asked looking around.

Guesturing with his thumb behind him Inuyasha nodded, "yep."

Stepping to the side they were faced with an audience of her famly and their friends. Her mother looked like she was almost in tears smiling at them. Souta was holding cups and Jii-chan had some sake. Miroku , Sango, and Shippou had party poppers which they had just let off as the group began chanting, "banzai!"

Leaning over to Inuyasha Kagome asked, "what's going on?"

Shrugging his shoulders Inuyasha replied, "who know's with those guys."

Walking up to the house Kagome was meet by her mother who wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug. "I'm so happy for you two!"

"Ummm, thanks.."

"Here my boy, sacred sake. A toast is in order." Jii-chan said filling the cups and handing one to Inuyasha.

Taking the cup Inuyasha thought, 'sure why not. I feel like celebrating.' "What's the toast to Jii-chan?" Inuyasha asked sniffing the sake.

"Why to you and Kagome of course my boy." The old man answered.

'Wow, they have all taken this so well.' Inuyasha thought as he raised the cup. "Alright then, to Kagome and me. Banzai!" Inuyasha said taking a big drink.

"Here's to your up coming wedding my boy, banzai!" Jii-chan said drinking as well.

'Wedding?' Inuyasha thought as he choked on his sake. Cough...cough..."What wedding?" He struggled to ask.

"Why the wedding you and Kagome willl be having just as soon as we get everything in order." Jii-chan explained.

Coming up behind his old friend Miroku wrapped an arm around him, "yes my friend remember you did initiate the wedding procedure when you presented them with your gift." Miroku reminded the still sputtering hanyou with a smirk.

"You did say you wanted her to go back to Canada with you. You did not expect her to go with you and not make an honest women out of her did you?" Jii-chan aksed.

Coming over and patting on his back as Inuyasha was bent over trying to breath Mama told him. "It's fine dear. Miroku explained the Chinese custom you were using. We don't expect you to give us gold to have the right to marry our Kagome though. I always knew you two would end up together, I just want you to promise to take care of my little girl and I want lots of grandbabies." Reaching up to rub his unconcealed ears she asked, "do you think they will have your cute ears?"

Kagome once again was in shock. 'First he wants to buy me. Now they are trying to marry me off.' "Please everyone, Inuyasha and I have just got somethings worked out. We haven't discussed anything yet."

Turning to Kagome her mother asked, "Kagome, don't you want to marry Inuyasha?"

"Mama!" Kagome squeaked.

"Mama, does that mean Inuyasha will really be my brother when they get married?" Souta asked pulling on his mothers shirt.

Having gotten control of his coughing fit Inuyasha wore a red face, embarrassed at all the attention. "Well Inuyasha, what is your intentions towards my granddaughter? Your not going to disgrace our family are you?" Jii-chan asked.

Straightening up Inuyasha reached one hand behind his neck and began rubbing it as he tried to answer old Jii-chan's questions. "Well...I..I don't want to..um, that's to say I do want to..but, only when Kagome is ready..that is if she does feel that way..uh...Kagome?" He turned a pair of pleading eyes towards her.

'He's worse then Jaken was.' Kagome thought. "Don't look at me, your the one who started it all."

"Well boy, spit it out. I'm not as young as I once was." Jii-chan said.

"I think what my friend is trying to say is he is waiting for Kagome to make any decisions." Shippou butted in, "you must forgive him he's not always the sharpest tack in the box, if you know what I mean."

_Thump..._

"Ow, Ka..go..me!" Shippuo wailed.

Standing beside Shippou Inuyasha had reached over and bonked the kitsune on the head. His fist cocked to strike again if need be, Inuyasha eyebrow twitched. "Why you little..." Inuyasha started, seeming more like his old self then he had in a long time.

"Inuyasha..don't make me say it." Kagome warned, 'Ghosh what's up with those two? You'd think they would have grown up a little. Is it just cause their around me?'

Crossing his arms over his chest Inuyasha humped, "I think I had every right to bop him." Clenching one hand in a fist he pointed a finger at Shippou. "Did you hear what that runt said about me?"

Sango walked up to Kagome leaning over she whispered, "is it just me or is Inuyasha reverted to his old self?"

Whispering back Kagome said, "don't ask me. This has been one heck of an emotional roller coaster ride these last several days. I'm about tired out."

"To bad no hot springs around, huh?" Sango asked.

"No kidding, I could use a soak and a break." Kagome answered.

"We could go back to Sesshoumaru's estate. Rin had a big whirlpool put in a couple of years ago. Us girls could soak and then all of us could have a nice dinner together. It might help." Sango suggested.

Sango could see her friend was getting emotionally drained. It had been a taxing 48-hours for them all and now with Kagome's family trying to get her friends married off, she could tell both her friends were at their limits.

It had been Sango's job since Kaeda's death to keep Inuyasha within his limits. While the men had helped Inuyasha as Taiyoukai of the Americas run the lands Sesshoumaru had given him reign over, it had been her job to help Inuyasha not over burden himself emotionally.

Sure they all tried to help but, at times the men seemed to forget just how hard even everyday life had been for Inuyasha while he suffered with his youkai madness. She had learned over the years to watch for the warning signs the others seemed to miss.

Inuyasha loosing his temper may have been a common thing but, it was best not to get him backed into a corner. With his youkai so close to the surface it made for a dangerous trade off. Sure he had more power and it had allowed his treatments for youkai madness to work better but, it also confered that temper of his to caused him problems. He had fantastic control of his youkai all things considered but, in anger when he felt threatened even if it wasn't life threatening his eyes would flash the warning that all hell could break loose. Though Sango had to admit, since waking up with Kagome in his arms Inuyasha had seemed to be acting more like his old self than someone trying to control depression from taking them over. 'perhaps, he has finally beat his sickness.' Sango wondered.

Running interferance Sango spoke up, "Mrs. Higurashi, I had promised Rin, Sesshoumaru's wife and friend to Kagome, I would inquire about her returning for dinner and some girl time. I'm sure Inuyasha and Kagome are probably in need of time to adjust to being together once again before taking any futher steps."

Putting her finger to her mouth and tapping her lips Mama Higurashi began, "your probably right Sango. I'm sorry I just got so excited about the thought of Kagome and Inuyasha getting married. I didn't think about the two wanting an engagement period..."

Inuyasha gawked at Mrs. Higurashi, 'I was worried about them letting us be together?'

Mama seeing Inuyasha staring at her with his mouth open reached over with her finger and shut his mouth. "you'll catch flies if you don't close that dear. You two young people take all the time you neeed but, Inuyasha if you live in Canada how will you two have a relationship? I don't thing it would be a good idea that Kagome went to Canada with you. It was one thing when you were younger and on your journey but, two young adults with a budding romance...I don't think that's wise." She gently said patting his arm.

"Mama! Please I promised Inuyasha I wouldn't leave his side and now you saying I can't go with him?" Kagome cried.

"No dear, I just think until you two come to a decision on your relationship you shouldn't go to Canada with him. Besides you have spent the better part of three years on your journey, we would like to spend a little time with you before you leave us to begin a new life." Her mama replied.

"But..." Kagome began only to be cut off by Inuyasha. "Your mother is right. It's not proper." He said laying a hand on her arm. Turning her questioning gaze to him she asked, "then what about us?"

"That's easy, Kouga can tend to things in the Americas and the others can come back and forth to Japan so I can continue to make decisions and such. I'll stay with Sesshoumaru and Rin, we can, I guess maybe date?" He asked her hopefully.

"You'd stay in Japan for me?" Kagome asked.

"Why not? I do most my work by phone anyway and Mirkou, Shippou, Kouga, and Ryoukan does a lot of meeetings for me so I can still run things from here." He assured her.

Kagome ran up to him and hugged him. He was going to stay in Tokoyo and they could date like a real couple. She had always hoped for that, this was perfect. 48-hours ago she thought her world was at an end and she was wondering how she could go on, now Inuyasha and all their friends were alive and well with her. Inuyasha had even said he wanted them to have a relationship, to date. 'He still hasn't come out and told me how he feels but, I haven't either so I guess I can't complain.' She thought releasing him from the hug Kagome turned to her mother and asked, "is this alright with you mama?"

Smiling Mama Higurashi replied, "yes dear it's fine. Why don't you get a change of clothes so you can go have some girl time with your friends. It's fine to spend the night."

Grabbing Sango's hand the two girls ran into the house to pack a bag.

Turning to Inuyasha Mama Higurashi said, "I hope you can understand dear, it isn't I don't trust you but, your not a boy anymore and I don't want anything to happen you two might regret later."

Bowing his head trying to hide his blush Inuyasha replied, "I understand, don't worry I'd never do anything to dishonor her."

Walking past him into the house Mama Higurashi said, "of course you wouldn't dear." As she patted his arm.

Upstairs the girls quickly packed a bag and returned down stairs, yelling their goodbyes and promises to return the next morning the group left in the SUV returning to Sesshoumaru's estate.

Once back to the estate the girls made quick work of ditching the men and going into the whirlpool room. As they entered the room with their bathing suit Kagome was in awe of the beautiful room. The room was done in a rose colored marble tile, the whirlpool was octagone in shape and could seat 5 easily. It made the hot springs they had enjoyed in Sengoku Jidai look like mud hole.

Changing into their suits the girls entered the pool to relax. As they enjoyed the whirlpool Sango and Kagome told Rin all about the meeting with her family, Inuyasha's gifts and of course the commotion that followed. Laughter could be heard from the room. "You should have seen him Rin, he looked like a fish out of water! Gasp...gasp...gasp." Sango said doing a very good Inuyasha impersonation looking like a fish. Rin flopped on to the side of the tub pounding the side with her fist as Kagome tried to hid her laugh behind her fist. 'It's amazing, out going Rin is with Sesshoumaru.' Kagome mussed as she watched Rin trying not to drowned her self as she laughed at Sango.

"So Kagome, when are you and Inu nii-chan going to become mates?" Rin asked having regained control of her self.

Turning red Kagome dipped futher into the pool, "umm...later."

"Oh later..." Rin replied, "Tonight?" Rin smirked at Kagome as she squeaked and dove futher into the water.

In the formal living room Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippou, and Sesshoumaru awaited the women to finish their girl time so they could have dinner. The men amused them self by watching Inuyasha throw a tantrum. "This is just fucking great. I wait all this time to be with her and what's she doing? Taking a damn bath!" Pacing Inuyasha huffed at Kagome's choice of things to do.

"Calm your self Inuyasha, I dont' blame Lady Kagome for needing some relaxation time. She has had a stressful week." Miroku tried to calm his angry friend.

"Stressful, hell were the ones who had to wait so long to be with her again. What does she have to be stressed about?" Inuyasha asked peeved at having to share Kagome's attention.

"Be not a fool Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru chastised his brother from his spot leaning against the side to the fire place. "Your miko has had a lot to deal with in a short period of time. I am surprised how well she has dealt with everything."

"Yeah, Inuyasha if your so worried about spending time with her you shouldn't have spent the first day drinking with Mankee, you baka." Shippou fired at him from his spot on the coffee table.

Miroku shook his head at the kitsune, not only for his choice in seating but, at pouring salt in his friend's wounds as he watched Inuyasha's unconcealed ears droop. Miroku promised him self to take Shippou a side an speak to him later in the evening. Ever since they had gotten to Japan Shippou had been giving Inuyasha a hard time. He would find out what was Shippou's problem later as for now he would try to pacify his friend. "Inuyasha you must try to understand, while it has been hard on us we have had time to adjust." Miroku tried to explain to his friend.

Inuyasha was a baka at times but, he was after all still considered a young adult for those with youkai blood, even at 520-years old.

"For Lady Kagome it has only been about a week since our battle with Naraku. She still has bruises and cuts that haven't healed from the battle. Not only that but, the pain she felt at our loss is still fresh as well as the shock of us all still being a live." Miroku sagely reminded his friend. "Tell me Inuyasha, were you not still lying in a corner in Kaeda's hut a week after our battle?"

"Keh, alright I get it." Inuyasha replied sighing.

_Across the Pacific Ocean in the Canadian wilderness at the estate of Inuyasha_

Rouyokan was busily typing up a report on the latest information from the coast about the oil slick clean up. His office was a small building on the estate lands of his lord. "I just love technology." Rouyokan happily said to him self as he printed off copies.

Before the use of phones had became widely used Rouyokan along with the other liaisons under him had to travel to all the youkai and hanyou tribes in Inuyasha's lands. Now with all the technologies Rouyokan could work from his office most the time.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the ringing of his most beloved piece of technology, his cell phone. "This is Rouyokan, head liaison to Taiyoukai Taisho Inuyasha. How my I help you..." Rouyokan asked turning to his computer and pulling up the file to type up the information on the call he was taking. "WHAT!" He yelled almost dropping his phone. Fumbling with the phone he heard the Thunder Bird hanyou on the other line curse about being deafen. "Sorry," Rouyokan remarked, "alright now give me the fact...when and where? Are you certain the Chupacabra are responsible? No, I don't doubt your evidence. Alright, alright...yes, Lord Inuyasha will be informed right away. Bye." Hanging up Rouyokan shook his head, "this isn't good. Lord Inuyasha is going to be pissed." Sighing Rouyokan ran out of his office headed to Kouga's home to report this latest problem to him.

Goshinbuko: sacred tree of ages

jii-chan: grandfather

Inu nii-chan: dog brother

banzai: hurrah/long life/congratulations/cheers

taiyoukai: demon lord

youkai: demon/ghost/spirit/magical creature

hanyou: half youkai

Sengoku Jidai: warring states era


	20. big troubles

Blanket disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to Inuyasha or any characters associated with the anime/manga. They are the property of Rumiko Takahahi.

Warning: In this chapter the death of an original character (NOT AN INUYASHA CHARACTER) will be talked about, if this is something you are not comfortable with do not read. The ratedNC-17 version can be read at the following web site: http(colon)(dbl slash)www(dot)mediaminer(dot)org(slash)fanfic(slash)viewst(dot)php(slash)85554. Thank you

"talking"

'thinking'

Rouyokan made his way to Kouga's house as quickly as he could. Kouga had went back to his house earlier in the day, Toutousai had came out to Rouyokan's office and told him Inuyasha had called and sent the ookami packing with his tail between his legs back to his mate. Rouyokan gave a little snicker at the thougtht of their lord giving mating advise, especially when he never had one before. Sighing he had to admit it wasn't like he had one either.

Lord Inuyasha had many chances for mates over the years but, seemed almost sickened by females advances towards him. Rouyokan understood, the inu youkai took a mate for life and with Lord Inuyasha having already found his soul mate any others just disgusted him. Other youkai and hanyou lords under him found his coldness towards female advances unsettling at times but, after meeting with the Great Lord Sesshoumaru and dealing with his coldness most just figured it was the way of their kind. ''Won't they all be surprised when Lord Inuyasha shows up with his soul mate.' Rouyokan thought as he approached the ookami's housing.

Inuyasha had asked them all to come help in the Americas when he received his appointment. Rouyokan for one was more then happy to be in service to the Inu No Taisho family once again, even if it was the youngest son. He had to admit Lord Inuyasha was much easier to deal with then Lord Seshoumaru and Lord Inuyasha did remind him of the late Inu No Taisho alot.

Japan had been a wonderful home but, as the years went by the number of humans increased and the amount of wilderness decreased alot of the youkai kind had come to feel the need to leave. In the Americas, even at this time, there was still untouched areas of wilderness. Just what those with youkai blood liked.

Passing several houses Rouyokan continued to make his way to Kouga's home. It was funny when he thought about it, Kouga and Inuyasha had been rivals for Inuyasha's soul mate, the miko Kagome in the past. When Inuyasha received his post Kouga was the first one he had approached to get followers. Kouga had at first balked at the idea of serving under Inuyasha but, the decreasing lands had made times hard for his pack and he soon relented and joined the group. Inuyasha and Kouga still had disagreements and insulted one another like their was no tomorrow but, in the end Rouyokan knew they were pack and nothing seperated pack.

Finally making it to Kouga's home he raised his hand to knock only to be stopped by the sight of Kouga running from his mate who was chasing him with a cast iron skillet. Shaking his head at the two ookami's he wished he had time to enjoy the show but, the problem at hand was too important to wait.

_Knock..knock..knock..._

Inside the home Kouga heard the knock at the door, he only hoped he could talk Ayame into stopping long enough for him to answer it. "Please Ayame, I said I was sorry. Look someone's at the door."

"Good, they can help me bury you when I'm done beating your brains out, you liar!" She said lunging at him.

"For the love of pete, would you just listen. I told you I didn't know that tape was what it was. Sango said it was a dance instruction video. We were going to take you girls to the dance as a surprise. It was an accident, okay." Kouga tried again dodging his mate.

"That really isn't the issue Kouga, I came to you to talk before I called Inuyasha and you lied to me. You could have explained it before but, you and your damn pride just tried to cover it up." Ayame yelled at him.

_Knock...knock..knock..._

"Ayame, now I'm your mate and I'm trying to make this right but, someone is at the door." Chancing a quick glance Kouga saw Rouyokan jumping up and down waving his arms to get his attention. "Look it's Rouyokan, Inuyasha still left me in charge and if Rouyokan is here then I got things to attend to. You can beat me over the head later." Making a dash for the door, Kouga just made it out as Ayame sent the skillet flying at the back of his head nailing him squarely. Kouga fell landing hunched over holding his head cursing. Rouyokan leaned over examining his bump and commented, "Ayame hasn't lost her aim or her throw over the years has she?" Looking up at the large youkai Kouga said, "shut up and help me up." As he struggled to his feet he asked, "what's going on? Not that I'm not glad to get out of there but, it's not like you to leave your office before the end of the day." Helping the ookami to his feet Rouyokan replied, "we got problems, come on back to the estate and I'll fill you in. I'm afraid you are going to have to call Inuyasha on this one."

As two youkais headed back to the estate Rouyokan filled Kouga in on the call he received and it was decided quickly that there was no way this was a job for them. No matter how much neither wanted to call Inuyasha and distrub him while he was with his future mate they knew they had to. "Inuyasha is going to shit when I tell him this one, he hates the Chupacabra. Not that I blame him their nothing but, trouble." Kouga said as they entered Inuyasha house.

"I know, the Thunder Birds and Chupacabra have been fighting now for awhile. This is just outrageous though." Rouyakan answered as they entered Inuyasha's private den to use the phone.

"Might as well get this over with." Kouga said as he dialed Inuyasha's cell phone.

_Across the Pacific Ocean in Japan at the estate of Sesshoumaru_

_Ring..ring...ring..._

"Oops, I'm going off here." Inuyasha fumbled with his cell phone as it startled him out of his thoughts.

"That sounds like a private matter to me." Miroku chuckled.

"You damn pervert, you'll never change will ya?" Inuyasha said shaking his head at his friend as he retrived his phone. "Hello, Kouga...how are you mangy wolf, you and Ayame kiss and make up yet?"

"Trying Inuyasha, it would be easier to kiss her if she wasn't throwing skillets at me." Kouga told him.

Laughing Inuyasha tried to continue to listen to what Kouga was saying.

"Inuyasha is the rest of the guys there with you?" Kouga asked.

Noticing the ookami's serious tone Inuyasha stopped his laughter to attend to his call. "Yes, what's wrong Kouga?"

"We got an issue here, Inuyasha. You'll have to relay the information to the others." Kouga began when Inuyasha cut him off. "Wait a minute, hang up and on the in house line under number one is Sesshoumaru's private number on speed dial. Call back on speaker and I'll have him put you on speaker to tell us all at once. Give us about five minutes so we can get Sango up here." Inuyasha instructed.

"Right, I'll call back in five." Kouga hung up turning to Rouyokan he asked, "get me all the information you got so I can relay it to them. You got five minutes."

"I'm on it!" Rouyokan yelled running out of the room to head for his office to retrieve the information needed.

_Back at Sesshoumaru's estate in Japan_

Inuyasha turned to his friends and brother. "Sesshoumaru do you have access to your private line in this room with speaker?"  
"Yes brother I do, is there a problem?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Looks like it." Turning to Miroku he said, "I can't believe I'm saying this but, go to the whirlpool room and get Sango, let her know she's needed up here. We have an issue back home."

With a leacherous smile Miroku stood up and saluted Inuyasha, "yes sir, any thing to serve you."

"Yea, yea specially if it has to do with Sango bathing right? Oi, don't look at Kagome!" Inuyasha added.

"What's going on Inuyasha?" Shippou asked.

"Don't know but, we will soon." Inuyasha told him, going into Taiyoukai mode. "Got your lap top?"

"In my room." Shippou replied.

"Get it."

As Shippou rushed out of the room Miroku walked back followed by the girls who were giving him the evil eye. Raising an eyebrow at the monk Inuyasha decided he would deal with him later. Shippou was soon back in with his lap top ready to record the information they would be receiving from Kouga. The ladies were all wearing cover-ups over their bathing suits and barely dried.

Rin went over by Sesshoumaru looking at him with questioning eyes, he looked back at her and only blinked. Rin seemed to understand immediately and quietly gave her attention towards Inuyasha.

Sango had taken a seat on the couch and Miroku sat next to her, she squeezed his hand and the shared a soft look between them.

Inuyasha wondered if he and Kagome would ever be like the others. Turning to look at Kagome, she had taken a seat on the couch by Sango. She had her hands folding in her lap but, her attention was completely on him. Slightly shocked by her attention Inuyasha looked deeply into her eyes as she smiled at him. In her eyes he seen what he had not had in the last 500-years, she was supporting him completely. At that moment he knew no matter what she would be his strength once again. He returned her smile with a slight blush as the Sesshoumaru's line rang.

_Ring...ring...ring..._

"That's Kouga, Sesshoumaru will you put him on speaker?" Inuyasha requested as his brother pushed a few buttons. Soon Kouga's voice came over the phone. "Is this damn thing working? Hello, dog turd you there?"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrown at the ookami youkai's choice in greetings, personally he would never be able to deal with Inuyasha's subordinates as his own. The first time the ookami would have called him anything but, lord or master he would have given him a taste of his whip or claws. "This is Great Lord Sesshoumaru, yes we hear you." The unmentioned threat was there and all kept quiet.

"Sorry..." Kouga rubbed his face with his hand, he couldn't win for loosing today.

Finding some compassion for his liaison Inuyasha spoke, "were all here Kouga. What is this issue you two got?"

"Inuyasha? You ain't going to believe this shit. Rouyokan got a call from the Thunder Bird Tribe, they were contacted by a reptilian hanyou in the area of the...Rouyokan, what's the area again?"

Looking at the printed report Rouyokan took over the statics, "in the area of the Chihuahuan Desert. It's a desert region in North America, it extends from southeastern New Mexico and western Texas, south to Mexico."

"Any way it seems, a reptilian hanyou was returning home from visiting family and came acrossed the corpse of a Thunder Bird. In it's true form." Kouga said as old Toutousai entered the den to see what was going on.

Inuyasha grimace and hissed through his clentched teeth, this wasn't good. Those with youkai blood were not suppose to reveal themselves except in areas designated as without visaul restrictions. "Is Chihuahuan Desert a designated area?"

Inuyasha question was meet with a shuffling of papers, finally Rouyokan spoke, "it is a free reign area but, visual restrictions are only lifted at night."

Taking in the information Inuyasha asked, "any idea when the bird died?"

"It is estimated sometime around twelve a.m." Rouyokan supplied.

Sighing Inuyasha rubbed his face with his hand, at least he wasn't going to have to get on to the Thunder Bird's about disobeying directives, out of all the New World spirits the Thunder Birds had been very good to him. "Was the body seen by any unauthorized human?" That was the next issue, if any humans that were not aware of the youkai and hanyou population that lived along side of them had seen the body it could mean loads of problems.

Kouga replied, "no, we were lucky in the reptilian had a cell phone on him and called the local branch of spiritual beings and got the correct agencies involved before the body was discovered by any unauthorized humans."

Pacing slightly taking in all the information Inuyasha thought, 'okay this isn't so bad. I'll need to send my regrets to the tribe but, no real harm done.' "So what's the issue then Kouga?"

"Inuyasha, maybe I should send you pictures of the body. I'm faxing over now.." Kouga replied, there was no way he wanted to break this to Inuyasha. Everyone knew how Inuyasha felt about the Chupacabra. He handed the pictures to Toutousai who sent them through the fax.

"Kouga, believe it or not I really don't feel like looking at pictures of a dead body." Inuyasha began only to be cut off by Miroku, who had ran to Sesshoumaru's study to retreive the fax.

"In the name of all the kamis." Miroku said before mumbling a prayer and handing the faxed photos to Inuyasha

One look at the pictures of the body of the Thunder Bird told Inuyasha what his liaisons wouldn't. The body of the Thunder Bird was sprawled out in all its glory, they were truly beautiful creatures in their natural forms. The Thunder Birds were beautiful elemental spirits, controling the rains, thunder and lighting. In their natural forms they looked like large eagals. In their human forms they took on the look of a Native American human. The body was in it's natural form but, was that of a young one probably not long out of adolescent for it was not at full size.

What distrubed Inuyasha was the fact that the young spirit had been murdered in the Chupacabra's ritualistic way, he knew the signs. He had dealt with this before but, not for along time.

"Chupacabra..." Inuyasha shuddered as he passed the pictures to Shippou. There was no doubt what had caused this spirits death but, why now. The last time Inuyasha had to deal with such a thing between spirits in the Americas was between the late 1800's till the early 1900's. That was the last time he had to really fight, to take the life of another. He had posted regulations after that to try and control the wild spirits that roamed the Americas. No more killing between the groups, separate land areas, all spirits had to use their concealments and fit in to the human population, no human killing. Now after a hundred years it looked like his was in for another battle of the wills. He only hoped this time it didn't come down to the fight it had last time. He did notice though that unlike last time when he didn't really want to fight because Kagome wasn't by his side, he just didn't want to have to leave her to deal with this.

Inuyasha had been unaware that Kagome had gotten out of her seat and approached him till she touched him, surprised he flinched away at first only to be meet by her concerned eyes. Relaxing when he realized it was her he quickly reached out and took her hand and the support she was offering with a slight smile.

At first Kagome thought she had over stepped her boundaries with him when he flinched away and had went to return to the couch but, he had grabbed her hands to quickly to allow her to move away and smiled, she knew she had just surprised him. "What are these Chupacabra?" Kaogme asked quietly. Before Inuyasha could answer the cocky voice of Kouga was heard again. "Hey, is that my women I hear?"

Kagome drew her hand back like it was on fire when she heard the growl that reverberated through Inuyasha. 'Oh no, this has got to be bad karma or something. First Shippou acting up now Kouga.'

Turning to face the phone, Inuyasha stalked up to it and leaned over to speak directly into the speaker. He used a voice Kagome had heard before but, didn't hold promise of any good. His deep savage demon side's rough voice asked "What. Did. You. Say." He asked as his eyes flashed, grasping hold of his concealed Tetsuiaga to hold back the demon that wanted out. Inuyasha tried to keep control but, hearing Kouga voice that long ago claim was enough to drive him over the edge.

Rouyokan knew this wasn't good when Kouga looked at him with that oh shit look. They had all heard that voice before over the years and also knew they didn't want to know what would happen if they didn't appease him. Kouga knew he had screwed up when he heard Inuyasha use that voice, he really hadn't meant any thing by it, it had just slipped out when he heard Kagome's voice. He couldn't believe Inuyasha had lost it so quickly over such a little comment. The two had always took jabs at one another, 'what's going on that his so overprotective of his claim now?'

Toutousai shivered at the voice of Inuyasha fighting with his demon blood, he had seen the change before in the past and knew what he could do. Poor Rouyokan was running around the room looking for a good hiding spot, even though Inuyasha was in Japan he still could scare the hell out of Rouyokan. Knowing how to fix the problem Toutousai grabbed the solid brass lamp beside him and reached out to grab Rouyokan on his next lap past. Silently Toutousai handed the lamp to Rouyokan and pointed to Kouga's head.

Knowing he had to save his friend Rouyokan reached over and wacked Kouga over the head to knock him out. Bowing to the phone he spoke, "a thousand pardon's Lord Inuyasha. Please forgive Kouga, the last skillet Ayame hit him with knock something loose I think."

Having heard the sounds of Kouga begin stuck and hitting the floor Inuyasha cocked his head to the side looking at the phone stunned. "Rouyokan, did you just knock him out?" Inuyasha asked his voice having turned back to normal.

"Why yes my lord."

Laughing Inuyasha asked, "with what?"

Hoping he had done the right thing when he heard his lord laugh Rouyokan answered, "the brass lamp. It's okay I don't believe its dented to bad, my lord."

Clearing his throat Inuyasha praised his liaison, "thank you Rouyokan. You have done well."

Hearing his lord's praise Rouyokan smiled and bowed, "thank you my lord. My lord, what do we do about this?"

Sighing Inuyasha replied, "let the Thunder Bird's Know I've been contacted on the issue and I'll be in contact shortly. Give us some time to figure this out, I'll be back in touch shortly. Find out what group of Chupacabra where in that area last night. Oh and Rouyokan, Get the servants to help you with dumb ass there and have some duck tape ready the next time we talk."

"Of course my lord." Rouyokan replied hanging up. Shaking his head at his friend as he picked him up he remarked. "Thanks for the help Toutousai. How did you know that would pacify Lord Inuyasha?"

The old youkai smiled, "oh I just know how Inuyasha is. There is nothing to improve his mood like smacking someone in the head. Trust me I know, he has smacked me enough over the years. Just drop Kouga on the couch over there and go do your work, I'll watch him."

Depositing Kouga on the couch Rouyokan headed out to his office. Looking over at the ookami youkai Toutousai said, "you better watch what your doing Kouga or you two will end up in a fight that will make the ones you had in Sengoku Jidai look like a sparring match in the work out room."

_Acrossed the Pacific at the home of Sesshoumaru_

Looking back at his friends Inuyasha asked, "any ideas?"

Kagome approached him and asked once again, "who are these Chupacabras?"

"The Chupacabras is one of the youkais or as they are called in the Americas spirits that are native to the Americas. I think they came first from South America. They are hell nasty creatures. They stand around three to six feet tall, depending on their age. Got grey colored skin, fangs, quills on their back and claws. They are ritual killers, they kill their prey by drinking the blood out of them. They believe drinking the blood of their kills increase their stregnth. The smell is the worse, they stink. Their stench resembles sulfur but, worse." Inuyasha explained, "I hate them."

Butting in Miroku asked, "it's been what a hundred years since we last had to deal with anything like this? Why all of a sudden now?"

From his spot on the coffee table Shippou answered from behind his lap top. "It isn't all of a sudden, remember before we found out about Kagome the Chupacabras and Thunder Birds were fighting over this same free reign land."

"This the same land they were fighting over?" Inuyasha asked.

Shippou continued his computer work as he nodded. "Yep, the Chupacabras said this land was theirs and the Thunder Birds were going on to it. The Thunder Birds were in the right, land is truly free reign."

"So we have an issue of insurgeny." Miroku said laying a hand on Shippou.

"Looks like it." He answered.

_Across the Pacific at the estate of Taisho Inuyasha_

Rouyokan wished he hadn't of hit Kouga so hard, now he had to call Lord Inuyasha with the news he had received. "Oh, his going to be mad." No sooner then he had entered his office the phones were ringing off the hook. Placing the phone on speaker just as Kouga had done he only hoped his lord was still available.

_Ring...ring...ring..._

Answering the phone once again Sesshoumaru spoke, "Taisho Sesshoumaru."

Hearing the Great Lord, Rouyokan spoke. "Great Lord Sesshoumaru-sama, a thousand pardons lord. Is my Lord Taiyoukai of the Americas Inuyasha-sama avalible?"

'Finally a servant that knows how to address a lord.' "Yes, Rouyokan. Do you wish to speak to all or just him?"

"All would be best Great Lord. I have more information about the matter." Rouyokan answered hoping his voice didn't waver as he spoke.

Getting the rooms attention Sesshoumaru said, "Inuyasha, Rouyokan is on the phone again. He has more information for you." Putting the phone back on speaker he said, "speak Rouyokan."

Clearing his throat Rouyokan began. "Lord Inuyasha, when I returned to my office I was contacted by both the Thunder Birds and Chupacabras. The Thunder Birds had found out what group of Chupacabras were in the area of the murder and contacted them. Now the Chupacabras and the Thunder Birds are demanding mediation or they are going to fight."

"What! They know better then to go around me! Damn it that's why I'm Taiyoukai is to keep them from fighting. When?"

"They are asking for mediation as soon as possible." Rouyokan answered.

"Alright, I'll be in touch."

"My lord what about their requests?" Rouyokan asked.

"I said I'd be in touch." Inuyasha yelled.

The girls excused themselves to change clothes, Miroku and Shippou continued to study the data they had while Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru went to Sesshoumaru's private den.

"This is ridiculous!" Inuyasha huffed as he paced around the den. "Why can't those damn Chupacabra's behave themselves."

"Control yourself brother. We all have trouble makers in our domains that we must deal with." Sesshoumaru reminded him as he watched his brother throw yet another tantrum from his spot behind his desk.

"I just get with Kagome and reconnect, now I have to leave to fight with these assholes." Inuyasha threw his hands into the air. Putting his hands down Inuyasha turned to face his brother. "Why am I doing this again? Is it even worth it? I've got Kagome now, I could just step down. You could appoint someone else."

Standing Sesshoumaru questioned, "you would turn your back on your responsiblities? I did not offer the post just to fill your time till you could get your miko brother. I offered because our kind are leaders and I believed I could trust you. Do not make this Sesshoumaru regret his trust in you little brother."

"Alright...alright, I get it. I just didn't want to leave Kagome so soon." Inuyasha relented.

Going to his brothers side Sesshoumaru placed his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, "Why would you leave your miko? Do you not intend to make her your mate?"

Turning bright red and crossing his arms over his chest Inuyasha said, "what is it with every one? Her family is already picking out china patterns and you got us sharing a room. Damn all of you! I've just about had it."

Smiling ever so slightly at his brother Sesshoumaru answered, "why little brother, I simply figured you would be more then ready to defile the miko by now."

Gasping wide eyed at his brother Inuyasha dropped his arms. Finally coming back to his self Inuyasha shook his head. "Everyone has gone crazy. Just stay out of my love life, thank you. Don't you got some pups to make or something?"

Still smiling at his brothers expense Sesshoumaru retorted, "true but, you are still very entertaining to harass you dear brother."

Rolling his eyes at his brother Inuyasha simply said, "bastard."

"Now what is this about leaving your intended behind?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Her family doesn't want her to leave with me until we decide where we stand in our relationship. They don't feel it's proper for her to go stay with me in Canada when we aren't married." Inuyasha told him drooping his ears.

"That is ridicules, she traveled with you in Sengoku Jidai. What is the difference?"

"About 500-years." Inuyasha replied taking a seat on the edge of Sesshoumaru's desk.

Glaring at his brother for his reply Sesshoumaru reasked, "why do they not wish you two to be together? You said they were accepting of you?"

"It's not like that Sesshoumaru, I can't blame them. I not a kid anymore."

"You could not have proved that the night you were drinking and dancing with that damn bird youkai from the Caribbean."

"Ha, ha. Very funny. Really if you had a daughter would you want in another country with an adult male?" Inuyasha asked.

Sighing Sesshoumaru relented, "very well brother. If you feel it's improper as well then I will back you but, you know what you want. Why do you not follow through?"

Looking up at his brother Inuyasha admitted, "I'm not sure what I want. Sure I've thought about Kagome being my mate, I mean I'm an adult male. I just wanted to give her a chance to reconnect with me. We have been apart for so long and we never even talked about how we each really felt, we still haven't. Do you understand? Quietly he added, "I just...I just...want to go back." Bowing his head to hide behind his bangs.

Having heard his brother's quiet admission Sesshoumaru put his hand on his brother's head. "Back to when you lost her?"

Inuyasha only nodded.

Patting his brother's head Sesshoumaru turned to leave the den. Looking back at his brother sitting on his desk with his eyes hidden under his unruly bangs Sesshoumaru wondered why Inuyasha suddenly look so young again he said. "Your miko will be fine, it is not like you will not be free to return once this matter is cleared up. She is strong and so are you brother. As far as returning to the past the portal of time has not worked for you in 500-years and I for one would not wish to return to Sengoku Jidai."

Looking up to watch his brother leave Inuyasha thought to himself. 'No, don't want to go back in time, even if I could. I just want things to be like they were, when she was always by my side.'

youkai: demon/ghost/spirit/magical creature

hanyou: half youkai

ookami: wolf

Taiyoukai: demon lord

inu: dog

Inu No Taisho: dog general, name given when referring to Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's father

kami: god

Chupacabra: Spanish means the goat sucker

Sengoku Jidai: warring states era

web sites of interests:

http(colon)(dbl slash)www(dot)mysticaluniverse(dot)com(slash)mystical(underscore)creatures(slash)chupacabra(slash)chupacabra(dot)html

http(colon)(dbl slash)www(dot)elchupacabra(dot)com(slash)whatis(dot)htm

http(colon)(dbl slash)www(dot)io(dot)com(slash)patrik(slash)chupa3.htm

http(colon)(dbl slash)www(dot)tnais(dot)com(slash)home(slash)w(dot)html

http(colon)(dbl slash)www(dot)phoenixarieses(dot)com(slash)phoenix(slash)legends(slash)thunder(dot)htm

http(colon)(dbl slash)www(dot)desertusa(dot)com(slash)glossary(dot)html


	21. to love like no tomorrows

blanket disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to Inuyasha or any characters associated with the anime/manga. They are the property of Rumiko Takahahi.

I do claim rights to original characters in this chapter.

"talking"

'thinking'

_A/N: I wish to thank all those who reveiwed that I was unable to thank personally because I did not have a way to contact them. Thank you all for your kind words, encourgement, and prayers for my family. It has meant a great deal. I can not promise when the next chapter to this story will be as my father is still in the hospital but, I was able to have him moved to a rehab hospital closer to home. Thank you once again for your patients as far as the story goes, I promise I will not give up on my story. This is as much therapy for me as it is to entertain others. Now on with the show!_

After the final phone call by Rouyakan the girls returned to the whirlpool room to change from their bathing suits into their clothes. As Kagome changed into her clothes she listened to Sango and Rin dicuss the death of the Thunder Bird.

"Do those Chupacabras often cause problems Sango?" Rin asked as she dried her hair a little more.

"We haven't had any serious problems with them for about a hundred years . Kizin, the Northern Chupacabra leader back then, now he was hard to deal with." Sango explained as she combed out her hair. "That was the last big fight Inuyasha has had. Kizin had went to make war with the Thunder Bird's, Wovoka the leader of the Thunder Birds was the leader back then too and is one of Inuyasha's strongest supporters. Wovoka has been Inuyasha's supporter since he became Taiyoukai of the Americas. Wovoka asked Inuyasha to be mediator for him and Kizin. Kizin's group were responsible for several deaths in the Thunder Bird tribe. Kizin's tribe had even went after humans. I believe it was in the same area they are fighting over now."

"Well, Inu nii-chan took care of him." Rin said as she finished changing.

"Yes but, it was close. Inuyasha tried to talk to through the situation but, Kizin wasn't going to give up. He made an attempt on Inuyasha's life at the end. That's why Inuyasha took Kizin down." Sango supplied, "you know Kizin was Xipe's grandfather. Xipe, took over not long ago as the Northern Chupacabra tribe leader, I guess stupidity is heredity."

Kagome finished dressing, she turned to her friends. "I guess with this mediation you'll all have to return huh?"

Looking up at her friend Sango remembered that Kagome's family had said they didn't want her to return with them. "Oh Kagome, I sorry, I wasn't thinking. I'm afraid Inuyasha will need all of us with him to deal as mediator for this problem. He'll have to settle this problem between the two spirit types." Considering options for a moment Sango asked. "Kagome, do you think there is any way your family would allow you to return with us? You and I could share a room if it would easy your families mind."

Sighing Kagome said, "I don't think so Sango. I don't see what the difference is between me going to hunt shards and going to Canada but, I guess mama thinks there is. How long do you think this will take?"

"I'm not sure, it could be just days if both parties are willing to work together or it could be months. Last time something like this happened Inuyasha ended up having to slay the Chupacabra leader, they are very treacherous creatures."

'Months! I can't believe I might have to wait months to see them again.' Kagome thought distressingly. "Sango, do you think Inuyasha will forget about me being here when you go back?" Kagome asked looking at her feet.

Sango shared a glance with Rin. Both understood Kagome's fear, they walked over and enveloped her in a hug. "Don't worry Kagome, Inu nii-chan didn't forget you in 500-years. Why would he now?" Rin asked.

"That's right, none of us want to leave you behind and we won't forget you." Sango promised.

"Come on let's go get dinner, it was almost ready before all the calls came. Then you and Inu nii-chan can spend some time together." Rin said pulling Kagome out of the room.

Meeting the men in the living room, the group of unconcealed youkais, hanyou, and humans moved on to the dining room for their evening meal. Taking the same seat she had at breakfast by Inuyasha, Kagome smiled at him trying to be supportive.

Kagome's support warmed Inuyasha's heart, sneakingly he slid his hand under the table and to hers. Feeling him touch her hand Kagome turned her hand over to interlace their fingers.

Dinner was a quiet affair with only the occassional exchange of information on the Thunder Bird, Chupacabra problem. As dinner ended Inuyasha continued to hold on to Kagome raising from his seat he helped Kagome from her's and began to lead them from the room.

Looking up from his meal Miroku watched Inuyasha and Kagome smile at one another then observed Inuyasha slink out of his chair to help Kagome from her seat as well and then lead her from the room. 'Finally those two can spend some time together.' Miroku happily thought till he noticed the hurt look Shippou wore as he watched them. Setting his face with determination Shippou vaulted from his chair to follow. 'Now what is he up to?' Miroku wondered as he also exited his chair to give chase to the kitsune youkai leaving the rest of the diners wondering what was going on.

Catching up to the kitsune youkai Miroku reached out and grabbed Shippou's unconcealed tail. "Hold up Shippou!"

"Eeep, damn it Miroku. That thing is attached you know." Shippou reminded Miroku as he took his tail from him. Looking around Shippou saw he had lost Inuyasha and Kagome, not happy with loosing them he turned to Miroku. "What was so important you had to yank my tail over?"

Sighing Miroku calmly ask, "why are you being so hard on Inuyasha?"

Taken back Shippou looked around. "Wh..what do you mean? I'm not being hard on him."

Taking hold of Shippou's pant loop Miroku pulled him into the living room. Pushing Shippou to sit on the coffee table once again Miroku sat down on the couch acrossed from him. "Spill it."

"Miroku, I got nothing to tell." Shippou promised looking very unconvincing.

Miroku rolled his eyes, "Shippou...you were fine with Kagome and your fine with just Inuyasha but, when their together you won't give them a minutes peace. What's wrong?"

Shippou knew he had been defeated. Growing up raised by Inuyasha, Kaeda, Miroku and Sango he should have known he couldn't hide his feelings from them all. What one didn't catch another did. "I don't mean to be a brat."

"I never said you were but, you have not been acting your age my friend. It is like you have reverted back to when you were a kit riding around in Lady Kagome's bicycle basket."

"I wish that were true Miroku. At least then I'd know where my place was."

"I don't follow my friend." Miroku said furrowing his brow in an attempt to understand Shippou's reasoning.

"Miroku...when Inuyasha completely takes Kagome as his mate do you think he will still allow me to live at the estate?"

'Oh, so Shippou is concerned where he stands,' Miroku realized. "Shippou, Inuyasha allows Sango and I to live at the estate I see no reason until you decided you wished to live else where that you need to be concerned. Inuyasha will always have room for you. Besides, Inuyasha needs us. Are you not his second? I believe you are very much needed." Miroku explained.

"Yes, I guess Inuyasha does need me still for work. I just wonder what I do now that he has Kagome. I've put my own life on hold for so long, I'm not sure what to do with myself." Shippou admitted.

Miroku had often worried what Shippou woud do when Kagome was back with them. Shippou had flirted and had a few girlfriends but, never became to close to any. He had always devoted himself to looking after Inuyasha over the years. 'This is probably very difficult for him to deal with.' Patting his friend on the shoulder Miroku said, " Shippou you will always be part of the family. Just now is time to find a path for yourself. Perhaps a path in the land of love."

Shippou eyed his lecherous friend, "maybe but, I wouldn't know where to start."

"Simple just be willing to open your heart. Don't worry as soon as Inuyasha and Kagome figure out where they stand we will all fall into our parts." Miroku promised Shippou as he stood to make his way back to the dining room to allow Shippou to find his way.

Shippou thought about what Miroku had said. It wasn't that he regretted his choice to stay by Inuyasha's side. After Kagome was taken from them and then Kaeda's passing Inuyasha had been truly lost in the world. Shippou could never be sorry for standing by Inuyasha, he had avenged his father's death and had allowed Shippou to join his pack. Inuyasha had taught him how to hunt and fight, even claiming Shippou as his ward and later when Inuyasha had become Taiyoukai of the Americas and last names were a necessity Inuyasha gave Shippou his last name, the name Taisho. That act in it's self claimed Shippou as family. 'With all he has done for me, how could I every be sorry I put some of my life on hold? Without Inuyasha I would have never survived.' Unsure of how to proceed Shippou's thoughts skimmed through his life, he realized he was unable to remember a time he had been truly a lone to face a problem. That truth frightened him. 'Is this how Inuyasha felt while he tried to face life without Kagome?'

_Flashback to one year after Kagome's loss._

Inuyasha is sitting with his back against the bone gobblers well in deep thought. Bounding through the forest Shippou, on a mission to find his missing hanyou friend who was the name sake of the forest, calls out to him "INU...YASHA!" Coming to the clearing housing the well Shippou spots his missing friend. "I found you..hey, Kaeda needs you." 12-year old Shippou says watching Inuyasha carefully.

Inuyasha's eyes were glazed over and he was staring off not really seeing anything. On the ground by Inuyasha is his pouch to make his potion. The bowl of water Inuyasha had heated earlier was empty and several used straining pouches lay around him.

"Inuyasha? Kaeday needs your help." The young kitsune said again leaning in to look Inuyasha in the face. Still the hanyou made no movement that he had heard anything that was said to him.

Shippou reached out and shook Inuyasha's shoulder. "The village oxen broke out of their pen again. The villagers are having problems finding them." Shippou said.

Sighing Inuyasha finally focused on Shippou. "Alright, let me gather my stuff." Slowly Inuyasha proceeded to gather his items and place them back in his pouch that housed them.

"What are you doing out here?" Shippou asked putting the used straining pouches in the bowl to be washed later.

"Thinking..that's all."

"What about?"

Sighing again Inuyasha stood up and began walking towards the village with his belongings. "Inuyasha...Miroku says that it helps to talk about things..if you don't know the answer someone else might. I know i'm only a kid but, I can listen...it helps me to talk about things." Shippou said falling in step beside Inuyasha.

Smirking at the young kitsune Inuyasha replied, "thanks runt but, some times..sometimes a man has to figure things out for himself."

"Miroku says it's okay to talk about things." Shippou tried again.

"Well when your a man there's times you have to..to..face your own demons." Inuyasha explained.

"Demons? Where?" Shippou asked looking around nervously.

Shaking his head Inuyasha replied, "no...not those kinds of demons. Oh, just forget it...I'll explain it when your older. Come on, let's go drop this stuff off at Kaeda's. I'll teach ya how to track the oxen."

_End flashback_

'I guess I found them demons you were talking about.' Shippou decided.

Sesshoumaru watched with interest as those sharing his table exited the room. He was actually pleased to see his brother taking his miko out to spend time alone with her. 'Maybe he will admit he wants her to return with him and go ahead and make her his mate.' Sighing Sesshoumaru knew he had a better chance of sprouting wings then his brother admitting his feelings to the young miko.

The kitsune and houshi soon followed, Sesshoumaru could only shake his head at what those two might be doing.

Moving out of his chair Sesshoumaru excused himself from the room. Entering his den Sesshoumaru took a seat behind his desk to reflect more on his brother and the young women who had held his brother's heart for so long. The idea that his brother would return to Canada and leave his future mate was an unimaginable to him. 'Inuyasha has suffered and waited long enough.'

Hearing someone clear their throat Sesshoumaru looked up to meet his mates gaze. Rin had her back leaning against the door frame. Her beautiful long black hair was pulled back in a low pony tail. She wore a pair of jeans and a light yellow tunic shirt.

"Did I distrub you my lord?"

Sesshoumaru drank in the site of his beloved mate. 'After all these years she still holds me in such regards.' A slight smile graced his face, "no my lady mate. You could never be a disturbance to me."

Rin straighten herself and walked in to the den to take a seat on Sesshoumaru's desk.

Sesshoumaru continued to eye his mate, she was still physically that same 16-year old girl he had taken as his mate. 'The same except for the changes birthing three healthy sons did to her.'

Rin still held the same lively and kind spirit that had drawn him to her so long ago. 'I suppose that part of chichi-ue's blood found me as well, I have learned what he seen in these humans.'

Though everyday he thanked the bond that kept her young and out of death's reach he also cursed it at times when having such a young wife was no longer as accepted as it once had been. At those times Sesshoumaru knew he should have listened to his brother and not been in such a haste to claim her. 'I'll be damned before I admit he was right.' He thought to himself.

Remembering his earlier questions about his brother Sesshoumaru apprised his mate, 'if anyone understood Inuyasha it was Rin.' Sesshoumaru had often wondered what had transpired between them while he had been away fighting the serpent youkais. When Sesshoumaru had returned Rin had claimed Inuyasha as her brother renaming him Inu nii-chan and had treated him a such ever since. Sesshoumaru nostalgicly remembered how Rin had babied Inuyasha after he entered adulthood.

_Flashback Inuyasha had reached his 150-year mark a few months before. This evening found him suffering the effects of entering adulthood._

Sesshoumaru dozed lightly in the master sleeping room he shared with his mate Rin. He required little to no sleep being a full demon but, still he did enjoy watching his human mate sleep.

He could barely make out the sound of foot falls coming down the hall towards their room. Taking a deep sniff he recognized his brother's scent coming closer.

Gently he untangled himself from his mate and went to the shoji and slid it open just as his brother arrived. Sesshoumaru could tell his brother was in some pain. Inuyasha shifted from foot to foot stretching out his legs and rubbing his arms. Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow at his brother recognizing the symptoms from when he reached adulthood.

"Growing pains?"

His answer came in a whimper and a nod.

Rin had awoken when her lord mate had left the bed pulling her sleeping yukata closer she went to see what was going on. Seeing her brother, Inu nii-chan in discomfort she moved in to try and help him. "What's wrong Inu nii-chan?"

Whimpering slightly Inuyasha explained, "now I've reached adulthood I guess I'm growing again. It hurts."

Rin remembered how Shippou had hurt when he reached adolescence and had went through growing spurts. "Does your skin feel to tight?" Rin asked thinking of how Shippou had complained.

She was also answered with a whimper and a nod. Reaching for his hand Rin lead him inside her and Sesshoumaru's bed chamber.

"Come on then."   
Leading the way to her dressing table Rin pushed Inuyasha to sit on the floor and grabbed her skin oils taking a seat in front of him. Reaching out she untied the ankle ties on his hakama and pushed the pant legs up. Putting oil onto her hands Rin began to rub the oil onto Inuyasha's legs.

"I use to do this for Shippou when he had growing pains. Does it help Inu nii-chan?" Rin asked.

"Thanks Rin, it helps some." Inuyasha replied leaning his head back against the wall closing his eyes. Sesshoumaru simply stood watching them. He could not help but, to notice they acted more like siblings then Inuyasha and he ever had.

_End flashback_

Looking at his mate Sesshoumaru asked. "Rin, do you understand why Inuyasha hesitates taking the miko as his mate? We all know he wishes too."

Crossing one arm over her lap and cradling her other arm's elbow Rin put a finger to her lips. Finally she answered, "I believe it is because he never told her how he felt about her. That and he is concerned with her acceptance of him."

Sitting back in his chair Sesshoumaru steepled his fingers to his chin in thought. "That is ridiculous, he has spoken often of her acceptance. Why worry now? He has much more to offer her now as Taiyoukai."

Leaning over Rin placed her hand on her mates check. "I believe that is what he fears. What will she think of who he is now."

Shaking his head Sesshoumaru asked, "will he really be so foolish as to leave without her?"

Wrapping her arms around her stomach and slouching over Rin said, "if he truly believes he must to prove himself honorable. Yes, he will."

"There is nothing honorable about suffering unnecessarily, he truly is a baka at times."

Returning to the dining room Miroku was meet by only Sango. "Sango my dear, has everyone left you?"

"So it would seem. What's going on?"

"It would appear Inuyasha and Kagome are not the only ones effected by these turn of events." Miroku said taking his seat by his wife once again. "Shippou is having problems dealing with Inuyasha and Kagome being together."

Pushing her plate away Sango turned to face Miroku, "What is his problem?"

Following his wife's actions Miroku turned to face Sango. "It would seem he is having trouble sharing."

"Sharing Kagome? Well I guess I can see why, she did always lavish him with attention..." Sango began only to be cut off by her husband.

"No Sango...he is worried about loosing Inuyasha."

"Loosing Inuyasha? To what?" Sango asked wide eyed.

"I guess to Kagome."

"Oh for heaven sakes! Shippou has had Inuyasha to himself for 500-years. Why would he not want to share now?"

Taking his wife's hands in his Miroku replied. "Sango my darling, Shippou is just lost with what to do. Unlike you and I, Shippou and Inuyasha have placed their lives on hold awaiting this event. Now Inuyasha is beginning his journey while Shippou is ended his."

"True...I guess trying to find a new way can be unnerving no matter your age." Sango replied moving to stand. Still holding her husband's hands Sango pulled him out of his seat to lead him from the room. "Well, let's go prepare to leave in the morning."

"Sango my sweet, I'll follow you anywhere." Miroku replied wrapping an arm around her waist as they headed to their room to pack their belongings for the journey back to Canada.

Cautiously Inuyasha lead Kagome from the dining room towards the front door in hopes to spend some much needed time alone with her.

He flicked his inu ears back when the sounds of Shippou following reached him. To speed up their trip Inuyasha placed his free hand on the small of Kagome's back and picked up the pace. Turning the corner to the foyer and the front door Inuyasha silently thanked Miroku for intercepting Shippou. The two soon found themselves outside of Sesshoumaru's house heading towards the wooded area where Kagome had surprised him by coming to him. 'I should have remembered she wouldn't just sit around waiting for me. She never did.'

Kagome sneaked glances at Inuyasha as he lead her from the house. 'He is being so kind and gentle to me. I wonder if this is how things would have been if I had been able to stay with him in Sengoku Jidai or if he has changed this much?'

Coming to a large tree with sturdy branches Inuyasha finally stopped. "Would you like to sit in this tree with me?"

"I guess that's one thing you never out grew, huh?" Kagome giggled thinking of all the time he use to spend in the trees while they hunted the Shikon No Tama shards.

Startled for a moment by her giggling Inuyasha quickly recovered. Smirking at Kagome he wrapped his arms around her body, holding her firmly against him. Because of their height difference her feet dangled off the ground. Tensing his muscles he lept to the tree as Kagome gasped at not only the sudden change in location but, the feeelings he sent through her with the way he held her. Settling down against the tree's trunk on the limb Inuyasha placed kagome acrossed his lap holding her in a bridal style. "Something wrong Kagome?"

"Warn me next time you decide to do that." Kagome replied as she tried to calm her racing heart.

For a while they sat in the silence of the evening. Occasionally Inuyasha would gently nuzzle the top of her head taking in her scent. Kagome was the first to break their silence. "You do know that I wouldn't have ever left your side by my own choice right? I mean, I want to go with you now but, mama.."

Inuyasha tightened his hold on her as she reminded him he was going to have to let her go. "I..I don't blame you for what happened Kagome. It's not like you made a wish on the jewel or anything, right?"

Pulling back from his hold Kagome looked up in Inuyasha's eyes. His eyes held some unnamed emotion in them. "No, Inuyasha I swear I didn't wish for anything. You didn't think I would wish myself away, did you?" Drawing back Inuyasha's eyes widened, he hated to admit it but, he had at times. Clearing his throat he replied. "At times, the madness...it whispered things to me. Before I gained control over my youkai...it's not that I doubted you...it's just..."

Kagome reached up and laid her hand on his check her eyes were washed with unshed tears, tears for him. "I'm so sorry, I'm glad you never gave up." Wrapping her arms around his neck she whispered, "I never meant to hurt you."

Inuyasha returned her hug. "I trust you Kagome. I guess this is just how the fates meant for it to be." Inuyasha pushed her back to look in her eyes. "Mankee told me once that maybe the kami's were trying to prepare me for you. All those years apart were shaping me for when we were together again. If your willing to give me a chance...maybe I'm better then I was back then."

Kagome scrunched up her forehead trying to understand what he was asking.

"Look, the stigmatization of being a hanyou and being with one is no longer there. I mean if your interested...if you feel that way towards me...oh shit!" Inuyasha took his hands away from Kagome as she perched on his lap, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands he admitted. "This was easier when I did it in front of a mirror, hmm."

Kagome hid her smile behind her hand. 'Okay maybe he isn't all that different,' she thought. "Inuyasha, I thought we were going to date? That's what you told my family. Did you change your mind?"

Jerking his hands down Inuyasha looked her over. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have spoken for you...they just put me on the spot so I spoke what was in my heart..." Inuyasha smiled sadly at her. "I hope I didn't overstep my bounderies there."

He was happily shocked when she reached out and embraced him again. "I'd like that very much Inuyasha." She whispered to him.

Relieved he released the breath he had not realized he had been holding. "So, you'd be willing to be seen with me?" He asked smirking.

"Would you be willing to be seen with me?" Kagome asked smirking right back.

"I'm hanyou."

"I'm not. Does that matter to you?"

"No, why would it?"

"Then why would it to me?"

"I'm not 20-years old anymore." He warned her.

"Well, I'm still 18, do you really want to date someone who is so young? I'd understand if you didn't...we could still be friends." She promised.

Growling he narrowed his eyes at her. "It's you or no one Kagome."

Kagome put her hands up like she was surrendering. "Okay, okay don't be so touchy. I was just giving you a chance to back out if you wanted to." She explained putting her hands in her lap and sighing.

Pushing her hair behind her ear Inuyasha replied. "I don't need a chance to back out...just one to get in."

"Well, you got all the chances you need. If this is what you really want. I mean it's me not Kikyou.."

"Kikyou!" Inuyasha drew back like he had been slapped. "Damn, now there's a name I haven't had to deal with in a long time."

Kagome regarded him with surprise and confusion. Taking in her look Inuyasha continued. "I guess you understand how I felt when you revived me off Goshinbuko now, huh?"

"Wh..what?"

"For you it was just a couple of days ago, the battle with Naraku and all, for me it's been ages. I always understood Kikyou was dead, you know. Even after Urasuea brought her back in that clay body. Can you understand I had a duty to set things right? I wanted her to be a peace, to know we had been tricked by Naraku...to not go to her after life thinking I betrayed her. When you revived me, Kagome everything to me had just happened. I hadn't changed, time had frozen for me when I was hit by that arrow. For everyone else 50-years had passed...not for me. Now for you everything has just happened and we have had 500-years to deal with it all."

"Inuyasha, what are you saying?"

"I'm just saying that Kikyou isn't even an issue between us. When she took Onigumo's heart away, she found her peace and so did I where she was concerned." Inuyasha replied smiling, "understand?"

"Yes I understand."

"Good, she was the first person after my mother's death who showed me kindness. I won't lie, I cared for her a great deal but, I didn't know what real love was...I was to young to know...hell, I hadn't even reached full adolescence until the year we destoryed Naraku. I couldn't have taken a mate before that anyway. I guess you could have called it...puppy love?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome from under his bangs. She looked shocked at his words so he waggled his inu ears at her again. "Get it, puppy love?" He asked still twitching his ears.

Taking in his smirk and twitching ears Kagome couldn't help but, laugh at his joke.

"So what happens now?" She asked finally getting control of her giggles. "Well unfortunately we got to take care of this problem. I don't know how long I'll be gone."

"Sango said it could take months." Kagome supplied trying to keep her tone neutral.

"Don't say that!" Inuyasha said pulling her closer to him. "I don't even want to think about being away from you that long."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome could hardly believe he was admitting to not wanting to be seperated from her.

Pulling away from him she looked up into his eyes. Looking deeply into one another's eyes Inuyasha slowly descended his lips to Kagome's. Gently he touched his lips to hers. Both trembled slightly as they held on to one another. Slowly both closed their eyes, to overwhelmed by their emotions and the feelings they each gave and received.

Inuyasha breathed in Kagome's scent as he wished for time to stop. He felt many things that seemed impossible to feel at once. He felt completed yet longing for more, as if he had returned home yet was still lost. He wondered how such conflicting emotions were even possible.

He opened his mouth slightly to continue the kiss drawing her lips more into his mouth so he could taste her. Her taste reminded him of the honeysuckle blossoms he sucked on in the late spring back at his estate in Canada.

One hand cradled her head while the other went to the small of her back. He had not meant to let the kiss be this consuming but, he realized his love for this young women was like the love between a wild fire and the wind. It burned him and swept him away only to pick him up and spur him on ward. This was what he had longed for all these years. To hold her in his arms, the chance to reconnect and build their relationship.

Kagome was overwhelmed by her feelings Inuyasha stirred within her as well. He was a living contradiction. He held her in a tight embrace, she knew his strength he could easliy overpower her. Yet his kiss was soft and gently like a soft breeze that caressed you in the summer. He at one moment seemed in command, his hands moving to cradle her head and her back. Only for his kiss to become more desperate and searching for reassurance from her. She moved her arms to wrap around his neck returning his kiss with all the love she had for only him. Willingly given herself to him as the kiss deepened. Kagome felt like she was on fire, burning from the inside out.

Their kiss boke as they both panted from a lack of breath. Inuyasha rested his forehead on hers. Kagome opened her eyes to watch him. Still his eyes were closed, he had moved his hands to hold either side of her head. Inuyasha panted but, his mouth was turned up into a content smile. Finally he opened his golden amber eyes to hers. They burned with such love and passion it made Kagome gasp.

"Wow." Was all he could say to her.

Kagome felt light headed from their kiss and had to agree with his sentiment nodding her head in agreement unable to find her voice.

Realizing the lateness of the hour Inuyasha pulled Kagome to his chest resting his chin on her head. "We better go get some sleep. I have to return you to your family in the morning and head out."

Sighing Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist and asked, "you won't forget I'm here will you?"

Pulling back to look in her eyes Inuyasha smirked. "Wench, you just ravished me with that kiss now your worried I'll forget you."

Blushing Kagome bowed her head to hide. "We just found each other again and now we have to part. It's not fair."

Inuyasha enveloped her in his arms as he slid off the branch to the ground. Standing her on her feet he put his arm over her shoulder as he lead her to the house. "Some times life sucks but, it's okay. Nothing can keep us apart I promise. Come on, let's get to the house."

Chancing a glance up Kagome asked. "Inuyasha...could I stay with you in your room?"

Inuyasha stopped tripping over his own feet. He looked at her shocked by her boldness, "Kagome?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome blushed, "we use to share rooms all the time..I mean we slept by one another in the past. Can't we now?"

"Sleep! Hee,hee." Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head with one of his hands while the other scratched his chin. "Of course, what was I thinking!" He replied blushing furiously as they resumed their trek to Sesshoumaru's house.

"I think maybe you've spend to much time with Miroku." Kagome replied giving him a knowing look.

"Oi!"

youkai: demon/spirit/ghost/magical creature

hanyou: half youkai

houshi: Buddist monk

chichi-ue: formal way of saying father

shoji: screened door

hakama: pants

kitsune: fox

baka: idoit/fool

yukata:robe/informal summer kimono/bathrobe

kami: god

inu: dog

Inu nii-chan: dog brother

Taiyoukai: demon lord

Chupacabra: 'the goat sucker' in Spanish

Kizin: Mayan evil god of earthquakes, lives in purgetory. Name means 'sticking one.'

Xipe: 'the flayed'. worshipped in ancient Mexico. usually depected as wearing a flayed human skin as

a cloak. From the Nahua Religion, Mexican Mythology.

Wovoka: He was a Paiute mystic that lived from 1856-1932. Took the white man name of Jack Wilson,

responsible for teaching the Ghost Dance to other Native Americans. Was considered a great

leader of his people.

Goshinbuko: Sacred Tree of Ages

oi: hey

web sites of interest: http(colon)(dbl slash)www(dot)crystalinks(dot)com(slash)mayangods(dot)html

http(colon)(dbl slash)www(dot)comparative-religion(dot)com

http(cololn)(dbl slash)www(dot)members(dot)tripod(dot)com


	22. when tomorrow finally came

blanket disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to Inuyasha or any characters associated with the anime/manga. They are the property of Rumiko Takahahi.

I do claim rights to any original characters in this chapter.

"talking"

'thinking'

_A/N: thank you all for your continued support, sorry this chapter has taken so long to write but, as many of you know my father has now been in and out of medical facilities since Feb. of this year. He has been transfered to another hospital over the weekend and will be undergoing open heart surgery because of the bacterial infection has grown on to his heart, the surgery will occur this week. So once again I am unable to promise a date as to when the next chapter will be but, fear not I am still writing. This chapter contains a Miroku and Sango lemon, if you are uncomfortable with that it is contained in a marked flashback scene. The clean version, rated M, can be read at http(colon)(dblslash)www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net(slash)s(slash)2276808(slash)1(slash) and the NC-17 version can be read at http(colon)(dblslash)www(dot)mediaminer(dot)org(slash)fanfic(slash)viewst(dot)php(slash)85554. Now, I am pleased to announce ON With The Show!_

Walking towards Sesshoumaru's home Inuyasha brushed his hand against Kagome's, unsure after his comment to her request. He still could feel his face flushed slightly as be berated himself for his stupidity. 'Baka, baka, baka. Sleep right, hee, hee. Ugh...maybe she's right...Miroku has rubbed off on me.' Inuyasha chanced a glance at Kagome as he once again brushed up against her arm.

Kagome tried to hold her smile in as Inuyasha once again brushed against her. 'I guess I can't hold that comment against him. I probably caught him off guard.' Taking a chance to look at Inuyasha through her bangs, Kagome noticed he still was flushed from his earlier embarrassment. 'Okay, so he hasn't changed that much.' Kagome remembered all the times in the past when she had tried to be affectionate with him. 'He was always shy. I don't think many people were ever affectionate with him.' That thought troubled her a great deal. She remembered a time long ago after they had help Jijenji, a hanyou like Inuyasha, who had been accused of killing humans. After they had cleared Jijenji's name by exposing the true demon's that were killing the village humans and were on their way back to their friends Inuyasha had told her that he never had fit in anywhere or friends in the past. ' He did say no one else ever accepted him like I did. That means after I left, was he was alone again excepted for our friends?' Looking up at him, Kagome caught his gaze. Smiling she grabbed his hand and interlaced their fingers. 'If I can help it, I won't let you be alone again Inuyasha.'

Catching Kagome's gaze Inuyasha was surprised when she smiled and took his hand. Smiling back he continued onward to his brother's house. 'Okay, this is nice...I just got to forget everything Miroku has ever told me.' Inuyasha decided.

Inuyasha began to consider Kagome's request. 'It's not like we didn't share rooms in the past. She just wants to be near me and if I am honest I want to be near her too. She just caught me off guard, that's all.' He assured himself. 'I wonder if before we fall asleep if we could share some more kisses?' Inuyasha gulped, trying to swallow the sudden lump that formed in his throat from the thought of sharing more kisses with Kagome in his bedroom. 'Oh that's it.' Inuyasha cursed himself. 'Trying to forget everything Miroku has ever told you then you go thinking about kissing her in the bedroom...swift...Kami, is it just me or is it hot out here?'

Having finally reached the house Inuyasha pushed the door open only to bump into one of the servants mopping the foyer. "Sorry...didn't hit you did I?" Inuyasha asked the shocked maid sitting on the floor with a pan of soapy water and a sponge. Bowing as best she could from her position the unconcealed tanuki youkai mumbled her apologies for being in the way. The maid placed her forehead on the floor and Kagome noticed she was visibly shaken from encountering them.

Sighing Inuyasha lead the way tip toeing through the foyer. Before Kagome could ask about the servant they entered the main hall of the house and were over run by unconcealed youkai and hanyou factotums. All seemed at a loss, fumbling over themselves, in regards to Inuyasha. From the group of domestics an adult kitsune hanyou was the first to approach them. Leading the rest the kitsune hanyou bowed deeply to them. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the lot, then slightly incline his head to nod to them as a group. The servants lowed their eyes in respect to him and seemed to be awaiting for instructions. Shifting his weight from one foot to the other Inuyasha finally realized they were waiting on him, 'how could I forget.' Finding his voice Inuyasha spoke to the kitsune hanyou he recognized from when he still lived in his brother's house. "Reka, has my brother retired for the evening?"

The kitsune hanyou named Reka stepped forward and bowed to him. She was of small statue only a little over five foot. She appeared very human in looks. Reka had redish orange hair, similar to Shippou's. Also like Shippou she sported a fox tail and like Inuyasha she had animal ears on top of her head. Reka continued to advert her eyes from Inuyasha's and Kagome's in respect and she bowed just as deeply as the rest but, unlike the rest she seemed to have no real fear of Inuyasha and Kagome could only wonder why the difference.

"Yes Lord Inuyasha...the Great Lord has retired for the evening along with your other companions as well. Forgive us, we thought all had retired or we would have waited before begining our daily cleaning of the estate. Do you and your lady require anything? If you will instuct me on where you wish to sit with your lady I will have it prepared for you immediately."

Shaking his head Inuyasha replied. "No Reka, we will be retiring as well. Go on with your work." Taking Kagome's arm to lead her to the stairs Inuyasha stopped before taking to the stairs. "Reka."

The kitsune hanyou servant ran to Inuyasha bowing and seemed ready to do his bidding. "Yes my Lord Inuyasha."

Without turning around, Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at Reka. "My brother's retired for the evening. Cut out the lord shit...this is me, remember?" Inuyasha reminded her smirking.

For the first time since they entered the house someone looked Inuyasha in the eyes. Smiling sweetly at the Taiyoukai Lord of the Americas Reka eyes twinkled with the same kind like admiration Kagome remembered seeing in Shippou's. "Sure thing Inu nii-chan." Reka replied with a great amount of feeling in her words only to mischievously stick her tongue out at him.

Inuyasha barked out a laugh and shooed Reka away with the flick of his wrist as he resumed his trek up the stairs with his hand on Kagome's elbow.

"What was that all about?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha lead them up the stairs and away from the bustleing servants that now seemed in an even bigger uproar then before.

Inuyasha sighed, he had hoped that after they had all saw him outside with Mankee in the common area the other evening that he wouldn't have to deal with any of the pomp and circumstance that was his brothers home. "Sorry about all this Kagome, I had hoped the servants wouldn't act that way towards me after the party Mankee threw but, I guess they just can't forget who Sesshoumaru made me."

"Made you?"

"I'm no real lord Kagome, not like Sesshoumaru is. I tried to tell him I'd never be the regal aristocrat he is but, he insisted I was the best choice for Taiyoukai of the Americas. His own sons are leaders in this part of the world and he wanted someone he could trust in the Americas, so that left me."

"I guess you don't have servants then huh?"

"We do have employees. There are youkais, hanyous and even humans that work for us. I just don't treat them like serfs. I tried to explain to Sesshoumaru it isn't the Feudal Era any more and you shouldn't treat others that way but, he is set in his ways and so are those who still consider themselves as retainers to our family. I just can't see treating someone like their lives are less important then mine. Just cause they work for us doesn't make them under us. I guess I really do belong in the Americas, cause this way of thinking just isn't me."

Kagome smiled, Inuyasha in the past had never treated anyone different just because of their social standing. 'Even during Sengoku Jidai he'd wasn't prejudice, he'd tell you to piss off no matter who you were. No, that about him hasn't changed.' Wrapping her arms around his arm Kagome gave him a quick reassuring hug. "Don't worry about it, I sure if you keep treating them as equals they will realize how you feel. That kitsune hanyou came around easily enough."

Inuyasha nodded, "that's Reka. Her family has been in service to Sesshoumaru for a long time. I remember when her mother birthed her. She was just a small kit when Sesshoumaru named me Taiyoukai of the Americas but, I remember her playing in the gardens."

"I think she remembers you as well, Inu nii-chan." Kagome said teasingly.

"Kagome..does it bother you to know others are that familar with me?"

Stopping at the top of the stairs Kagome released her hold on Inuyasha arm to pull him around to face her. "Familar? How do you mean?"

"I..I continued to make new friends after you were gone. It's not that our friends weren't enough, it's just after you showed me it was alright to try...that not everyone would turn away from me cause I'm hanyou...after you were gone, it made me feel less lonely to have people around who needed me. It's not like I forgot you..."

'Is he apologizing for having friends?' Kagome stared at Inuyasha like he had suddenly grown another head. "Inuyasha, I'm glad to find out you made other friends after the jewel took me away. While I was with you that was one of the things I wanted for you. I wanted you to not be lonely and I wanted you to have good times, to smile and enjoy life. It actually makes me feel better to know you didn't sit around alone waiting for my time to come."

'She doesn't mind...of course she doesn't baka, Kagome never wanted me to feel bad. That was Kikyou's resurrected self that had wanted me to suffer not Kagome.' Inuyasha reminded himself. "Thanks, I'm glad your alright with that. No one else was ever anything but, just a friend. I was waiting for you when it came to...courting." Inuyasha replied hiding under his bangs as he blushed.

Kagome blushed also as the floor suddenly became interesting to her. 'He sure has a habit of making me blush.' Soon Inuyasha took her hand and lead her to his room. Standing outside of the bedroom Inuyasha was using Kagome begain to get nervous about staying, it wasn't that she didn't trust him but, his reaction had made her wonder if she was on the verge of pushing him past his limits. 'He seems to want to take things so slow between us.' She was brought out of her thoughts by Inuyasha's voice.

"Kagome...are you sure?"

"Inuyasha, I just want to be near you...I mean your leaving in the morning, right? Who knows when I'll see you again." Kagome looked at the his feet. 'Is my request that inappropriate?' Sighing Kagome figured she should give him away out. "It's alright if you'd rather I sleep else where, I mean I'm sure I'd probably keep you awake talking. You know how I am."

"No.." Inuyasha took a step towards her, putting his hands on her upper arms and rubbing slightly. "Your more then welcome to stay with me...I just wanted to make sure you felt comfortable doing so."

Kagome looked up gazing into his eyes and placed her hands on his chest. "Well I do, I just don't want to be to forward."

Suddenly the door acrossed the hall opened and a tired looking Shippou looked out at them. "If it wouldn't be to forward, I'd like to suggest you both go in that room and shut up already...I swear with you two, it's the blind leading the blind. Good night!" With that Shippou shut his door and headed back to bed, a satisfying smirk on his face. "I might be a brat oyaji but, this brat isn't going to let you pass up on this opportunity."

Blinking Inuyasha reached out and opened his bedroom door with the other hand he gestured open handedly for Kagome to enter. Clearing her throat Kagome took Inuyasha's invitation and went in followed closely by Inuyasha shutting the door. Turning around to face him Kagome was shock to she him shaking his head and chuckling. "He sure told us didn't he?"

"I guess so. I just remembered my stuff is in Sango's room."

"That's okay...I'll find you something to wear of mine. I mean if that's okay with you."

"Yes, that's fine...I wouldn't want us to need to wake up Shippou again for such a simple decision."

Smirking Inuyasha went to his dresser and pulled out a pair of black cotton shorts and one of his plain red pocket tee shirt for her, as well as grabbing a pair of sleeping pants and a black tank top for himself. As he turned around Kagome saw his offerings she began to laugh. "What is that?"

"What?"

"Those...pants!" Kagome sputtered while laughing.

"Don't like my pants?" He asked playfully taking a good look at the pants he had grabbed. Laying the other clothes down on the bed Inuyasha held up the red printed sleeping pants for her inspection. They were red soft cotton material pants with pictures of little silver candies on them. The candies had flags that read 'this kiss is for you'. The pants had been a gift from Shippou last Valentine's Day. Shippou had gotten everyone gifts saying that the holiday wasn't just for lover's but, for everyone you loved. Of course the kitsune's idea of gifts were always silly but, it had made for a nice change.

Having explained them the Kagome, Inuyasha proceeded to enter the bathroom so he could model them for her. Exiting the bathroom Inuyasha found Kagome had moved to sit on the end of the bed, attempted to be as macho as possibly while Kagome snickered from her place on the bed Inuyasha struted over to her. Stopping in front of her Inuyasha leaned over placing his hands on either side of her on the bed and asked, "want one of my kisses?" As he waggled his eyebrows at her. Kagome fell back onto the bed holding her stomach laughing. It had not been the reaction he had hoped for but, he had to admit it did relieve the tension they had before entering the room. Moving to sit by her on the bed he joined her in the hilarity of the moment.

Finally getting control of her laughter Kagome moved off the bed to change leaving Inuyasha on the bed to wait. Sighing Inuyasha laid back, as he waited for her to change he found his thoughts wandering to things Miroku had talked to him about that were suppose to happen between men and women in the bedroom. Inuyasha smiled thinking of his pervert friend and the long talks they shared. His mind went back to the first real talk they had.

_Flashback one year after Kagome's loss, the night after Miroku and Sango becoming husband and wife_

Kaeda's hut which was usually full, was missing two tonight and soon would be lacking a total of four companion. It had been a wonderful day in the village. With Inuyasha's help Miroku had recently finished the hut that Sango and he would share as husband and wife. Today had been the cermony of their joining. Kohaku and Kirara would also be living with them but, for the night they were still staying with Kaeda so Kohaku's sister and new brother could spend the night alone.

The current inhabitants in Kaeda's hut were settling down for the night except for one. By the door Inuyasha paced, his inu ears twitching. "Why the fuck are they so loud? what are they doing over there?"

Leaning up from her spot Kaeda shook her head at the inu hanyou. 'Still so young and naive for one who has seen as much.' She thought musingly. "Inuyasha, settle down child. They are simply consummating their union." The old miko explained.

Squatting Inuyasha placing his his fist on the ground between his legs Inuyasha tapped his foot nervously as more nioses reached his ears. He silently cursed his enhanced hearing "Damn, Kaeda are you sure he's not hurting her?"

"I promise Inuyasha, Sango is fine.."

Suddenly Kaeda was cut off by the sound of Sango yelling, "Miroku!" _SLAP._

"From the sounds of it, it isn't ane-ue we need to worry about being hurt." Kohaku supplied sitting up as Kirara walked over to nudge her head on the boys arm purring. Reaching over Kohaku patted Kirara's head.

Sitting up from his sleeping spot Shippou asked. "Inuyasha, why did you insist they build their hut so close if you were going to be bothered by them?"

"How was I suppose to know they'd be so noisy?" Inuyasha angrily asked shaking his fist. Dropping his fist back to the ground he quietly added. "I just wanted them close so I could protect them." Inuyasha forced his ears closer to his head in hopes to drowned out the moaning sounds he could hear. Unable to stand listening to sounds he did not understand as they intensified Inuyasha shot up and threw his hands into the air in defeat storming out of the hut. "Ugh...I give up...I'm going to sleep in the forest!"

Shippou sleeply moved to follow only to be stopped by Kaeda. "Let him be Shippou."

"But, Kaeda shouldn't I go to make sure he'll be alright?" Shippou asked looking at the swinging mat infront of the door.

"Nay child, Inuyasha will be fine."

Making his way to the Goshinbuko tree Inuyasha jumped into its branches to settle down for the night. "Feh, noisy bastards...what were they doing in there?" Inuyasha asked his forest.

His repy was only the night sounds and the wind in the trees. Settling down Inuyasha tried to imagine what they could have been doing.

He had no idea what consummating was. How was he suppose to, his only companionship he had after he lost his mother had been Myogua, that had been on again off again. Then he had heard of the Shikon No Tama and meet Kikyou. She had been the only human since his mother to be willing to be social with him but, even she had kept a distance between them. They had hugged only once before her death and his sealing to the tree he now dozed in. It wasn't until after her resurrection as one of the undead that she kissed him. 'That had been a shock. I guess she didn't have to worry about me tainting her since she was dead.' Inuyasha bitterly thought.

It wasn't he hated Kikyou. He had forgiven her for sealing him to the tree when he found out the truth behind the incident. He just couldn't hold a gudge against her after learning what Naraku had done. After dealing with Naraku's twisted ways Inuyasha understood how easy it was to be fooled by the evil hanyou. Naraku certainly did have a knack for making others do and think just what he wanted them to. Naraku had seen them all as playthings for his demented pleasure and like a child had played with them as if they were meaningless. "Bastard got what he deserved." Inuyasha remarked. No he had no hate for anyone but, Naraku.

Inuyasha still carried in his heart the memories of his companionship he shared with Kikyou before Naraku. Huffing Inuyasha rubbed his back against Goshinboku's trunk. No what made him bitter was the time he now knew he had wasted not understanding his own feelings, his feelings towards Kikyou and Kagome.

Kagome had came into his life and changed everything. She had not only freed him from the spell Kikyou place on him but, showed him that life could hold a place for him with all the things he had wished for. With Kagome at his side he found true friends and what it was to be accepted for who you were. Not judged because of who your parents were or what you looked like.

After Kikyou found her peace and returned to the world of the dead with Onigumo's heart he had figured out that was what he had wanted for Kikyou all along. For her to once again be at peace and not suffering in a world were she no longer belonged in. "She is at peace, that's what mattered...besides that bastard Naraku's death."

Inuyasha only wished he would have known he could have known what would happen in the end. "I would have made sure to treasure the time Kagome and I had together more, if I had known." He had figured out before the final battle that he never wanted to be parted from Kagome while his only want was to help Kikyou find peace. "Not like my wants mattered." He grudgingly said. In the end the cursed jewel he had hoped would grant his dreams turned out to only grant nightmares, as it took away the one person he dreamed to always be with him. Finally in the cradling branches of Goshinbuko sleep found him.

As morning came Inuyasha woke just as the sun was preparing to peek over the horizon. Leaning over to look at he base of Gosinboku for a moment he seen Kagome's ghost smiling up at him. "Good morning." He whispered to her as her vision faded from sight. Sighing he jumped down heading for the clearing that housed the Bone Gobbling Well. "Might as well try it." He said knowing he would soon need to return to the village to start drinking his potion to calm his raging youkai blood that had began to whisper it's desires to see his own blood spill from him.

Back in the village Miroku and Sango surprised everyone by being up early and coming to Kaeda's to share some of the food from their wedding feast they had saved for breakfast. Walking in giggling they were stopped by an angry looking kit preparing to leave with Inuyasha's pouch he used to housed his potion's ingredients in. "Where is Inuyasha?" Sango asked looking around.

Crossing his arms over his chest in a very Inuyasha pose Shippou spoke first. "Keh, you two drove him away last night."

"What?" Sango asked wide eyed.

"That's right, he was bothered by all the noises you two were making." Shippou glared at Miroku more then Sango. "He was worried you were hurting Sango, so he went to sleep in the forest so he wouldn't have to listen."

"Hurting Sango? I would never hurt Sango...we were only, "

Whipping around to face her husband Sango narrowed her eyes at him and warned, "Miroku."

Placing his hands out in front of him in a surrendering position he continued. "I was only going to say we were consummating our marriage, my darling."

Nodding once that he had said the right thing Sango turned back to the occupants of the hut. "Were we really that noisy Kaeda?"

"Nay, child...but, Inuyasha does have very sensitive hearing and he did seem bothered by what he heard." The elderly priestess explained busily dividing the food up for everyone.

Sighing Miroku took the pouch from Shippou and a bowl of water that had been warming by the fire. "I'll be back...save Inuyasha and I some food." Heading to the forest Miroku called to his friend. Having no luck locating the missing hanyou Miroku began checking all the normal places Inuyasha frequented until he ended up at the clearing housing the well. There Miroku found Inuyasha sitting with his legs crossed and arms folded over the well lip, starring into the depth's of the well. Smiling Miroku began advancing until he heard his friend talking to the well. Hiding in hearing distance Miroku listened.

"You should have heard them. They were making all these strange noises...I could have swore he was hurting her but, Kaeda just kept saying they were consummating their union...whatever that fuck that means. Hell Kagome, my mother died when I was still young, younger then Shippou was when we saved him from the Thunder Brothers. No one took me in, until Kikyou I didn't have anyone but, Myogua. That all changed when you revived me and we made all our friends. I know what it is to get married and I know you get pups after that but, that's it. I wish you were here...you'd explain it wouldn't you? You always explained everything to me." Sighing Inuyasha laid his head sideways on his arms. It had always been Kagome who explained things to him. They would hid and watch Miroku and Sango, Kagome would explain about mood and atmosphere women needed as well as pointing out all the things Miroku did wrong when it came to Sango. The things he did know about women Inuyasha learned from Kagome.

'Oh so my brash hanyou friend is truly naive when it comes to the ways of the world is he?' Miroku smiled as he thought back to the time when he first joined with Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippou. Inuyasha had been caught by Kagome with the newly resurrected Kikyou and had almost been dragged to hell.

Miroku had asked Inuyasha what Kagome had witnessed and Inuyasha had replied, "the same thing that happens when your with a women." Miroku had been shocked thinking of some of the things he had tried with women. When Miroku had expressed his shock especially when the hanyou had seemed so upset when he took liberties with the ladies Inuyasha had replied. "Want to explain what you do with women."

Miroku had been amused when he later learned the undead priestess had simply kissed Inuyasha.

Shaking away the memory Miroku approached Inuyasha calling out to him. "Inuyasha, there you are. We are preparing to have breakfast and I have brought your potion. Would you like me to make some for you?"

"Sure, if you want." Inuyasha replied as Miroku took a seat by his friend. Leaning over slyly sniffing Inuyasha could detect Sango's scent all over Miroku. "What were you two doing last night? You didn't hurt her did you?" Inuyasha growled as Miroku handed him a cup of his potion.

Running his hand over his face to hide his smirk, Miroku finally spoke. "No my friend on the contrary, I gave Sango much pleasure last night." This time Miroku could not hide his lecherous grin as he thought back to his beautiful wife. Her hair faned out around her as she laid bare as the day she was born. Her eyes heavy with pleasure and her skin glowing in the moon light from the sheen of sweat she wore from their activities as he went to her to make himself one with her.

Miroku was snaped out of his memories by Inuyasha waving his hand in his face. "Hey bouzo! You in there? I asked what were you doing?"

"Tell me Inuyasha what do you know of consummating one's union my friend?" Miroku asked taking the empty cup and refilling it with more potion and handing it to his friend.

Inuyasha sat in a lotus position and took the cup back sipping it. He looked at his friend thoughtfully and replied. "Not a damn thing...I don't even know what that word means..Kagome, she always..."

"Lady Kagome was a wealth of knowledge for us all, was she not?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha looked down at his cup in his hands and nodded his agreement, knocking back another cup of potion and handing it to be refilled once again.

Filling the cup Miroku continued. "Very well...please my friend, I don't pretend to be as knowledgable as Lady Kagome but, feel free to ask me anything anytime and I will try to help if I'm able." Miroku told Inuyasha laying a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "Now, consummate...it means to complete the marriage ritual by joining the man and wife's body by coupling. Do you understand?"

"Uh, coupling?"

Sighing Miroku wondered just how naive Inuyasha was. "You know it takes a father and mother to make a baby, right?"

"Of course! I'm not stupid you know!"

"Of course not...well do you know how they make a child?"

"Uh..."

"Coupling...a man place's him self inside the women.."

Inuyasha jumped to his feet, knocking his cup of potion over in the process. "Inside! That's what you did to Sango?" Inuyasha pointing an accussing clawed finger in Miroku's face. "You said you didn't hurt her!"

Miroku put his hands out in front of him trying to calm his friend. "I swear Inuyasha, I did not harm her. You only place your manhood with in the women."

Shoving his hands inside his haori and sitting down in the lotus position again Inuyasha admitted. "You've lost me."

"Very well, let me explain..." Miroku recounted the night of passion Sango and he had shared.

Miroku left nothing out as he told Inuyasha about the wonderful experience Sango and he had shared. Miroku told of the gentle kisses, the caressing touches he placed on her body and she to him. How she had timidly stroked him. How he touched her, not only with his hands but, his mouth as well. Then how he gently touched her womenhood. Prepare her for their love making.

How she arched her back and moaned his name as she found completion for the first time from his attention. Then while Sango was relaxed and slick with from her own nectar he had crawled up her body. Gently and slowly he had worked until he had completely joined with her as one.

Miroku explained about her viginal barrier and that breaking it had caused her some discomfort but, that discomfort was soon gone and she clung to him as they rode through their passion. Then at the end they consummated their joining when Miroku gave her the gift of his seed.

Sighing Miroku returned his gaze to his friend only to find a very red faced Inuyasha starring at the ground, his mouth slightly ajar and he was slowly and delibertly blinking.

"Do you understand now my friend?" Miroku asked.

Looking up to face his friend Inuyasha squirmed as he pictured Kagome and he in those thoughts instead of Miroku and Sango. "Is it just me or is it really hot all of a sudden?"

_End flashback_

Inuyasha shook his head. 'So much for forgetting everything that lecher ever told me.' He thought chuckling under his breath. Finally Kagome came back in dressed in his shirt and shorts. "Those clothes have never looked so good before." Turning away shyly Kagome blushed at his words.

Inuyasha had rolled to his side his bottom leg straight and his top leg cocked up slightly laying over the other. His head supported by his hand. Patting the bed Inuyasha suggested. "Leave the bathroom light on. Just crack the door, then you can see with the bedroom light off."

Doing as he asked Kagome switched off the bedroom light then made her way to Inuyasha on the bed.

Moving the covers and rolling under them Inuyasha held the covers up for Kagome. Crawling in Kagome laid down on her back as Inuyasha placed the covers over her pulling them to her chest. Snuggling closer Inuyasha laid down using his arm as a pillow. "This is like those times you let me sleep on your bed."

"Yes but, this time there's actually room for me too." Kagome answered snuggling closer.

Soon Inuyasha sleeply wrapped his arm around Kagome and pulled her to him. Kagome had already succumbed to sleep and Inuyasha quickly followed lulled by her scent and the warm of their combined body heat.

Morning came all to soon to suit Inuyasha. Knowing what had to happen today and the mess awaiting him he knew that hiding in bed with Kagome wasn't an option. Inuyasha opened his eyes to see Kagome had rolled to her side during the night and was now snuggled with her back into his chest. Unwrapping his arms from around her form he gently brushed the hair from her face. Leaning in Inuyasha kissed the top of her head breathing in her scent, closing his eyes he whispered. "Good morning." Fearfully he opened one eye to see she was still there. 'Thank all the kamis, its really her.'

Reluctantly he rolled from bed, leaving Kagome to sleep, to prepare for the day. First he grabbed his own clothes for the trip home. A pair of button fly jeans, a button up grey silk shirt with blue flames printed on it, his mocassins and ties for his hair. Packing everything else up he laid his clothes for the day in the bathroom on his way out to Miroku and Sango's.

Stopping at Shippou's room Inuyasha knocked. "Oi, time to get up runt." Lingering only long enough to hear Shippou roll out of bed he continued on his way. Coming to the room Miroku and Sango was sharing Inuyasha knocked lightly and waited. Soon Miroku was at the door.

"Here's my stuff, give me Kagome's bag."

Taking the bag and exchanging it for Kagome's, Miroku asked. "So were did our dear Kagome sleep last night? You still look tired, is it because you two weren't sleeping?"

Taking Kagome's bag Inuyasha balled up his fist and bopped his friend on the head. "Mind your own damn business. I'm not you, I can control myself. Get ready we have to return today." Turning around on the ball of his feet Inuyasha went back to his room leaving a dazed Miroku on the floor in the hall.

Returning to his room Inuyasha check first to make sure Kagome was still asleep then went to the bathroom to get a shower. He showered and dressed quickly coming out of the bathroom Kagome had woke up and was getting clothes out for herself.

Walking up and wrapping his arms around her Inuyasha asked, "Good morning, sleep well?"

Kagome gasped slightly, still not use to Inuyasha being so open and affectionet. Blushing slightly she replied. "Yes, thanks and you?"

Nuzzling into her neck Inuyasha mumbled, "better then I have in 500-years."

Kagome's neck tingled where Inuyasha was rubbing, sending delightful shivers through her whole body. "You've already showered?"

"Hmmm, yep...I just got to fix my hair."

Turning in his arms to face him Kagome asked. "Fix your hair?"

Inuyasha pulled back, 'how does she manager to look so innocent and yet so desirable at the same time?' Smiling he answered. "You may be use to me having my hair down but, when I work I usually wear my hair up. It's easier since it grew out more after I reached adulthood. I started wearing it in a braid after I became Taiyoukai of the Americas. The Native Americans taught me how to braid it. They accepted me, like you did, so to honor them I wear my hair like this. Do you not like it?"

"Oh no, it looks very nice like that. You just never use to do anything with it. Would you mind if I helped you fix it?"

"No, if you really want to."

"Alright, umm...I don't think I can reach you."

Grabbing up a brush and his ties Inuyasha went to the mirrored closet and sat down in his normal lotus position so Kagome could reach him. Kagome followed and stood behind. Handing the brush over Inuyasha explained how he normally fixed it. Kagome gently brushed out Inuyasha's long silvery mane, been careful around his ears. Having done that she worked on pulling it up, brushing to make sure it was smooth and took one tie from Inuyasha, pulling his hair into a pony tail behind his ears. Brushing the hair out again she went on to seperate it into three sections and worked on braiding it to the end. Having finished braiding his hair Kagome got the last tie from Inuyasha and fastened it to the end. Even though Kagome had started the braid up fairly high on his head the weight of his hair pulled the braid to rest more flat against his back. Reaching forward Kagome brushed out his unruly bangs, which still looked like they had never been touched when she finished. Kagome smiled, happy to have been allowed to help with his hair. Moving to stand Inuyasha turned and gave Kagome a hug. "Thanks, as much as I would prefer to stay in this room with you. I can't, get your shower Kagome. I'll wait for you." Inuyasha whispered sadly releasing her. Kagome missed his arms immediately but, got her clothes and went to get ready.

Breakfast was a solemn and quiet affair for those at the table. The only sounds that could be heard was the sounds of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha aruging in the next room.

"You wish to take her back to Canada. Why will you not ?" Sesshoumaru's calm voice asked.

"Do you want me to dishonor her family?" Inuyasha's louder irate voice asked. "I've got honor too you know! I want Kagome to want to be with me, the me I am today. Got it!"

"Speak not in foolish terms. You are no different today then you were then. Only older...not any wiser though it would seem."

"Oh you bastard...fuck you and that high horse you rode in on!" Inuyasha insulted back.

"Fool...your miko cares not that you have aged. She accepts you, so be done with it. Mate her and return home with her." Sesshoumaru advised.

Kagome swallowed hard at that comment pushing her food away blushing. The others at the table gave her apologetic looks.

"Shut up, I know Kagome accepts me. Damn it, she was the first one who ever truly accept me since my mother."

All was silent for awhile till Inuyasha spoke again. "Sesshoumaru, you got to understand this isn't Sengoku Jidai any more. You don't just mate right away. Besides I want to build the relationship Kagome and I will have on more then just duty, battles and thrown together alliances from the past. I want to give her more then that. If it means I wait then I wait."

"So be it little brother...this Sesshoumaru will waste no more words with you on the matter."

"I know you don't agree but, do you still support me?"

"This Sesshoumaru makes not foolish choices on whom he supports. Your relationship with the miko is your business and concerns me not. I merely do not want your mind to be here when it should be addressing the issue you must attend to."

"Sesshoumaru, I make no promises where my heart will be but, my mind will be on my duties."

"If you require assistance you may call...and Inuyasha, finish with your duties so you may return soon. Let it not be another 18-years before you return to my home brother."

"I promise."

"Then you should be off, your female needs returned to her family. Assure them they will continue to be protected by our family. I know you are a man of your word, so I will see you again when this issue is concluded."

With that the two returned to the dining room. Noticing Shippou had already raised his concealment spell for the trip home Inuyash raised his as well. Soon a very human looking Inuyasha stood in the dining room. Gathering his friends Inuyasha lead them out of the house to an awaiting limo. Sesshoumaru and Rin followed seeing them off. "The car will take you to the airport after you return your female to her family. Your luggage has already been sent ahead except for the miko's, her's is in the limo." Shessoumaru coolly reported. Rin hugged them all promising to visit Kagome soon.

The ride to the shrine was even quieter then breakfast and it passed quickly. Kagome hugged her friends and they all promised to call.

Taking her hand and backpack Inuyasha lead Kagome up the stairs. Stopping in front of the Goshinbuko, Inuyasha placed Kagome's bag on the ground. Turning to face her, he took her other hand in his as well.

Looking around to make sure no one else was at the shrine Kagome asked. "Inuyasha would you drop your concealment spell. I want to see the real you once more before you have to go."

Nodding Inuyasha raised a hand to his rosery and lowered the spell. Pulling Kagome to him quickly Inuyasha embraced her. Leaning in to nuzzle her hair by her ear, sending shivers through her. Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist and carassed his back through his thin shirt, giving him sensations he had never felt before. Inuyasha felt almost light headed from Kagome's touch. Whispering Inuyasha promised. "We will be together. I promise."

Kagome heart clenched, he was really here with her again, saying things she had never dreamed he would say, returning feelings she had prayed he someday might and now was leaving her for only the kamis knew how long. "Please Inuyasha, I want to go too. I don't care what mama said. I don't want to leave your side again."

"Kagome," Inuyasha placed a gentle kiss on her check. "In the past, I've done things..to break your trust in me. I didn't mean to but, things were so confusing back then. I want to prove myself to you by making new memories of us. Please, don't tempt me to take you..it would be so easy to take you with me. I don't want to be away from you either but, I want to honor you and your family by doing what is right. Please don't make this any harder for me, say you understand."

Kagome was silent for a moment as she thought about what he was asking. She knew how much his honor and his word has always meant to him. "Okay...I'll stay. I guess this way you'll be able to make sure this is what you want."

"Trust me, you are what I want. Are you sure I'm what you want? Will you be able to give me a chance, after how stupid I was back then?"

"Yes," Kagome nodded. "I guess this way you'll have everything taken care of and be ready to make these new memories with me, right?"

Chuckling softly Inuyasha replied. "That's my Kagome. She always finds the good in everything. Give her thorns and she'll find roses." Bringing his hands to her face Inuyasha tilted her head to kiss her lips. At first it was a chaste kiss, barely a whisper of his lips to hers, only for him to return his lips to hers with more pressure. Opening his mouth slightly he gently coaxed her lips to return his growing kiss.

Kagome quickly joined in pressing her lips even more to his deepening the passion between them. Moving her arms up his back, Kagome lovingly continued to stroke his upper back through his shirt.

Finally unable to ignore their bodies demands for air they broke from one another, longingly staring into one another's eyes. Inuyasha was first to find his voice. "See what I mean...you find the good in everything you touch. Just look at the love you found in me."

Laying her head on Inuyasha's chest Kagome's heart swelled at his words. 'Oh Inuyasha, how could you ever doubt I would want you?' She wondered trying to melt into him.

All to soon he pulled away, reaching up and replacing his concealment spell, then kissed her on the forehead. Releasing his hold on her once he was certain her legs would hold her he began to walk away from her.

This walk was the hardest thing he had ever done, when he reached the steps Inuyasha turned back to her. Kagome stood with her hands clasped in front of her and her eyes he could see held unshed tears already. Before he descended the stairs he told her. "Don't worry Kagome, no matter where we are or what happens. As long as I live you will have someone who loves you."

With that he desended the steps to the awaiting limo to return to his duties. Though he had promised to keep his mind on the duties that awaited him Inuyasha knew that he had left his heart and soul under the Goshinbuko.

baka: stupid, idiot

Kami: God

youkai: demon, spirit, ghost, magical creature

hanyou: half youkai

tanuki: raccoon dog

kitsune: fox

Taiyoukai: demon lord

Inu nii-chan: dog brother

Sengoku Jidai: feudal era, warlord's era

oyaji: old man

inu: dog

ane-ue: older sister

Goshinbuko: sacred tree of ages

Shinkon No Tama: jewel of 4 souls

Bone Gobbling Well: some have asked about this name, this is the name as translated from Japanese to

English from the web site I use to read the manga from.

bouzo: rude term for a buddhist monk

oi: hey

miko: priestess


	23. over the ocean and through the woods

blanket disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to Inuyasha or any characters associated with the anime/manga. They are the property of Rumiko Takahahi.

I do claim the original characters that will appear in this chapter

"talking"

'thinking'

_A/N: I wish to thank the talented authoress Sueric for her kind allowance of her idea of hanyou reproduction. She has given me permission to use her base idea that appears in her Inuyasha stories in mine. So thank you once again Sueric for your kindness in allowing me to use it. I claim no rights to the idea, it is the property of the authoress known as Sueric. _

_Thanks to my dear friend InuandKagforever (lexa) for her help with Canadianology(the study of all things Canadian)._

_Thanks tp kougasmate (Sakura Kaidako) for her allowance in the use of the character Melataru, this character is her creation and all rights to it are hers._

_Thank you also to all who have kept my family in their prayers and have sent wishes for my father's well being. He is still in the hospital but, is getting better. _

The plane ride was anything but, enjoyable for Inuyasha. His mood had deteriorated steadly after leaving Kagome. His companions had abandoned him in the back section of the plane with only his temper to keep him company. His dear cowardly friends had took up residence in the front of the passanger compartment, sitting hunkered over laptops and cell phones working on the problem that had taken him away from the one place he wanted to be.

Inuyasha could be heard mumbling curses about his brother for making him Taiyoukai over the Americas. "Fucking duty." Inuyasha was once again heard to mumble. Inuyasha knew in his heart he shouldn't be angry with Sesshoumaru. 'Bastard did help me when the madness took me over.' He reminded himself.

Inuyasha stopped for a moment to think about how the madness had made his life a living hell for the past 500-years. In the past before the madness Inuyasha had only had to worry about being separated from his sword when his life was in danger. Without the sealing sword his youkai would take over and he would fight until he was stopped or killed. When the madness hit though the sword, made orginally from his father's fang and later reforged with his own had been unable to shut his youkai up.

Toutousai, Myouga and Bokusenou had all talked and decided that because Inuyasha had gained so much power over his life time, more then other hanyou ever had, that when faced with not having Kagome in his life it drove his youkai blood over the edge. Both his human side and his youkai had been stricken by the fact Kagome was gone and there was no hope of reaching her. The thought of life without Kagome had been unbearable for him to even fathom. Because his human soul and heart were broken their was nothing inside of him to hold back his youkai blood. So the madness took hold of him. His human soul and heart broke down and his youkai cried out to be appeased but, it only thristed for his own blood.

He could still remember the unhuman cries he made and the things his youkai said to him. Pressing him to make the pain go way and promising it would if only he would spill his own blood. Inuyasha wished he could say it had been hard to hurt himself but, he had many times accidently pressed his own nails into his palms drawing blood. So doing it again was nothing to him. His youkai had been right, even that small amount had helped so he bit his lip next, drawing more blood with his fangs. Before he knew it he was moving towards the boulder on the battle field, he felt like he was watching the magic box in Kagome's house, he had no control over what was happening. As he began to bang against the rock and his blood had trickled down the side of his head and started to coat the boulder, the feeling of relief filled him. The fear and pain of loneliness without Kagome that had driven his youkai insane was now rejoicing at the feeling of his life essence leaking from his body. Then Sesshoumaru had approached him and all went dark.

Inuyasha had no doubt he would have continued his actions until he had died. When he had awoken Sesshoumaru had pushed the potion in his hand and commanded he drink it, strangly enough Inuyasha had done so without once questioning his brother. Sesshoumaru had reminded him he was immortal and if he used the potion and could stay alive he could see Kagome again. The knowledge he could see Kagome again had been what had given his human soul hope and strength to fight against his youkai. There had been comfort in knowing he was capable of living until her time came.

So he had taken the potion his brother had offered to him. Him being hanyou had caused side effects though, the potion was not absorbed well by his body and it gave him a doping effect, similar to drinking to much alcohol.

Eventually Sesshoumaru had come for him, giving him duties that had helped occupay his mind. The effects from the potion had gotten on Sesshoumaru's nerves though and he insisted on training Inuyasha to control his youkai side to insure the potion would work better. Inuyasha had also over the years received training from others to help quiet his youkai side. Being surrounded by those who needed him had given him things to do and that in turn had quieted his youkai. Mankee had taught him to enjoy life and that as well had help. Finding happiness and joy in everyday reminded him of Kagome and had made her seem closer to him.

Even with the potion, the training, the duties and learning to live again it had only given his human soul the strength to not follow through what his youkai side asked for. Anytime his mind was idle or he had not used either the potion, alcohol or mediation to put his youkai side to sleep it would taunt him, trying to get him to spill his blood. It had been a hard existence.

As Inuyasha sat in the back of the plane he noticed for the first time that it had been days since he had last heard whispers in his mind from his youkai side. "He's quiet." Thinking back to the last time he had heard the madness talking to him Inuyasha relized it had been the day he had started drinking with Mankee. The alcohol, when consumed in large quanities, would put the voice to sleep just like the potion did. It had been after that Kagome had made her appearance. Inuyasha smiled "Kagome, you've silenced the madness. Is it really over? All these years, all the things I did to help quiet it. I guess all I had to do was wait 500-years for the cure." Inuyasha said smirking. "I'm finally free of it..now, I just got to deal with this crap."

Inuyasha only hoped he wouldn't have to be kept away long. Inuyasha knew he could count on Wovoka, the leader of the Thunder Birds in North America, to work quickly towards a solution. Wovoka had been leader of the tribe since before Inuyasha had been born.

Wovoka in his human form appeared as a Native American. Dark reddish brown skin wtih black hair that hung to his upper back which he kept in a single braid. His kind had no facial markings but, did sport slightly pointed ears, fangs and longer nails then humans. His eyes were translucent in color, swirling colors reflected in them.

Inuyasha and his companions, who had came with him from Japan, had stayed with Wovoka and his tribe before the Canadian estate was built. Wovoka had not only accepted Inuyasha as his 'Great Chief' as Wovoka refered to him as but, he had made Inuyasha his brother as well. Wovoka had been the one who had taught Inuyasha to braid his hair. 'That's not all he taught me though.' Inuyasha thought as he remembered the lessons about hanyous he had learned from Wovoka.

Wovoka had taken an Native American human as his mate and had several hanyou children and both hanyou and human grandchildren which he lovingly accepted. The youkais, or spirits as they refered to themselves as in the Americas, had no problem with hanyous or humans. Inuyasha had found that was due to the reactions towards magical beings by the native humans in the Americas. In the past the youkais were seen as kamis or spirits, as they were known as in the Americas. With the humans respecting the native spirits of course any hanyou offspring produced from a union between spirits and humans were seen as a blessing. Because of that hanyous had no trouble like Inuyasha had suffered. They were seen by all as blessings not abominations and were accepted by both their spirit kind and human kind. Because of that hanyous had no problems finding willing mates and knowledge about hanyous was common to all. 'Common knowledge in the Americas, unheard of in Japan.' Inyasha bitterly thought. Not that he had been interested in finding a mate, he knew the only women he was interested in wouldn't be around for a long time.

That was the choice Inuyasha knew Kagome and he would have to make some day if she would become his mate. Hanyous being a cross of a youkai and a human were granted the ability to decide what their offspring would be. If mated with a youkai, the pup would always be hanyou. Mating with humans though was were the real magic was. Hanyous were only able to produce offspring twice a lunar cycle. The time when a hanyou's youkai surged closet to the surface and the time when the youkai resceeded and they became human. The time it surged the pup would be hanyou, on the other a human pup would be produced. For Inuyasha his times were his human night, the new moon and the exact opposite lunar time the full moon was when his youkai surged. Inuyasha smiled at the thoughts of Kagome and he sitting down to decide on the type of pups they would have.

Hiding his eyes under his bangs he chanced to check on his friends. He noticed how they avoided coming back near him as they wandered around the cabin working on different tasks. 'Can't say I blame them.' He decided, his mood had been foul since they left Kagome at her family's shrine. Inuyasha sighed, it wasn't like he was meaning to take his mood out on them.

Taking a deep breath Inuyasha tried to center himself as Zhou-an had taught him. Zhou-an was a Shoalin monk that had traveled with them to the Americas. They had stopped off in China and meet Zhou-an. He had been looking for passage out of the country, he was fleeing persecution at the time.

_Flashback 1700's on the ship Saiyen. Inuyasha and his followers from Japan are traveling to the Americas_

Stopping in Shanghai, Inuyasha exited the ship. Walking down the plank into the port town Inuyasha dressed in his firerat haori and hakama he made sure his Tetsusaiga was well fastened to his side. They had just left Japan not long ago and Inuyasha knew he had a long voyage ahead of them but, he just had to stopped. Inuyasha did not stop just for himself but, for Shippou who had never done well on boats. The poor kit had spent the last several days leaning over the side of the ship.

Inuyasha checked his money rope, he was looking for some tea that would help Shippou with his nausea. Inuyasha had made sure his concealment was up as he walked up to the shop selling healing herbs. Stepping inside and sniffing out the correct herbs Shippou needed Inuyasha couldn't help but, to over hear the conversation going on between the shop keeper and a man dressed in monk robes.

"Please, I'll do any type of work. I am in need of passage on a ship but, I am lacking funds." The man in monk robes explained.

"I am so sorry monk but, I am unable to afford to pay for help. I wish you luck sir." The shop keeper replied spotting Inuyasha walking up with the herbs. "Excuse me monk, I have a customer."

The monk bowed stepping aside for the customer only to gasp. Inuyasha could tell the monk could see through his concealment, those with spiritual powers could see through them. Inuyasha only hoped the monk would see that he was not going to cause any harm and only wished to purchase the herb and be on his way.

The shop keeper bowed to Inuyasha, "how my I assist you sir?"

"I wish only to purchase this herb." Inuyasha replied in broken chinese.

"You are not from here?" The shop keeper asked, looking Inuyasha over.

"No sir, my ship just docked from Japan. One of my traveling companions is ill, this is why I require the herb." Inuyasha replied again in his broken chinese. 'Thought by now, i'd picked up the language. I guess my brain can only learn so many.' He thought wishing the shop keeper would just take his money and let him go.

"Here monk, this man is from a ship perhaps he can offer you passage in return for services." The shop keeper offered.

'Oh fuck.' Inuyasha thought looking at the monk in question.

The monk stared at Inuyasha. 'He is e mo' but, he does not have the aura of one who is pernicious.' Bowing the monk asked. "Would you be willing to give me passage on your ship sir. I could be of use to you."

His temper getting the best of him Inuyasha snapped. "Just what do you think a worthless bouzo like you could do for me? I've already got one bouzo, I don't need another." Inuyasha said folding his arms and shoving them into his haori.

Clearing his throat the monk replied. "I am very good at seeing through disguise some use to hide their true selves. When one is traveling far from home that can be a good skill to have. I also speak many languages, may I say my Chinese is better then yours."

Dropping his arms and his jaw Inuyasha sputtered, "it's probably your native tongue! Give me a break!" Pulling some money off his rope Inuyasha slammed it down on the table. "Will this cover the herb?"

Shaking the shop keeper counted the money. "Yes..yes sir, more then enough. Allow me to return some of it to you." He replied trying to return some of the currency.

"Keep it!" Inuyasha replied storming out of the shop, herb in hand with the monk hot on his heels.

"I know what you are. Do you really have a ship?"

"Yea what of it? Are you following me?" Inuyasha asked gripping his herbs and sword.

"Please sir, I am fleeing persecution. I must leave the country. I am a man of the cloth I will serve you in anyway I can as long as it doesn't interfere with my beliefs."

"Why are you being persecuted?" Inuyasha asked glancing at the monk.

"Because of my teaching others the way of Wushu."

"Wushu?" Inuyasha asked still walking back to the ship.

"Wushu is the study of various forms of fighting. It was developed by the monks of the Shaolin faith. We protect those who can not protect themselves. It is a way of life not just for battle." The monk explained.

"What is your name monk?"

"I am called Zhou-an." He replied bowing as he ran to keep up with Inuyasha. "So will you allow me passage on your boat e mo'?"

"Feh, I won't have it said I left a man to die." It was the only invitation Zhou-an recieved.

Zhou-an worked hard helping on the boat and was fascinated by the stories Miroku and Shippou told him. Zhou-an was intriqued by Inuyasha and his illness. "I maybe able to help you Lord Inuyasha." Zhou-an said one morning after watching the demon lord make his potion.

"Keh, how is that?"

"I will teach you the way of Shaolin. One part is called Neigong, it is a meditation skill that works on the principles of the Three Internal Harmonies. Mind in harmony with the intent, the intent in harmony with the qi and the qi in harmony with the power."

Setting down his cup Inuyasha reguarded the monk. "Miroku has tried to teach me meditation. I just can't do it. What is that qi thing anyway?"

"Qi, is the energy inside the body. It is responsible for the function of ones mind. Your illness, it effects your mind and your qi. The potion you take, it causes you to loss part of yourself, does it not?" Zhou-an asked sitting down by Inuyasha.

Hiding under his bangs Inuyasha replied. "Yes it does make me feel not myself but, I must take the potion to quiet my youkai's madness."

"I understand lord, your madness takes much from you. This meditation I speak of also works on another level. Three other harmonies, external harmonies. The shoulders in harmony with the hips, the elbows in harmony with the knees and the hands in harmony with the feet. This is called Kaigong which goes back to Wushu. I will teach you and it might help where Miroku's meditation is all spiritual mine is based in self denfense and defense of others. I have heard how you are a great defender your spirit might react better to my ways then Miroku's. Of course it is up to you Lord Inuyasha."

"What the hell, I might as well give it a try."

_End flashback_

In the end Zhou-an had been right. The techniques Inuyasha had learned had helped him. Not only with the madness but, also with helping him fall into his role of Taiyoukai of the Americas. As Taiyoukai Inuyasha was more likely to be playing umpire between groups of childish spirits then fighting a real battle. Inuyasha couldn't help snickering when his over active imagination pictured the upset spirit leaders as little children with plastic weapons charging at one another uttering battle cries of 'it's all about me!'

Leaning forward in his chair Inuyasha placed his right elbow on his knee and rested his forehead in his cupped right hand. Inuyasha smirked wondering what Kagome would think about him being the mature one in those conferences 'Better center myself, can't be all pissy with the leaders.' Inuyasha decided leaning back into the seat and closing his eyes.

We will be touching down in about twenty minutes Elan, best let Lord Inuyasha and his aides know. Yancy, the pilot, said.

"Alright Yancy, I think I'll tell Shippou Taisho and allow him to tell Lord Inuyasha. I over heard the others saying the lord was in a bad mood."

"Not scared of the lord are you?" Yancy teased.

"Not scared or stupid, thank you." Elan, the copilot, replied unfastening his belt and moving to the door separating the cock pit from the passenger compartment. Opening the door Elan found Shippou, Miroku and Sango all sitting at the front of the compartment. He could see the lord in the very back reclined in his seat, his eyes closed. 'Looks like the lord fell asleep. Well at least it put an end to his terrorizing.' Elan thought.

"Mr. Taisho, we will be touching down in about twenty minutes sir." Elan reported to Shippou.

Looking up from his laptop Shippou had his screen touch pen in his mouth. Shippou nodded his acknowledgement to the copilot's alert, then went back to his laptop until Elan returned to the cockpit. Having saved his work Shippou closed the computer up and stowed it in it's storage bag. Placing it under his seat he turned to his companions. "Did you guys hear that? Twenty minutes till touchdown."

Miroku and Sango worked to stow their gear as well. Turning to the back of the compartment Sango noticed Inuyasha had his eyes closed and seemed to be sleeping. 'Poor guy.' Sango thought, 'I hope this mess gets cleared up quickly so he can go back to Kagome.' Turning back Sango asked. "Who's going to wake Inuyasha?"

Shippou and Miroku staled their actions to exchange looks then both smiled back to Sango. "Oh come on, why do I have to?" Sango whinned. "At least give me a chance."

"What do you suggest my love?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know, can we draw straws or something?"

"How about rock, paper, scissors?" Shippou suggested.

Both Sango and Miroku agreed as they come to stand by one another with their fist extended. "Rock...paper...scissors!" They chanted.

Sango slowly approached the back of the plane where Inuyasha was. It wasn't she minded waking him or even dealing with his unpleasant mood. Sango knew for all his gripping he took his duties very seriously, probably even more so then Sesshoumaru did. Where Sesshoumaru seen himself as a ruler Inuyasha had developed many friendships over the centuries not only with the other leaders but, also with those who were just ordinary youkais and hanyous, not forgetting all the humans with knowledge that he called friend. No when things went wrong in the Americas, even if Inuyasha didn't know those involved, he took it quite personal.

'He truly cares, where Sesshoumaru just leads. That's Kagome's influence coming out.' Sango thought. 'Well Kagome and Inuyasha's father.' Sango thought as she took in his looks.

Sesshoumaru had been bothered by Inuyasha's looks as he began to reach adulthood and more of their father seemed to come out in Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru had taken Inuyasha to see Bokusenou, the ancient magnolia tree. Sango remembered the days Inuyasha would spend laying in Bokusenou's branches talking with the old tree. Miroku, Shippou and she camped out near by. The ancient tree's booming laughter could be heard through out his forest when Inuyasha would make remarks about Sesshoumaru acting like something was caught in his rear end or as the brazen hanyou would say. "What do you think is stuck up Sesshoumaru's ass now?"

Bokusenou remarked often how Inuyasha's father had breed true in Inuyasha where Sesshoumaru was more like his mother. The old tree would recounted stories of the great dog demon. How the Inu No Taisho had spent days on end doing just as Inuyasha loved to do when he visited, sitting in Bokusenou's branches and making the old tree laugh. He would often say that while he was glad to be friends with both sons. He was truly pleased to see so much of his old friend living on his younger son.

As Sango watched Inuyasha she figured he wasn't actually asleep but, instead seemed to be meditating. 'I'm so glad Zhou-an came into his life. He helped Inuyasha find a measure of peace.' Sango could still remember the Shaolin monk who had joined them not long after they set off towards the Americas. The monk had joined them for passage but, stayed with them in Inuyasha's service until his death in the early 1800's. Zhou-an had like Kohoku turned down Inuyasha's gift of immortality but, Sango could clearly remember the monk and Inuyasha practicing Wushu in the sparring room at the Canadian estate.

Zhou-an's beliefs in defending those unable to defend themselves had reminded Inuyasha of Kagome and so he had grabbed hold of Zhou-an teachings whole heartly. Zhou-an's teachings had helped Inuyasha quiet his youkai illness. Sango wondered if since Inuyasha had Kagome back now if he was still bothered by the madness. 'He is probably preparing himself for the upcoming meetings he will have to deal with.'

Inuyasha took a deep cleanings breath. He now felt he was prepared to deal with the issues at home. The silence he now had was still so new. It had been such a long time since he had not had to deal with his insane youkai half. 'I almost miss him. Almost. Hmmm, Sango's back here.' Inuyasha realized taking a sniff of his surroundings. Cracking an eye open just enough to see her outline he noticed her cautious ways and knew she was trying not to upset him. 'Jerk...making your friends tiptoe around you like this.' He beratted himself.

Squatting down by him Sango knew Inuyasha had noticed her. His inu ears twitched towards her and she had seen him sniff at her. "Inuyasha...were almost home." Sango softly said as she watched him very slowly crack one eye open.

"Thanks Sango...better get seated yourself."

Sango happily noddd and returned to her seat by Miroku.

"He seems to have awoken in a better mood." Miroku observed.

"He wasn't asleep. I think he was meditating."

"That's good, that always helped calm him. I believe this meeting will be hard on us all especially with Kagome awaiting our return."

Sango nodded in agreement.

"I fear this will be a hard time for our dear hanyou friend. We will all have to give him as much support as we can" Miroku said reaching out to hold Sango's hand and giving it a reassuing squeeze. Sango returned the sentiment as well giving a squeeze to Miroku's hand.

Shippou had the good sense to call ahead to Kouga and alert him of their up coming arrivial. Kouga had reported that Wovoka and Xipe were on their way. Wovoka would be first to arrive as he was closest and Xipe was in a meeting currently with the Southern Chupacabra Tribe leader. From all the information Shippou had so far been able to gather it seemed like a cut and dry case of the Chupacabras being in the wrong. There was no legitimate argument Xipe could use to get out of the blame. 'Knowing Xipe he will argue the sky is green and the grass is blue just to screw with Inuyasha.'

Kouga, in his concealed form, watched as the plane circled the airfield and began it's descent to the landing strip. Kouga had drove Inuyasha's 4x4 truck to the strip for him and Rouyakan had drove the Suburvan. "Coward!" Kouga yelled to the surrounding woods. Rouyakan had fled back to the estate when the plane came into view. 'Damn, when am I going to learn when to keep my mouth shut.' Kouga knew he was going to have to try and make thinks right with Inuyasha. He hadn't meant anything by what he had said. "It just slipped, I always called Kagome 'my women'. It's like a pet name."

Kouga had pined for Kagome for awhile after her loss, nothing like Inuyasha had. Kouga did not have the luxury of wallowing in self pity, he had his tribe to think about. They needed his leadership if their kind were going to survive and recover. Truth be told it had not been that hard for Kouga to get past Kagome. He had only spent maybe what would add up to a perhaps a week in total with her over the three years she was in the Sengoku Jidai. They always meet by chance on their respected ways to hunt down Naraku. Honestly the most time he had even spent with her had been when he first kidnapped her. Every other time had been either during battles or those chance meetings while she was in the company of her friends and dog breath.

He had waited about a year before going to find Ayame and pursueing her as a mate. Ayame had been a good mate, she had bore him many strong cubs. Kouga had no regrets in his decision to take Ayame as his mate instead of waiting with dog turd for a chance at Kagome. 'Kagome was many things: beautiful, firey spirit, smart, kind, she had no fear and was powerful for a human. I just had to put my kinsmen first though.' Kouga knew his mate Ayame had those same qualities he had seen in Kagome and truth be told Ayame was better for him. 'She keeps you honest.' He reminded himself.

As the plane touched down Kouga leaned back against the pickup. His arms folded over his chest and his legs crossed his ankles. Kouga only hoped Inuyasha would be reasonable. He hated to bow down to the dog, even if he was Taiyoukai. Kouga still had his pride. 'Pride.' Kouga sighed reaching up to rub his left temple. Wincing when he touched the bruise that he had just received before he got Shippou's call.

Kouga had once again tried to reason with Ayame. 'I swear I'm getting rid of every piece of cast iron cookware the bitch owns.' He had once again been on the receiving end of her cookware's attention. 'I hope I can make nice with Inuyasha or I'll be sleeping outside for awhile. Ain't no way I'm sleeping at home till we make up, I'll wake up with my penis super glued to my stomach again.' Kouga shivered as he thought back to the last time he had made Ayame angry and had tried to sleep at he house before making up. Sometime during the night she had super glued his manhood to his stomach. Not only had the solvent the emergency room personnel used to dissolve the glue burned his sensitive parts but, the glue had been so thick they had to use a razor blade to cut through the glue residue because the solvent couldn't break through it. Kouga shivered again. 'Damn soap operas. They're only good for given bitches ideas on how to torture their mates.' Kouga huffed as the plane's passenger door finally opened.

Coming out of the plane Inuaysha observed Kouga leaning on his truck. Before he realized it he felt himself growling. Inuyasha was shocked and gasped when his mind was entertaining the thought of running up to Kouga and fighting him to prove his dominance. 'What's wrong with me?' Inuyasha wondered. 'I've not felt the need to make Kouga submit since before I lost Kagome.' The fact it had been that long was hard to swallow. Sure Kouga and he had argued over the years, poking fun at one another. Inuyasha had even more then one had to reprimand Kouga because he had forgotten his place in terms of Inuaysha being Taiyoukai but, never had he felt the need to prove his power. 'Not since Kagome was taken. Could it be because Kagome is back and the madness is silent that I feel I have to prove myself the best? This feeling has nothing to do with reprimanding him for opening his trap.' Taking a hard look at Kouga he noticed the bruise above his eye. 'Kouga's my friend and here I am wanting to beat the crap out of him and force him to submit. what the hell's wrong with me?'

As the occupants exited the plane Kouga advanced taking their luggage and putting it in the Suburvan. Inuyasha had exited last and Kouga had heard his growl. He staled his actions to chance a glance at him. Inuyasha had silenced himself and seemed to be meditating lightly, calming himself. 'At least he's trying to be calm.' Kouga decided advancing on his lord. "Welcome back..sorry we had to call you away for this." Kouga began handing the pickup keys to Inuyasha. 'So far so good, he hasn't attacked me yet.'

"It's alright, can't expect you and Rouyakan to handle an issue like this." Inuyasha replied fingering his pickup's ignition key. "You guys take the Suburvan..Kouga, your with me, in the truck." Inuyasha's voice brokered no agrument as they went to their vehicles.

Miroku and Sango patted his back as they passed given smiles of encouragement. Shippou on his way by patted his shoulder and leaned in to whisper, "dead man walking."

Kouga watched the concealed kitsune walk away. 'I should have ate him when I had the chance.' Kouga decided shaking his head as he walked to the passenger side of the truck. Inuyasha was already in and started it up as Kouga crawled in and shut the door. Taking off rather recklessly Inuyasha chose a side dirt road instead of the main road to head back to his estate. The Toyota he had drove while in Japan had been all about luxuary. No one could say that about his pickup. No his truck was about power. It was a large 4x4 with a winch in the front and large off roading tires.

Inuyasha veered off again heading for an empty field. Gunning the motor he drove the truck through the ditch separating the field from the road. Popping up the embankment Inuyasha kept one hand on the wheel while he put his other hand on the roof of the cab to keep from flying up and hitting it. Inuyasha glanced over at Kouga to find the wolf prince buckled in and holding on for dear life. One hand he had grasped the door's arm rest, the other hand he had on the dash. Inuyasha snickered at the site of the proud wolf white knuckled and nervous.

"Problem wolf?"

Kouga turned wide eyed to a smirking Inuyasha. Taking a deep breath Kouga asked. "Do you have to drive like it's stolen?"

Chuckling Inuyasha asked. "Don't like my driving? You have done far more reckless things on your own two feet."

"Exactly..on my own feet. Not at the mercy of another. I've never understood why you like these damn machines." Kouga complained as they hopped to another field.

"Anything for Kagome. This is of her world and I will be apart of it. Now, what do I do with you, hmmm? Who does Kagome belong to?"

"Look, I didn't mean anything by it. I spoke without thinking. I'm mated to Ayame, Kagome is yours."

"Don't you forget it, you mangy wolf or I'll turn your hide into a rug."

"Yea, yea I got it 'oh exalted one'."

Inuyasha nodded as he jerked his truck back onto the dirt road and reduced his speed. Taking a closer look at Kouga he noticed the bruise over his left eye again. "You get in a fight or something?" Inuyasha asked nonchalantly.

"You could say that. Ayame is still angry."

"Haven't you tried talking with her yet?" Inuyasha asked pulling the truck over to the side and stopping.

"Yes, I talk to her and she talks with her cookware to my head." Kouga huffed unbuckling and sliding down into the seat with his arms crossed over his chest. "I'm warning you dog breath, I always thought a fiesty mate was important to keep the old love life interesting but, I might have been wrong."

"Are you sure it's the fiesty attitude that is the problem and not the extensive amounts of cookware?"

Kouga clenched his fist and growled but, all he received for his trouble was a snoting laugh. "Laugh it up mutt, cause I'll be playing slumber party till she listens."

Inuyasha sighed, "it really was an accident wasnt' it?" Kouga leaned forward and cocked his head to look Inuyasha in the face. "I'm happily mated and have been for almost 500-years. If I didn't want Ayame I would have waited. You've done it, I could have also."

Inuyasha closed his eyes. "Alright, I'll see what I can do with Ayame for you." Inuyasha promised opening his eyes to lock his gaze with Kouga's. "I warn you though, stop making excuses. Pride be damned, your relationship with your bitch is more important. You got that?" Inuyasha asked reaching over to knock on Kouga's forehead. "I can see the lights are on, is anyone at home?"

Kouga knocked Inuyasha's hand away and touched the bruise above his left eye. "I guess I should be thankful at least she isn't claiming I've ruined any cubs this time."

Leaning back in the seat Inuyasha laughed. "I had almost forgotten about that time. Guess it has been a few years since I had to bail your ass out of trouble."

"Oh no, you weren't the one doing the bailing that time. That was Shippou who bailed us out!" Kouga corrected shoving Inuyasha in the shoulder.

_Flashback the 1960's_

Kouga ran towards the estate. It was still early but, it was going to be a long drive to get into town to the pub where his youngest cub was performing tonight. Kouga had dressed in a pair of jeans, a plain black tee shirt and boots. His hair held in his familar pony tail.

Yaseifusshi had not yet reached adulthood but, had already been the hardest cub they had raised. Still being young he couldn't understand why tradtion was important and snubbed his nose at his parents ways.

Yaseifusshi was Kouga all over again, looks they could have been twins. Ayame often complained she had only been the vessel that carried Yaseifusshi, he had nothing of her in him. He loved life and grabbed on to it with both hands. Yaseifusshi loved all things human. Ayame often blamed Kouga's past interest in humans as the root of their probelms with their youngest. Ayame had swore their would be no more cubs after Yaseifusshi. Kouga knew she needed a break from raising cubs and truth be told after everything this cub had put them through he could use a break as well.

Yaseifusshi's latest thing was rock-n-roll music. He had taken up guitar and played in a band with his love interest Melataru. Melataru had long silver and blue hair, her pack were known as the Moon Wolves. She was a lovely young she wolf but, she was also as wild as Yaseifusshi was. So they just feed off one another.

Yaseifusshi was begining to get out of control, he had went as far as changing his name. "Real rockers aren't named Yaseifusshi dad, i got an image to make. Luke is now, it's happening." Yaseifusshi had explained.

Kouga shook his head, the things he did for his cubs. 'If I didn't love him I'd be damn if I 'd ride with the mutt for a couple of hours. Yaseifusshi better appreciate this." Kouga had no choice but, ask Inuyasha to go with him. Inuyasha had the vehicle and knew how to drive it. Kouga didn't want to have to run a couple of hours to go listen to his son play. 'Kami, I got to learn how to drive.'

Reaching the estate Inuyasha was already waiting outside, laid acrossed the hood of his pickup. Inyasha was dressed in jeans, moccasins and a button up shirt.

Inuyasha leaned up and slide into the cab through the open drivers side window and started the truck. Taking a deep breath Kouga opened the door and climbed in. 'I hate these damn things.' Kouga huffed preparing for the trip to the pub.

Finally they made it and the two raised their concealment spells went into the pub. They listened for awhile and had a few drinks till the band finished the first set. Having taken a break Yaseifusshi approached his father and Inuyasha. "Hey old timers, enjoying the music?"

"Not bad cub, not bad. Do you know any Jimi Hendrix?" Inuyasha asked knocking back his drink.

"Dog man you are too cool." Yaseifusshi laughed.

Kouga shook his head. "Yaseifusshi, show Inuyasha his repect boy."

"Dad, I go by Luke now remember? Anyway his dogship is down with the times. I mean he's hip."

"Let it be guys, i just want to enjoy the evening. Got time for some billards Yaseifusshi, I mean Luke?" Inuayasha asked.

"Your on, come on I'll get Melataru. We can match with you old timers." The young wolf replied running to get his girl friend.

They got things sat up quickly. Kouga racked the balls while Inuyasha got more drinks for everyone. Yaseifusshi and Melataru chalked up the sticks. The game went well until Yaseifusshi was lining up a shot and accidently hit a passing bear spirit in the back with his stick.

"Fucking wolf, I should make you eat that stick." The bear roared swinging at Yaseifusshi.

"Hey sorry buddy. It was an accident man." Yaseifusshi said dodging out of the way and pushing Melataru behind him.

Kouga placed himself in front of his son. "Alright enough. The cub said he was sorry."

The large bear spirit grabbed a near by chair smaking Kouga before he could doge the blow, sending him flying back on top of the pool table.

Coming to his dad's defense Yaseifusshi wacked the bear in the back of the head with his pool stick, breaking it. Rearing around the bear swung at him. Yaseifusshi knew he had it but, was saved just in time by Inuyasha grabbing the back of his shirt and pulling him out of the way.

"You okay cub?" The Great Lord asked giving him a quick once over.

"I'm fine but, dad!"

"Is pissed!" Kouga replied having regained his senses and appeared beside them. "Come on Inuyasha let's show this walking rug how it's done."

Smirking as he released Yaseifusshi's shirt Inuyasha said. "Lead the way!" As he cracked his knuckles meancingly.

Sitting in the holding cell with his son and Inuyasha, Kouga had to admit it had been a wonderful evening. Inuyasha and he had enjoyed the evening doing man things. Listening to his son play his music, drinking, playing billards. He and his son had bonded more. He had been a good father, took and interest in his son's interest, he had been a supportive parent.

Then Inuyasha and he had showed all those younger spirits just what they were made of. The owner of the pub, a human man without the knowledge of their kind, had called the rangers and the whole lot had been taken to the gaurdroom. A large bill for damages to the pub was due before any of them could be released. Inuyasha had called Shippou, the kitsune was on his way with their portion of the bill. Of course Shippou had already known about the incident, having heard about it over his hand operated radio.

It was a big up roar right now. The local bear spirits up in arms over the bear who had not regonized them in his drunken stupor and picked a fight. 'Wonder how pruny our asses are going to be when they get done kissing up?' Kouga musingly wondered. The spirits had offered to pay the bill in full but, Inuyasha wouldn't hear of it. Inuyasha had said each spirit involved had to pay his own bill. So there they sat with the others who had joined in the fight awaiting Shippou with the bail money. Kouga sighed, 'well things can't get any worse.'

He didn't know how wrong was. As Inuyasha pulled up to Kouga's house Yaseifusshi and Kouga dragged themselves out of the truck. "Thanks for the ride mutt." Kouga said over his shoulder as he walked to his front door only to be meet by an angry mate flinging open the door. "What the hell are you teaching my baby! I heard all about it...drinking, fighting, destruction of property, assulting a ranger, JAIL! Kouga I've had it with your bad influences on my cub!" Ayame vented as red flashed in her vision.

Kouga was dumbstuck, here had thought he had been a good parent. Yaseifusshi and he had reached a new level in their relationship. The cub seemed to have gained a measure of respect for his old man that night as well as towards Inuyasha. Yaseifusshi had seen that maybe the old ways weren't all bad. Now he had an outraged mate berating him.

Luckily Inuyasha had rushed over and took control of the situation. Inuyasha took all the blame for the bad things and stressed Kouga had been protecting the cub and the bear was completely to blame for the fight. Ayame had cried and apologized like mad and taken Yaseifusshi into the house to treat his wounds. Kouga tried to thank Inuyasha for his help but, as usual the mutt had waved him off. "Feh...what do I care if your bitch gets mad at me. You don't do me any good if she knocks what's left of your brains out."

_End flashback_

"I hate to admit it but, you are better at handling bitches then I am." Kouga said as Inuyasha started the truck heading towards the estate again.

"Keh, you start to pick up on a few things you get sat enough." Inuyasha replied reaching up and jiggling his rosary as they pulled into the estate.

A few hours later Inuyasha found himself driving back to the air strip to pick up Wovoka. His plane was just touching down as Inuyasha parked his truck and got out. As Inuyasha walked towards the plane the door opened and Wovoka exited the craft. Wovoka looked the same as he had the last time Inuyasha had seen him. Dressed in moccasins, jeans and tee shirt with a button up checked short sleeve shirt over it. Same back length black hair held in a single braid. Transluent colored eyes, that reminded Inuyasha of a firey opals. A bone choker around his neck. Though he was under concealment Inuyasha could see him clearly as he appeared in his humonoid form. The concealment only worked on human that had not been released from it's effects by having been given knowledge of their kind or didn't have spiritual powers, known as sight.

Looking around Wovoka seen his old friend and lord. Grabbing his luggage he started towards him. He had heard from Inuyasha's liaison, Rouyakan, that Inuyasha had been in Japan when the tragedy happened. Wovoka knew Inuyasha had not been back to his native lands in a long time, though he never knew what kept him away. He wondered what could have happened to make the Taiyoukai return when he had been so adamant before about not going. Wovoka only hope the young Taiyoukai was alright. Inuyasha had always been like a lost child to him, that child that touched your heart and made you care about them even when they were not yours.

As he approached Wovoka opened his arms to hug the Taiyoukai. "Great Chief Inuyasha...it has been to long." Smiling Inuyasha returned the guesture. "It has been to long brother..I wish it was not under these circumstances that has brought you to my home." Inuyasha replied, breaking the hug Inuyasha reached over and took Wovoka's bag from him.

"You honor me, to be called brother by one such as you. We will have to watch our language when Xipe arrives." Wovoka cautioned him. "He will claim you to be prejudice against his kind." Wovoka said walking to Inuyasha's truck.

"Feh, his stench causes my prejudice not you." Inuyash replied stowing the Thunder Birds luggage in the bed and climbing into the truck.

"Yes...your kinds enhanced sense of smell..a blessing and a curse at the same time." Wovoka said patting Inuyasha's arm. "Now tell me my friend what took you to Japan?"

youkai: demon/spirit/ghost/magical creature

hanyou: half youkai

Taiyoukai: demon lord

bouzo: rude term for a buddhist monk

pernicious: english means having the quality of destroying or injuring; wicked

e mo': chinese means demon or fiend

Zhou-an: chinese, Zhou means to help or assist. An means peace

qi: chinese, refers to the energy inside ones body.

Shaolin: originated in the Shaolin Temple on Mount Songshan at Dengfeng in Henan Province around 495 B.C. by buddhist monks.

Wushu: chinese, refers to a style of martial arts started by the Shaolin monks.

neigong: a Shaolin meditation training that deals with strengthing the mind.

kaigong: a Shaolin medition training that deals with strengthing the body

Saiyen: japanese means help from a distance. The name of an actual japanese warship.

Yancy: native american means the englishman. The word later became 'yankee'.

Elan: native american means the friendly one.

Wovoka: Paiute mystic lived 1856-1932. Took the white man name of Jack Wilson, responsible for teaching the Ghost Dance to other Native Americans. Was considered a great leader by his people.

Xipe: 'the flayed' worshipped in ancient Mexico. Usually depected wearing a flayed human skin as a cloak. From the Nahua religion, Mexican Mythology.

Yasei-fuushi: japanese means wild wind god.

Jimi Hendrix: James Marshall 'Jimi' Hendrix 11-27-1942 to 9-18-1970. American guitarist, singer, songwriter and producer.

kitsune: fox

Sengoku Jidai: warlord era 1500's

web sites of interst:

http(colon)(dbl slash)japan-101(dot)com(slash)history(slash)japaneseshipnamingconvention(dot)htm

http(colon)(dbl slash)www(dot)gstaichi(dot)org(slash)neigong(dot)html.

http(colon)(dbl slash)www(dot)eftneigong(dot)com(slash)jadeddragon2(dot)html

http(colon)(dbl slash)www(dot)chinavoc(dot)com(slash)kungfu(slash)shaolin(slash)intro(dot)asp

http(colon)(dbl slash)www(dot)indians(dot)org(slash)weler(slash)greatspi(dot)htm


	24. in my heart I'll always know you

blanket disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to Inuyasha or any characters associated with the anime/manga. They are the property of Rumiko Takahahi.

I do claim rights to any orginal characters that appear in this chapter.

"talking"

'thinking'

_A/N: Adrienne Hamilton has made a couple of drawings for this story, here are the links to view them. Thank you Adrienne! Any one else interested in making drawings based on the story go right ahead, contact me and I'll put the information up for the pictures. http(colon)(dblslash)img(dot)photobucket(dot)com(slash)albums(slash)v601(slash)BlueDragon(slash)inuyash1(dot)jpg __and http(colon)(dblslash)img(dot)photobucket(dot)com(slash)albums(slash)v601(slash)BlueDragon(slash)inuyash2(dot)jpg _

_A/N: To all of those who have been praying for my father, I want to thank you. We were able to finally bring dad home on June 1st! He is weak and sore but, well enough to come home. _

"He goes to such lengths to prove his worth and honor. Far beyond what is necessary."

"Yes, I know my lord mate."

"It must be his human side that confuses him so. His youkai side would have acted without hesitation."

"Hmmm, like you did? My dear mate."

Clearing his throat Sesshoumaru eyed Rin with a slight smile gracing his face. "This Sesshoumaru knew what he desired and made it so. I do not recall hearing you object."

Rin swung her legs back and forth, much like a young girl of sixteen would. "Hmmm, I've never been able to decline you anything you wanted, my lord." Rin replied slyly smiling back at her mate who sat behind his desk in his study.

"Rin you understand my brother better then I. Is it some hanyou problem that makes him go to such lengths and question who he is." Sesshoumaru asked still confused over the phone call he had with Inuyasha last night.

"Hanyou problem? You act like it's a disease, we do have three sons who are hanyou." Rin reminded him.

"Yes and I do not recall them being... so indecisive."

"Inuyasha for all his foul mouthing and denial does care that he is honorable."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "he holds himself to a higher code."

Rin smiled, "Inuyasha, like you, is his father's son. How could he be anything but, honorable."

"This is not honorable though, he denie's himself that which he desires and for what? To follow some human right of passage."

"It's called dating dear."

Sesshoumaru huffed, "Inuyasha had spent three years with the miko and now he wants to court her?"

Laying her hand on his Rin explained. "Kagome is from a different time, this time. During Sengoku Jidai it may have been fine to move on to the next phase when Naraku was defeated. Though I can still see Inuyasha wishing to build his relationship with her even then. He simply wishes to make sure she is comfortable with what changes have occured."

"Inuyasha is the same baka he has always been. He is no different today then he was at the defeat of Naraku."

"Are you certain? I believe his appearance has changed slightly with age and there is the fact of his age."

"Those things are trival." Sesshoumaru remarked.

"Then prehaps he wishes to introduce her slowly into his life how it is today. His life is truly different then it was at the defeat of Naraku. You and I sitting here discussing our concerns of him is proof enough, is it not?" Rin asked.

Rin sighed as she looked out the window of the limo. Sesshoumaru had spoken to Inuyasha last night, which had prompted their talk that morning. Rin could understand Inuyasha wanting to take things slow with Kagome. His life after her loss was so different then what he had lead before she came into his life. She did wish though that Inuyasha would at least work out a way that Kagome could be with him. Of course her dear brother was to stubborn to do so, he was so worried about making up for taking Kagome away from her family during the quest and courting her properly that he was hurting himself and everyone else. 'Can he see that though? No.' Rin thought sighing. 'Can Sesshoumaru see that there has been changes to Inuyasha's life that he worries might scare the girl away? No...their both bakas.'

Sesshoumaru's concern had came from the fact Inuyasha's temper was starting to get the best of him. He had lost his temper with Sesshoumaru last night while they had been discussing issue's Xipe had insisted on being addressed and the sounds of things being broken could be heard in the back ground. 'His temper hasn't been an issue in so long. Only when the madness had been bothering him past the point of control. That hasn't happened in a long time and Inuyasha had said that the madness was gone now.'

Rin knew Sesshoumaru at one time held a lot against Inuyasha. He had confided in her after their mating and she had bestowed him with three hanyou sons that Inuyasha being hanyou had only bothered him because his father had died defending Inuyasha and his mother, leaving him completely alone. Sesshoumaru had said he felt his father had chose them over him. Not understanding his father's need to protect them because he did love them all and not one over another.

That issue was completely the past now. Inuyasha had proven his blood. Suffering from the youkai madness had showed his blood was purer then first thought. Youkai madness, unlike the blood rage hanyous went into when their lives were in danager, was a madness that would effect in times of grief causing the youkai to desire the spilling of their own blood.

Rin still remembered the day Kagome disappeared, it was a terrible day. The off cast Mouryoumaru had captured her and was using her as bait to lure her Lord Sesshoumaru to him. She had awoke to find Kohaku laying beside her, dead his back ripped open and lifeless eyes staring at her. Sesshoumaru had fought his way to the cave and when the battle was over she had begged him to save Kohaku as he had her. Sesshoumaru had silently regarded her then removed Tenseiga from it's scabbard. The magical blade had plused to life as he swung at Kohaku's body. Kohaku had been healed, the boy had blinked his eyes, the life returning to them. When they exited the cave Rin saw Inuyasha beating his head off a large boulder, the strange yellow bag the girl called Kagome carried was in his mouth and he was making sounds like a wounded animal. Sesshoumaru had seemed surprised and reacted quickly to stop him, knocking Inuyasha unconscious.

"So long ago..." Rin sighed again. Rin had decided it was time to pay Kagome a visit as the limo pulled up to the shrine's steps. 'Maybe I can talk some sense into Kagome about all this.'

Days had stretched into weeks, weeks had became a month and still the separation continued. Kagome gazed up into the branches of Goshinbuko, taking a break from sweeping the shrine courtyard. She was lonely and bored.

Having already graduated from high school before the final battle with Naraku, Kagome found her self with nothing to do now. She had decided to sit out a year before making any other decision on her life, in hopes the Shikon No Tama quest could be finished. Then everything would have been in Inuyasha's hands. Depending on what wish he made and if he went to hell with Kikyou or not. Those events would have gone into her decisions on what to do with her own life.

Kagome smiled at her own thoughts. 'I was so worried about making sure I was available to be at his side.' Kagome lost her smile, 'then the well closed.' Kagome sat down on the stone bench by the Goshinbuko. She had been completely devastated when she found herself at the botttom of the well with it closed. Kagome never dreamed things would have turned out how they did.

So here she was with no real plans, no quest and nothing to do but, wait for Inuyasha and help with chores around the shrine. As days passed Kagome found her self becoming more and more melancholy. She was beging to wonder which was worse on her, thinking the well was closed and she'd never see anyone again or knowing they were alive and well but, not being able to be with them.

Of course without having the quest or high school to keep her busy she also found herself terribly bored. She had started to entertain the idea of getting a job and had mentioned it to Inuyasha during one of their nightly phone calls but, he had vehemently shot the idea down. "I gave your family two chest of gold. Why would you need to work? If you need more money, I'll wire you some!" He had acted so hurt by the idea of her getting a job Kagome just dropped the subject.

'At least I get to talk to him every night. Hmmm, the talks.' The talks, as Inuyasha refered to the meetings with the youkai spirits as, were proceeding. Inuyasha had determined they were proceeding in circles. He had told her the whole thing was being held up by Xipe, the leader of the Chupacabras. The meeting in the begining was suppose to be about the Chupacabras taking responsibility for the death of the young Thunder Bird and making restitution to the tribe for the death. Xipe had decided that instead he wanted to fight about the old decrees and agreements that had been made about the land where the incident occured. Inuyasha explained he had no choice but, to work on the issues Xipe had introduced being he did so during an actual executive meeting and it was part of the governing rules that any issues brought up doing an executive meeting had to be addressed. "Bastard's got me back into a corner here Kagome. I don't have a choice but, to listen and we've got to come to an agreement before the meeting can end. This asshole is tricky." Inuyasha had explained to her. Kagome could tell by their nightly chat's that the talks and being a part was taking a toll on Inuyasha and truthfully the separation was hard on her too.

As Rin topped the stairs she noticed Kagome sitting under the Goshinbuko. "Kagome! Hi, how are you?"

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of someone calling her name. "Rin? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked standing and walking to greet her.

"Well, you know it's been awhile since you had come and it has been such a long time since I had a girl friend that lived here. I was not going to let the opportunity to have girl time get away!" Rin said.

Kagome looked at the young women in front of her. If Kagome didn't know better she would not have given Rin a second thought if she were to pass her on the street. Rin was wearing blue jeans and a pink tee shirt with American writing on it. Rin noticed Kagome reading her shirt so she pulled it down for her to get a better look. The shirt simply said, 'I only look sweet and innocent'.

"Shippou's idea of a gift." Rin explained.

"Inuyasha said most of his were from Shippou as well."

"Yes, Shippou loves anything that brings a laugh. I wouldn't be surprise if a few ended up on your door step. Anyway are you busy? Thought we could go get a bit to eat together, have some girl time." Rin asked.

"Girl time?"

Rin grabbed Kagome's hand and began to drag her to her house. "Yes, since Inu nii-chan took Sango with him to the Americas I haven't had any one to pal around with."

Going inside Kagome introduced Rin to her mom and Rin explain how she wanted to take Kagome out for lunch at Waldonald's. Kagome's mom was more then happy to see her daughter doing something besides waiting by the phone or moping around the shrine and wished them fun. Kagome took Rin upstairs and pick out some clothes to change into while Rin waited.

"So you and Sango became good friends then?" Kagome asked as she changed.

"Yes, it was so nice to have the house full of family. I grew up with them all looking after me. I've missed them since they went to the Americas. The servents are nice but, it just not the same. Our children are all grown up and have kids of their own and even grandchildren. We don't get to see them alot, everyone is so scattered. We have one another now though, right?" Rin asked hopefully.

"Of course Rin, it's nice to have someone who knows the truth about everything. My friends from school, they think I'm sickly because Jii-chan always made up illness to get me excused from school while I was hunting the Shikon No Tama with Inuyasha."

"What would they think if they knew you really had been running around with a good hanyou fighting an evil hanyou?" Rin laughed.

Having finished changing clothes Kagome laughed as she lead Rin out of the house on their way to Wadonald's for some girl time. "If I told them something like that they would probably think I really was sick, sick in the head."

Finding a back table Kagome and Rin sat down with their trays. "So Rin what was it like growing up with everyone?" Kagome asked taking a bit of her hamburger.

"I can honestly say I am blessed to have lead the life I have. I loved traveling with Sesshoumaru but, as I when the insurgents came after your loss it was too dangerous for me to go with him. Inu nii-chan was very good to me, of course so was very one else, Shippou, Kohaku and I played everyday under his watch. I learned what it was to be a women from Sango and Miroku was a wealth of knowledge for me." Rin replied grabbing up a fry to eat. "After the evening meal, we all gathered around Inu nii-chan and he would tell us stories of his visits to your time beyond the well and would even show us the books you had left at Kaeda's from before the fight with Naraku."

"I wondered where those books got off too. That's right, I studied for my tests in Kaeda's hut then went the next morning for my test. I forgot all about I left them their. We took off when I got back from the tests, I never got to take anything back."

"Well I'm glad you didn't take them, they made for wonderful stories and they proved helpful over the years as things changed. It made life easier for all of us because we had knowledge of what was going to happen. I can honestly say I'm glad I had everyone with us, it made life easier to have family."

"I'm glad they had you as well Rin." Kagome said truly thankful her friends didn't have to hide themselves from everyone. 'They at least were able to make a family, I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't had mine to turn to.'

"How are you handling all this Kagome?"

"What do you mean Rin?"

"Inuyasha and everyone else being gone. Are you doing alright being separated from Inuyasha?" Rin asked popping a fry into her mouth.

"Oh, well you know..." Kagome began twirling her drink between her hands.

"Miss him, huh?" Rin said giving her a knowing look.

Kagome sighed letting her smile fall. "Can you tell that easily?"

Reaching over Rin gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "You know you can talk to me about anything."

"I'm begining to wonder which is worse. When I thought I'd never see him again or knowing his alive and not being allowed to see him."

"I can see where that would be hard."

"This is really the longest I've been a part from Inuyasha for the last three years."

"Do tell." Rin said putting her elbow on te table and resting her chin in her hand.

"Yep...at the most I was a way from him before was maybe a week. Inuyasha would always come to see me if it was more then that. I catch myself sometimes watching the well, I just keep expecting him to slide that door open and come demanding where I've been. I can't explain it but, I feel so lost right now." Kagome said picking up her drink.

"Could it have something to do with the fact everything in this time is completed for you?" Rin asked.

"Completed?"

"Well, school is done, right?" Rin asked taking a drink.

Kagome frowned at her tray. "Yes..I graduated before the final battle with Naraku."

"Did you set in motion anything to do?" Rin asked watching Kagome intently.

"Like?"

"Any other schooling, any type of plans you made for when the quest was done?"

"Oh...no...I didn't want to start anything when the Shikon No Tama still needed completed. I didn't know what would happen in the end or how long it would take. I was waiting to see what would happen and if Inuyasha would still need me."

"Well seems to me you did make plans. You made plans that your life would be in the past and instead you found yourself in your own time with all your duties done." Rin explained. "Could it be your heart knows where it wants to be and your not there?"

"That's the problem, I'm just so confused." Kagome admitted.

"Confused?"

"I always knew Inuyasha and I were friends...and I thought I knew my heart...I was just never sure of his. Now he seems so different at times. He has the life I'd always hoped for him but, does he still really need me?" Kagome asked.

Rin smiled, "are you sure he's different?"

"That's the thing I don't know. Very thing is just happened so fast. In a span of a week I went from graduating high school and deciding to stay in the past with Inuyasha to finishing the quest and being in the bottom of the well." Kagome sighed as she brought her hands up to rest her forehead in her hands. "Just as I was starting to come to terms that I'd never see anyone again, there everyone was. I find out they lived all this time waiting to see me again. Inuyasha had changed in looks and personality some. First his here saying he loved me then gone again and he's been gone for so long." Kagome look up at Rin "I'm just not sure..I mean 500-years is a long time. He has to have change some right? Everyone told me how much he suffered with that madness. "

"Kagome what's really worrying you about Inuyasha?"

"I guess Kikyou."

"Kikyou? That priestess died 50-years before you released Inuyasha from the Goshinbuko. How could you be worried about her?" Rin asked scrunching up her face in confusion. "Didn't Inu nii-chan explain the only feelings for the priestess he has is regret he was unable to protect her? He told me many times you were the one who showed him the true meaning of love and friendship. Until you he had never known it except the love his mother had for him."

"That's not what I mean. Inuyasha had a hard time letting go of Kikyou. Even when she was one the the undead walking the Earth living on souls, he still couldn't let go. I just don't want him to have out grown his need for me and not be willing to let go."

Rin tried she really did try not to laugh. She knew the young women sitting with her was really worried about that but, the thought of Inuyasha having out grown his need for this women was well funny. Rin wiped her eyes as she got her laughter under control.

Ayumi picked up her tray and looked for a place for the three of them to sit. Eri and Yuka were still getting their orders when Ayumi noticed a person she had not seen since graaduation. "Hey guys...it's Kagome." Ayumi said pointing their friend out.

Eri and Yuka turned with their trays to where Ayumi was pointing. "Who is that she's with?" Eri asked noticing Rin.

"Well let's go find out." Yuka said leading the way.

"Kagome." The three friends said together placing their trays down at the table. "Who's your friend?" Eri asked. Kagome flushed as her three friends joined them. 'They don't know the truth about Rin, they just see how young she looks.' Kagome thought trying to figure out what to tell her friends.

Rin smirked and raised her eyebrow at the three friends. Seeing Kagome was having trouble coming up with something Rin stood and introduced her self. "Hi, I'm Rin Taisho. Kagome and I know one another through my brother-in-law, Inuyasha." Rin said taking a seat again.

"Inuyasha, isn't that the violent, rude guy you've been seeing Kaogme?" Eri asked.

Kagome blushed as Rin broke out laughing again. "Don't worry about Inuyasha, he's all bark and no bit." Rin promised waving her hand dismissingly.

'Rin hit that analogy on the head.' Kagome thought as the vision of Inuyasha with his arms crossed saying, "keh can to bite," was going through her mind. That brought a smile to her face.

"Really?" Yuka asked. "Then do you know why he keeps two timing Kagome?"

'Oh kami...I can't believe this.' Kagome sunk down in her chair.

"Two timing? Are you talking about his problems with Kikyou? Inuyasha wasn't really two timing. What had been between them was in the past but, something bad happened to Kikyou and she believed Inuyasha was to blame. He felt honor bound to retify the issues between them, that's all." Rin explained taking a drink of her soda.

"Honor bound? How romantic." Ayumi dreamily said.

'Sure real romantic when you hear it put like that, not when you lived it.' Kagome thought picking up her drink.

"No Inuyasha's real problem with Kagome has been his genetic illness." Rin seriously said to Kagome's friends.

"Illness? Is that how Kagome meet him? Because they both have suffered from different ailments. Did his illness cause his hair and eye color?" Eri asked.

"No, his hair and eye color is a family trait from his father's side. His brother has them as well. No I mean his bakaism."

"Bakaism?" Yuka asked. "I don't believe I've ever heard of that."

"Yes, it's idiot's disease." Rin replied straight faced.

That had been it, Kagome coughed spitting out her drink. Rin handed her several napkins smiling. "Alright Kagome?"

"Never better." Kagme lied wiping her mouth.

"Come on Kagome, I've been married to Sesshoumaru for to long. Trust me it's a family sickness. Sesshoumaru could do no wrong when I married him but, over the years I have seen it is a condition both brothers suffer from in different degrees." Rin explained rolling her eyes.

"Married?" Kagome's three friends gasped.

"How old are you...your married to Inuyasha's brother?" Eri asked.

Rin smiled, "I'm older then I look." She promised as she once again waved her hand to dismiss the question as inconsequential to the three girls. "Yes, I'm married to Inuyasha's older brother."

"Wow how long have you been married?" Ayumi asked.

"Hmmm...long enough to know just how much my Inu nii-chan loves Kagome." Rin replied smiling at Kagome.

The rest of the meal was pleasant, Kagome enjoyed catching up with her friends and even set up to go shopping with them later that week. Rin and Kagome walked back to the shrine while Rin explained about dog demons to her. "They are terribly possessive. I'm sure you've seen that side of Inuyasha before."

"You better believe it, we got in more fights cause of that."

"Well it doesn't change, trust me. As for as him not wanting you to get a job well...that is just an insult to their need to provide. I've never had a job and never will. I do get to do some volunteer things sometimes but, that is about the end of my working."

"Don't you get bored Rin?" Kagome asked as they crossed the streeet to the shrine steps.

"No, Sesshoumaru usually takes me where ever he goes...unless it's dangerous. Another thing about dog demons, they prefer to have their female with them at all times." Rin smirked looking around for the limo. 'Looks like my lord is ready for his female to return.' Turning back Rin said. "In fact it would seem my lord had decided my presence needs to be at his side again."

Kagome turned to see the limo, the driver standing out waiting on Rin. "Will I see you again?"

Rin moved quickly to hug Kagome. "Oh yes, I'll come back. I rather enjoyed being in your company today." Rin broke the hug and turned to leave. "Till then take care Kagome."

"Bye Rin." Kagome replied waving.

Rin stopped before she gotten far and turned back. "Kagome, don't let Inu nii-chan's fears be yours alright. I mean no matter how much time has past it's not like your really strangers."

"What do you think I should do Rin?"

"What you always have...trust and follow your heart, it knows the trust even if your mind is confused it isn't. You two are not strangers in your hearts."

youkai: demon, spirit, ghost, magical creature

hanyou: half youkai

Taiyoukai: demon lord

baka: idoit, stupid

jii-chan: grandfather

Inu nii-chan: dog brother

goshinbuko: sacred tree of ages

bakaism: idiot's disease, i made this term up awhile back when i was reviewing to a story by the authoress Sueric.

Xipe: 'the flayed' worshipeed in ancient Mexicol Usually depected wearing a flayed human skin as a clock. From the Nahua religion, Mexican Mythology.

Sengoku Jidai: warlord era 1500's

Shikon No Tama: jewel of four souls


	25. games of the grim reaper

Blanket disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to Inuyasha or any character associated with the anime/manga. They are the property of Rumiko Takahahi.

I do claim any original characters that appear in this chapter.

_A/N: **WARNING: **this chapter contains grafic portrayal of ritual killing if this is something that you are not comfortable with do not read. The clean version can be read at http(colon)(dblslash)www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net(slash)s(slash)2276808(slash)1(slash), rated M. Fanfiction versionhas been very censored. The uncensored version is at http(colon)(dblslash)www(dot)mediaminer(dot)org(slash)fanfic(slash)viewst(dot)php(slash)85554, rated nc-17. The ritual killings portrayed were based on information from both Chupacabra websites and historical information on ritual killings done by Mayan, Incas and Aztec Empires. _

"talking"

'thinking'

Wovoka walked through the home of his lord and friend in search of him. The meetings had not gone well, it seemed that they would never come to an agreement with Xipe. Xipe only cared about what he wanted and the true reason by which the meetings were made seemed so lost now.

Wovoka had not known the young spirit who had lost his life at the hands of the Chupacabras. The poor boy had only been an adolescent, he had not even been old enough to gain his powers yet. The young boy's idenity was still unknown and so his family still had not been found. Why had the young Thunder Bird been in the Chihuahuan desert alone that night was still a mystery as well as why no one seemed to miss him. Wovoka hated to think the poor youth had been alone in the world and would have no one to mourn his death or miss him.

Wovoka could not even imagine how terrifing the boy's death had been. Chupacabras were ritual killers their beliefs were that they gained power from those they killed if they drank their blood and ate certain organs from their victim, they thought the most power could be gained if they ate while the victim was still alive. The Chupacabras had an appendage inside their mouths that could cut through even bones with surgical accuracy. Their saliva had a paralyzing property to it. So if a Chupacabra bit you, well you were at the mercy of a creature who had none.

That was the whole reason for these meetings. Xipe as leader of the Northern Chupacabras was suppose to take responsiblity for the crimes committed by his people and make restitution for it. Not that anything was going to make up for the life that had been lost. They probably would not even be able to find out who had committed the crime.

Wovoka knew Inuyasha had not lost sight of the true reason for the meeting but, he had to operate under the guidelines that had been set up when the council was formed. It had seemed like a fair rule when created, any problems could be presented when any executive meeting was in process. It ensured that one did not have to wait for to set up a specific meeting in order to have important issues to be addressed. Any issue could be brought before those attending the meeting and all issues had to be addressed before the meeting could end, that made sure nothing was ever left undone. As the meeting dragged on though and the boy's life was forgotten in favor of fighting over land Wovoka found himself having to rethink his position on that particular rule.

'Inuyasha, my poor brother.' Wovoka thought as he searched. The happiness that Wovoka had seen in his eyes when he first arrived had been slowly leaving. Inuyasha and he had spent the first evening as old friends, Xipe would not arrive till the next day so there had been no fear in acting as they were.

It had been a wonderful evening. After dinner they had sat on the front porch and talked about what had happened recently that had taken Inuyasha back to his home land. Inuyasha had told him how the young maiden that had been transported through time at the end of the quest for the Shikon no Tama and the defeat of Naraku had been found. Of course Wovoka knew the stories of the evil Naraku, Inuyasha had told him all about the journey's they had experienced and the young women named Kagome's loss. Inuyasha's quest for the one he loved was a true testment to his heart and soul's devotion. Wovoka felt honored to be friends with such a man and to get to witness the resolution to such a life quest.

Wovoka had inquired into his friend's plans and Inuyasha had said he was going to return to Japan to date the young women, as was customary for this time period. That way he could reconnect and build on their relationship they had. Inuyasha had expressed his worry that while she seemed to accept the changes he had went through he wanted to make certain she felt comfortable with him as he was today. After an appropriate time he would ask her to be his mate and return to the Americas with her.

That had been over a month ago and the light that had been in the Great Chief's eyes seemed to dim the longer this whole mess dragged out. Wovoka himself missed his mate, he knew Inuyasha was hurting. That hurt and loss of light in his friends eyes was the reason Wovoka was searching for his friend today. Inuyasha had been so stressed out yesterday that he called the meeting to an end early and informed them that today would be a day of rest, no meeting.

Wovoka had not been a witness to the incident that had all the house hold staff in an uproar but, the rumors were every where. It seems the Great Chief had been on the phone with his brother, the all powerful leader of all the spirits. No one was for sure what the conversation had been about since it took place in Inuyasha's private study but, it seems the pleasant conversation had escaladed into a rampage.

The sounds of yelling, cursing and things breaking had been heard through out the house that evening but, no one dared investigate until morning. The damages were so extensive that most of the house hold staff was needed to clear the room. They had started at sun up and they were still working to cleaned up the mess, it would probably take most of the day.

Wovoka had went into the study during his search for his friend and he very much doubted there was much that would be salvaged. It honestly looked like Inuyasha had Kaza no Kizu the place. Upholster furniture had been ripped in pieces. Side tables and his desk were smashed into kindling. The computer, phone and miscellaneous office supplies were in shambles.

The fact Inuyasha seemed so out of control worried Wovoka, while his friend was known to have a bit of a temper he couldn't recall him having that much trouble with it before. Inuyasha had always kept a short leash one might say on his temper so as not to loose himself to the madness. That and with his youkai blood closer to the surface then it had been in his youth thanks to Lord Sesshoumaru's training it was best to stay controled at all times.

Wovoka was sure Inuyasha's temper problem came from the fact he was no longer suffering the effects of the madness he had once had. Wovoka had seen full spirits suffer with the illness but, to his knowledge Inuyasha was the only halfling to have had it. Full spirits would at times have problems with patients after moving past the illness, so Wovoka could understand Inuyasha having problems as well. He was sure most of the issue was due to the fact that he was being separated from the the young women named Kagome. 'He just needs to find his control again.' Wovoka thought as he exited the house.

Heading out back to search the other buildings Wovoka turned the corner to go check out the doujou when he came upon Toutousai.

"Toutousai, how are you? Have you seen Inuyasha?"

Turning to face the Thunder Bird Toutousai cocked his head and looked at him with a vacant stare. "Do I know you?"

"Yes Toutousai, you stayed with my people while this house was being built. With Inuyasha remember?"

"Inuyasha.." Toutousai said tapping his finger to his chin. "Inuyasha..."

Wovoka covered his eyes with his hand, he had forgotten how hard it was to talk to the ancient spirit. "Yes, Inuyasha...our Great Chief."

Toutousai shook his head. "Doesn't ring a bell."

Wovoka shifted his weight to one foot. "You know, guy about so tall.." He said holding his hand out to Inuyasha's height. "Has long silvery white hair." Wovoka tried pulling on his own hair.

"Hmmm..."Toutousai said rolling his head back and forth cracking his neck joints.

"Oh come on..." Wovoka said raising his voice slightly trying again. He put his hands on top of his head, resting the wrists on the top of his head with the fingers together facing up. Wovoka waved his fingers at Toutousai. "You know...got's dog ears on his head."

At the sight of Wovoka making dog ears at him it finally registered with Toutousai. "Oh..you mean Inuyasha! Hey, I know you..your Wovoka right?"

'Finally, hope no one saw that.' Wovoka thought removing his hands from his head. "Yes, hello Toutousai. Have you seen Inuyasha?"

Shaking his head Toutousai pointed towards the doujou. "He's in the doujou. I warn you now, he isn't happy."

"What is he doing?"

"Trying to keep himself from killing Xipe. Good luck trying to talk to him." Toutousai said walking around Wovoka to leave.

Sighing Wovoka made his way towards the doujou. Inuyasha's doujou was the only building on the estate that was build in the traditions of his home land. It was a small building, only a few hundred feet square. It had the traditional curved tiled roof and covered wooden porch that went all the way around the building.

Coming to the shoji he could hear rather loud music being played. Wovoka removed his shoes, as Inuyasha had taught him was traditionally done, and entered the small building that's only use was to train in. The floors were polished dark hard wood as were the walls. The only decorations were sparring pads, thick wooden punching and kicking forms and weapons. Held high on a stand in a place of honor was the ancient chain sickle that once had belong to Sango's brother Kohaku.

Wovoka had never had the pleasure to meet Kohaku as he chose to live his natural human life span instead of taking Inuyasha's gift of immortality but, like Inuyasha, Wovoka also could understand why the man had refused it. Kohaku had been through so much at the hands of Naraku, who could blame him.

He spotted his friend at the far end. Inuyasha was either to focus on what he was doing or he had chosen to ignore that he had an audience as he stretched out. Inuyasha was dressed in his fire rat hakama, his ever present rosery and the anklets he had been given by Crowfoot so long ago. His feet and chest bare with his hair hanging loose. Inuyasha had stopped wearing the fire rat outfit excusively long ago, only wearing it when he was training or entered into battle. The last time Wovoka had seen Inuyasha wear the outfit had been when he fought Kizan, Xipe's grandfather.

As the music began to turn to the next song Inuyasha stood, facing the west he bowed. After bowing he settled into a right side fighting stance, his right foot in front, toes facing forward and his left foot turned to the side. His body faced to the left side, same as his back foot, his legs were slightly bent equally sharing the weight of his body.

The music began with a strong drum beat that was soon joined by an electric guitar as Inuyasha moved his hands so his right arm did a side block and his left was up to protect his chest. As lyrics came to the music Inuyasha continued fighting his invisible opponent. Twisting the wrist of his right hand as if to grab his foe's arm he had just blocked he stepped forward with his left leg into a left side fighting stance at the same time he had brought up his left hand up to the right side of his face. His hand was open but, his fingers were curled inward at he first knuckle making his hand stiff. Just as his left foot touched down in the fighting stance he used his right hand, that was holding his invisible adversary, to make the motion of pulling towards him while also delievering a back ridge hand to what would have been the invisible fighters temple.

Wovoka continued to watch as Inuyasha went through his moves. Punches, blocks, other hand attacks, kicks of all kinds, flips to dodge his imaginary challengers. Never once did he do a single spirit fighting technique. No, these were all human techniques he had been taught over the centuries.

Watching Inuyasha, Wovoka remembered why so many of his own braves had been jealous of the lord when they had stayed with them. Wovoka's tribe was made up of spirits, human and the halflings, like Inuyasha. Halflings were considered blessings that came from the unions between the two races. When Inuyasha and his group had stayed with them Inuyasha had practiced like this everyday with the monk Zhou-an and had even taught Wovoka's people some moves. Thunder Birds were not weaklings, one must posses some grace and power to pull off flight. Also they did have the power to control the weather and lighting but, even Wovoka had to admit there was no one like Inuyasha. The Great Chief possesed the grace and stealth of a predatory animal. Very few could match him in brute strength and even if one could come close in a battle of strength no one could win against the Great Chief when he put his endurable will into the equation.

By the end of the song Inuyasha had made his way over to what he used as a punching bag. It was the trunk of a wide tree that had been debarked and polish. Inuyasha had used heavy duty log chains to hang the two foot thick trunk from a metal rigging he had sunk through the floor and far into the ground under the building. Taking a boxers stance he began slowly to punch the massive piece of wood. It began to swing on it's chains as he increased the force of his punches. Wovoka could feel when Inuyasha's fist connected with the wood through the floor as the power vibrated through the ground from the metal poles that held the 'punching bag' as Inuyasha called it.

'He's going to shake the whole building down.' Wovoka thought going to the CD player and turning it off.

Inuyasha turned his clawed fingers wiggling out by his sides as he snarled at his visitor. "Wovoka..." Inuyasha quickly reined in his anger. "What do you need?"

Wovoka grabbed a towel and approached handing it to the lord. "Your not going to have a doujou left if you keep this up."

"Keh." Inuyasha replied taking the towel and wiping his face.

"I'm sorry this whole thing is taking so long..I just can't agree to Xipe's request to allow him that much actual land in the United States as Chupacabra territory. I hope you can understand Inuyasha."

Wovoka spoke of the issue's Xipe was demanding be considered. Xipe was asking the the Chihuahuan desert region become Chupacabra controled instead of it being free reign land as it was now. The Chihuahuan region extended from the southeastern part of New Mexico and Arizona to the western part of Texas the southern boundry reached into a vast area of the country of Mexico. If this land become Chupacabra controled intstead of being free reign land it would highly diminish the buffering zone between the Chupacabra and Thunder Bird tribes.

Inuyasha had decided over a hundred years ago that having large buffering zones between the larger tribes of spirits in the Americas was the best way to keep spirits from fighting. If they only met occasionally in area's that all were welcomed to roam through then the chances of feuds breaking out between them were lessen. Only small spirit family groups could actually live in the free reign areas and they had to have Inuyasha's permission to live there.

Wovoka had happily agreed with Inuyasha, it had been a wise decision on the Great Chief's part in Wovoka's mind. Then Kizan had treacherously made an attempt on Inuyaha's life. That had sealed the deal and the decrees had went out without any more talks. Wovoka had not minded, personally he was sick of fighting with the Chupacabras.

Inuyasha walked over to the wall leaned against the wall he slowly slide down it till he was sitting on the floor. His knees bent with his feet planted on the floor, he rested his arns on his knees and allowed his hands to hang limply. Sighing Inuyasha looked up and shook his head. "No..I don't blame you for how long this is taking...Hell, Wovoka I can't agree to what he is asking. How could I ask you to? The reason for this whole meeting has been forgotten!"

"I haven't forgotten and neither have you. The young man who lost his life can rest knowing we shall fight to make those who did this pay."

"To bad this isn't the good ole days, you and the braves could go off and kill a couple dozen Chupacabras and call it a day."

"Yes, then the Chupacabras would retaliate and come to take their revenge on us and we would be back to the blood feuds." Wovoka said shaking his head. "No, my friend I am not the young warrior I once was. I no longer feel the call to fight as I once did. That is for the young ones to feel and even they now no longer feel the need to walk the way of the warrior as we once did. I do not believe you truly wish to return to the ways of the past. I believe you have something else that is really bothering you. What happened last night in your study?"

Inuyasha regarded his old friend thoughtfully then snuffed at him casting his eyes else where. "I'm actually ashamed to admit it. I know I've always had a bit of a temper but, it seems since the madness left I've had more trouble controlling it. I even lost my temper with Kagome and I took it out on Sesshoumaru ." Inuyasha admitted hanging his head.

"What happened?"

"She was talking about being bored and lonely. I know it's my fault she is, I just feel so bad, having to leave her alone. She said something about getting a job...I just lost it...it was like when we hunted the Shikon no Tama. Her school always took her away, I just felt like she was replacing me with another responsibility. Then I called Sesshoumaru and I blamed him for keeping me away from Kagome"

"You know she's probably just wanting something to keep her occupied while your away."

"You don't have to rub in what a bastard I am you know. I already know that I'm a worthless hanyou who doesn't deserve her."

"Worthless hanyou! Inuyasha...look at me!" Wovoka demaned coming in front of Inuyasha and squatting down to face him directly. Inuyasha raised his head to look his old friend in the face.

"Are you telling me you think halflings or hanyous as you call them are worthless? Are you saying my children and some of my grandchildren are worthless because they are a combination and not one or the other? If so then please enlighten me as to which part is unworthy? Am I worthless because I'm a spirit or is my mate because she is human? Is your Kagome worthless?"

"No! Kagome is the best thing that ever came into my life." Inuyasha bit his lower lip realizing his mistake. "I'm sorry, neither is worthless."

Wovoka reached out and placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Do not let the prejudice of others in the past effect your knowledge in your own self worth. You are Inuyasha, Great Chief of the Americas and my friend. Don't let your fears and self doubt cloud your thoughts. This Kagome, she loves you?"

"She said she did."

"Then don't worry about it."

"But, what if she goes and finds someone better? What can I really offer her? It's hard not to worry."

"That's the thing about fears and self doubt. They are harder to fight then any enemy made of flesh and blood. You miss her a great deal?" Wovoka said as he moved to sit beside his friend on the floor. "What is it you miss about her?"

Inuyasha smiled as he thought about Kagome. "Everything...her smile always brightened my day, Kagome brought light into my life. I miss our talks and how at night we would gaze at the stars. I even miss our stupid fights. She taught me to trust and what friends were. She showed me forgiveness, acceptance and what love really was. She is the one that my heart and soul confided in." Inuyasha looked down and blushed embarrassed at his run away mouth.

"She has been much to you then." Wovoka stated.

"Yes, she has and I know that I love her but, even more than that she is my best friend." Inuyasha continued to hid behind his bangs. "I miss..I miss my friend.."

Xipe checked himself in the mirror once again. He was under concealment as Inuyasha had insisted on. Inuyasha had stated that the Chupacabra in his true form scared his house hold staff, so while at his home he would have to stay in concealment. Xipe smirked, he knew it was also due to the fact that his kind put off a smell. 'The smell of death. The poor dog can't stand it.' Xipe finished smoothing out his white silk shirt. It was warm out but, one could not skip on fashion. He had simply rolled the long sleeves of the silk shirt up to his elbows and left several of the top bottons undone, a thick gold chain showed from under his shirt, which he left untucked. He wore tight grey dress pants and brown leather loafers. Under his concealment he appeared as a very handsome human man of Mexican descend. He had light brown eyes and shoulder length dark black hair, the top and sides all feathered back where it ended in what was called a duck tail at his shoulders. He had no problems finding women willing to warm his bed with this concealment. 'To bad for them it's like playing with the grim reaper.' He amusingly thought as he headed out of his room to see if he could find out what had happened last night.

Xipe smiled at the sight before him. The house hold staff noticed the concealed Chupacabra Lord and quickly shut the door to Inuyasha's private study. Xipe turned walking towards the front door to go out into the grounds. Xipe knew his grandfather would have been proud of how he had began to drive the halfling to throw tantrums like a child. 'He will begin to make mistakes soon. I will continue to watch until the time is right and when the time comes he will pay for what he has done to us.' Xipe promised himself.

Xipe had to admit using his grandfather's plan and building on it so as not to repeat the mistakes Kizan had made was a stroke of genius on his part. Kizan had tried to lure the lord into a false sense of security and when he thought Inuyasha's guard was down he had went to strike, only to be cut down with one swipe from the infamous Tetsusaiga. Xipe would learn from his grandfather's mistake, he would instead drive Inuyasha to the edge and wait till he could find a sign of weakness then he would use it to his advantage.

Xipe was glad his grandfather had meet his end instead of having to live through the changes Inuyasha had forced on them. Xipe had only been a young child when his grandfather died but, he had always been enchanted with the tale his grandfather told. The ancient Chupacabra Lord would regale Xipe with their kinds history of being god creatures in the eyes of the native humans. The Mayans, Incas and Aztec Empires would sacrific their captives from battle and even at times their own children to the Chupacabras. Sometimes they would kill the sacrifics in a crude imitation of a Chupacabra killing. The humans would take a dagger and cut the sacrifices, removing their heart while it was still beating. They would leave their offerings in containers for them. Other times the natives would leave the captives tied to the sacrifical stones outside the temples for the Chupacabras to kill for themselves.

Xipe sighed, of course that had been long ago and with Kizan's defeat those days would be no more. Their once enormous hunting and prowling grounds reduced to only parts of Mexico and South America. The Chupacabras were no longer allowed to kill any other with spirit or human blood, the only killings they were allowed to do in their true forms were animals.

The only way their kind had found to get away with killing any other being was by doing so in their human disquises. Many of their kind had taken up their human concealments not because they wanted to fit in but, so they could appear as humans so they could kill and the Taiyoukai of the Americas would not be alerted to their activities. They could only get away with killing humans this way but, they were unable to get away with killing another with spirit blood. To do so would have aroused the dog's suspicion and then the sham would have been up.

With their human looks the Chupacabras became at first bandits and then later on they worked for cartels. Xipe himself had worked for one of the South American cartels just so he could kill. The kills were nothing though, actually it was quite degrading. Having to be under the comands of an imbecile human who believed themselves the most powerful of beings. The fools had no idea what laid beyond the shroud of night. Only being able to kill who the humans told you too and then having to kill as a human, using human weapons instead of using his spirit strength and powers, those kills had never been satisfying. It just couldn't compare to the thrill of stalking your victim, under the cover of the night, until they made a mistake and cornered themselves. Exposing what you really were and then watching the emotions play out on their face, the smell of absolute terror when the vicitim realized there was no way to escape from their fate. Then as they laid helplessly paralysised by a simple bite the feeling of power one got as they drained the life from the victim.

Xipe shook his head. 'There just is no thrill in a killing as a human, not like the ritual killings of old that Kizan spoke of.' Xipe thought with a smile remembering his recent thrill. 'My first real kill, grandfather would have been proud.' Xipe sighed as he thought of the pleasure he found in living out one of his childhood fantasies.

The young Thunder Bird he cornered in the desert really didn't stand a chance. Looking back Xipe knew he had probably had a terribly unfair advantage to target one so young who did not even have his real powers yet. Being it was his first spirit kill in the old ways Xipe thought it best to start small. Had he targeted an older spirit he might have ran the chance of not making the kill and then his victim would have escaped and alerted the lord as to what was going on. 'They would have been able to identify me then and all my plans would have been shot. No it was better to target the young one, I will be able to work my way up this way.'

Xipe didn't take the time to ask the young one his name, a fact he wished he had. 'It would have made the kill sweeter.' He decided as he continued to walk around the estate grounds in hopes of finding something he could use to his advantage against Inuyasha. Inuaysha, that human loving dog halfling, had trampled on the Chupacabras way of life and only his death would bring back their kinds pervious days of glory. The ritural killings were something his kind had been without for far to long and he would be herald as the visionary who returned them to the ways of old.

Xipe was glad Inuyasha had decided to call for a day of rest. The meetings were getting hard on Xipe, he could hardly keep in check his exitement when the lord and Wovoka woud try to talk about the young Thunder Bird who he had killed. They spoke of his death as it was a travesty but, to Xipe it was exhilarating.

Xipe thought back to that evening in the desert, he had left himself concealed so not to draw attention to himself. The concealment not only hid his true form but, also his smell. When he had been sure the young one was completely alone he had herded him over towards a rocky outcrop so he would be cornered. Herding the boy had been a thrill. Xipe was careful not to expose himself, hiding under the cover of darkness until the time was right and the boy had made the mistake of heading toward the rocks Xipe had so eagerly wanted him to go to. When the boy was cornered Xipe had stepped out of the shadows.

Showing the boy his human concealment first he quickly dropped it to stand in all his glory of his true form. Xipe was proud of his true Chupacabra form, he was a true god creature of old. He was a bipedal creature, standing just over five feet tall. His eyes were bright blood red, the color of life blood when it spilled from an artery and they glowed in the night. His skin was light grey color, the color a victims skin took on when the ritual act was finished. Xipe sported long quill like spikes along his spine. His claws and fangs were sharper then a surgeons scaple and inside his mouth he housed true terror, his feeding appendage. It was a long tube, as strong as his claws or fangs, that he could cut even through his victims bones to get to their organs.

The young one's surprised horror when Xipe conrnered him and revealed his true form to him was a feast for the senses in it's self. The look and smell of the boy's fear having never seen one of Xipe's kind in true form before spurred him on. Of course Xipe's promise to let the boy watch as he bathed in his life blood had helped to provoke that fear as well.

Then the boy tried revealing his true form so as to escape by flight. Xipe had allowed him to change to let him think he stood a chance then he made his move.

Jumping on the Thunder Bird's back he sunk his claws into him, ripping into the flesh around his wings making flight impossible and knocking the young spirit to the ground. Once he had him down Xipe had bit into his neck, injecting his paralysising saliva into the boy.

As the saliva took effect and the boy's struggles decreased Xipe jumped off and flipped him on to his back. The young one had hoped to spare himself the fate of watching by squeezing his eyes shut in fear before the paralysising completely took over but, Xipe would not allow it. Reaching down as the salvia's total effects took over Xipe held the boys eyes open till he no longer had the ability to close them. No Xipe would not be denied his satisfaction of looking into the boy's eyes when he feed on him.

When it was clear the boy could not get away that was just whathe did. Xipe drank his blood till he was close to dieing then he ate the Thunder Bird's heart in front ofthe boy's lifeless eyes to see. After that he had went on to feast on other organs that would grant him power, like the boy's eyes and tongue.

Turning back to look at the estate house Xipe promised himself. "Soon Lord Inuyasha I will rejoice in your fear also. I only need to find your weakness."

youkai: demon/spirit/ghost/magical creature

hanyou: half youkai

taiyoukai: demon lord

inu: dog

Xipe: 'the flayed' worshipped in ancient Mexico. Usually depected wearing a flayed human skin as a cloak. Fron the Nahua religion, Mexican Mythology.

Kizin: Mayan evil god of earthquackes, lives in purgetory. Name means 'stinking one' .

Wovoka: Paiute mystic lived 1856-1932. Took the white man name of Jack Wilson, responsible for teaching the Ghost Dance to other Native Americans. Was considered a great leader by his people.

doujou: dojo/hall used for martial arts training.

Kaza no Kizu: cutting wind

Zhou-an: chinese, Zhou means to help or assist. An means peace.

Shikon no Tama: jewel of 4 souls.

websites of interest:

http(colon)(dblslash)www(dot)historycentralusa(dot)com(slash)Amhist1adocuments(dot)htm

http(colon)(dblslash)www(dot)mysticaluniverse(dot)com(slash)mysticalcreatures(slash)chupacabra(dot)html

http(colon)(dblslash)www(dot)kobukaijujitsu(dot)com(slash)sensei4(dot)html

http(colon)(dblslash)www(dot)desertusa(dot)com(slash)glossary(dot)html


	26. what the heart knows

Blanket disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to Inuyasha or any characters associated with the anime/manga. They are the property of Rumiko Takahahi.

I do claim rights to any original characters in this chapter.

"talking"

'thinking'

Kagome sighed as her back rested against the building that covered the old well as she sat thinking about her visit with Rin last week. She had not had time to think about the issues they had talked about. After she had ran into her old school friends at Wacdonalds with Rin they had been occuping her time a lot. It had made for a nice change, to just be an eighteen year old girl and not thinking about what had been happening in her life.

Today though she had the whole day free from her friends and family. Her friends all had jobs for the break between graduating from high school and starting college. Today her friends would all be working, trying to earn some extra money to help buy supplies they would be needing for college life. Kagome had explained to her mother that she really needed time to think and had escaped having to help her jii-chan for the day as well.

She shifted around on the blanket she had laid on the ground to sit on, tugging on her shorts as they rode up on her. Kagome had snuck out before dawn, well before anyone else in the house had made it up to watch the sunrise and try to think. Kagome had noticed she felt more and more depressed lately. Inuyasha had called last night, same as always but, he just semed very subdued. Their conversation had been friendly enough but, his voice seemed to lack the spark it normally did. It worried her a great deal along with the fact that she had caught herself picturing him in her mind's eye lately not as he appeared to her over a month ago but, as she remembered his younger self. That distrubed her a great deal, she had talked to her mother about it and mama had said it was probably due to the fact that Kagome had only been with him for two days as he looked now and had spent three years with him when he was younger so that was how she remembered him best.

That had made Kagome spend the whole night crying. In her room alone she had secretly mourned the boy Inuyasha she had lost to time, that had been last night. Before the sun had risen she got her bath and dressed for the day. Grabbing a breakfast bar, soda and the blanket she had headed outside to hide out behind the well house so she could think about the adult Inuyasha she was now waiting on.

His appearance was not all that different from his boyish looks from before. It was very clear that Sesshoumaru and he would brothers now that they were both adults, not that it wasn't before but, now with his longer hair and demonic facial markings the fact they both must have taken after their father seemed very clear. The demonic facial markings didn't bother her, she had seen him with golden eyes and the markings before. When he had used the Shikon no Tama shard in his sword to give him enough power to free them from the inside of a rock oni that Naraku had captured them in. She had ran to him and given him her purity to keep the jewel from tainting him so he could use the power and still be himself.

Kagome thought of how Sesshoumaru seemed physically unchanged from the past. 'Only his personality has lightened a little. He still has an aura about him. He still is so aristocratic while Inuyasha...well Inuyasha is more free, untamed.' Kagome smiled at that thought. "Untamed..that's nothing new for Inuyasha." Kagome looked around her as the sun began to warm the morning. "He talks more and is more open with his feelings...but, that's not really new either. I just had to catch him alone to get him to open up and he always talked more freely on his human nights with me." Angry at herself Kagome smacked her hands together. "Enough of this, I'm only confusing my self more. I need to do like Rin said. Stop thinking with my head and feel with my heart."

Closing her eyes Kagome let her heart lead her through her thoughts about Inuyasha. First she thought about when she first seen him, sealed on Goshinbuko. She had been shocked to find him there and by his appearance. She smiled as she remembered not being able to resist as she reached up and rubbed his inu ears. She would never forget how she had even then thought him to be handsome. As time went and they began their journey she couldn't help but, find herself drawn to him.

Even if at first he had tried to kill her, thought she had often wondered if he really had been meaning too. She had gotten her answer almost two years into the journey. Inuyasha had been boasting about his aim after they had paid their friend a compliment on his hunting skills. Kagome had slyly remarked that he had missed when he had tried to kill her in the begining. Inuyasha's inu ears had twitched and he had blushed saying he only missed when he did so on purpose. That had been the closest she had come to him admitting that even in the begining he had never truly wanted to harm her.

Of course Kagome couldn't think of Inuyasha in the past without thinking about Kikyou. Inuyasha had loved her so much, even when she was resurrected and lived off the souls of others. 'But, that really is in the past. Kikyou found her peace at Naraku's defeat. I hope she didn't have to stay in hell...she suffered as much as anyone else did at Naraku's hands.' Kagome thought as tears pooled in her eyes for the undead priestess. "Inuyasha said he had long ago let go of Kikyou, after she was avenged and put to rest he had been able to let her go and move on with life. So I guess i can move past that as well."

Kagome left her thoughts about Kikyou to remember the look on Inuyasha's face the day she had told him that she wanted to stay by his side even with Kikyou being a part of it. The look of surprise and another emotion she had never been able to place. He heart tightened when she remembered how she wanted to be by his side. Kagome's thoughts shifted from the far past to just before she had graduated from high school, Kagome let herself get lost in her memories. Inuyasha had just arrived to come to get her, he had been in such a good mood the closer it got to her graduation. He had not even argued about her coming home to take some tests and had even given her extra days to spend with her family. Coming into the kitchen he had noticed the pamplets on the table, his curiosity what it was he picked one up and began thumbing through them. Entering the kitchen mama had found him looking at them and had felt the need to go on and explain the brochures to him. Mama went into great detail all about college, jobs and finding a husband. All the thing she as a mother hoped for her daughter. When Kagome entered the kitchen his anger was bearly contained. Turning to face Kagome he yelled. "Hurry up wench, I'll be waiting by the well!" As he stomped out of the house. Kagome sighed at the memory. Inuyasha had been impossible to live with after that until finally one night she had approached him so to set his mind at easy and attempt to calm the grumpy hanyou before the others took matters into their own hands.

_Flashback several weeks before Kagome's graduation from high school, in the Sengoku Jidai era._

The group sat around the camp fire after dinner, they had been searching for Naraku and any shard's that might have been left. They were only a few days away from Kaeda's village, thought it felt like they had been traveling for weeks they were so tired. Kirara and Shippou were curled up already asleep. Poor Kirara was so tired, she had been carring Sango, Miroku and Shippou ever since they left Kaeda's a few days ago. Inuyasha had been going full speed, refusing to stop at all. Inuyasha had been grabbing Kagome up early in the morning and would go all day long. As soon as she would get packed up in the moring Inuyasha would pick her up bridal style and take off full speed not stopping till night time. There had been no way to sit him without getting hurt herself. So Sango, Miroku and Shippou were forced to follow on Kirara transformed, making the mononoke fire cat fly at top speed all day.

"Kagome, might you have any idea what coud be bothering our hanyou friend?" Miroku inquired.

"Yes Kagome, he had been in such a good mood until he returned from your time...did you two fight again?" Sango asked shifting to try and see Inuyasha who had began staying away from the group at night.

"He has been upset ever since he talked to mama but, she had no idea what upset him." Kagome explained. "She said she had been showing him these pamplets she had...on colleges. Oh no."

"What's wrong Kagome? What is colleges?" Sango asked.

"College is schooling you take after you graduate from high school but, unlike high school you can choice if you want to go or not, which one you want to go to and what you would like to study. Mama has been trying to get me to make plans for my future but,..."

"But, what Kagome?" Miroku asked laying his shakujou down and moving closer to the two ladies.

"I just don't feel like my place is there anymore. Does that make sense?"

"Then perhaps Kagome-sama it would be helpful to let Inuyasha know how you feel...I'm sure he is feeling quite vulnerable right now. Maybe if you assure him of your intentions then his mood would improve." Miroku said staring off into the night in the direction Inuyasha had disappeared into earlier.

Taking a deep breath Kagome stood and walked out of camp leaving her friends watching and hoping things would return to normal soon.

"Do you think he'll listen to her houshi?" Sango asked leaning up to watch her friend walk out into the dark hills.

Watching Sango lean up and expose her back side ever so slightly to him. Miroku flexed his hand and reached for her. "We can only hope he will listen to reason Sango my dear."

Sango gasped when she felt the all too familiar stroke on her back side. "He's not the only one who needs to listen to reason houshi." She replied smacking him on the check.

Kagome found him quickly enough. He had not wandered far from the group, only out of their range of sight. She had no doubt he could see them all clearly from his resting place on a near by hill. As her eyes adjusted to the dark she seen him move to sit on his hunches with his back to her. Kagome sighed silently to herself. 'He has to make this difficult doesn't he?' As she went to sit by him. "Inuyasha..what's wrong? You had been in such a good mood until you came to get me. Did something happen?"

Inuyasha turned his head away from her. "Keh." Was her only response from him.

"Please Inuyasha don't shut me out...maybe I can help." Kagome tried again.

Inuyasha turned his to face her, his eyes burned with a fury in them. A fury similar to the look he got when he faced Naraku.

'Kami, his scary like that.' Kagome thought.

In a voice to calm he softly spoke. "You lied."

"What?"

Inuyasha pushed his face closer to her's. "I said you lied to me! You said when you grad..u..ated you would be done. Now your mother told me you had more! So you. lied. to. me." His eyes burned into hers.

"Inuyasha I didn't lie, when I graduate I'm finished with high school." Kagome tried to explain, pulling back a bit.

"Then what was your mother talking about?" Inuyasha asked moving his face to make up for the distance she had back up.

"She was talking about college...high school is required schooling...college is a choice."

"A choice? And you choice it over..." He stopped turning his back on her again. "Forget it!"

Reaching out Kagome touched his shoulder only to have him flinch away. 'He's really upset about this. Does he think I'm going to leave?' Moving to sit on her knee's she leaned on his shoulder, his muscles in his shoulder and back tensing up at the contact. "I decided awhile back that since I have now full filled all my obligations in my world I had before we started this quest...it's only right I put my efforts into our quest now. I'm not going to college right now..mama would like me too but, I decided my place was here..by your side..if that's alright with you."

Inuyasha listened to her, his eyes and body softening at her reassuring words. Reaching up he touched his hand to her's. "You'll stay?" He asked quietly.

Nodding her head against his shoulder she replied. "If it's alright with you."

"Your mother, she wants you to go to more school?"

"Yes but, maybe what my mother wants isn't what's right for me. I have to do what's right for me Inuyasha. Not always follow what my mother thinks is best. Does that make sense?" She quietly explained to him.

Trying to understand he asked again. "You'd forget about this new schooling? You would stay here?" Inuyasha hid under his bangs. "With me?"

Wrapping her arms around his neck Kagome gave him a hug. "Yes."

"Why, why are you willing to put off the life your mother wants for you? Kagome, are you sure?" Inuyasha asked holding on to her hand. Leaning up more so to lay her cheeck to his Kagome gently rubbed her face to his. "Right here Inuyasha, right here is where I belong." She whispered to him.

_End flashback_

Kagome opened her eyes and reached up to touch her cheek, it was wet with her tears. 'That's right...I decided before that what my heart wanted was to be with Inuyasha. No matter what mama wanted for me.' Kagome laid her hands acrossed her heart. 'All my heart wants is to be with Inuyasha, no matter where or when that is.' Kagome jumped up and took off towards the house. 'Have I been in that much shock? Not to remember what was in my own heart?' Coming to the front door she entered taking off her shoe's and continued on her run upstairs to fetch Rin's phone number. As she passed the kitchen her mother and grandfather called out to her but, she had no time for them. Getting into her room she quickly located the number on her desk and returned downstairs to use the phone. As she picked up the phone her mother came out of the kitchen. "Kagome is something wrong?" Her mother asked.

Her grandfather exited the kitchen next. "Kagome, you act like a youkai is after you. What's wrong child?"

Kagome stopped dialing and replied. "A youkai isn't after me jii-chan but, I need to call one's house!"

Taken back by her statement her grandfather backed up a step. "What?"

Knowing she wasn't going to get to call anyone until she explained things to them Kagome sat the phone back down. "Mama, jii-chan...I understand you both just want what is best for me but, mama I think this is like with college. Maybe what you think is best for me isn't what's right for me. I have to follow my heart and it's with Inuyasha. Can you understand?"

Kagome's mother turned to look at jii-chan, he smiled and nodded his agreement to Kagome's mother. 'Well so much for hoping for anything in Kagome's life to be normal.' Her mother thought with a smile. 'No, that's not right. It's normal for Kagome.' Turning back her mother reached out for Kagome and wrapped her in a hug. "You are a brave, intelligent and beautiful young women Kagome. You know what right in your heart. Your jii-chan and I support you no matter what. You do what you've figured out is right for you."

Smiling Kagome hugged her mother back. "Thanks mama, your the best."

Lettting go of her daughter mama moved back towards the kitchen to give Kagome some privacy. Stopping she looked back at her daughter. "Kagome..." Kagome looked at her mother. "Just remember, I expect regular visits. Especially after I get some fuzzy eared grandbabies." With that mama lead jii-chan back into the kitchen to begin breakfast. Jii-chan went back to his seat and resumed reading his paper. "Grandchildren sooner then later would be nice. Don't you agree?" He asked from behind the paper.

"Yes...yes I agree jii-chan." Mama replied smiling.

Kagome shook her head at her mother and grandfather, 'those two.' Picking up the phone she dialed the number Rin gave her.

_The private study at the estate of Sesshoumaru._

Sesshoumaru looked over some paper regarding an up coming meeting. He would have liked to have stayed in bed with his mate and watched her sleep but, he knew he needed to prepare for the meeting. Other youkai groups were becoming aggravated by the goings on in the Americas. Sesshoumaru had the upmost confidence that Inuyasha would handle the Chupacabras but, the whole task would have been easier for Inuyasha if only he would have taken his intended mate with him. Sesshoumaru pushed his concerns over his brother from his mind. 'What the baka does is not my business.' He reminded himself.

He was slightly surprised by his phone ringing at such an early hour, reaching over he pushing the speaker button. "Taisho Sesshoumaru." His calm voice said.

On the other line Kagme froze a bit. 'What's wrong with me? It's alright to speak to him now.' Taking a deep breath she spoke. "Sesshoumaru, it's Kagome Higurashi. Is Rin available?"

"Miko..my mate is still resting. Is something wrong? Is there a problem with Inuyasha perhaps?"

"No...I just have come to a decided and I needed Rin's help with what to do. I'm sorry to have bothered you, please let her know I called." Kagome said getting ready to hang up.

"What is this decision you have come to? Does it involve the baka?" Sesshoumaru inquired.

"Yes..."

"Continue miko, I wish to help my brother and you if it is in my power. I have for so long watched out for him it is almost second nature now." Sesshoumaru assured her.

'Wow, I never thought I'd hear that come from him.' Taking a deep breath she replied. "I just decided that this is not where I belong. Inuyasha needs me, were just hurting ourselves by doing things this way." Kagome explained gripping the phone handle.

"I knew there was a reason you suited him so well, you temper his stupidity. Be ready, I'm sending a car for you. It will be there in twenty minutes." With that he hung up.

Holding the phone out to look at it Kagome shook her head as she hung it up. "That Sesshoumaru, a man of action not words." Turning she ran upstairs to change.

Kagome changed into a blue jean skirt and green button up short sleeve shirt with her loafers. She brushed out her hair and hoped she looked presentable for seeing Sesshoumaru. It wasn't she really feared him but, he most definitely commanded respect. 'After all it seems he is willing to help me get to Inuyasha. If that doesn't justify respect I don't know what does.' Checking her clock she seen it was almost the time Sesshoumaru said the car would be there to pick her up. 'Don't want to keep them waiting.' She thought as she exited her room and headed down stairs. At the kitchen she spied her mother and grandfather. Her mother was busing her self with making a shopping list as her grandfather was drinking tea. Kagome was still surprised they didn't seem to have a problem with the fact she was determined to be back at Inuyasha's side, even if that was in Canada. 'With how they had said it was improper before I can't believe they have so easily accepted it.' Clearing her throat she let herself be known. Her jii-chan was first to look up and smile. "Ah Kagome, is it time to be off now?"

"Yes, the car should almost be here."

Kagome's mother turned wipping her hands off on a towel and also smiling at her. "You'll come home before you leave for Canada won't you dear?"

"I"m only going to talk to Sesshoumaru and Rin. I'm not leaving right now."

"Well you better get down to the street dear, you don't want to make them wait."

"Alright...bye." Kaogme said moving to the door and walking out.

As soon as she left her mother sighed happily. "My little girl is all grown up."

"Yes it would seem so. Are you sure we should allow her to go be with him before they are married?" Jii-chan asked.

Mama went and placed a reassuring hand on the older man's shoulder. "Her place has been at his side for along time now. I just wanted her to give herself time to get past everything that has happened and come to terms with the events that have lead her here. She needed to find her place again."

Making her way down the shrine steps Kagome saw the limo she had rode in before pull up. Before the driver coudl exit the car she opened the passenger door. "Did Sesshoumaru send you?" The surprised driver nodded as Kagome slid into the front seat and shut the door. "Well let's not keep him waiting then." Shaking his head to agree the stund driver put the car in drive and took off back to the estate.

Once at the estate Kagome thanked the driver and hurried on to the front door. Stopping she knocked and awaited to be let in. The same kitsune hanyou from before opened the door. "Inuyasha's Lady Kagome? What may we do for you?" Reka asked.

"I'm here to see Sesshoumaru and Rin. He is expecting me Reka." Kagome explained smoothing out her skirt.

"Oh, well I believe he is in his study, come on let's get you in there." Kagome nodded and followed still fixing her clothes. "You look fine." Reka promised leading her to the private study.

"Thanks, I'm just worried. I don't want to offend him in any way."

"I don't believe you could dear lady." Reka assured her stopping at the study door and knocking. From with in they heard Sesshoumaru's voice. "Enter Kagome."

Reka opened the door and bowed to Sesshoumaru motioning for Kagome to enter. Kagome once again pulled down on her shirt and entered the room. Reka gently closed the door and left. Sesshoumaru stood before her dressed in khaki pants and a button up short sleeve white dress shirt. "Kagome, please have a seat." He instructed to her pointing out a chair for her to sit in. "Rin is still resting. We have began the fertility treatments and they tire her." He explained.

"Everything is going well, I hope?" Kagome asked taking a seat.

"Thank you, yes. Now on to my otouto. I knew if anyone would finally come to their senses it would be you. Do you wish to go to him?" Sesshoumaru asked sitting back down behind his desk.

Kagome was slightly shocked but, nodded her agreement. "The only problem is I know Inuyasha will not agree to it. He wants to do things just so so and me in Canada isn't it."

"Inuyasha is a baka. He worries about unimportant things. He is who he has always been. He is only complicating things. I believe it to be a problem with his upbringing and him being hanyou that makes him second guess himself so."

"Sesshoumaru...how could you say such things about Inuyasha? Don't you have three hanyou sons?" Kagome asked angrily.

"This Sesshoumaru's offspring's hanyou blood was off set by good upbringing." He insisted.

"It's not Inuyasha's fault he didn't get the chances you provided for your sons. He didn't have a father and while he was still young he lost his mother. Who was going to bring him up?" Kagome challenged. "Besides, I'm very thankful to Inuyasha for giving me time to come to terms with my feelings and time with my family. His heart was in the right place and that is what matters."

"Perhaps then my brother understands the human heart and soul better then this Sesshoumaru ever will."

"Did you just give him a compliment?" Kagome asked wide eyed.

"No, I stated how the facts appear is all. You will make a fine mate for Inuyasha, you have always supported him. Now, let us come to a decision for you. Will you go to be with my brother?" Sesshoumaru asked as he heard water running from Rin and his master bathroom above his study.

"If I could find a way, then yes I would." Kagome replied with a blush at Sesshoumaru's talk about her becoming Inuyasha's mate.

"Leave all arrangements to this Sesshoumaru. I will prepare the way for your journey." Sesshoumaru stated standing to show Kagome out. "Reka..." He called to the servent kitsune hanyou.

Just as she arrived Sesshoumaru spoke. "Show Kagome to my mate's room. She is awake now." The kitsune hanyou bowed and motioned for Kagome to follow her. As Kagome moved to follow Sesshoumaru's hand reached out to touch her shoulder to stop her. "How soon can you be ready to leave miko?" Sesshoumaru asked.

_Acrossed the Pacific Ocean at the estate of Inuyasha._

Rouyakan continued to snicker at Kouga's expense. Toutousai, Hachie, Kouga and Rouyakan had gathered in his office for an earrly break while Inuyasha, Wovoka and Xipe were still in their daily meeting. The mood was light as they teased Kouga about his mate.

"So Kouga, " Toutousai began. "Inuyasha was kind enough to go speak with your mate for you? I hear you are on a short leash these days."

Hachie tsked him. "It's a sad day when they once proud Kouga is so whipped by a female."

"Whipped am I?" Kouga asked shaking his fist at them. "Well, why don't you bachelors go get yourselves some mates then will talk." Kouga rebutted crossing his arms.

Toutousai shook his head. "Now, now he has a point. I'm old I've got an excuse but, when was the last time either of you had someone to warm your bed?" Both Hachie and Rouyakan looked around uncomfortably.

"Thank you Toutousai." Kouga said smuggly.

"Don't thank me ookami. What they said is true, you are whipped...but, your whipped with benefits." The old youkai rebuked as the room once again erupted with laughter.

Rouyakan wiped the tears from his eyes as they all tried to get control of their laughter. The merriment was ended by the ringing of the phone. Clearing his throat and making a cutting motion with his hand acrossed his neck to his friends Rouyakan answered the phone. "You've reached the assistants office for Mr. Taisho, this is Rouyakan."

"Rouyakan, this is Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru's cool voice said.

The large youkai was in a near panic. 'Lord Sesshoumaru is calling me?' Gripping the phone a little tighter her said. "Lord Sesshoumaru-sama, what can I do for you sir."

"Are you alone?"

Whimpering Rouyakan answered. "No...some of the other assistants and Toutousai are here."

"Are they trustworthy?"

Bowing his head Rouyakan replied. "Most certainly my lord. all of Lord Inuyasha's retainers are most loyal to him. In the room is Hachie, Kouga, myself and old Toutousai. All loyal servants."

"Where is the houshi, taiji-ya and kitsune?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Miroku and Sango were sent to the coast to deal with problems with the oil spill that happened before Inuyasha returned to Japan. Shippou was sent by Lord Inuyasha to the Chihuahuan Desert region. Xipe had made changes that unauthorized spirits were living on the lands. Lord Inuyasha sent Shippou to check out these claims."   
"Very well then you may put me on speaker so those present can help in this venture." Sesshoumaru instructed.

Rouyakan acted quickly and put Sesshoumaru on speaker. "We await your bidding Lord Sesshoumru."

Kouga looked over to Toutousai and Hachie rolling his eyes at Rouyakan's butt kissing. 'Always was a kiss up, by the gods he has it to an art form.' Kouga thought smiling at his old friend.

Sesshoumaru's cool voice came over the speaker into the room. "This Sesshoumaru has a task for those in this room. Loyal servants of my brother. I do not wish Inuyasha to be advised of this task. This must be handled with the upmost care. Have I made myself clear on this issue?" Sesshoumaru commanded.

"Of course Lord Sesshoumaru." Rouyakan replied.

Kouga shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "What's up Sesshoumaru?"

"Inuyasha's miko has decided that she has waited long enough. I will be helping her on her journey to return to her rightful place, at my brother's side."

All in the room were in different degree's of shock at the news. Kouga was first to recover he asked in disbelief. "Kagome is coming here?"

"Be warned ookami...the miko belongs to Inuyasha. He might be lenient with your behavior but, I am not my brother. You will behave in a proper manner towards your lord's intended."

Kouga balked slightly, he knew not to push his luck with Inuyasha's brother. "I want nothing more then to see my friend happy again and Kagome is the one who can do that."

The line was silent for a moment before Sesshoumaru continued. "Good, now as I have stated I will be helping Kagome to get to Canada. I will send her in one of my planes to your air strip but, someone will have to be there to greet her when she arrives and transport her back to the estate."

"I'll do it." Kouga said shocking all in the room.

"Kouga..." Hachie began only to be stopped by Kouga.

"Look, I've got a lot to thank Inuyasha for and if I can be the one to bring his future mate to him then it's a start."

"So be it. It will be later in the eveing and I will instruct the pilot to call twenty minutes ahead of time of landing to alert you to her arrival." Sesshoumaru said.

"Have him call my cell phone that way Inuyasha won't have anyway to know." Kouga instructed.

The meeting had recessed just moments before as Wovoka walked passed Rouyakan's office. He stopped and back stepped to the door that was slightly cracked open. From inside he could hear Hachie telling Kouga that he had better not let Inuyasha know he was going to be alone with Kagome or he'd be sorry. Kouga had rebutted by saying Inuyasha wouldn't care when he had her beside him again. Wovoka's eyes widened in shock. 'His lady is coming, here?" Opening the door Wovoka took in the shocked faces of those in the room. "Did you say Inuyasha's lady is coming?" Wovoka was quickly jerked inside and shushed. They filled Wovoka in and swore him to secrecy. Wovoka was more then happy to agree being it was to surprise his good friend. As Wovoka, Hachie, Kouga and Toutousai exited the room Wovoka asked. "So when will Inuyasha's lady arrive?"

"Sesshoumaru is putting her on a private jet tomorrow. She will arrive in the evening. The pilot will call Kouga's cell phone to let him know when they are about twenty minutes away. Now remember don't let Inuyasha know Kagome is coming. I just hope he doesn't get too upset over Kouga going to pick her up. You know how his temper has been lately." Hacchi replied.

"Heck, dog breath will be fine. Kagome get's back at his side and he won't care what any of us do." Kouga confidently said.

"Yes, I'm sure everything will be fine. It will be a wonderful surprise for Inuyasha." Wovoka replied as they walked towards the house unware someone was hiding in the shadows.

youkai: demon/spirit/ghost/magical creature

hanyou: half youkai

oni: devil-like demons

Sengoku Jidai: warlord era around the 1500's

mononoke: animal spirit

inu: dog

kami: god

houshi: buddhist monk

shakujou: buddhist monk's staff

taiji-ya: youkai exterminator

miko: priestess

otouto: younger brother

Hachie: miroku's raccoon demon friend

ookami: wolf

kitsune: fox

Wovoka: Paiute mystic lived 1856-1932. Took the white man name of Jack Wilson, responsible for teaching the Ghost Dance to other Native Americans. Was considered a great leader by his people.

Xipe: 'the flayed' worshipped in ancient Mexico. Usually depected wearing a flayed human skin as a cloak. From the Nahua religion, Mexican Mythology.

chupacabra: 'the goat sucker' in Spanish.

jii-chan: grandfather

Goshinbuko: sacred tree of ages

Shikon no Tama: jewel of 4 souls

baka: idiot/fool/stupid

websites of interest:

http(colon)(dblslash)www(dot)desertusa(dot)com(slash)glossary(dot)html

http(colon)(dblslash)www(dot)elchupacabra(dot)com(slash)whatis(dot)html

http(colon)(dblslash)www(dot)mysticaluniverse(dot)com(slash)mysticalcreatures(slash)chupacabra(slash)chupacabra(dot)html

http(colon)(dblslash)www(dot)comparative-religion(dot)com(slash)ancient(slash)mesoamerica(slash)mexican-mythology(dot)php

http(colon))(dblslash)www(dot)arelino(dot)com(slash)articles(slash)japanesemythology(dot)asp


	27. voices from the dark

Blanket disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to Inuyasha or any characters associated with the anime/manga. They are the property of Rumiko Takahahi.

I do claim rights to any orginial characters that appear in this chapter.

"talking"

'thinking'

Reka ushered Kagome from her master's study to take her up to the mistress. Reka smiled 'Inu nii-chan's lady friend seems to have made out alright with the Great Lord.' Reka stopped at the top of the stairs to wait for Kagome to catch up.

"So things go alright?" Reka asked.

Looking up at the kitsune hanyou Kagome nodded. "Yes, Sesshoumaru is going to help me get to Inuyasha."

"That's good..I wondered why you didn't go with him when he left." Reka replied leading the way.

"It's a long story..but, I'm more then ready to be with him now." Kagome answered as they stopped at a door Kagome figured was Rin's.

Reka knocked at the door and waited until she heard Rin's permission to enter, opening the door and motioned for Kagome to enter. Reka whispered to Kagome as she walked past. "Tell Shippou I said hi when you see him." Kagome smiled and promised to do so as she went on in to see Rin.

Rin was still dressed in her bed clothes as she approached Kagome to give her a hug. "How long have you been here?" Rin asked stepping back.

"Awhile, I've been talking to Sesshoumaru." Kagome explained as Rin took her hand and lead her to a small sitting area in the room.

"You've been talking to Sesshoumaru? What about?"

"I finally got time to think about the things we talked about at lunch that day."

"Good, I'm glad you have. Did any of it help?"

"Well, it did help me to remember what I had already decided awhile back." Kagome admitted taking a seat across from Rin.

Rin plopped down in her chair and leaned forward anxiously. "And...and.." Rin said making a come on gesture with her hand.

Kagome smiled at Rin's actions. Rin might have been over 500-years old but, time had not changed who she was. 'Another fact I over looked with Inuyasha. Man I had to be suffering some kind of time traveling jet lag or something.' Kagome was brought from her thoughts by Rin pushing her leg with her foot. "Come on tell me."

"I told Sesshoumaru I figured out that doing things this way was only hurting Inuyasha and I. I want to be with him, even if that means going to Canada."

"Have you told your family?"

"Yes, funny thing is they are fine with it. It's almost like mama knew at some point I would decide to go with him or something like that."

Jumping out of her seat Rin pulled Kagome up as well to hug her while she continued to jump. "This is wonderful, Inu nii-chan is going to be so happy!"

Sesshoumaru had finished making arrangement and was on his way to the bedroom to inform Kagome on them. He smiled softly as he heard his mate through the door squealing and jumping around. 'It takes so little to bring her joy. Her joy is infectious even to me.' Opening the door he witnessed Rin and Kagome jumping around. "Rin, is it wise to engage in such activities after your treatment yesterday?" The stoic lord asked.

Releasing Kagome, Rin rushed to him taking his hand. "Did you call Inuyasha? Is he happy Kagome is coming?"

"I called his assistants. Kagome, I will send the car for you in the morning around ten in the morning. The car will take you to the airport to one of our private planes. From there you will be taken to Inuyasha's airstrip on the outside of his estate grounds. You will be meet by the ookami Kouga. He will take you to Inuyasha. I did not wish to fight with Inuyasha over his strange sense of honor so I will allow you to surprise him."

Hugging her mate Rin smiled up at him. "Your sneaky Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru smiled slightly to his mate. "I am simply unwilling to fight with him over an issue I find useless."

Releasing her mate Rin went to the closet to find some clothes to change into. "Rin what are you doing?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Well I'm getting dressed. Kagome has less then twenty four hours to get packed for her trip. I'm going to go and make sure she has everything she needs to take with her. We will probably need to go shopping too. Kagome do you have luggage?" Rin asked rummaging in the closet.

"Yes, I believe my mother might have some I can use." Kagome replied.

"Rin, should you not be resting after your treatment?" Sesshoumaru voiced his concern again.

"It's alright Rin I can get everything together on my own." Kagome tried, she could tell Sesshoumaru wanted Rin to stay home and she certainly didn't want to get on his bad side.

Rin laid down her clothes on their bed and walked to her mate. "I got a shot in the butt. I don't believe anything beyond avoiding spankings is needed my lord." Rin replied with her hands on her hips.

Sesshoumaru lazily drooped his eyes at his mates antics. "Then this Sesshoumaru shall disregard his instincts and will refrain from doing so. I leave the miko to you to prepare. You might check on her immunizations. They require different ones in Canada." Sesshoumaru reminded as he backed out of the room and shut the door to leave the two women to their plans.

Rin had talked Kagome into shopping for new items after deeming Kagome's wardrobe to not contain enough back woods clothing. Of course Rin had insisted on paying for everything including new luggage just for Kagome. They had also updated some shots that were required in Canada but, were not normally given in Japan. Of course she would need to finish the sets but, Rin's private physician said she could go ahead and enter Canada being the country didn't require any vistitor visa's from visiting Japanese natives.

"If Canada doesn't require a visa then why do I need these shots?" Kagome asked as the doctor administed the first of the shots.

"Look at it this way Kagome, if you live there you will need them in the future anyway. Might as well get them started now." Rin had explain.

The two young women had arrived at Kagome's home in the early evening having the driver help them carry all the new purchases up the stairs to the house and into her room. Kagome had felt sorry for the driver even if Rin assured her the driver was a hanyou and could handle it fine. Kagome still promised the driver she'd try to have herself and the luggage down at the street before he got there in the morning. Rin had swore to her that the plane had a stocked kitchen so she wouldn't need to pack any snacks unless it was just something special she wanted. Rin had made a point to suggest Kagome bring a jacket as well since Canada's weather was cooler then Japan's.

After packing up and putting her luggage by the front door, Kagome spent the rest of the evening with her family. They had a nice evening together and none issued one word against her going to Canada that next day. When morning finally came Kagome meet the day with anticipation. She got up and began getting ready by taking a bath and pulling off the band-aids where she had recieved the shots for her trip. Dressing in a pair of jeans, tee shirt and tennis shoes that Rin had bought her yesterday Kagome remembered Rin's warning that it was cooler in Canada then in Japan and jeans and a jacket were necessary especially in the evening until she got accustom to the weather. Grabbing her jacket Kagome heading down stairs where her family was already up and preparing breakfast. She had a quick meal with her family then they all headed out to help her get her luggage to the street before the promised time. Just as they finished with the last of the luggage the Sesshoumaru's limo pulled up and the same driver from yesterday got out with a smile on his face.

'Guess he's happy he didn't have to deal with all this stuff again.' Kagome thought turning to face her family as the driver placed the luggage in the trunk. "I'll miss you all." Kagome said as she took another look at her family.

Jii-chan stood with his hands cupped behind his back. Souta, her brother, was smiling holding their cat Buyo. Her mother stood with her hands clasped in front of her.

"Bye mama." Kagome said again as her mother reached out and hugged her.

"You follow your heart Kagome. It won't steer you wrong." Her mother whispered to her. "I could never have asked for a better daughter." She added kissing Kagome on her temple. Pushing Kagome back to look at her both women held tears in their eyes.

"Mama..." Kagome began not sure what to say to her mother.

"Alright then..now you better hurry. Your keeping all these folks waiting." Her mother instructed releasing her.

Nodding Kagome stepped back and got into the car saying goodbye again before closing the door and being whisked away. Walking to his mother Souta touched her arm. "You okay mom?"

"Yes, I'm just a little worried about your sister going so far away is all."

"Don't worry mom. She's going to be with Inuyasha. He would never let anything happen to her." Souta assured her.

"Of course, what was I thinking. Inuyasha is such a good boy he won't let anything happen will he?" Mama replied smiling at her son.

"That's right, he's the coolest!" Souta proclaimed.

"Alright enough of this, there are chores that need to be done. Souta I'll be needing your help seeing your sister is gone." Jii-chan announced climbing the stairs.

"Oh, jii-chan." Souta whined following the old man up the stairs. Mama shook her head and smiled as she made to follow also. 'May the kami's be with you both.' Her mother thought taking one more look in the direction her daughter had went.

Kagome had been a little worried about flying in a plane, especially since she never had before. She figured it couldn't be any worse then fly on Kirara and was happily surprised the the ride was very smooth. The take off had been a little rough, the force had pushed her back into the seat but, it wasn't any worse then some of the amusement park rides she had rode before.

Finally after sometime in the air Kagome had inspected the entire plane she could get to and decided to try and speak to the ones flying the plane. Knocked on the cock pit door Kagome was meet by an unconcealed shika youkai at the door and an unconcealed tsuru hanyou piloting the plane.

"Sorry to bother you." Kagome apologized. "I was a little bored and wondered if it would be alright to talk with your?" The two were extremely shocked when the young lady whom they were delivering to the Taiyoukai of the Americas plopped down on the floor between them and attempted to strike up a conversation. The conversation had quickly turned to why she was heading to Canada to see Lord Inuyasha.

"Well Inuyasha and I are old friends, were kind of dating you see and I just got tired of waiting for him to get done with these meetings he has been in so Sesshoumaru and Rin are helping me return to his side." Kagome revealed as her stomach rumbled. "I'm hungry, you guys want me to bring you back a snack too?"

Uyeda and Kano agreed a snack would be appreciated as the strange young women exited the cock pit to get them a snack.

"Can you believe it Kano? Lord Inuyasha has found a female that interest him." Uyeda remarked turning to the tsuru hanyou pilot.

"I can see why the lord would be interest in her, she reminds me of the lord." Kano replied checking some instruments.

"How so Kano?" Uyeda asked checking off items on the flight list.

"She is big hearted and down to earth just like the lord." Kano explained as Kagome knocked on the door again. Uyeda opened the door and Kagome handed the snack she had prepared to them.

"Here you go." She said playing hostess to them. "I going to go take a nap unless there is anything else you need."

"No, go ahead Lady Kagome we shall alert you when we get close to the airstrip." Uyeda promised.

"Thanks..." Kagome replied stiffling a yawn and returned to the passenger compartment.

"I think she will be good for the lord don't you Kano?" Uyeda asked returning to his seat and handing Kano his snack.

"Yes, yes I do and I believe he will be good for her as well Uyeda." Kano replied happily taking his snack from Uyeda.

Kagome spent the remainder of the trip sleeping. Uyeda, the shika youkai co-pilot, came to Kagome and laid his hand on her shoulder to give her a little shake to wake her. "Were about thirty minutes away from Lord Inuyasha's private airstrip. You've got about ten minutes before you'll have to buckle if you want to get freshen up a bit."

"Thanks Uyeda, for waking me. I think I will freshen up a bit." Kagome answered stretching. With a smile the co-pilot was gone. Standing up Kagome reached into her luggage and got her toothbrush, paste, and hair brush. Going into the bathroom she splashed her face with some water and dried off with a towel that was provided in the washroom. Next she brushed her teeth and then moved on to fix her hair. Checking herself in the mirror she grabbed up her stuff and returned to her seat repacking her things in her luggage.

Taking a chance Kagome moved over to looked out the window. She was greeted by the last rays of the sun descending under the horizon. It painted the sky with beautiful colors, at first near the sun was a bright almost white sky. Next it darkened to a light blue that increased in depth of color as you looked higher into the sky only to end in a almost black of night at the top of her vision. Under the plane she could see the different shades of greens and browns of a forest. Kagome was startled by the pilot alerting her over the PA system that she needed to be seated and buckled as they were begining their descent to land. Jumping into her seat Kagome buckled up and tried to control her butterflies she had devolped the closer she got to seeing Inuyasha again.

Kouga had did his best to avoid Inuyasha all day. He didn't want to risk Inuyasha being around when he got the call to go pick up Kagome. Kouga had went immediately and phone Ayame yesterday to inform her on Kagome coming and that he would be picking her up at the airstrip to bring to Inuyasha as a surprise. Ayame had said she would come to the estate so to see Kagome again and help run interference with Inuyasha. As the sun began to set Kouga seen his mate approaching the house. As Kouga approached Ayame asked. "Any word yet?'

"Not yet, the pilot is suppose to call me when they are about twenty minutes out." Kouga explained taking Ayame's hands.

"How goes the mettings any chance they will end soon?" Ayame asked taking a hold of his hands in return.

"No...I think dog breath is right. They are going in circles."

Ayame laught at her mate. "Well maybe things will be better when you know who gets here."

"I hope so, Inuyasha has suffered enough."

Smirking Ayame nudged her mate. "Is that compassion for Inuyasha I hear?"

Nudging her back Kouga smirk back. "Just don't tell Inuyasha. He'l get all hormanal on me." Their conversation was ended by the ringing of Kouga's cell phone. The two ookami youkai stared at one another for a moment. "You going to answer it or do I ?" Ayame asked innocently reaching for his front pocket.

"Gods women you'll be the death of me yet." Kouga answered fumbling in his jeans pocket for his phone. "Yo..." Kouga answered. "I'll right I'm on my way." Ending the call and shutting his phone he noticed Ayame watching him intently.

"so..."

"Time to collect some sunshine for dog turd." Kouga replied putting his phone away and pulling out Inuyasha's truck keys. "Does he know you have those?" Ayame asked.

"Would I have them if he did? Look just watch out for him, make sure he doesn't leave okay?" Kouga asked leaning forward to kiss his mate. Kissing him back Ayame nodded. "Don't take to long."

Walking towards Inuyasha's truck Kouga causally said over his shoulder. "Right."

Ayame headed on up to the house and took up a seat in the grand room to make sure Inuyasha didn't leave by the front door.

Xipe watched from the corner of the house as Kouga slipped away in Inuyasha's truck to go to the airfield to pick up this human women they were smuggling in under Inuyasha's nose. Smirking at the stroke of luck he had at overhearing the lord's servents and Wovoka talking about it. Xipe went to the back of the house and entered so to avoid the she wolf in the front, as he searched for Inuyasha.

Finding the halfling lord in his study Xipe schooled his looks and being as poliet as possible gently knocked on the door frame of the open door. Inuaysha looked up to find the concealed chupacabra at his door. Sighing Inuyasha wondered. "Haven't you bothered me enough for one day?' Putting down the maps he was studying Inuyasha asked. "Something I can do for you Xipe?"

"No, no I was just confused about something I heard earlier."

"That would be.." Inuyasha began rolling his hand along for him to continue. 'I'm not in the mood for this.'

"Oh it's probably nothing...just isn't your wolf assistant already mated?" Xipe asked scratching his head.

"Yes to Ayame, why?" Inuyasha cautiously asked. 'What is he up too?'

"Oh yes, red haired she wolf right?" Xipe asked nodding.

"Correct. What is this about?"

"It's just that I seen his mate just a moment ago here at the estate but, I over heard him telling Rouyakan he was off to the airfield to fetch a young women for himself." Xipe explained.

"That is strange...there is no one coming in as far as I knew." Inuyasha replied, shifting his eyes back and forth wondering what Kouga was doing now.

"Yes and what was even stranger was that Rouyakan told Kouga he should make sure not to let you catch him with someone named Kagome."

Inuyasha stood so fast he knocked the chair he was sitting in to the floor. "What?" Inuyasha roared moving so quickly he was in front of the chupacabra and had lifted him by his shirt collar before Xipe realized Inuyasha had even moved.

Xipe put his hands up in a surrendering motion. "Please Lord Inuyasha that is just what I overheard."

"Where did you say Kouga was going?" Inuyasha asked his voice cold and devoid of emotion.

Xipe put on a fearful face for the lord. "Th..the airfield..mmy lord." He stuttered shaking slightly.

Growling Inuyasha dropped the chupacabra and ran from the study to the front door. Ayame was there and attempted to stop him but, Inuyasha would not be stopped and pushed her out of his way. Getting outside Inuyasha noticed his truck was missing and growled again in frustration taking off cross country for the airstrip. Behind him Xipe watched from the porch, a deceitful smile on his face as he made to give chase after Inuyasha.

As the plane landed at the airfield the workers there got weighted blocks placed in front of the wheels as soon as the planes engines stopped and got the door open and stairs placed to the opening for the passenger to exit. The workers wasted no time running off to get the fuel truck to refuel the plane for the trip back. Kagome unbuckled and made quick work of getting her luggage out of the overhead compartments and pulling it over to the door. Having finished getting her luggage together Kagome looked out the open door at the surrounding landscape. The airfield was not very big, it was large enough only for one plane at a time to be landing or taking off and had several rounded metal buildings at one end the runway. All around the airstrip's perimeter was encircled by large trees. It appeared like the airstrip had been carved out of the forest. 'No wonder they like living here. This place is similar to what Japan was during Sengoku Jidai.' Kagome thought taking deep breaths of the clean air.

Kagome noticed out the corner of her eye that someone was approaching the plane, turning towards the individual she watched him attentively. 'Is that Kouga?' As the man approached Kagome could make out it was indeed Kouga he was not concealed and didn't seem to have changed all that much. Kagome wondered at first why he was walking around unconcealed and then remembered Inuyasha explaining that they didn't have to at his estate because everyone who worked there had knowledge of what they were. Kouga was taller then he had been but, not as tall as Inuyasha. Kouga's dark brown almost black hair was in a pony tail as he had always wore it but, it was even longer then before.

'What's with demons and long hair. They put us women to shame.' Kagome thought to her self.

Kouga's face she could see seemed to have matured like Inuyasha's but, there was no doubt it was Kouga walking towards her. It was a little strange seeing him dressed in modern clothing instead of his pelts but, the jeans, flannel shirt and boots suited him well.

Leaning out of the plane a little Kagome waved to him. "Kouga!"

'Gods, has it really been 500-years? She's the same as she was the day we defeated Naraku. Oh, Inuyasha how were you able to leave this creature behind?' Kouga smirked at the young women peeking out of the plane then opened his mouth to prove it truly was him. "Yo! Kagome, I thought that was your sweet scent I smelled!" Kouga yelled throwing up a hand to wave at her.

Kagome covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh Kouga." She mumbled trying to stifle a laugh.

"Come on Kagome, hand out your luggage then will get you to dog turd." Kouga said holding out his hand for her to hand him her stuff.

"Inuyasha doesn't mind you calling him that?" Kagome asked handing out her first piece of luggage.

"Are you kidding? For Inuyasha and I it's a term of endearment."

Kagome laughed out right at the wolf youkai reaching for another piece of luggage.

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could pushing his body to its limits. He flung himself from tree to tree through his forest. The trees whipped him as he barreled his way to the airstrip. "So help me if Kouga is there with Kagome I'll kill him." He darkly thought. "If that damn chupacabra lied I'm going to send him to the four winds." In the back of Inuyasha's mind a dark void asked. 'What if she is there. What if you waited too long and she wishes to be with Kouga?' Stopping Inuyasha was shocked to hear the voice of his misery once again, the voice of his madness. "No...I thought I got rid of you."

'For awhile you did but, then you refused to take the one we were waiting for. Now you have lost her again.'

"I haven't..I did things right this time. When you do thigs right you are rewarded not punished."

The dark voice responded. 'Is that right? The the last 500-years was your reward for righting the wrongs Naraku did? You gave vengeance to many yet you were left alone with only me.' The voice taunted.

Shaking his head violently Inuyasha gripped his head in pain as he crouched down growling. "Shut up! I'll show you!" He shouted talking off again for the airfield.

A bit behind him Xipe leaned past a tree to watch the halfling lord fight with himself before taking off again. Smiling Xipe continued taking off again. 'The poor thing. Is all this a little hard for you halfling. Will the strain make you loose your mind? How helpless will you be when I corner you?' Xipe wondered as he continued to follow under his concealment.

Coming to the edge of the tree line Inuyasha saw Kouga taking luggage from his brother's plane and putting it in his truck. Advancing slowly upwind of the wolf he watched how things were playing out before he jumped to any conclusions. Even if his mind was whispering insane thoughts to him.

"Is that the last of it?" Kouga asked as Kagome popped her head out from the plane.

"Yes that's all the luggage." Kagome replied starting to make her way out of the plane.

"Ka..Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered to himself. 'She's here but, why?' He worried as he began walking towards them.

As Kagome was exiting the plane she stepped on her shoe lace and lost her footing. Kagome gasped as she felt herself fall. Seeing the young women slip Kouga reached out and grabbed her waist to steady her. "Careful Kagome!" He warned her picking her up and sitting her on the ground safely.

"Thanks Kouga." Kagome replied feeling embarrassed over her clumsiness.

Kouga smiled at the young girl. 'She still that sweet thing she was when we all hunted Naraku.' Feeling nostalgic for a moment Kouga looked in her eyes and replied. "Anything for you Kagome."

Kagome pulled away from Kouga. She was feeling a little uncomfortable with him holding on to her. He was her friend but, the guy just never seemed to understand about personal space. "Kouga please, you know I love Inuyasha." Kagome said looking down at his hands that were still on her waist.

"What?" Kouga asked looking at her with confusion then followed her line of sight. Pulling his hands away he reached up and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry Kagome, I didn't mean anything by it."

"I know that but, I doubt Inuyasha would." Kagome explained.

Inuyasha's blood boiled in rage as he watched Kouga lift Kagome from the plane then had the balls to hold on to her waist for a few more moments. 'See..see I told you. The wench has abandoned you again. She wishes another.' The black voice in his mind pointed out. Gasping for breath Inuyasha let his misery have a voice so all would know his pain as he threw his head back and wailed Kagome's name. Xipe had just arrived to witness Inuyasha's pain. He licked his lips in anticipation of tasting the halflings despair.

Kagome turned to face whatever it was that was making those inhuman cries. She was shocked to see Inuyasha standing on the runway. He was dressed in the same fashion he was when she last saw him. In jeans, a tee shirt and his moccasins his long silvery white hair pulled back, except for his forlocks and bangs, in a thick braid starting behind his inu ears. Inuyasha had his head thrown back as he cried out, his face looked like he was in pain.

Beside her Kouga gasped when he saw Inuyasha. "Oh shit!" He exclaimed.

Inuyasha stopped his cry and clutched his head in pain. Kagome began to move forward fearing for Inuyasha's well being. Before she could get but a few steps Inuyasha held out his hand to stop her. Righting himself he stared at her with lost eyes. "I'll leave you two alone." Inuyasha said as he fled the airstrip into the surrounding woods.

"Wait Inuyasha..come back!" Kagome yelled starting to run after him. She was stopped by a strange man appearing out of the woods. He was dressed like a business man wearing black pants and a light purle shirt. He certainly didn't look like someone that should be out in the woods. From behind her Kouga reached out and pulled her back growling. "Xipe, what the fuck are you doing out here?"

"Who is this?" Kagome asked looking between Kouga and Xipe.

"This is Lord Xipe of the Northern Chupacabra Tribes. Stay away from him Kagome, he's evil." Kouga replied pushing her behind him and taking a protective stance.

The chupacabra seemed unaffected by Kouga words or actions, he simply smiled at them. "I mean neither of you harm, at this time. I only wished to thank you both."

"Thank us for what?" Kouga growled baring his fangs at the chupacabra.

"Why for showing me Inuyasha's weakness. Who would have thought it was his own mind that would be his undoing." With that Xipe shot off through the woods in the same direction Inuyasha had left.

Inuyasha bursted through the trees and stopped to look around the meadow he had entered. Even in his state of distress he had to admit it was a beautiful and tranquil place. 'It would be a lovely place to sleep..forever.' The dark voice in his mind whispered.

Nodding Inuyasha sank to his knees. "Kagome..." Inuyasha moaned to the early evening sky as fireflies began to dance around him and in the trees, making the trees appear as if they had been strung in lights. The summer weather had been slightly warmer, allowing more fireflies then usual to appear.

'You were given many perfect times to have her. Would you take them? No, you just had to do things your way.' His mind yelled at him.

Staring up at the stars that were just becoming visable in the darking sky Inuyasha asked himself. "When was the perfect time to start forever with her? Because it seemed to take forever just to get here, especially when I wanted to be with her so bad." Slowly a silent tear trailed it's way down his check. "Please gods, you created the world and the stars in the sky. You make the tides flow and the trees grow so can you take back this one night? I know I don't deserve her and I can't blame her if this, cause I traded the love of a life time for my duty. Just please bring her back to me...I'll do anything." Reaching down for Tetsusaiga Inuyasha unsheath and unconcealed his sword holding it in position for seppuku. "Please gods I'm down on my knees, I'll do anything just take back this night." He stopped when his sense of smell was assulted by the stench of sulfur. Laying Tetsusaiga on the ground out to the side of him it transformed back into a rusty katana. "I know your there Xipe!" Inuyasha yelled leaning back to rest his bottom on his legs and feet. "Damn you stink." Inuyasha insulted shaking his head.

Xipe had hoped to reveal himself to Inuyasha face to face but, he knew he had to stop the halfling lord before the honor of gutting the damn dog was taken from him. "For someone in your position you are not very polite." Xipe replied having finished undressing so he could be completely free of the confines the halfling had placed on his people. Walking out into the meadow Xipe stalked around Inuyasha. Careful not to get to close in case he was not as defenseless as he seemed.

"That young women, she was suppose to be yours?"

"Shut up Xipe!" Inuyasha yelled then quietly said, "you will not speak of her." Shaking his head to try and clear the dizzy feeling he was getting. The chupacabra's scent was messing with Inuyasha's senses, overpowering his enhanced sense of smell.

"Of course my lord.." Xipe replied bowing.

Inside his mind Inuyasha was taunted as well. Closing his eyes in pain Inuyasha resumed his war within himself.

'How could you think she would want you?'

"She said she loved me."

'It was a lie.'

"No, Kagome wouldn't lie to me."

'Then why was she in the arms of the wolf?'

Inuyasha whimpered holding his head in pain. "How do I go on without her? How do I live when she was all I was living for?"

'You don't...stop the pain...make it go away.'

"How do I make the pain go away?"

Inuyasha was brought from his fight with himself by Xipe who had been watching and listening to what appeared a one sided argument. "Perhaps I can make the pain stop. Why do something so weak as commit suicide when you could recieve a death at the hands of another?"

Inuyasha watched as the chupacabra stalked around him. Lifting his head to look at the stars again his silence spoke louder then any words as he closed his eyes and spread his arms out like he was a willing sacrifice.

Xipe backed up to gaze at the once proud lord on his knees before him. 'My gods, he makes a beautiful offering.' Not even in his wildest fantasies had Xipe ever hoped for this. 'It's like the sacrifices Kizan spoke of.' Taking a deep breath Xipe promised Inuyasha. "This is a glorious day my Lord Inuyasha. I will remember you like this for all time."

Cracking his eyes to look up into the starlit sky as the firflies danced in and out of his vision Inuyasha sighed. "Whatever, it doesn't matter either you kill me or I'm destroyed by my own mind. The result is the same."

youkai: demon/spirit/ghost/magical creature

hanyou: half youkai

inu: dog

kitsune: fox

Inu nii-chan: dog brother

ookami: wolf

tsuru: crane (bird)

shika: deer

Uyeda: Japanese means from the rice field

Kano: Japanese means the God of the waters

chupacabra: 'the goat sucker' in Spanish

Xipe: 'the flayed' worshipped in ancient Mexico. Usually depected wearing a flayed human skin as a cloak. From the Nahua religion, Mexican Mythology.

Kizin: Mayan evil god of earthquakes, lives in purpetory. Name means 'stinking one'.

Wovoka: Paiute mystic lived 1856-1932. Took the white man name of Jack Wilson, responsible for teaching the Ghost Dance to other Native Americans. Was considered a great leader by his people.

seppuku: ritual suicide

Sengoku Jidai: warlord era

websites of interest:

http(colon)(dblslash)www(dot)tokyowithkids(dot)com

http(colon)(dblslash)www(dot)cic(dot)gc(dot)ca(slash)english(slash)visit(slash)visas(dot)html

http(colon)(dblslash)www(dot)immunisation(dot)nhs(dot)uk(slash)article(dot)php?id14

http(colon)(dblslash)www(dot)vec(dot)ca(slash)english(slash)9

ask jeeves search engine: seasonal weather for japan and canada

http(colon)(dblslash)victorian(dot)fortunecity(dot)com(slash)duchamp(slash)410(slash)suppuku(dot)html

http(colon)(dblslash)www(dot)babynamenetwork(dot)com(slash)babynames(slash)origin(dot)cfm?originJapanese&genderMale

http(colon)(dblslash)www(dot)burger(dot)com(slash)ffrepcn(dot)htm

(this website has information on firefly sightings in canada)

http(colon)(dblslash)www(dot)historycentralusa(dot)com(slash)Amhist1adocuments(dot)htm


	28. inuyasha awaken

Blanket disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to Inuyasha or any characters associated with the anime/manga. They are the property of Rumiko Takahahi.

I do claim rights to any orginial characters in this chapter.

_A/N: I do appoligize to my readers, I didn't have the intent to take so long on this chapter. I can only say I simply was unable to be satisfied with some of the scenes. That and the authoress amyfushigiyugi has asked that she and I do a story together, so I have been spending time working on it. _

"talking"

'thinking'

Kouga tried to control his angry as his body shook with fury, Xipe had some how found out and had used what should have been a happy time for Inuyasha against him. 'That bastard, his twisted everything around. I'll make him pay for his treasonous ways.' He was brought out of his thoughts by Kagome yanking on his arm. Inhaling deeply to rein himself in Kouga look down at her.

"Kouga, what's going on? What was wrong with Inuyasha?" Kagome asked concern clearly showing in her brown eyes.

"It would seem the mutt wasn't as cured from the youkai madness as he thought, it's taking him over again Kagome." Kouga sighed looking back into the woods where Inuyasha and Xipe had disappeared, pulling his arm out of her grasp Kouga crossed them over his chest. "Xipe has found a way to use that against Inuyasha and he used us to do it." He growled knowing he had been used by the conniving creature against his friend.

"Xipe, you said this Xipe was a chupacabra. Is he one of those creatures that killed that thunder bird?" Kagome asked bringing the hand that had held onto Kouga's sleeve to her chest to lay over her heart, she shivered slightly, she had been able to tell that the man that had stood in front of her a moment ago was not what he appeared. 'He gave me the creeps.'

"Yeah...now it seems Xipe has targeted Inuyasha." Kouga replied dropping his arms and clenching his hands in fists at the thought of what could happen. 'Mutt face isn't himself and if the madness has came back...'

Kagome knew what Kouga must be thinking, placing one hand over her mouth as she gasped at the memory of the pictures she had seen when she had been with Inuyasha at Sesshoumaru's the night this whole mess began. Reaching out she grabbed hold of Kouga's long pony tail and yanked. "What are we standing around for? Let's go, we've got to help Inuyasha!"

Kouga pulled his head to the side gaining his hair's release away from the fiesty young women beside him. Kouga smirked as he crouched down for her to climb onto his back. "Right! Let's go Kagome, I'm not as fast as I was but, we'll catch them before any thing can happen, I promise."

Kagome climbed onto Kouga's back piggyback style, grasping hold of his shoulders as his hands came around to hold onto her legs. "Let's go Kouga!" Kagome urged as she tightened her grip on his shoulders. A whirlwind appeared as Kouga took off sprinting into the near by forest in search of his old friend. 'Hold on Inuyasha, were coming.' Kouga thought as he followed Inuyasha and Xipe's trail through the timbers.

Kagome leaned forward laying her head on Kouga's shoulder to speak to him as she use to do when Inuyasha carried her in the past. "Kouga..what did you mean before about the madness taking Inuyasha over again? Inuyasha told me he no longer was suffering from the sickness."

"That's what he told us as well." Kouga replied leaping onto a fallen tree trunk and propelling himself onward. "Inuyasha had said that after he was reunited with you in Japan that he realized that the voice of the madness had left him but, that look he had just now...I'd know those haunted eyes anywhere." Kouga replied shuttering at the memory of Inuyasha at Naraku's defeat.

Kagome stifled a sob as she thought about the look Inuyasha had given her. "He looked like that when he got sick the first time?" Kagome asked just begining to understand what Inuyasha's suffering must have been.

"Yeah...as long as I live that is one thing I'll never forget. The look of absolute pain and loss that showed in his eyes. The dumbass must have thought you had come to be with me instead or something." Kouga remarked jumping over a brier of thorns. Reaching up Kagome couldn't help herself as she walloped him in the back of the head making him miss a step, tripping him up a little before he caught himself and continued his search.

"What the hell was that for?" Kouga asked glancing back perturbed at being smacked. He was meet by Kagome's narrowed angry eyes. "Kouga, don't insult him...if he thinks anything wrong it's your fault." Kagome accused, the seperation and worry she felt finally over shadowing her patients with the wolf. "When are you going to learn about the need for personal space? If you hadn't have been holding on to me..."

"You!Fell! What did you want me to do? Let you go splut on the runway?" Kouga couldn't believe it, 'she's mad at me over all this?' Turning to face away from her again Kouga raised one side of his upper lip exposing his fang on that side. "Damn Kagome don't you even know what a fall like that would have done to you. For a youkai like me or even a hanyou like Inuyasha a fall like that would have been nothing but, for a human...hell, you could have cracked your damn skull open. Is that what you want?" Kouga huffed still trying to track Inuyasha's wanding trail. 'Women!' Kouga thought only to stop dead in his tracks a moment later when the scent of Kagome's tears reached him and heard her snuffing. "Kagome...you ain't crying are ya?" Kouga inquired slowly turning his head to look at her. Kagome had her head down on his shoulder so only the crown of her head showed. "Oh shit, no...don't cry damn it!" Kouga insisted.

"I'm sorry Kouga..I'm just so worried about him. Why doesn't he understand how much I love him?" Kagome asked looking up with puffy doe eyes into Kouga's bright blue ones.

"It's alright Kagome. Maybe it wasn't the best idea for me to be the one who picked you up. I just wanted to be the one who brought you to him." Kouga smiled sadly at her. "Inuyasha and I have been through alot over the years. If it hadn't been for him I know what's left of my pack would never have lived. I just wanted him to be as happy as he wants everyone else to be." Kouga confessed releasing one of her legs to reach back and wipe her tears. "Okay enough crying little girl...don't you have a lost dog you need help finding."

Kagome couldn't help but, smile as she nodded her agreement. "Your right, come on Kouga...let's find him." Kagome replied finding the strength to stead fast her nerves.

Kouga smirked as he took back a hold of her leg and took off hot on Inuyasha's trail. Up ahead Kouga could see the woods opening up, taking a deep whiff he gagged at the smell of sulfur that hung in the air. "Uh... what is that stench?" Kouga complained as they neared the tree line that lead into the meadow where Inuyasha's scent had lead them.

"I don't care what the smell is Kouga just hurry." Kagome urged him. 'Inyasha no baka, you better be alright. How could you forget how much you mean to me?' Kagome wonderd as her mind then reminded her how they had only had less then 48-hours together over a month ago. 'Not really enough time to prove ones love. Well as the kami's are my witness, Inuyasha I'm going to make sure you know how much I love you so you'll never doubt it again.' Kagome swore to herself as they broke through the tree line into the meadow.

Coming to an abrupt stop Kouga hissed at the sight before him as he came through the trees into the meadow. Night had finally fallen, the moon hung in the sky round and full illuminating the meadow. Inuyasha was kneeling before Xipe with his arms out in surrender and his head thrown back exposing his throat. Tetsusaiga, his fang sword laid beside him on the ground, unconcealed and in its dormant state. Kouga attempt to swallow back the bile that had risen into his throat, never in his wildest dreams had Kouga ever believed he would see Inuyasha in such a position before someone like Xipe. Kouga couldn't believe how calmly Inuyasha was sitting, as if this creature from children's nightmares were not standing a meager twelve feet from him.

Xipe was unclothed, that in it self was enough to turn the ookami's stomach but, the fact he was also unconcealed had made the taste of bile rise farther into his mouth. Kouga had never seen a chupacabra unconcealed before and he couldn't help but, feel he could have lived the rest of his life and not seen the disgusting creature in his unconcealed form.

Kouga had mainly been in charge of dealing with the spirit leaders in the Canadian wilderness. It had been Miroku, Sango and Shippou had been the ones to deal with those in the Mexican and South American areas, those were the lands the chupacabra spirits occupied. Then after Kizan's revolute Inuyasha had decreed it illeagal for any spirit in any part of the Americas to go around unconcealed unless in designated areas and of course no chupacabra was allowed to show it's true self in Inuyasha's presence. 'Hell, no chupacabra had the balls to go unconcealed anywhere near Inuyasha since Kizan's attempt on his life.' Kouga thought to himself with pride, remembering the account Shippou had told him as to how Inuyasha had handled Kizan.

Kouga noticed Xipe making to move towards Inuyasha, without so much as a second thought he jumping in between Xipe and Inuyasha growling down at the hideous creature before him. Kouga released his hold on Kagome allowing her to slide down off his back as he took up a protective stance in front of his friends. "Inuyasha...what the fucks wrong with you? Get up you dumbass!" Kouga growled back to his old friend in hopes to reach him, Inuyasha never made a move to acknowledge he had heard Kouga.

"I do not believe your master can hear you wolf. Move aside or I'll be forced to take you as well." Xipe warned backing up a bit, shocked at Kouga's arrival. He had been so immersed in the sight of the dog on his knees before him he had not noticed Kouga had entered the meadow. Xipe had not been planning on having to deal with Kouga also.

"What's wrong Xipe? Are you only able to kill the defenseless? What's next, taking candy from babies?"Kouga insulted stalking forward trying to back the chupacabra away from his friends.

"There are none better then those who sacrific themselves willingly and thanks but, no thanks I'd rather have the baby then the candy." Xipe popped off exposing his fangs to Kouga.

Kouga stoled a glance back at Kagome, she seemed almost afraid to go to Inuyasha. 'Can't blame her, he scared me too.' He thought as he remembered the haunted look Inuyasha gave them. Shaking off the memory Kouga whispered back to Kagome. "Kagome...talk to the baka will ya? I'll keep Mr. Sunshine here busy."

Kagome looked back at Kouga and nodded as she approached Inuyasha and kneeled down with him. "Thanks Kouga." She whispered back to him.

Turning back to face Xipe, Kouga continued to taunt him. "Where's those strong brave chupacabra your always spouting off about? I guess your not one of them huh?" Kouga asked keeping as much distance between himself and the chupacabra lord as he could. Inuyasha had spouted for years during sparing about how to fight the spirits of the Americas. 'Don't let them hellanatsy creatures to close or you won't live to regreat it.' Kouga could still hear Inuyasha's ranting in his mind about fighting chupacabras.

"Why do you protect your master so?" Xipe asked swaying back and forth like a serpent preparing to strike. "You should be helping me instead." Xipe cooed to Kouga opening his arms out to the him. "When I destroy the dog you will no longer be his pet, you will be free to run as wolves should not owned and housebroken like the lap dog Inuyasha is." Xipe promised trying to smile through his deadly fangs.

Kouga growled deeply making his body vibrate with the anger he felt behind it. "I'm no one pet you arsehole! Your as twisted as that grandfather of yours. How about I put you out of our misery?" Kouga asked stretching out his clawed finger and wiggling them suggestively at Xipe. Kouga could feel the power of his Goraishi claw surging through his right hand as it came out of him singing it's high pitch ringing sound to him. "It's been along time since I had anyone's blood to rust my Goraishi. I'm so glad it's going to be you to rust them for me." Kouga almost seductively said as he smirked displaying his power to the chupacabra.

Xipe was shocked at the power the wolf held. He had no idea the loud mouthed assistant had been hiding such power within him. 'Perhaps I should start with an appetizer.' He decided as his mouth watered at the thought of gaining such power for himself. "Shall I lead this dance my dear?" Xipe asked bowing to Kouga and beckon him forward with a wave of his clawed hand.

"I'm going to enjoy this. I'll lead, now do try to keep up my lady." Kouga taunted lunging forward as he swung his right hand down to strike Xipe with Goraishi. Arcs of lighting shot forth but, Xipe was able to dodge to the left turning his body 360 degrees stepping behind the wolf. Xipe's sharp spike quills from his back grazing Kouga's shoulder as he slash out at Kouga with his own razor sharp claws bearly missing him as well. Kouga's eyes widened at the speed the chupacabra exhibited. 'I'm going to have to watch it, he's better then I thought.' Kouga realized jumping back as Xipe crouched down, swinging his claws aimed for his legs.

Kagome had knelt down in front of Inuyasha she hoped that Kouga would be able to take care to the creature behind her until she could talk some sense into him. 'What I wouldn't do for a bow and an arrow right now.' Reaching up to cup his cheek she asked him, "oh Inuyasha what are you doing?" As she gently caressed his face.

Slowly in Inuyasha cloudy pain filled mind he began to register that he could smell Kagome's calming scent, as it overpowered the smell of Xipe. Blinking his eyes he lowered his head and looked down to see her kneeling in front of him. 'Did the gods find pity on me and grant me my wish?' He wondered not sure if to believe it wasn't her ghost, the one who always visited him before. "Kagome?" He asked uncertainly.

Smiling with tears in her eyes Kagome nodded. "Inuyasha why are you just sitting here? Were you going to let that creature try and hurt you?" She asked as her smile faded and more tears found their way down her face.

"Don't cry Kagome, you know I hate it when you cry." Inuyasha moved quickly to wrap her in his arms, afraid she would disappear from him, as he reached up and wiped her tears from her face. "Why are you here?"

Gripping his tee shirt Kagome locked her gaze with his "I came here for you!" She cried out laying her head on his chest. Reaching one hand up to stroke her hair he questioned, "for me? Then why were you with Kouga?" Not looking up from his chest Kagome answered. "I fell Inuyasha, he caught me...in the name of all the kamis why are you always so jealous.." she began to rant but, Inuyasha heard no more as he tried to understand what she was telling him. 'She fell...' part of his own mind registered. 'She lies.' The dark voice of his madness whispered to him. 'NO! Kagome has never lied to me...' Inuyasha insisted to the darkness. 'It's a trick, she left you before and she will again. You will be alone, as you always have.' The dark voice agued. Inuyasha inhaled sharply at the thought of always being alone when memories of Kagome being by his side came to him; times they shared meals together, sat out under the stars and talked, times he carried her on his back, when they made friends with everyone he still held dear, times she refused to leave him even when it wasn't safe. 'I wasn't always alone...an..and I wasn't really alone even after the jewel took Kagome from me, I still had our friends.' Inuyasha's mind insisted. The darkness of his madness also insisted. 'She left us, even after she said she wouldn't.' Inuyasha shook his head. 'It wasn't her idea to leave...I've had enough of this, I've listened to you for too long.'

Inuyasha found his determination to not waste anymore of his life, grabbing hold of Kagome's upper arms and pulled her back to look into her eyes. "Kagome, why did you come to Canada?" Seeing his eyes begining to clear Kagome explained again. "I told you I came for you." Kagome replied determined her self to make him understand. Inuyasha shook his head, "why?" Kagome released her hold on his shirt and stood up. "Look at me Inuyasha." She instructed him taking hold of his chin. "Do you remember before we fought Naraku and mama had made you think I was going to go to more school?" Inuyasha nodded as his mind replayed that time in his life. "I told you then were I wanted to be was by your side, with everything that happened I guess I forgot that I didn't care where we were just as long as I was with you. I'm sorry I forgot but, I'm here now and I'm not leaving, no matter what you or anyone else says."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he remembered her words from so long ago. Those words had made him feel accepted at the time and had also made him loose his mind when she disappeared. 'You'd stay with me?' His memory whispered the past conversation to him as well as her answer. 'Yes, if you'll let me...by your side is were I belong.' As he replayed the scene in his mind he could almost feel her ghost, the one who had visited him every morning for the past 500-years, wrap it's self around his back to hug him just as Kagome had that night in his memory. Grasping the real Kagome in his embrace Inuyasha pulled her back down and held her close. "You'll stay with me, no matter what your family wants for you?" He asked hoping the answer would stay the same as it had in the past.

Kagome moved her arms up to hug him around the neck. "Yes, because I still have to do what is right not always what my family wants." She answered giving him as chaste kiss. Pulling back from the kiss Inuyasha nodded, "cause you have to do what's right for you." Inuyasha answered searching her brown doe like eyes with his golden amber ones, searching for the truth. Reaching up and tracing the magenta jagged strips that adorn his face she shook her head no. "No, I have to do what is right for us." She corrected giving him a warm smile.

Inuyasha leaned in touching his lips to hers. These words were the same as those she had spoken to him on a night like this one so long ago. A night he worried another thing had come to cause a rift between them and would take her away from him. Then she had promised to be with him, that promise had lead to his misery when she was taken from him and at the same time had given him the will to hold on through time till he could find her again. For a moment the world stood still for them, the centuries he had waited didn't exist. For this moment it was just the two of them and nothing stood between them; no accursed jewel, no unspeakable evil, no duties as Taiyoukai, no family wishes, no expanse of time or distance between them. Just two beings who loved one another with all they were. Pressing her body closer to his Inuyasha open his mouth to deepen the kiss, gently stroking her lips with his as his tongue shyly found its way to hers tasting her.

Kouga bounded off a near by tree rocketing himself back towards Xipe, drawing his Goraishi back Kouga brought down his claws aiming for the chupacabra's head. Before he could connect Xipe had reached behind him and tore two spike quills off his own back, bringing them up and crossing them in front of him over his head blocking the blow. Recoving first Kouga brought his left leg up and delievered a roundhouse kick to Xipe's unprotected side, sending him crashing into the woods. Proud of his work Kouga turned to check on his friends. Kouga's eyebrows lifted up into his bangs as he watched Inuyasha and Kagome kiss. Blushing slightly at the sight of such passion Kouga smirked, "about time you came to your senses and followed your own advise dog turd." Kouga yelled causing the two lovers to break apart.

Turning to scowl at Kouga Inuyasha noticed the glow of red eyes from the depth of the forest behind Kouga, as his eyes widened and he took a breath to warn his friend Xipe made his move and shoot out of the woods fangs bared straight at Kouga's back. Pushing Kagome to the side Inuyasha shot forward reaching out for his friend. "Kouga!"

It was too late though Xipe had seen his chance and had lunged forward with such speed that he was on Kouga's back within moments, his claws sunk deep in his shoulders and his toe claws imbedded into his hips. Kouga howled out in pain and reached back with his right hand that housed his Goraishi trying to dislodge the chupacabra only for the creature to sink his fangs deep in his arm. Releasing his bite Xipe braced his back feet against the wolf's back as Inuyasha made his way to them, pushing off he propelled himself back into the woods knocking Kouga to the ground as Inuyasha ran to assist him.

Kouga couldn't believe it, 'how could i've been, well so stupid.' He wondered as he found himself face down in the dirt. Craning his neck around he could make out Xipe's glowing red eye watching him from the woods. Kouga could hear Inuyasha making his way to him as he moved his face back into the dirt, not wanting to look the dog in the face at the moment.

Kouga berated him self for being so careless, he was after all the son of the Youkai-Wolf Tribe from Japan. Sure his tribe had been decimated by the Gokuraku-chou and then his kinds numbers had been diminished even more by Naraku. That was what ultimately lead him to follow Inuyasha to the Americas as one of his assistants, bringing what was left of his pack with him. He knew he wasn't a failure as a leader, it was just there wasn't enough of his tribe left even after he had taken Ayame as his mate combining the two tribes to continue their way of life. Sure he might have become a supporter of the dog brothers but, that didn't mean he wasn't an alpha in his own respect. Now he was laying there like a dumb cub. 'How many times over the years had the mutt ranted about different spirit's fighting abilities and attacks each had. Did I remember any of that? No, I just turned my back like a cub and expected him not to attack cause I wasn't ready. Have I gotten that lazy over the centuries that I don't even know how to fight like my life depends on it anymore?' Kouga sighed at the thought of dieing in such a disgrace.

Inuyasha began to take off his shirt as he approached Kouga, the poison Xipe's kind had in their mouths paralyzed their victims to allow the chupacabras to kill without having to fight for the kill. Reaching his fallen comrade Inuyasha bent down and rolled him over, slipping the shirt around Kouga's arm while he grabbed a near by stick and placed it in the shirt to aid in twisting it tightly around the wolf's arm. Inuyasha continued to twist the stick, he only hoped that by using his shirt as a tourniquet it would help to slow the progression of the poison. "You idiot...are you that out of practice? You don't take your eyes off a fight!" Inuyasha criticize him with a grim look. Inuyasha knew the poison would soon set in and Kouga would be paralyze.

Gritting his teeth against the pain in his back and arm Kouga nodded. "Yea, well if you two weren't getting all kissy face over there I might have been able to concentrate. You know I can't resist to watch that kind of stuff." Kouga tried to chuckle to cover up his gunt of pain as the tourniquet became tighter. Inuyasha shook his head at the wolf's reference to his last problems he had gotten himself into. When he had mistakenly been watching a human porn video and was caught by Ayame. Inuyasha snorted, "you idiot." He affectionately said trying to help raise him up. "Can you move?"

Kouga tried slowly to move his body but, his limbs had began to feel like they were incased in lead. He continued to mental berate himself, he really had ignored alot of Inuyasha's instructions over the years on fighting different spirits. Of course he had never really worried about it, it wasn't like he worked with half those spirits after all. Now he wished he would have listened a bit better, 'he is never going to let me forget this.' Shaking his head very so slowly Kouga looking towards the woods where Xipe had retreated, he could see the glow from his eyes. 'If I live long enough for him to yell at me that is.' Kouga turned his head slowly as it became harder to move, to where Kagome had taken a place by his side Kouga sighed, 'she looks so scared.' Kouga knew Inuyasha would never make it safetly away with both Kagome and him. "Inuyasha...I can't move much. Look you take Kagome and get out of here. Come back after you get her to safety, I'll hold this bastard back until you can get away."

Inuyasha reared back as if he had been struck by Kouga's words. "Fuck no! If you think I'm leaving you here to die you crazy you flea bitten mongrel you think again." Kouga snorted and nodded his head in agreement as if he expected the comment. "I'm not going to be good for anything much but, bait maybe." Kouga sluggishly replied as the poison began to effect his ability to speak.

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome, she gave him a firm look of support. "Can I do anything to help?" Inuyasha looked around and spotted his Tetsusaiga, his father's fang made for protecting. "Here, hold on to this idiot for me." Inuyasha instructed as he let Kouga's head rest on Kagome's lap, showing her how to keep the pressure on his arm. "You..." He said standing up as he pointed in Kouga's face. "Look after Kagome for me..." Kouga's eyes widened and he made a whimpering sound in the back of his throat, he had lost the power to speak to the poison. "Just lay there and be a barrier or something..." He answered Kouga's unasked question. "Inuyasha!" Kagome warned giving the i'd sit you if we weren't in trouble look. "What? He ain't good for anything other then a blanket right now!" He replied slowly backing up towards his sword that still laid on the ground untransformed. Inuyasha snickered when he heard Kouga's weak growl answer his insult.

Back in the tree Xipe licked his lips, the wolf's blood had been delectable and the rush of power he felt when Kouga had fell was even more addictive then what he had felt when he killed the young thunder bird. 'So this is what Kizan meant...about the restrictions Inuyasha had placed on them had been to tame them.' Xipe notice the lord moving away and moved through the tree cover with him. "You will die tonight Lord Inuyasha." Xipe promised as he moved again to try and ambush him.

Inuyasha wished the damn chupacabra didn't smell so bad, his stench was everywhere and there was no way for him to find him by scent. His inu ears flicked back as he heard Xipe's promise from the bushes near him. Crouching down and rolling the rest of the way, Inuyasha made it to Tetsusaiga coming up on one knee and sending a blast of the Kaza no Kizu out into the woods. Animals scurried out of the way as the blast tore through the forest leaving the ground scared by his power.

Xipe dove to the side as the Kaza no Kizu flew past his hiding place. Rolling behind a large rock he peeked out to see Inuyasha moving to stand, his eyes hiding under his unruly bangs. "Lord Dog! I thought you wanted me to help you stop the pain!" Xipe yelled moving silently as possible to the left away from the stone. "Let's just say I've decided not to listen to voices from the dark anymore." Inuyasha replied twitching his inu ears, listening for any movement to pinpoint his enemy's location. "So tell me Xipe did you plan this all along after the boys death or did you just come up with this to bug me some more?" Inuyasha asked scanning the area.

Xipe's voice came in an almost seductive purr. "Worry not my Lord Inuyasha, you were always my true target. The boy was just the cataclysm to get me on your estate, I knew you'd have meeting to discuss the issue. Just think of his death as the conmencement to our gala."

"You were behind that boys death along?" Inuyasha yelled out growling. "Don't worry about any more meeting asshole, you won't be attending any ever again! I'm going to make sure you don't ever hurt anyone again Xipe!"

Grinning at Inuyasha's emotional outburst Xipe asked. "What are you some kind of guard dog or something?" As he made ready to move against Inuyasha, having migrated to another position, one he felt was his best chance from which to strike from.

Turning again to face the last place he had heard Xipe's voice Inuyasha tightened his hold on Tetsusaiga, straightening out the blade holding it to face towards his right side. "Yea, just think of me as a guardian demon." Inuyasha smirked awaiting Xipe's move. He didn't have to wait for long, Xipe had made his way to Inuyasha's unprotected back and sprung forward aiming for the back of his head his feeding appendage extended. 'I'll crack his head like a melon.' Xipe decided advancing on the Taiyoukai of the Americas.

Kagome held onto Kouga watching for any movement that Inuyasha might not have seen. She couldn't help but, to admire how he still protected them. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha's description of himself as a guardian demon when a blur of grey shoot out of the surrounding forest at his back. "Inuyasha! Behind you!" She screamed trying to move Kouga's limp body off of her to go help.

Inuyasha could feel the evil aura from Xipe coming towards his back as Kagome yelled her warning to him. Inuyasha smirked as he hid his eyes under his bangs. 'Kagome...how could I have thought you'd abandon me?' He wondered as he quickly slide his right foot behind him to his left side twisting himself around to face Xipe's assult bringing Tetsusaiga around with him. "You want a taste of me, here taste my Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha roared slicing through Xipe's feeding appendage.

Xipe's eyes widened as Inuyasha's swung around to face him giving him a taste of his blade. Xipe landed in the grass of the meadow his feeding appendage laid several feet away blood flowing from his mouth. 'How? I planned it all so well. He was mine...' Xipe's mind asked as his tongue came up to feel what was left of his once strong appendage. 'How could he cut it?' The moon was blocked suddenly by the shadowy figure of the Lord of the Americas. "Give up Xipe...then I might just allow you to live to see tomorrow." Inuyasha ordered taking a side fighting stance, his left hand out as if to help measure his distance and Tetsusaiga pulled back in his right hand ready to thrust if need be.

Xipe slowly shook as he began to raise drawing up to look his lord in the face as his blood ran down his chin. The Taiyoukai of the Americas stood before him in all his glory, the full moon hung behind him like a righteous light. Xipe would not bow to him though for he knew he was a god creature of old in his own right, he had been given a taste of the old ways and he would never go back. "My people won't live under you again! We will be free to kill and eat as we once did!" Xipe's gurgling voice answered as he lunged at Inuyasha's face only to meet Tetsusaiga. "Then eat this." Inuyasha replied thrusting his blade forward into the chupacabras mouth. Xipe's eyes went blank as his body twitched on Inuyasha's blade. Laying the chupacabra on the ground Inuyasha placed his foot on his chest and pulled Tetsusaiga free. Wiping his blade on the grass Inuyasha moved back to where he left the sheath untransforming his blade and reconcealing it.

Kagome had finally moved Kouga from her lap and made her way to Inuyasha's side. "Are you alright?" She asked clenching her hands to her chest. Inuyasha placed his reconcealed Tetsusaiga back at his hip. "I'm alright...you?" Kagome nodded to him that she was fine. "Wolf still alive?" He asked wrapping his arm around her to lead her back to Kouga's prone figure. "Yes...but, he can't move." Inuyasha stopped at Kouga's feet staring the wolf in the face. "Too bad he made it... I really could have used a new rug for in front of the fire place in my bedroom." Inuyasha replied cocking his head to the side in a very canine poise.

youkai: spirit/demon/ghost/magical creature

hanyou: half youkai

inu: dog

ookami: wolf

son of the Youkai-Wolf Tribe: the title Kouga uses for himself when first meeting Inuyasha manga volume 14 chapter 132

Gokuraku-chou: paradise-birds

Kaza no Kizu: cutting wind(one of Tetsusaiga's attacks)

baka: idiot/fool

Inuyasha no baka: Inuyasha you idiot

chupacabra: 'the goat sucker' Spanish

Xipe: 'the flayed.' worshipped in ancient Mexico, usually depectd as wearing a flayed human skin as a cloak. From the Nahua religion, Mexican mythology.

Kizin: Mayan evil god of earthquakes, lives in purgetory. Name means 'stinking one.'

Taiyoukai: demon lord

Goraishi: 'five lighting fingers' the wolf claw weapon Kouga obtains in manga volume 39 chapters 380-382

kamis: gods


	29. from dreams to reality

Blanket disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to Inuyasha or to any characters associated with the anime/manga. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

_Special thanks to Darkless Vasion for becoming a beta for me, she is truly a talented person whom I deeply appreciate._

This chapter contains an Inuyasha/Kagome lemon.

'_thinking_'

"talking"

-------------------

Inuyasha released his hold on Kagome, squatting down to check Kouga for injuries. "So, where is he hurt?" he asked looking him over.

"Just the bite on his arm and some puncture wounds from where Xipe's claws were in him," Kagome said watching Inuyasha, surprised at his concern.

Satisfied that Kouga had no injuries that were life-threatening, he reached down to pick up Kouga, throwing him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Standing up and returning his other arm around Kagome's waist, Inuyasha lead the way back to the estate. "Let's go Kagome . . . I feel like celebrating. Think we can use Kouga as a piñata?" Inuyasha asked with a smile as his eyes twinkled with mischief.

Kagome looked up and shook her head at him "Inuyasha be serious, Kouga's hurt."

Inuyasha huffed at having his fun ruined. "Hell, he's fine. The poison only causes paralysis, it doesn't effect the involuntary muscles. Chupacabras kill their prey alive Kagome, if no one does him in, Kouga won't die," he explained, not wanting to ruin anymore of their reunion with unfounded jealousy over her concern towards Kouga.

"Then why did you ask if he was still alive?" Kagome asked as she watched him as much as she could from her position by his side.

Inuyasha's shirt was still wrapped around Kouga's arm leaving his upper body naked, the muscles contracting as he moved, leading them through the woods. In the past he had tried so hard to hide himself in his clothes. Except for the few times she had walked in upon him bathing over the years they traveled together or had been treating wounds he received in battle, she had not seen him in such a state of undress and never so unconcerned with her seeing him. His confidence made her body heat up, especially being pulled up against him as she now was.

"I wasn't for sure if he had any other injuries is all. If it's just the bite wound where Xipe injected him with poison and some claw wounds, then he'll be fine. Wovoka is at the estate right now. He should know the cure for the chupacabra's poison; his people have dealt with enough of it over the centuries." As he replied, he looked down at her and noticed her assessment of him, sending a surge of desire through him to see her appreciate his body.

"Who's Wovoka again?" Kagome asked moving away from his embrace to follow him through a thick grove of trees.

"Wovoka is the leader of the Thunder Bird Tribe in the United States. He's also a dear friend. He'll help us." Inuyasha assured helping her over a fallen log, then standing on the top of it hopped down jarring Kouga. "You awake up there Kouga?" Inuyasha teased again putting a little skip in his step, fully aware the ookami youkai couldn't answer him.

Kagome hid her smile under one of her hands at them. _'They act like a couple of kids_.' Kagome decided watching Inuyasha antics with Kouga. '_Well at least Inuyasha isn't trying to kill him,_' she decided, keeping her thoughts to her self.

Soon they exited the woods and, finding what appeared to be a road, Inuyasha turned his amber eyes to Kagome. "Were almost there; this is the estate's driveway," he explained taking a hold of her hand and pulling her along. Coming over a small hill, he released his hold on her hand to point at the house that they were coming up to. "There's home." Kagome gasped at the sight of the large home illuminated at the end of the drive. "Something wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked watching her with concern.

"Inuyasha this place is huge! How many people live here?" Kagome asked, in shock of the immense size of the home in front of her.

"Hmm, well . . . me of course, then Shippou has a room, Miroku, Sango and Kirara have one room, Rouyakan, Toutousai, Myouga has a room for when he returns from Japan and we've got some staff that live there also. A lot of the rooms that are just empty; those are for visiting lords." Inuyasha counted off on one hand. "Oh, Kouga has a room he stays in when Ayame is mad at him." Inuyasha reached up and slapped Kouga on the butt. "Isn't that right Kouga?" He received no answer to his question and Kagome wondered what would happen when Kouga was able to move again. "Why do you ask?" Inuyasha asked as they approached.

Kagome looked the home over. It appeared to be made from huge logs with a porch that wrapped around the home. It was truly one of the most beautiful homes she had ever seen. "It's beautiful Inuyasha." Taking back hold of her hand Inuyasha gave it a squeeze.

"Think you could stand to stay here?" He asked in a hopeful voice, his golden amber eyes shining.

"I could very easily live in the woods Inuyasha, just so long as I'm with you."

Her answer made his heart swell with love for her. Still holding her hand he lead her to the front door, entering the house they were meet by Ayame, Wovoka and several of the staff.

Ayame stormed up to Inuyasha, angry at being shoved earlier. "Why did you shove me?" Seeing her mate flung over his shoulder Ayame gasped. "What happen to Kouga? Inuyasha you didn't hurt him did you? He was only getting Kagome for you!" Looking around his side Ayame seen Kagome, "hi Kagome!"

Inuyasha smirked at the feisty woman that was Kouga's mate. "Hell, I didn't hurt him! Xipe did!"

Wovoka, who had been standing back until now approached. "Does your assistant still live Chief Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha nodded laying Kouga one of the couches in the Grand Room. "Just paralyzed. Would you happen to have any of the antidote for chupacabra poison with you, Wovoka?"

The elder spirit nodded, leaving to run upstairs to his room to retrieve the requested antidote. He returned quickly with a first aid kit. Removing a syringe from the kit, Wovoka used an alcohol swab to disinfect an area after finding a good vein and injected the serum into Kouga's blood stream. "There you are Kouga. Good thing I'm untrusting and brought my supplies," Wovoka said, patting Kouga's arm with affection. Turning to Ayame he assured her, "He'll sleep for a while, then will be fine come morning." Looking up at Inuyasha he asked. "So where is Xipe now?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his bare chest. "His body lays in a meadow between the estate and the air strip."

Wovoka looked away, working at returning his supplies to the kit and nodded his head. "Attacking one of your assistants should have resulted in his death, it was your right to do so," Wovoka said assuring Inuyasha of his support.

Kagome came from behind Inuyasha to stand before the thunder bird lord. "Your Lord Wovoka of the Thunder Bird Tribe, right?"

Wovoka looked at the young women in front of him and then looked to Inuyasha. Quirking his brow up in question to Inuyasha he received a smirk back. Looking back at the human woman, he nodded. "Yes, I am Wovoka, leader of the Thunder Bird Tribe in North America."

Kagome bowed her head and quietly reported to him. "I'm sorry to tell you but, that Xipe was the one who killed that other thunder bird. He admitted it when he was attacking Inuyasha."

"Is this true?" Shocked Wovoka asked Inuyasha.

"Yes . . . he admitted he killed him. I'm sorry, but it seems to have been a plan to get to me," Inuyasha admitted hanging his head. He felt awful knowing the young boy had lost his life because of Xipe's hatred of him.

Wovoka sat his first aid kit on the floor, and standing up, he moved forward to place a comforting hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Then you have avenged the boy. For that, I thank you my friend." Both men looked at one another and it seemed they silently communicated their heart-felt grief for the boy. Wovoka took a deep breath and released it before he spoke again. "I now request that the Great Lord Sesshoumaru be notified of the events that have happened here tonight."

Inuyasha drew back at Wovoka's request. "Wovoka there's no need to involve Sesshoumaru! I killed the bastard end of story!" Inuyasha defended, the last thing he wanted to do was involve Sesshoumaru in any of this. He was TaiYoukai of the Americas and he should be the one passing any punishment onto the chupacabras, if _he_ felt it was needed, _not_ Sesshoumaru. Involving Sesshoumaru in problems with the Americas always left him feeling like he was still Sesshoumaru's little brother, the one who sat on the battlefield banging his head on a rock in despair.

Wovoka sighed, he knew it was going to be hard dealing with Inuyasha. He had often told Wovoka how he wanted to show his brother he could take care of things himself. While Wovoka admired Inuyasha and supported him completely, he knew that what had happened tonight could not go unpunished. Wovoka knew Inuyasha's heart. His chief would not pass stiff punishment on others for the crimes of their leader, but this was the second time and who knew who else might have been involved. Including Sesshoumaru in this was the intelligent thing to do. "I have the right as a ruling chief of a tribe under the alliance to have Great Lord Sesshoumaru included in this if I so believe it to be necessary." Wovoka laid his hand over his heart, pleading that Inuyasha would see his point. "Inuyasha, you are not just my Chief, you are also my friend. An attempt has been made on your life for a second time by the same spirits. I do not believe they will stop until you are killed."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Please Wovoka, it's been taken care of."

Reaching out with both hands Wovoka grasped hold of Inuyasha's bare upper arms. "I _demand_ to speak to the Great Lord **NOW**!" Wovoka stressed, releasing his hold on Inuyasha. It was his right to speak to the head lord if he felt it was necessary. It was not that he didn't trust Inuyasha, but he would be damned before he would loose his friend to those monsters.

Inuyasha sighed, he knew he couldn't stop Wovoka from talking to Sesshoumaru, he just wanted to relax and spend time with Kagome not deal with anymore crap for one night. Turning to Kagome he touched her shoulder to gain her attention. "I've got to take Wovoka my private study . . ." he began, only to be stopped by Wovoka.

"I want your female there as well. She was there and can attest to what happened."

Inuyasha turned back to Wovoka, anger clearly displayed in his eyes. Kagome, ignoring Inuyasha's reaction, reached out for his hand. "No problem! Lead the way Wovoka." Wovoka turned to lead the way to the study, Kagome pulling Inuyasha with her following.

Inuyasha growled quietly as he was pulled along to his study following Wovoka. _'Just like old times_.' He fumed stomping.

Inuyasha put his phone on speaker and sat down on the loveseat nearby with Kagome beside him. He was not happy at how things were going. He wanted a bath, a new set of clothes and time alone with Kagome . . . not more TaiYoukai crap. Soon, Sesshoumaru was on the line.

"Taisho Sesshoumaru." His calm voice announced.

"Sesshoumaru it's Inuyasha . . ."

"Ah, baka, have you received the present I sent you yet?" Sesshoumaru asked, had he been in the room everyone was sure they would have seen a smirk on his face. Instead Kagome just blushed at the question.

"Yea, Kagome's right here in the room." Inuyasha stated to Sesshoumaru. "Look Wovoka wanted me to call you, he wants to talk to you." Inuyasha explained stifling a sigh. Suddenly he was very tired of the whole mess.

"Wovoka . . . why do you request the right to speak?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Great Lord Sesshoumaru, it has come to my attention that the one responsible for the death of one of my kind was Xipe himself. Xipe has also injured one of Inuyasha's assistants and made an attempt on Chief Inuyasha's life tonight. My Chief has defeated and taken Xipe's life, but I fear that his kind will try again to harm Inuyasha. If you recall, this is now the second time their kind have made such an attempt."

"Is this true Inuyasha? Has another attempt been made on your life?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Inuyasha huffed, _gods_ he hated getting Sesshoumaru involved in what was supposed to be his responsibilities. "Yes, he did and I killed him, end of story!"

"Was anyone else witness to this?"

Kagome piped up from her place on the love seat. "I was there, Sesshoumaru. Xipe said his people would never live under Inuyasha again when he was trying to kill him."

"Is that true brother?" Sesshoumaru asked, his voice made clear he would except nothing but, the whole truth in this matter.

Still Inuyasha held onto his pride, it was _his_ problem to deal with. "It's fine Sesshoumaru, I'll deal with it!" Inuyasha insisted.

The line and the room was silent for a moment, finally Sesshoumaru spoke again. "Clear the room of all but yourself, brother. We will discuss the Chupacabra's future." All could tell there was no room for disagreement in the statement.

Before Inuyasha could object, Wovoka put his hand out to Kagome and helped her off the love seat. "We will be in the Grand Room when you finish," Wovoka assured him, leading Kagome out of the room.

Inuyasha pouted as he watched his so-called friend lead Kagome away. '_Hell of a reunion_.' He decided running his hand through his bangs.

---------------------

Coming back into the Grand Room, Kagome sat down on the loveseat across from the couch that Kouga and Ayame were on. As Wovoka entered the room, his heart went out to the two wolf spirits, watching Ayame try to lie next to Kouga on the couch. Walking over he gently patted her shoulder, getting her attention. "I know there are many empty rooms available. Let us take Kouga to a room so that you both might rest in comfort." Wovoka suggested. Ayame thankfully agreed and moved out of the way as Wovoka picked Kouga's sleeping form up and carried him upstairs to the first empty room they found.

Kagome could hear Wovoka coming back down the stairs. She was very touched by Wovoka's concern over Kouga and Ayame.

As he returned back to the Grand Room Wovoka moved to the couch where Kouga had been laying and took a seat. He discreetly looked Kagome over before he found his voice. "You are the one Inuyasha has been waiting on?"

Kagome looked up at the youkai sitting across from her. In appearance, he seemed to be an adult Native American man, maybe in his mid-forties at the most. She could feel no evil aura coming from him and she remembered how Inuyasha had referred to him as his friend. Figuring if she shouldn't talk to this person Inuyasha would have said something, she decided she would speak freely with him. "That's what everyone tells me." She replied with a smile. "My name is Kagome."

Wovoka smiled. This young women had the same spunk Inuyasha possessed, one of the traits that Wovoka had found so endearing about the young halfling all those years ago. "Inuyasha has spoken about you many times over the years. He loves you very much," he replied to her, smiling also.

Kagome blushed. Sure, Inuyasha had admitted his love to her, but knowing he had so willingly told others of his feelings for her was a little shocking. "I love him very much also," Kagome admitted to Wovoka, locking her gaze with his. "I just wish there was a way to prove to him how much I do."

Wovoka furrowed his brow at her "does Inuyasha not know how you feel?"

Kagome shook her head "I've told him, it just seems like it isn't enough . . . I'm not sure what to do to prove it to him."

Wovoka smiled again. "I believe it is his age that is the problem Kagome."

"Huh?" Kagome tilted her head in confusion.

"Inuyasha reached adulthood long ago but, he has never taking a mate. While his human-half wants to give you the courtship humans require, his spirit-half wants his mate." Wovoka explained. "I have many halfling children and grandchildren . . . it is always difficult for them, one half wants one thing, the other, something else." Wovoka chuckled thinking of how messed up his friend was.

Kagome nodded in agreement and understanding, she had often watched Inuyasha over the years they hunted the Shikon no Tama fight with himself over issues. "So . . . he wants there to be more between us? Why doesn't he act on that then?"

"I believe he does want more, but he does not act because he worries about what he thinks you need."

"What I need? What does he think I need?"

Wovoka smiled sadly to her. "He worries you need the thing that has stood in his way all along; time."

Kagome furrowed her brow trying to understand. "Time?"

"He believes himself to not be who he was in the past, he fears time has changed him. So he waits for you to accept him while he denies what his own heart longs for. Is he truly so different then he was?" Wovoka asked.

Kagome pressed her lips together thinking about what difference she could see in Inuyasha. "That's the thing, from what I can tell from our time together, the only differences may be that he isn't as short tempered and he is a little freer with his feelings. I don't really see much of a difference in him, but getting him to see that is another thing." Kagome rolled her eyes when as she thought about how stubborn Inuyasha could be when he got his mind set on something.

Sensing what she was thinking Wovoka laughed. "Yes, this is true, Inuyasha has always been very stubborn, has he not?"

Kagome laughed with Wovoka, it felt good to share a laugh with someone. "It's true." Getting her laughter under control Kagome asked. "Wovoka, do you know for sure what he is really wanting between him and I? Has he said anything to you or is it just your feeling he wants a mate?"

Wovoka's eyes softened. "He wants you to be his mate Kagome."

"How does that work?" Kagome squirmed in her seat towards Wovoka. '_I might finally learn something here_.' Wovoka leaned forward putting his elbows on his knees and resting his chin in his hands. "For spirits and halflings, the act of consummating the relationship along with blood and aura sharing, ties us to the one we love. During the act of consummation, we normally share blood. When our mate is human, that allows the human to share in our power against injury and sickness. It also ties them to our lifespan, so our mate lives an immortal life. Meaning; unless killed, they will not die of age. The sharing of aura ties us in soul. It is a complete companionship. To never feel alone again. Of course we also marry in the human way, but for spirits, it is this ritual combining that seals the union. Of course with Inuyasha's kind, like my own, it is forever."

Kagome nodded showing she understood what he was meaning. "So . . . you think Inuyasha is wanting to go right to the, umm . . . consummating part?" Kagome asked blushing.

"It would not be unlikely . . . he worries that he will loose you, so it makes him second-guess everything. It is not your feelings he doubts young one," Wovoka tried to reassure her.

"Then why doesn't he act on these feelings?" Kagome huffed, slumping forward.

Wovoka shook his head at her. "When one has waited as long as Inuyasha has, perhaps you forget how to do anything but wait. I conclude, from conversations we have had, that he is afraid."

"Of what?" Kagome asked throwing her hands into the air

"Think of it like he fears time . . . it has not been kind to him after all."

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath Kagome knew what her heart felt . . . Inuyasha would be the only man she would ever be able to love. At that moment, she decided that she would not let anyone or anything, time included, come between them again. If Inuyasha had forgotten how to act on his feelings, then she would remind him.

-----------------------

Inuyasha sighed as he exited the room, it had been a grueling two hours. '_Hell, I didn't even get to put on a shirt yet,_' Inuyasha realized, rolling his eyes at the whole mess. To say that Sesshoumaru had not been happy about the whole thing was an understatement. In a way, it was comforting to know that his brother did care what happened to him, but in another, it was very irritating to have one's control taken away. If any good did come from Sesshoumaru's anger, it was that Inuyasha would never again have to deal with the chupacabra spirits. Entering the Grand Room, he was greeted by Wovoka and Kagome. The first thing he noticed was the two ookami-youkai were gone. "Where's Kouga and Ayame?"

"I carried him into one of the spare rooms, that way the two wolf-spirits can be together and have a comfortable place to rest. We did not wish to bother them." Wovoka explained motioning for Inuyasha to take a seat.

Sitting on the love seat beside Kagome, he began to explain what happened. "Well, I just got done with Sesshoumaru."

Kagome moved her hand to lay on his to support him. "What did he say Inuyasha?"

"The chupacabra will no longer be an observed spirit species. Sesshoumaru is having the spiritual humans he has in his employment make spells that will leave the talismans the chupacabras have for concealment ineffective. Sesshoumaru said if they wished to act as animals, then they were going to be treated as such. From this day forth, chupacabras will live only in the chupacabra homelands in the wilds of Mexico and South America. They will have no concealment; anyone giving help with concealment or anything else to their kind, will result in death. Any chupacabra spotted or captured by humans will receive no help from any other type of spirit. If any chupacabra is found on any other spirit land, they will be exterminated. Any human or spirit deaths accounted to their kind will result in extermination of the chupacabras in the area where the death occurred".

"Was that Great Lord Sesshoumaru's decree?" Wovoka asked taking in the new order. It was a harsh punishment to be pushed out of the alliance but, in truth, the chupacabra had never been satisfied under the rules of the alliance. Perhaps they would be happier being wild.

"Yeah, Sesshoumaru didn't take to Xipe's attempt on my life very well. What can I say?" Inuyasha replied.

"Is that fair though, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked concerned. "I mean it's not every one of their kind's fault what Xipe did."

"I know . . . it is harsh, but I was able to talk Sesshoumaru in to giving them a chance. Any chupacabra willing to live in registered spirit lands under the control of the dominate spirit tribes of the area and willing to obey some really strict rules, will be allowed to keep their concealments and live their lives in peace. They will have to forget all about their damn heritage and they cannot have any contact with any other chupacabra that is not living in that same area under these same rules. If they have any contact with one of their kind from the wilds then they will also be exterminated."

Kagome gulped, "that's harsh . . ."

"Damn Kagome, I was lucky to get that much out of him." Inuyasha sighed, moving his hands up to rub his face. "Sesshoumaru wanted to annihilate their whole fucking race. I had to do some serious talking to get this much lenience out of him," he explained, as he lowered his hand to look her in the face. "Look, I know everyone shouldn't be judged by the actions of one. Even if most of them are evil, they are going to have to prove themselves to not be just monsters. You can't always just give everyone the benefit of the doubt all the time. Do you understand? I tried once and they did it again," Inuyasha explained, reaching out to hold one of her hands. "A few have already asked for lenience and have been spilling the beans to Sesshoumaru and his people over the phone. Turns out some of their kind have been killing under human disguises for a long time now. I can't overlook that, okay?"

Kagome returned the pressure to Inuyasha's hand, lending him her support. "Your right Inuyasha, you are giving them a chance still."

"Worry not, young one," Wovoka assured Kagome. "This is not an unheard of punishment within our kind, it has happened in the past. These...outcasts, have always been considered to be creatures of urban legends or unexplained myths by those humans without the true knowledge of our kind."

Inuyasha nodded his agreement. "Sesshoumaru is handling all the calling and dealing with the chupacabras so they can't fight it. Sesshoumaru is the head of all magical creatures in the alliance. His word is law, can't really go against that. Besides, Sesshoumaru says I'm too soft most of the time, and he didn't want me being to lenient with them," Inuyasha huffed, sticking his nose in the air. "I hope your happy now Wovoka."

Wovoka moved over to sit on the arm of the loveseat by Inuyasha, laying his hand on his shoulder. "Be not angry. You are my friend and I just don't want to see you hurt. Sesshoumaru is partially right; you are a very giving being. You give others opportunities long after they no longer deserve them. It is not a flaw, you are a wonderful leader for our kind, but perhaps it was time for the chupacabras to suffer the consequences of their actions." Wovoka explained. "So they will be seen as no more then beasts that live in the wilds?"

"Yep . . . the spirits that were once considered gods by some humans, will now be no different then some unknown wild beast."

"I shall go place calls to my people and let them know what has happened." Wovoka said standing up. "Kagome, it was wonderful to finally meet you, I hope we shall be come as close of friends as Inuyasha and I are."

Kagome nodded to Wovoka. "I hope we do as well Wovoka, and thank you."

As Wovoka left, Kagome laid her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Don't be to mad at him, he just cares about you," she pointed out.

Inuyasha sighed, reaching up to pet her hair. "I'm not too mad, I know he cares. I just didn't want to deal with this right now. You're here . . . I wanted to show you around and spend time with you, not deal with this crap," he admitted, leaning his head onto hers.

Squirming out of his hold on her Kagome stood, and reaching down to grab his hand, she pulled him to stand. "Then let's go, give me the grand tour," she said with a smile.

Her good mood, being as contagious as it always had been, made Inuyasha smile as well. Standing up, he gave her a very formal bow, gesturing with his hands to indicate the direction they would start in. "Then allow me to show you around. This way My Lady."

Inuyasha lead the way through the house, introducing her to anyone they met. Soon the tour of the home was finished and he lead her out the back door to show her the buildings and grounds at the rear of the house. "I'll show you again when it's daylight," he assured her as he continued the tour of the grounds. Behind the doujou, the yard consisted of rolling hills. Releasing his hand Kagome walked to one of the hills and took a seat on the ground. "Just a minute," Inuyasha instructed before running back to the doujou to grab a blanket. Upon returning, he smoothed it out for them to sit on. Leaning back he placed his hands behind his head and looked up into the star filled sky.

"It is very beautiful out here. I can see why you enjoy living here." Kagome commented lying back also.

"It's better with you here with me." Inuyasha admitted turning onto his side. Squirming closer to him, Kagome reached up with her left hand to thread her fingers into his hair near one of his inu-ears. Extending one of her fingers, she delicately stroked the outer edge of his ear, making him moan breathlessly. Pulling him down, Kagome initiated a passionate kiss, opening her mouth to stroke his lips with hers.

Breaking away Inuyasha smiled down at her as he pressed their foreheads together. "What brought that on?" he asked breathlessly.

Kagome sighed, pressing into him. "Inuyasha, do you want me be your mate?"

Taking back by her question Inuyasha pushed himself up. "What brought this on?"

Kagome reached out and rubbed his bare back; he still hadn't taken time to put a shirt on. "Please just answer the question, truthfully."

Sighing Inuyasha nodded. "Yes, I do Kagome." Reaching down he brushed his hand against her cheek. "It's alright though, I'll wait till we have had time to reconnect," he promised.

"That's just the thing . . ." she began reaching up to hold onto his hand that was still on her cheek. "I'm ready for more."

Inuyasha was surprised by her assertion. "Kagome?"

Pulling her hand back, she moved to sit up on the blanket and turned to face him. "Please, you have done nothing but deny your youkai-side in favor of doing things the human way. I love you Inuyasha, for who you are, neither youkai nor human, but both. Don't forget one part of you for the other."

Moving up to his knees Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, breathing in her sweet scent to calm himself. "Kagome, I'm waiting for you."

Pushing back out of his embrace Kagome shook her head. "No, Inuyasha don't you understand? I'm here with you and I love you. You don't have to wait anymore. I want to be your mate, please no more waiting," she pleaded as she leaned back into his chest, caressing it.

Pulling her away, Inuyasha drew his lip into a tight line and denied what she knew he truly wanted. "Kagome . . . no, I want to do things right. We need time to reconnect so you can get to know me again."

Not happy that he would continue to push her away, Kagome began to loose her patience with him. "Don't you understand Inuyasha? Dating is the time human's take to get to know someone, to make sure they are right for them to be with. I think the three years we spent together taught me all I need to know about if your the right one or not."

"But, that was so long ago." Inuyasha expressed to her.

"Not for me and I'm the same person I was. For me, it's only been about two months since we defeated Naraku and purified the jewel. I know all I need to Inuyasha. If time has changed you, it has only changed your appearance a little." She promised him.

Thrown off by her assessments, Inuyasha turned his back to her. "No Kagome, I'm not who I was back then. Don't you see that?"

Wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing herself against his back, Kagome leaned her cheek against his neck, turning to gently kiss him there, making him shiver from the sensations she was sending through his body. "All I see Inuyasha, is that you're the man I always knew you were inside. You're still the good-hearted man I fell in love with during those three years we hunted the Shikon no Tama, so see? You haven't changed at all. Haven't you waited long enough? Are you going to punish me for what the jewel did to you? I want to be yours, Inuyasha. Do you not want me?"

Inuyasha's heart swelled at her words. It was true he had waited for so long just to be near her again. For her to want to forgo courtship and continue as if nothing had separated them, filled him with a happiness he had not had in centuries. Turning back and reaching for her, Inuyasha pulled her into his lap so she straddled him and began kissing her passionately. Running his hands down her sides and back, he began to explore her neck with his mouth laying open mouthed kisses on her and gentle nips extracting gasps and moans from her. Not to be left behind, Kagome explored his body as well with her hands. Everywhere she touched he felt like he was being burned with passion. "Are you sure about this Kagome?" he whispered to her as he moved to suck on her ear lobe.

Gasping at the feelings he was stirring in her, Kagome answered him. "Oh yes, Inuyasha . . . please, I only want to be with you. I want to be by your side forever."

Inuyasha's heart swelled at her declaration to be with him. "I don't know if I can promise forever but, I can promise I will always love you and only death will take us away from one another . . . and then it has to get past me first."

Grabbing hold of his face, Kagome kissed him gently. "I promise you are the only one I will ever love. Please Inuyasha, I don't want anything to separate us again. I want nothing more then to be one with you."

Inuyasha took hold of her shirt and pulled it over her head, grabbing her bra on the way up also. Kagome stood and unfastened her jeans as he reached up with trembling hands to help her pull them down, hooking her panties at the same time and leaving her completely revealed to his gaze. Standing up, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to feel her body next his. "Kagome, you're so beautiful. My dreams never prepared me for such a sight," he confessed to her.

Smiling, she reached down and unbuttoned his jeans, hooking his undergarment with them, she squirmed out of his arms to pull them down, exposing him to her. She blushed at the sight of him in all is glory standing before her. Standing back, up she timidly reached out and ran her finger over his erection, making him gasp. "Oh Inuyasha . . . you're magnificent," she breathed to him, running her hands over his body.

Tremors ran through his body from her touch, causing him to shiver slightly. Wrapping his arms around her waist he picked her up as he lovingly kissed her. Moving one hand down to her legs, he pulled them up to his side as he knelt down to lay her back onto the blanket.

Lying beside her, they continued to explore one another's bodies with their hands and lips. "Inuyasha, I want to be yours completely," Kagome moaned to him as he was placing open-mouthed kisses to the swell of her breast.

"I want to be yours as well," he replied, moving up to kiss her lips as he rested his body on hers. "Are you sure about this Kagome? We can stop, wait till we get married first," Inuyasha suggested. He didn't really want to stop, but he would do anything for her.

Opening her eyes to gaze in his, Kagome reached up to caress his cheek. "This is where the real promises are made right? This binds us together for as long as we live?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

Inuyasha smiled, returning the action to her as he caressed her cheek. "Yes."

Wrapping her arm around the back of his head Kagome pulled him down for a kiss. "Then this is the ceremony I want first, the one that really matters. Now, please . . . don't stop anymore. No more waiting Inuyasha."

Needing no more incentive, Inuyasha began to prepare her for what was to come. Soon Kagome was begging for him and he positioned himself to become one with her. Stopping before he entered her, Inuyasha remembered what he had been told about how to make her his. He was going to have to put his blood in hers, but the last thing he wanted to do was to bring her any pain.

Realizing he had stopped Kagome opened her eyes and watched him as he appeared in serious thought. "What's wrong?" Looking back down at her he moved to kiss her again laying down on her. "Kagome, I'm supposed to combine our blood, but I don't want to harm you. Mating is an actual combining of both of us. Two bodies become one, two auras or souls become one and two bloods become one. I don't want to cut you, I can't hurt you; not on purpose." He admitted hanging his head.

Wrapping her arms around him and hugging him to her Kagome replied. "Inuyasha it's alright. I understand . . . you can do it."

Shaking his head as he hid in her hair he replied. "No . . . I can't."

Grabbing hold of his braid Kagome pulled him up to look at her. "Inuyasha, you know I'm a virgin right?" He nodded that he did. "It's going to hurt and I'm going to bleed anyway, so what's wrong with a little cut, huh?"

Blinking Inuyasha realized the truth in what she had said. "That's it . . ."

Looking at him in confusion Kagome asked. "What's it?"

Kissing her passionately Inuyasha moved back so he was resting on his knees between her legs. "When we combine our bodies you will bleed, I can combine our blood then as well."

Kagome raised up on her elbows. "Where are you going to cut me?"

Inuyasha shook his head as he elongated one claw. "This way I don't have to cut you at all, only me. I'll cut my self, my you know . . . member and then when I enter you that will be the only time I have to make you bleed. We will combine our blood within. Smart huh?"

Kagome shuddered at the thought. "Won't that hurt?"

Taking one hand he pushed her to lie back, smirking. "Feh, you kidding? As long as I don't have to cut you, I don't care what I have to do." Reaching down with his claw he made several small cuts on him self to insure he would have enough blood. He really only needed a drop to enter her system and the nature of what they were doing would make his blood seek entry. It really only needed a way to enter, the slight wound from breaking through her maidenhead would be more then enough to allow the joining. He was actually very pleased with him self and his intelligence to figure out away around having to harm her.

Leaning down to kiss her, his manhood pressed against her, he moved his lower region slightly to stimulate her more, bringing a moan from them both. Mindful of their size difference, he slowly began to press himself forward into her. While his brother, Miroku and Kouga's descriptions had prepared him for the technical part of the act of mating, he found nothing in his life could have prepared him for the feelings from this moment. He prayed he would be able to control himself, to limit her discomfort as he continued his slow, rocking forward into her and holding still to allow her time to adjust to him till he reached her maiden's barrier. He gazed down into her passion-filled eyes as he gave her a heated open-mouthed kiss, stroking her lips with his to build her need for him as well. "Forgive me . . ." he whispered, waiting for her eyes to open to his.

Kagome opened her eyes from the kiss they had shared. He filled her body with his, yet it still was not enough. When he whispered his request for forgiveness, she gave it without hesitation.

Surging forward Inuyasha broke through her barrier, and stilled again as she cried out from the intrusion. He felt his blood rush from where he had cut himself as his aura flared surrounding them, Kagome's own soul flared with acceptance, gladly allowing him to completely take all of her, as well as taking him in as well. Inuyasha felt tears sting his eyes behind his lids. Here on the grounds of his home in the Americas, surrounded by the woods and the stars in the sky, he found the one thing he had been waiting for. He realized, in that moment of completion that he had not only been waiting for this the last 500-years, but he had honestly been waiting his whole life. This one young woman, who fell into his life, transcending time itself, through what could only have been the grace of the gods. She was the one his own soul had longed for it's entire existence.

As the pain from the experience began to disappear and was replaced by pleasure, Kagome was experiencing a similar feeling to that of Inuyasha's. A feeling that could only be described as finding a missing piece of one's soul. Kagome pressed herself into him bringing pleasure to them both, as they continued to move with one another in a dance as old as time.

Youkai: demon/spirit/magical creature

Hanyou: half youkai

TaiYoukai: demon lord

Chupacabra: Spanish means 'goat sucker'

Xipe: 'the flayed', worshipped in ancient Mexico usually depected as wearing a flayed human skin as a cloak. From the Nahua religion, Mexican Mythology

Wovoka: Paiute mystic lived 1856-1932, took the white man name Jack Wilson, responsible for teaching the Ghost Dance to other Native Americans. Was considered a great leader by his people

Ookami: wolf

Inu: dog

Shikon no Tama: jewel of 4 souls

Doujou: dojo/hall used for martial arts training


	30. epilogue

Blanket disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to Inuyasha or any character associated with the anime/manga. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

I do claim the original characters in this chapter.

_My deepest thanks to DarklessVasion for taking the time to do beta work on this chapter. Your expertise is greatly appreciated. _

'_thinking_'

"talking"

_**Epilogue:**_

So time continues, forever pushing forward. Time is the silent witness to life. It sees old friendships strengthen and new one's begun. It sees old loves continue and new ones start. It knows our grief when old ones pass and share's in our joy when new ones enter. Seasons come and go, there will be highs and lows, so the years roll by . . .

The Inu-gumi clan has seen their share of losses and gains. Kagome's Jii-chan lived long enough to meet his great-grandchildren and in that all were thankful. Myouga returned to Canada to serve Inuyasha once again, and with him came Reka, the kitsune hanyou.

Shippou and Reka found love in one another and had a kitsune-hanyou son that they named Kazuki. Sesshoumaru and Rin, through the help of medical science, were able to have another child, and this time Sesshoumaru got to experience child rearing without his brother's help. Miroku and Sango were also able to once again have children thanks to the same help Sesshoumaru and Rin received. They now had a daughter, Shinju, and an infant son named Iomei. Kouga and Ayame followed suit and had another son, which they named Takoda.

_-_

_Flash ahead 15yrs after Kagome and Inuyasha are reunited: _

-

In a large add-on room in the home of the TaiYoukai of the Americas, sits old Toutousai in a padded rocking chair, the babe Iomei in his arms. Myouga the flea-youkai, unconcealed in his natural form, stands on a castle made from children's plastic blocks. Myouga holds the attention of all the room's occupants as he animatedly tells a story.

"The mighty Inu-Hanyou Samurai Lord bravely fights against the ultimate evil; Naraku: a despicable hanyou made from the unholy union of varied youkai combined with the black heart of a vile human bandit. Lifting his renowned Sword of the Fang, the Inu-Hanyou Samurai Lord pierces the flesh of the evil hanyou." Myouga lifted two of his hands up as if he held a sword. "Cutting into him, the Lord sucks up the youkai's power, leaving nothing behind but the corrupted heart to be cast into hell." Myouga stumbled forward across the plastic castle. "Forcing his wounded body forward, he approaches the beautiful Miko-Hime, who has traveled with him and supported him throughout their quest. Kneeling before her, he declares his undying love for her and asks that she become his Lifemate . . . the Mate of his Heart. The Samurai Lord trembles slightly, awaiting his love's answer." Myouga dramatically tells his audience before him and, having taken on the role of the lord in his story, he kneels down with two of his arms out as if holding someone's hand. He is surrounded by many young ones who inch closer, hanging onto his every word as he weaves his tale of the great inu-hanyou samurai lord, his pack and his miko-hime love.

Sitting around the plastic castle is two inu-hanyou pups, the elder pup is a boy of ten years and the younger, a girl of eight. The boy is a mirror image of his father; silvery white hair and inu-ears with amber colored eyes, while the girl favors her mother, having black hair and inu-ears with brown doe-like eyes. The young girl holds a boy kitsune-hanyou on her lap of only two years old, who has auburn hair, kitsune ears and tail of the same color with sparkling green eyes. Beside her sits a nine-year-old ookami cub with light brown hair held in a high pony tale and stunning blue eyes. A seven-year-old human girl, obviously of oriental descent with her long black hair and rare amethyst colored eyes, sits next to him.

"This is stupid, why was he afraid of a girl?" The ookami-cub, Takoda, asks shaking his head at the flea.

Standing up, Aiko, the black-haired inu-hanyou, looks down at Takoda, shifting Kazuki, the young kitsune hanyou, to her hip and stomps her foot at the ookami-youkai boy. "Shut up Takoda! I love this story; it's so romantic." Aiko says as she sighs with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Takoda stands and takes Aiko's free hand. "Well, yes Aiko, uh . . . you're right . . . it is . . . so . . . romantic," Takoda stutters, trying to save face in front of the young girl.

Shinju leans around them to look at Dakotah, the boy inu-hanyou who has leaned forward to lock eyes with Shinju. Shinju and Dakotah share a mutual look of disgust over the two standing, both rolling their eyes at the mushy display.

"Feh, whatever . . ." Dakotah replies, sighing and shaking his head at his sister, Aiko, and his friend, Takoda's antics. "So Jiji, what happened next?" Dakotah asks, folding his arms over his chest.

Aiko pulls away from Takoda and sits back down next to her brother leaning close to Myouga. "She said yes, right Myouga-ji-chan?"

"Hmmm, yes that is right Aiko," Myouga replied sitting down on the castle.

Dakotah leaned in as well to so he was eye to eye with the flea youkai. "Then what happened?"

Pulling back from the inu-hanyou boy, who was so much like his father, Myouga stumbled over his words. "Well, you see . . . then what happened was..."

"Kazuki knows Myouga-jiji; they lived HAPPYWEE EVER AFTER! Da end." Kazuki, the kitsune-hanyou, yelled, clapping happily as the room erupted into laughter.

In the doorway behind the happy group stands Kagome, a small suitcase in one hand. She smiles at the animated gathering of young ones and gives old Toutousai a small wave bye as he continues to rock Iomei, the infant son of Miroku and Sango. He acknowledges her with a small nod.

Walking away from the room, Kagome exits the front of the house where her lifemate Inuyasha is waiting by his pickup truck. Inuyasha was dressed as always; in a t-shirt, button fly jeans and comfortable moccasins. His long silvery-white hair he has left loose, just for his mate.

"About time . . . what took you so long?" he asks, taking her bag and depositing it in the back of the truck as she climbs into the cab on the passenger side. Walking to the driver's side, Inuyasha climbed in and started the truck, heading down the driveway and turning towards the airstrip. "We should have already left a couple of hours ago . . . I probably should call Mankee and let him know were going to be a little late. What were you doing?"

"Sorry . . . I was checking on the children one more time," Kagome answered, shimming across the bench-seat to sit as close to him as possible.

Smirking at his mate, Inuyasha placed one arm around her shoulders while using the other to steer with, he knew he got the bench-seat in the new truck just for such times. "Everything under control?" he asked, shifting his eyes to her for a moment.

Smiling back she answered, "Yes. Myouga was telling them a story and Toutousai had little Iomei, rocking him."

"Feh, what crap was Myouga filling those pups' heads with this time?" Inuyasha asked, turning the truck into the entrance to the airstrip.

"His favorite . . . the story of the great Inu-Hanyou Lord and his beautiful Miko," Kagome replied as they came to a stop near the runway.

Getting out of the truck, Inuyasha handed the bags over to some of the airstrip workers to load into the plane as Kagome got out of the truck. "You made me wait while you listened to that damn flea tell the pups stories?" Inuyasha asked, turning back to his mate.

Huffing Kagome narrowed her eyes to him. "Inuyasha! I said I was sorry for making you wait."

Wrapping his arms around, her Inuyasha smirked, not really irritated at his beautiful mate. Putting the knuckle of one of his fingers under her chin, he raised her face to make her look at him. Leaning down he opened his mouth, devouring her in a passionate kiss, stroking her lips with his as his hands moved to tangle in her hair. Pulling back and locking eyes with one another, their combined gaze allowed each to see into the other's very soul.

Resting his forehead on hers, never breaking eye contact, he whispered to her, "Trust me. If life before us taught me anything, it's that there are some things that are worth waiting for," he replied, reaching down to wrap his arms around her and lifting her to hold her bridal style. Kagome squealed as he picked her up and carried her toward the awaiting plane.

"So you learned patients without me huh?" Kagome asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yes . . . and, being with you, I learned to grab for what I truly want in life," he replied while tightening his hold on her. "I believe I've got what I desire _right here_."

By the next day, they were in the Caribbean islands with Mankee for the Celebration of Life. Inuyasha and Kagome had not been to the celebration since they became parents. Now that the pups were old enough that they didn't feel bad leaving them with others for a week, they were back for the first time in over ten years.

Standing on a platform in front of the gathered crowd, Mankee raised his cup to make the first toast and begin the party. "I declare this Celebration of Life to begin, in the name of our Lord Dog, Inuyasha, and his mate, Kagome!" The crowd erupted into cheers as Mankee turned to face Inuyasha and Kagome at the table of honor on the platform where they were sitting. "My friends . . . always remember, time may turn the pages of life, but it is we that make life what it is! The greatest gift we can find in life is love . . . and love, it is immune to time!"

Inuyasha and Kagome smiled at one another, having learned that lesson well and, turning back to their friend Mankee, they raised their cups to him.

Mankee nodded to his friends and turned back to the crowd. "Now let us all show time what it means to live!"

Inu: dog

Youkai: demon/spirit/magical creature

Hanyou: half youkai

TaiYoukai: demon lord

Ookami: wolf

Kitsune: fox

Hime: princess or high-born lady

Dakotah: Native American means friend. (InuYasha & Kagome's son)

Aiko: Japanese means the little loved one/the beloved/love child. (InuYasha & Kagome's daughter)

Takoda: Native American means the friend of all. (Kouga & Ayame's son)

Kazuki: Japanese means pleasant peace/first of a new generation/shining one. (Shippou & Reka's son)

Shinju: Japanese means Pearl (Miroku & Sango's daughter)

Iomei: Japanese means spread light (Miroku & Sango's infant son)

_**This story is dedicated to** **Virginia Ann Smith, 1940-2004, "Look mom, that overactive imagination was good for something after all." **_

_A/N: I want to thank everyone who sent their well wishes during my father's illness and for all your kind words and encouragement, I am deeply moved and thankful to all. As many of my reviewers know, I have made a point to try to answer reviews via email to anyone I can who reviews. To those I was unable to, I'm sorry I was unable to do so, but if you are not signed in or if you have no contact info, I was simply unable to do so. I'm going to now answer those._

_**elemtalobsession**: I am terribly sorry if any of my funnies caused any damage to your computer when drink shot out your nose. Glad you liked the Native American influence, I only wish I had some artist talent I would love to draw the characters but, alas . . . not a gift I have._

_**asharra**: I hope the office isn't in too much of an uproar cause of me! Glad I could entertain you._

_**Katy-beth**: Thanks, glad you enjoyed the fic. I actually did a lot of research. The web sites where I got my info from stated these creatures have been reported sighted in every state in the USA and in Canada. This was before I began listing everything. I plan on rewriting some of the chapters of '500yrs' I'll include that web site when I redo that chapter. _

_**rin136**: Please go back and reread, I think you overlooked some very important parts in the story if you didn't catch how the humans were able to live through the 500-yrs. _

_**T**: When I wrote the first chapter of '500yrs', I had only read the manga to where Inuyasha first gets the new power, didn't know about it's downfalls then. It seems that the way things are turning out in the manga, he is going to be able to control it at some point and my story takes place 3 years in advance of the beginning of the manga, so anything is possible over time. _

_**jasmine**: Sorry if any parts scared you dear! _

_**kagome1500**:Well, Shippou sits on the coffee table same way I do, on his hinney! LOL! Sorry, must be a trait from where I live. People of all ages and sizes use the coffee table as a bench here. I guess if you were not raised with that you might not realize a coffee table is a very study piece of furniture, perfect for sitting on or dancing if the event arises, trust me! _

**_unknown reviewer:_ **_Did I have a message I was trying to tell? A little, yes. Basically I'd say the story is about learning that some things in life are worth waiting for, but to not be afraid to go after those things that are important in life. I think the best way to answer that would be through a prayer I often am reminded of in life, to paraphrase, it goes something like this: "Dear God, give me the strength to change things in my life I can, the serenity to accept those things I can't and the wisdom to know the difference." Life is a gift, see it as that and enjoy it for all it's worth, my friends. Yes I will be doing more writing. Right now I am doing an inu/kag story with the authoress Amyfushigiyugi. It is titled 'Crossed Hearts', and it is on mediaminer, aff and spiral. I personally don't want to put it on ffnet cause don't want to edit it down and don't wish to get deleted as it is nc-17. Anyone interested, just email me and I'll send you the link. This story is going to take some time to write as Amyfushigiyugi is working on her third book to be published and is trying to get it finished and off to her publisher, so she is very busy right now. I will be redoing '500yrs' early chapter to improve them . I'm also working on another story that came to me dealing with reincarnation, it will be awhile to get it posted . . . I'm such a research geek! LOL! _

_**morbid angel**: Kagome will remain how she is, unchanged through out time. Like Miroku, Sango and Rin. Yes, I think Inuyasha finally has his happiness._

_**Zach**: Yes, they might have been a little different in character from the manga but, like you realized, you add 500yrs to someone and things do change a bit. LOL, you sound like me. Stayed up to read all the chapters! That's something I'm known to do! _

_**wendyandpeterpan711: **Bows head and blushes at praise You are much to kind . . . so glad you enjoyed the story. _

_To the following; thanks for taking the time to review! _

_**darkcloud / lyn / Jmama521 / Raven / snowcat / insenshi / InuKagFan / name is... / TC / InuX / lin / anonamous / ghostreader / Kawaii-CherryWolf / SweetyPieRin / Amarog Scribe / reader1 / Mandz / YASMIN78 / alibaby26 / bakamai-28 / skaterpg guy / Washuu Ogami / Sara S / PrncessS / inufan625 / goddess892347 / newfan/alize**_

_Sorry if I missed anyone who reviewed if so thanks!_

_I promised a friend I would advertise for her: New fanfiction readers and writers online group if interested in an online group aimed at supporting writers and readers check out the following group at http(colon)(dblslash)groups(dot)yahoo(dot)com(slash)group(slash)anime(underline)closet(slash)_

**_My only goal with this story was to bring entertainment to others. If I was able to do so, then I thank God for the gift of this story to share with others. Take care all! littleolmee_ **


End file.
